Isa Lady Love
by Regina G Pattz
Summary: El oficio más antiguo de la historia,la mujer más bella ante sus ojos.Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual,menos.Si Edward Masen hubiera escuchado las palabras "NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA".Alto contenido sexx
1. Rubí

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia._

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

**EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN by Ariana Mendoza**

* * *

><p><strong>Rubí<strong>

Caminé por la entrada del edificio a toda prisa, llevando diez centímetros de tacón insoportables.

¡Mierda! Me había quedado dormida en esa maldita pocilga; seguramente lucía horrible. Mi maquillaje estaba corrido, apenas y había tenido tiempo de lavarme, y el estúpido celular se había quedado sin carga.

Coloqué mejor mis lentes, subí al ascensor, y presione el piso 26. Miré en mi muñeca mi hermoso reloj de oro y diamantes: once menos veinte. ¡Bien!, estaba realmente fregada con el horario. Tenía una nueva cita a las once de la mañana y apenas iba llegando a la oficina, requería dos horas más de producción para dicha cita y ni siquiera me había presentado ante Aro.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 15, en el que subieron tres personas más. Sonreí, el estúpido joven que trabajaba en la administración de la empresa de

Publicidad estaba ahí. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

El ascensor volvió a frenar y bajaron un par de ellos, dejándome sola con él. Negué con mi cabeza mientras sonreía; este chico sí que tenía suerte. No le bastaba con estarme siguiendo todo el tiempo, sino que además el destino se ocupaba de cruzarme con él en todo momento.

Carraspeé para hacerme notar, él se volteó un momento y me vio de arriba abajo,

hasta llegar a mi rostro. ¡Dios! Hoy no era mi mejor día, pero estaba segura de que incluso con una bolsa en la cabeza le parecería hermosa. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; me acerqué a él coquetamente.

―¿Te das cuenta de que el destino quiere que estemos juntos? ―dijo el muy imbécil, tomándome de la cintura y volteándome al lateral del ascensor.

Subí mis brazos por sus hombros, y sonreí estúpidamente a lo que me decía.

―El destino y yo tendremos una maldita conversación: es un pesado. No entiende

cuándo es no.

Pasé mis dedos por su rostro hasta recorrer sus labios; no estaba tan mal, pero definitivamente no era de mi agrado: cabello oscuro con ondas, piel trigueña, ojos café, para nada especiales, y… ¡Oh, sí! Lo olvidé… y una maldita manija en medio de su rostro oficiando de nariz.

Se llevó mi dedo índice a su boca para chupalo, mientras me hacía cosquillas en

la punta con su lengua. Quité rápidamente mi dedo, antes de que quisiera meterme la nariz. quisiera metérselo en la nariz.

―¿Nunca vas a entender que fuimos hechos para estar juntos?

Se acercó a mis labios peligrosamente, para detenerse a unos centímetros de ellos.

―Cuando quiera disfrutar de un buen pene, te llamaré a ti primero.

_¡En tus sueños! Antes me clavo un pepino. _

Recorrí su entrecejo para terminar en la punta de su nariz. Algo logré con mis palabras, porque se movió levemente contra la pared del ascensor y su cadera se estrelló contra mi vientre, haciéndome notar el bulto que se le había formado. Y una vez más, noté que… nada. Nada podía generar en mí. Ahí abajo estaba más seco que el desierto. Me repugnó, y lo alejé cortésmente de mi cuerpo con una amable sonrisa en mi rostro.

Vi a mi derecha la pantalla indicadora del piso, y di un salto mental por estar a solo dos pisos de llegar a mi destino. Era tan fastidioso lidiar con este pajero.

―Si me dejaras una noche estar contigo, cambiarías de parecer, te lo aseguro.

¿Cuándo me harías el honor?

Sus palabras me molestaron, estaba harta de escuchar esas estupideces. ¿Por qué diablos creían que tenían el don para hacerme cambiar de preferencia?

Lo empujé, preparándome para bajar a mi piso; él me tomó de las caderas para voltearme nuevamente. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos, me puse de puntas de pie para llegar hasta sus labios, y pasé mi lengua por ellos con una larga lamida.

―Nunca… nunca…. ¿me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA me gustarán los hombres!, y menos si son como tú.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su antigua sonrisa se transformó en una cara de horror, para terminar pasando su mano por sus labios y limpiarse mi saliva.

Lo dejé en el ascensor, mientras lo miraba seria sobre mi hombro y me contoneaba exageradamente para él. Era la primera vez que me escuchaba molesta, hasta ahora siempre lo había soportado, y permitido que se deleitara con mis besos en largas sesiones en el ascensor. Pero estaba harta. Demasiado harta de escuchar la insistencia de los hombres.

Me quité los tacones y caminé por recepción, para dirigirme a la oficina de Aro a escuchar sus insultos. Jane me vio desde su puesto con cara de horror, quitó de

sus labios el micrófono del teléfono y…

―Be…

―Ni me lo digas, ya sé, ya sé

Apresuré mi paso hasta llegar al final del pasillo y doblar a la izquierda, donde estaba el inmenso despacho de mi «jefe». Cuando llegué hasta la gran puerta de roble, me tomé un momento para mejorar mi cabello y arreglar mi ropa; no podía hacer mucho más conmigo, así que respiré profundo y me adentré.

Aro estaba de espaladas en su sillón, hablando por el móvil. Cuando la puerta se

cerró a mis espaldas, él volteó para verme parada delante de su escritorio, con

aspecto desastroso y tacos en mano. Sus cejas se elevaron viéndome con sorpresa, y recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Hice una mueca por su actitud,

y me acerqué a tomar asiento frente a él.

―¿Puedo llamarte luego? Quiero solucionar algo antes… Bien… te lo agradezco… Adiós, cariño.

Dejó su móvil sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos sobre la misma, para mirarme con odio.

―Habla ―soltó con autoridad.

―La muy maldita no me llevó al hotel que me dijiste: fuimos a una pocilga de

burdel lleno de borrachos. Te llamé y ¡no me atendiste! ―grité, levantándome de mi asiento.

―A mí no me grites, Isabella.

Se dejó caer en su gran sillón y bufó, estirando la mano para tomar su taza de café.

―Me dijiste otra cosa, Aro. La muy puta me llevó a ese maldito antro de mala

muerte, me hizo follarla ¡no sé cuántas veces!, y te llamé. ¡Te llamé y no me atendiste!

Caminé exasperada por la sala, mientras movía mis manos agitadamente, haciéndome entender de alguna manera más desesperante.

―Baja tu tono de voz, Isabella.

Una de sus manos fue al puente de su nariz, y su rostro se escondió entre sus hombros.

―¿Cómo quieres que esté? Me abandonaste a mi suerte; me dejaste con esa maldita vieja que cambió todo el itinerario y, cuando más desesperada estaba, tú no apareciste. ¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿Sabes lo que me pudieron haber hecho?, estaba lleno de hombres borrachos. Esa bastarda casi me hizo hacer un _menàge_ con uno de esos hijos de puta.

Bien, estaba exagerando, pero tenía que maquillar la historia para sonar más desesperada.

―¿Qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y me vio con sorpresa.

―Sí. Aro, ¿sabes lo que pudieron haber hecho esos hombres? Tú sabes... tú sabes que…

Me quité los lentes y los arrojé sobre la gran mesa, mis labios se unieron en una

curvilínea que comenzaba a temblar, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y comencé con mi acto.

―¡Esa hija de puta! ―gritó, dando un golpe en la mesa que me sobresaltó, y corrí a su lugar.

―Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, Aro. No quiero estar más con ella, por favor… por favor…

Me arrojé a su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, para soltarme a llorar como niña pequeña. Él acariciaba mi espalda con cariño mientras besaba mi mejilla.

―Shh, shh, preciosa, te prometo que nunca más volverá a tocarte.

Me removí un poco encima de él, y me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos: unos hermosos ojos miel junto a una sonrisa amable. Cubrí sus mejillas con mis manos y me acerqué a sus labios, para dejar en ellos un pequeño beso. Sabía que él amaba que yo hiciera eso, y a mí… a mí me daba igual. De un movimiento rápido él me tomó de las caderas y me sentó en su escritorio.

―Mi niña, pero mírate cómo estás. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó luego?

Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos y recorrían mi cintura, caderas y piernas. Abrí mejor los muslos para darle acceso a donde sabía quería llegar.

―Solo follamos, varias veces… y… me hizo ponerme algo raro como una… ―Sus

manos apartaron mi vestido hasta subirlo a mi cintura; abrí mejor mis piernas

para que notara la novedad―… una túnica.

Elevó una de sus cejas, viendo mi entrepierna sin ropa interior. Yo solo hice una mueca y estiré mis brazos para recostarme sobre el escritorio.

―Luego… me penetró….

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar entre mis pliegues; su rostro parecía extasiado. Sabía que para Aro era su objeto sexual más preciado, pero nunca iba a terminar de sorprenderme la obsesión que sentía por mi cuerpo. Se relamía los labios mientras seguía jugando con mi sexo.

―… con esos… hmmm… juguetes… ¡Ah!... sigue… sigue…

Me retorcí sobre el escritorio, levantando mis piernas y apoyando cada talón en el borde de este. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis manos se hacían puños, mi respiración comenzó a fallar. Humedecí mis labios varias veces, el constante jadeo empezaba a secar mi boca. Presioné mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí cómo los dedos de Aro empezaban a entrar en mi cuerpo. No había hombre que pudiera excitarme, solo Aro había logrado que mi aversión por el sexo masculino no muriera por completo.

Dos de sus dedos entraron completamente en mi sexo, y solté un fuerte gemido al sentirlo jugar dentro.

―¡Ay, Bella! Grita preciosa… grita…

Una de sus manos fue a mi boca e introdujo dos de sus dedos; los mordí levemente, mientras sentía cómo jugaba y el ritmo se acrecentaba. Aumenté la presión en mis dientes.

Relajé los músculos de mi vagina, porque sabía que Aro iba a incrementar la

fuerza en cada estocada; el maldito se desquiciaba. Abrí más las piernas y la presión fue aumentando, creció la velocidad y bajé la mirada a mi entrepierna para verlo mover sus dedos con rapidez, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo.

―¡AH!

Mis gemidos fueron subiendo de volumen. Levanté mi rostro y vi a Aro, quien sonreía relamiéndose los labios, con sus ojos de cachorro pidiéndome algo más que, por supuesto, le iba a dar.

―Más… por favor… más... fuerte… ¡Ahhhh!

Me agité como siempre y comencé a moverme sobre el escritorio, la presión en mi vagina se hizo cada vez más brusca y sentí arder las paredes de mi interior. Traté de relajarme, pero sabía que él enloquecía, haciéndome doler.

―Aro, Aro… bebé… me… ¡Ah!... Me lastimas, amor.

Llevé mi mano a mi entrepierna para sujetar la suya y disminuir el dolor, sentía que me iba a desgarrar por dentro con tanto movimiento brusco. Eso lo alteró mucho más y aumentó la presión, entrando y saliendo con más fuerza de mi cuerpo. Un tercer dedo se unió, y con brutalidad me empujó hacia el centro de la mesa.

―¡Ah!... Dios… ah… bebé…

Con la respiración totalmente irregular lo miré a los ojos, y vi en su mirada la súplica. Estiré mi mano hasta su cabeza para tomarlo de los pelos y acercarlo a mi vagina. No tardó mucho en enterrar la lengua en mi cuerpo y lamer mi clítoris con desesperación, mientras sus dedos seguían con la práctica entre mis labios.

El muy hijo de puta sabía hacerlo bien; su lengua se movía rápidamente por mi vulva mientras me veía a los ojos, y era imposible contener los gritos. Además de las mujeres, Aro era el único que podía darme sexo oral, y era ampliamente satisfactorio dejarlo hacerlo.

―¡Bebé, por favor! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh!

Un dolor conocido empezaba a bullir en mi vagina, el ardor del movimiento me estaba lastimando, pero sabía que no era una opción decirle eso a Aro; siempre causaba un efecto contrario decirle que me lastimaba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me agité aún más, los movimientos en mi clítoris cesaron para después chupar la misma zona, ahora sí con más delicadeza.

―¡Oh, por favor… ya! ¡Ah!

¡Dios! Estaba retorciéndome de placer y él quería seguir jugando conmigo. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios, y su lengua volvió a estimular mi clítoris con velocidad. ¡Por Dios!, quería matarme. Estaba más que mojada con sus tres dedos en mi interior.

El remolino de placer empezó a formarse en mi vientre, y empecé a mecerme sobre la mesa con mayor brusquedad, hasta que mis brazos se vencieron por mi propio peso y me dejé caer con las piernas abiertas y sujetando el cabello de Aro entre mis dedos, dejándome llevar por el placer.

Aproveché para gritar todo lo que quería en su oficina; necesitaba que las demás perras supieran que yo era su preferida.

―¡Oh, Dios! ¡Aro! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhh!

Los músculos de mi sexo se contrajeron, mientras un increíble orgasmo arrasaba con mi cuerpo y los gritos envolvían el despacho. Mi cuerpo tembló por completo, mi mano sujetó fuertemente el cabello de Aro mientras sentía cómo quitaba los dedos de mi interior y pasaba su lengua por el mismo lugar para llevarse todo lo de mi cuerpo.

Me relajé en la mesa y dejé mis brazos caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, mientras mis piernas se aflojaban y él las sujetaba de cada lado. Su lengua seguía en mi cuerpo, lamiendo todos los restos de mi orgasmo. Sentía unas pequeñas cosquillas entre mis pliegues, y una húmeda lengua pasar por entre ellos con movimientos dulces.

―Hmmm…

Me removí un poco y levanté mi rostro para verlo en esa posición.

―Aro…

Me incomodaba que se quedara tanto tiempo lamiendo, aunque sabía

que eso lo excitaba mucho.

―¡Bebé, ya está! ―dije, levantando un poco su rostro.

Bajé mis piernas y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo.

―Hmmm, Isabella… preciosa.

Sonreí a sus palabras, siempre me decía lo mismo.

Bajé la mirada a su entrepierna y su miembro estaba fuera de su pantalón: flácido y goteando. Me sorprendí de la vista, no me había percatado del momento en el que él lo había sacado. Definitivamente, el sexo oral con él me nublaba todo mí alrededor.

Me bajé del escritorio y acomodé mi ropa. ¡Agh!, estaba totalmente mojada. Mis muslos estaban pegajosos y mi entrepierna estaba totalmente húmeda. Moví mi vestido para dejar entrar un poco de aire y secar más rápido mi piel; Aro me miraba con gracia por mis movimientos.

―No te rías. Tú deberías de ir a limpiarte ―dije con el ceño fruncido y señalándolo con el dedo índice.

―Bien. Antes de que vaya a ducharme y cambie mi traje, cuéntame qué más

sucedió con Juliette.

―Ya te dije todo: no quiero volver a ver a esa maldita enferma nunca más.

Me arrojé de espaldas a un enorme sofá a un lado, y levanté mis piernas sobre el

respaldo.

―Esa enferma pagó mucho dinero por ti, ¿sabías?

―¿Cuánto?

Me senté de un salto para verlo responder.

―Mucho dinero, Isabella. Mucho.

―¿Más que la actriz que me alquiló por una semana?

―No, no tanto, pero casi

Me arrojé nuevamente en el sofá y comencé a reír sin

parar.

―Parece que soy tu nuevo amuleto de la suerte o… mejor dicho: tu nueva mina de

oro, ¿verdad?

Reí con fuerza y me retorcí en mi lugar.

―Puede ser que estés en lo cierto, pero aún sigues bajo mi cuidado y no te dejaré

libre tan fácilmente ―dijo riendo por lo bajo.

―¿Cuándo dejarás de tratarme como a una niña? ―pregunté ofuscada, cruzando mis piernas sobre el sofá.

―Cuando dejes de serlo.

―Ya no lo soy.

―Cuando cumplas veintiún años veremos qué te depara el destino ―soltó con sorna, mientras tomaba su café nuevamente.

Me levanté de mi lugar y corrí hacia él para sentarme sobre sus piernas,

colgándome de su cuello.

―¿Me dejarás elegir a mis clientas? ―pregunté con voz de niña, arrugando mis

labios y acariciando su nuca.

Él se relajó en mis brazos y pasó su mano por mis piernas, dirigiendo sus dedos a mi entrepierna.

―No por el momento. Ahora dime, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

En ese momento mi cabeza hizo un clic y me levanté de su regazo bruscamente. ¡La cita! ¡Maldita sea, había olvidado la cita!

―¡Mierda! La cita, Aro, la cita de las once. ¿Qué hora es? ―Miré rápidamente mi reloj: eran las doce menos cuarto―. ¡Puta madre!

―Canceló.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté sorprendida.

―Ayer, Jane recibió una llamada de la señora Christine ―pronunció con gracia.

―¡Ew! ¿Señora? ¿Por qué diablos dejas que las señoras me alquilen? Estoy harta de ver vaginas viejas, ¡búscame clientas de mi edad!

―Isabella, las señoras de alcurnia son las que pagan las impresionantes cuentas que llenan tu apartamento. Además, no seas grosera, detesto que tengas ese vocabulario. Y no es cierto que siempre tengas clientas mayores, ni siquiera pasan de los cincuenta. ¡¿De qué diablos te quejas?!

―Aro, tú estás acostumbrado a lamer esta ―señalé mi entrepierna―: joven,

húmeda y delicada.

Él sonrió.

―No sabes lo que es lamérsela a las viejas esas.

―No exageres, sé que te encantan.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mi lado.

―¡Tengo veinte años! ¡Quiero follar con alguien de mi edad! ―grité.

Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura, hasta que una de ellas tomó mi mentón y me besó con extrema lentitud. Dejé que su lengua se encontrara con la mía, y disfruté de las suaves caricias que ejercía en mi trasero. Pero se alejó rápidamente.

―No vuelvas a gritarme, Isabella, porque me va a importar muy poco que llores cuando te deje en la calle.

―¡No, no, no me hagas eso!

Me aferré a su cuerpo y comencé a llenarlo de besos en el rostro.

―Dime dónde estabas, Isabella

Rápidamente me solté y caminé por el despacho.

―En esa mugrosa pocilga. Me dormí, y cuando desperté eran las diez de la mañana. Estaba sola, y la estúpida me dejó mil dólares en un sobre. ¿Mil dólares? ¡Perra! ―solté bufando.

―Bien. Hoy tienes dos citas, y quiero que estés despampanante.

―¿Quiénes son? ―pregunté, siguiéndole el paso hasta su sillón.

―Una de ellas es Aghata Bilson, veintinueve años, soltera, empresaria.

―¿Empresa de…?

―No seas ansiosa, Isabella, déjame terminar.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en sus piernas.

―Indumentaria. Tienes cita con ella en el Hotel Mondrian.

―Bien, tiene dinero. Es en West Hollywood, ¿verdad?

Él asintió a mi pregunta.

―Y ¿quién es mi segunda cita?

Jugué con su corbata un momento; él sonrió y me acomodó en sus piernas.

―Rose.

Di un salto y grité triunfalmente.

Extrañaba mucho a mi Rose, ella era mi clienta más asidua, y podría decirse que algo así como mi pareja. Rose era una importante publicista de LA, tenía varios ofrecimientos de trabajo en el extranjero, pero siempre algo la retenía a no incursionar en ellos, y ese algo siempre era… yo. Ella estaba embobada conmigo, y a mí… simplemente me gustaba más de la cuenta. No iba a enamorarme de una clienta.

Hacía dos semanas que no la veía, estaba de viaje con una corporación, encausándose en un nuevo proyecto, y yo estaba muy feliz y orgullosa por ella. Pero la extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba verla, sentirla.

―Ay, Aro, la extrañaba tanto. Gracias por dejarme verla nuevamente.

Él no estaba muy feliz con mi aprecio en demasía hacia Rose; siempre me había dicho que no podía enamorarme de una clienta. Lo sabía y jamás me involucré con nadie, más que solo entre las sábanas, pero ella había traspasado algo más que el sexo.

Ella me entendía desde muchos aspectos, me quería y me lo hacía saber de las

maneras más intensas y románticas. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez sí estaba

enamorada de ella, pero nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante ella.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti ―dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Se dirigió hacia el gran cuadro de _Rembrandt_ que tenía colgado en medio de su sala, me dio la espalda, y presiono sobre el teclado numérico junto al cuadro una clave: iba a abrir la caja fuerte. ¿Qué diablos podría sacar de allí para mí?

Me puse en puntas de pies intentando mirar sobre su hombro, pero no veía nada. Él se movía levemente, como hurgando entre sus cosas. Una de sus manos tomó la puerta de la caja y la cerró, mientras colocaba nuevamente el cuadro. Se volteó hacia mí con una caja plana color azul Francia forrada en terciopelo.

―Desde ahora en adelante, Isabella Marie Swan…

Levanté mis cejas al escuchar mi nombre completo de sus labios.

―… Isa Lady Love, mi más hermosa joven…

Sonreí ante el apodo. Yo había elegido llamarme así cuando comencé a trabajar para Aro en la Compañía de Elite para Caballeros, claro que, en mi caso, era para damas.

―… serás mí piedra preciosa más importante, y es por eso que tendrás el honor de usar mis joyas.

Se detuvo ante mí, abriendo lentamente la caja. Mis ojos brillaron ante la expectativa, y mi boca formó una perfecta _O _al ver lo que contenía.

―Un hermoso vestido rojo te espera en tu apartamento para que lo uses esta noche y, junto a él ―tomó el collar y lo colocó ante mis ojos─, esta preciosa piedra. ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

―Rubí ―dije embobada con la joya resplandeciente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola mis queridas lectorases, he aquí mi segundo fanfic, se me aguan los ojitos, jajaajaj mi segunda historia, recién recién terminada, si si la acabo de escribir hace momentitos nomás, la tenía en la mente hace días y necesitaba escribirla. Todo lo que empiezo lo termino, asi que no significa que no continuaré con MBLTDL, ni nada, seguiré actualizando todo como venía haciéndolo.**_

_**Pues que decir de esta historia, simplemente que me uní a FF, para poder escribir cosas como estas jajajajajaja no se si soy buena si les gusta o no, pero realmente es un escape para mi, y si, en el camino hago feliz a alguien leyendo esto, me alegra. No voy a contenerme con este fanfic, aquí me desataré jejejeje así que para aquellos/as que no gustan y no desean leer cosas sexuales tan explícitas o violencia y demás, pues les diré que este fic no lo lean porque pondré de todo un poco, y quiero sentirme libre al escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, decidí q este fanfic tendrá capítulos muuuuuuuuuucho mas cortos que los que subo en MBLTDL, así podré actualizar más seguido. Bueno espero que me sigan en esta historia tambien y sea de su agrado. Nos leemos prontito, Mordiditas!**_

_**Regina**_


	2. Rubí II

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia._

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>* §§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§ *  
><strong>

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

**EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN by Ariana Mendoza **

* * *

><p><strong>Rubí II<strong>

Pasé mis dedos por la hermosa piedra que colgaba en mi cuello. Me miré en el espejo: mis ojos parecían complementarse y brillar con el collar; estaba fascinada.

Moví mi cuello en varias direcciones para apreciar su belleza en mi piel, y sonreí como idiota por mi estúpido enamoramiento con la joya.

―Bella, quédate quieta.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―respondí entre risas.

Subí mis piernas a la silla y las abracé a mi cuerpo, sin perder la vista de mi hermoso regalo.

―¡Estás idiota con esa cosa! ―me dijo Lucy.

Rodé mis ojos y la miré por el espejo peinar mi cabello; le saqué la lengua, Ella solo rio y tiró de mi pelo con fuerza.

―¡Ouch!

―Es linda, sí, pero ¿realmente necesitas usar eso?

Ella seguía estirando mi cabello en un hermoso recogido que iba a terminar por complementar la vestimenta que esperaba en mi apartamento, junto a mi nueva adquisición resplandeciente en mi níveo cuello.

―¿Linda? Es una ofensa que llames a esta belleza solo_ «_linda». Aro me la dio, dice que necesita que esté aún más hermosa en mis citas, y como soy su preferida, me la cedió ―sonreí pícara con mis últimas palabras, regodeándome con el favoritismo que, sabía, tenía.

―Tú ya eres hermosa sin esa piedra preciosa colgada en tu cuello. Además, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta eso? Mira que si la llegas a perder, no te alcanzaría con una vida para cubrir el costo de esa pequeña porquería.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿acaso estaba celosa con mi obsequio? Estaba segura de que iba a ser la comidilla de la agencia cuando todas se enteraran de mi regalo, pero tenía a Aro para protegerme. Ninguna idiota iba a molestarme con sus celos estúpidos.

―Lucy, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan negativa? Solo disfruta de verme con esta preciosidad y termina el estúpido peinado, no quiero atrasarme.

Alejé mi mirada de ella, molesta con su actitud.

―¡Oh, lo siento, su alteza! ―respondió con burla―. ¡No me hables así, niña! Podría darte de nalgadas por esa actitud Y ¡siéntate bien!, no me dejas terminar.

Tomó mi cabello rudamente, lastimándome; fruncí mis cejas y la miré con odio.

Tenía que tranquilizarme, amaba a Lucy, era como una madre para mí; pero, obviamente, no iba a dejar que se tomara tantas atribuciones conmigo, solo Aro podía hacerlo.

―Cuéntame, ¿qué harás hoy? ―Suavizó su toque y hablo con dulzura.

―Dos citas ―respondí secamente.

―Bien, ¿quieres usar más palabras o se te seca la boca?

Bufé, y me acomodé mejor en mi silla, estiré mis piernas y me relajé.

―Bien, tengo dos citas. Una muy importante en el Hotel Mondrian con una tal

Agatha no sé qué, empresaria, blah blah blah, y la otra con Rose, más noche

―sonreí al mencionar su nombre. ¡La extrañaba tanto!

―Oh, ¡¿mira quién está sonriendo como estúpida?!

Estiré mi mano y golpeé levemente su pierna que tenía junto a mí. Me ruboricé inmediatamente y escondí mi rostro entre mis hombros, elevados por la pena,

―Me alegra que haya vuelto, eres menos insoportable cuando la ves seguido.

―¡Hey!, ¿qué dices? ―contesté ofendida.

―Es la verdad, no te hagas la tonta. Entonces… dos citas en la noche. ¿Y la

universidad?

¡Agh! Odiaba que me preguntara sobre eso. Lucy era la más insoportable con ese tema, siempre me insistía en no dejar de lado mis estudios, decía que mi trabajo no era para toda la vida y otras mierdas que no recordaba.

―Lucy… ―mi tono fue de advertencia, ella levantó los ojos de su quehacer y me miró con sorpresa.

―Lucy nada, Isabella, tienes veinte años, a los sumo te quedan siete más para trabajar en esta empresa, si es que Aro no te echa antes de tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa por sus palabras. ¿Aro echarme? Eso jamás pasaría…Bueno… yo tendría que hacer algo muy malo y traicionarlo de alguna manera demasiado hiriente para que quisiera deshacerse de mí. Pero eso nunca sucedería.

―Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, no te preocupes por eso. Me has repetido tantas veces lo mismo que, ya lo tengo grabado en mi maldito culo. Y la universidad va bien, solo que no he tenido tiempo de ir en estas últimas semanas, Aro programó demasiadas citas en estos días y estoy agotada.

Ella negaba con la cabeza haciendo una mueca, mientras terminaba de poner en mi cabello las hebillas que sostenían mi hermoso peinado.

―Hablaré con él, tienes que estar al pendiente de tus estudios y empezar a buscar

algún trabajo acorde con ellos. Bella, eres hermosa y muy inteligente, no puedes permitirte seguir siendo un pedazo de carne para los demás. Puedes seguir en la agencia, asistiendo a Aro o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, él sabrá encontrar un lugar para ti; pero hazte a la idea de empezar a dejar tu trabajo como tal.

La miré anonadada por sus palabras, ¿qué mierda pasaba hoy con ella? Solía ponerse imposible con ciertas cuestiones, pero hoy estaba extremadamente molesta. ¿Qué necesidad de entrometerse?

―Lucy… ―mi enojo era cada vez mas notorio; hoy estaba fastidiándome demasiado.

―¡Listo!

Me observé en el espejo por unos segundos; mi cabello lucía excelente. Un

precioso recogido flojo pendía de la mitad de mi cabeza, con algunos mechones

de cabello sueltos al frente y una larga coleta detrás, revuelta en perfectos bucles. Sonreí ante la imagen y miré una vez más mi piedra; Aro moriría cuando me viera de esta manera.

―¡Gracias, Lucy! ―Me levanté de mi silla y me puse frente a ella―. Tú sabes que no hago esto por obligación: estoy aquí por gusto.

―Y necesidad ―soltó.

La fulminé con la mirada.

Sabía que una de las razones por las que había aceptado trabajar con Aro era, porque necesitaba el dinero para cubrir mis estudios, que al final de cuentas nunca pagué, porque mi destino había sido otro, pero estaba feliz con mi elección.

―Bien, por necesidad también, pero eso ya está zanjado ―aclaré, para hacerle saber que no quería volver a escuchar sobre el tema―. Mientras Aro quiera mantenerme aquí y yo así lo desee, seguiré en la agencia como compañía de élite para caball… damas. ―Sonreí al final y ella me secundó―. Y no voy a dejar mis estudios, forman parte de mi sueño, Lucy, solo los postergué por ¡dos semanas! ―grité―. Nada malo sucederá con eso. Deja de regañarme y tranquilízate.

―Bella, nada de lo que te digo es en vano, te amo como si fueras mi propia hija,

Conozco a Aro, y me da miedo el encantamiento que tiene contigo; quiero que seas feliz por tus propias elecciones, sin manipulaciones.

―Soy feliz, disfruto lo que hago, Lucy. ―Me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos en las mías―. Y no te preocupes por él, sé cómo aprovechar ese enamoramiento y aprendí a manipularlo también ―me carcajeé al decir lo último.

Sonaba muy arrogante, pero disfrutaba tanto tenerlo comiendo de mi mano y recibir todas sus atenciones personalizadas.

―De acuerdo, ya me quedó claro que disfrutas tu trabajo y que tus estudios están

_encausados _―remarcó la palabra con intención, rodé los ojos por su estúpida

provocación―. Pero quiero verte feliz, con una vida normal y, eso conlleva, amigos, familia, salidas a divertirte, amor…

―Tengo todo eso ―aseguré―. Mis amigas están en esta agencia; _tú _eres mi amiga, mi familia vive en Forks y hablo con ellos a menudo, tengo salidas como

cualquier chica de mi edad y…

―Ahí lo tienes ―señaló, para que me diera cuenta que no todo cuadraba en mi cuento feliz―: tu familia no sabe de esto, Bella, les mentiste, ¡y nunca te has enamorado! Eres tan hermosa, y hablo de corazón, no por la estúpida imagen que Aro quiere que tengas para venderte mejor.

―Lucy… amo a Rose.

Ella me miró sorprendida, y yo intenté procesar detenidamente las palabras que acababa de decir.

―¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡amas a Rose! ―gritó, y yo me sobresalté.

Miré a todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie podía escucharnos, y le hice señas para que guardara silencio.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo grites!

―Lo siento. ―rio por lo bajo.

Tomé aire y me relajé para comenzar a hablar, aunque no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba queella se creyera mi historia para que dejara el tema aparte y no me molestara.

―No sé… no sé qué me pasa con ella aún, pero la quiero. La quiero demasiado y

siento que tal vez pueda estar enamorándome.

No quise mirarla a los ojos por vergüenza.

―Me alegra que sientas algo por alguien, pero ¿tenía que ser una de tus clientas?

¿Regla número uno de tu trabajo?

Rodé los ojos. Me sentía una tonta chica exploradora repitiendo las mismas frases.

―No enamorarse de una clienta ―chasqueé la lengua y no le di importancia a lo que me decía―. Ella está enamorada de mí.

―Pues no sé quién es más idiota.

―¡Lucy, basta!

Estaba incomodándome la conversación; era hora de partir y dejarla con sus cientos de dudas.

―De acuerdo, no te molestaré más con ello, solo quiero decirte que además de

Rose, hay muchos jóvenes hermosos que podrían ser un buen partido para ti. Haz la prueba.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras dejaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―Estás loca, eso sí que no. Asúmelo, Lucy: soy lesbiana.

.

.

.

Alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi hermoso vestido rojo, me veía increíble. Mi

cabello estaba perfectamente ordenado, a pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Lucy lo había terminado, y mi maquillaje estaba intacto aún.

Paul, el chófer de Aro, me trajo en su perfecta limusina hasta mi apartamento. Entré a toda velocidad hasta mi cuarto, para encontrarme con una impresionante caja blanca sobre mi cama, con un lindo moño sobre ella y una pequeña tarjeta pegada al frente.

La tomé entre mis manos para leer en una perfecta caligrafía «DISFRÚTALO». Sonreí como una idiota por eso. Aro me amaba.

Arrojé la tarjeta al bote de basura y deshice el moño, encontrándome con el vestido más hermoso.

Frente al gran ventanal de mi sala de estar, teniendo como fondo el atardecer, pude ver mi reflejo, pero no me reconocí en él. Estaba dejando la antigua imagen de adolescente inexperta, por la de una linda mujer con carácter, y amaba lo que veía.

Volteé a todos lados para contemplar mi figura, solo podía decir que estaba radiante. Ojalá Rose pudiera verme arreglada así, pero ella no sería quien disfrutaría de esta imagen.

Ella no deseaba vanagloriarse con mi compañía en diferentes eventos. Mis salidas

con ella eran puramente caseras y algunas cenas románticas entre las dos. Este

tipo de producciones solo las realizaba con las clientas que más pagaban por mí, y

las que deseaban compartirme y presumirme delante de sus amistades como su

pareja.

Es por ello que Aro había decidido darme la joya: para lucir aún más espléndida frente a mis clientas de alta alcurnia. Era como un cebo para atraer a las siguientes damas, lo que significaría mucho más dinero.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, y rápidamente me acerqué a observar por la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba. Sonreí ampliamente al verlo allí parado, con un impresionante traje oscuro y un pequeño pañuelo de seda haciendo juego con mi vestido.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y me lancé a sus brazos.

―¡Isabella!

Me colgué de su cuello y repartí miles de besos por su rostro, dejando mi maquillaje sobre su piel. Lo acerqué a mis labios tomándolo de la nuca y lo besé con desesperación, hundiendo mi lengua en su boca. Él me tomó de las caderas y me llevó adentro.

Seguí besándolo con lujuria, dejando que recorriera mi boca con su lengua. Me alejé unos centímetros de él, y empecé a lamer y a chupar sus labios alternadamente.

―¡Te amo! ―beso―, ¡te amo! ―lamida―. ¡Te amo! ―beso.

Me tomó bruscamente del cuello y me besó con rudeza, empujándome hasta hacerme chocar contra el sillón de mi sala; amaba tanto que se volviera loco por mí. Se alejó un momento de mi boca para mirar por sobre su hombro, yo seguí su mirada.

Me ruboricé al ver a dos de sus guardias en la puerta de entrada, observando el espectáculo. Aflojé mi agarre y me senté contra el respaldo para acomodar mi ropa. Aro levantó su mano derecha, haciéndoles una señal para que se retiraran. Me relamí los labios, consciente de lo que se venía.

―¿Dónde está tu servidumbre? ―preguntó, acercándose y descansando sus

manos en mis caderas.

―No están. Se fueron hace horas ―respondí, sonriéndole pícaramente.

―Bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

Se acercó a mi cuerpo nuevamente y me besó de manera lenta, disfrutando de mis labios. Yo jugué con su lengua entre mis dientes y chupé su boca con desesperación. Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo ardía por él.

―Bebé… te… te necesito ―lloriqueé.

―Déjame verte.

Me apartó de su lado y yo caminé unos pasos hacia el centro de la

sala para darle una vista completa de mi nueva imagen. Volteé una par de veces hacia él, levantando mi cuello para que viera la resplandeciente joya.

―Estás sumamente hermosa, Isabella, no me equivoqué contigo.

Extendió su mano hacia mi collar para acariciarlo levemente y fue bajándola por mi seno izquierdo, hasta pellizcar con sus dedos el sobresaliente pezón que se marcaba en la tela de mi vestido.

―¿No llevas…?

Negué rápidamente, y me alejé unos pasos para darle la espalda.

―Quiero darte un regalo, Aro ―dije muy seductoramente, viéndolo por sobre mi

hombro.

Llevé mis manos a la parte trasera de mi cuello y desaté el vestido para

dejarlo caer por mi cuerpo, estaba completamente desnuda debajo de él. Dejé las manos a mis costados para que se acostumbrara a la vista de mi cuerpo. Sonreí maliciosamente y continué, me agaché a recoger el vestido y sacar mis pies del él,

dejando mis piernas estiradas, permitiéndole verme íntimamente. Ralenticé mi

subida para dejarlo disfrutar de mi cuerpo.

―Isa… ven aquí ―ordenó, con la voz ronca y los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

Me atreví a mirar a su entrepierna, y un bulto ya conocido estaba formándose allí abajo.

Di la vuelta lentamente y sus ojos se posaron en mis pechos, para descender hasta mi monte de Venus y deleitarse con mis perfectas piernas. Caminé despacio hasta él, casi desfilando en mis tacones y con las manos en mis caderas; nunca quité los ojos de los suyos.

Me tomó suavemente del antebrazo y me acercó al respaldo del sillón, me

posicionó de espaldas, mi cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa. Me sostuve con

ambas manos presionando la tela, clavando mis uñas en él.

Aro pasó sus dedos por mi espalda y acarició mi cuerpo. Sus manos fueron subiendo hasta llevarlas a mis senos y masajearlos lentamente. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, y mi entrepierna estaba húmeda por la anticipación de sus actos. Me removí un poco para buscar fricción en mi vagina y acallar la necesidad que tenía.

Se acercó a mí oreja y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en la zona, descendiendo por mi clavícula. Sus manos fueron viajando hasta mis muslos, y ambas se encontraron en la cara interna de ellos, para adentrarse en mi entrepierna.

―Abre las piernas, preciosa.

No lo hice esperar más y abrí mis piernas para dejarlo recorrer sus dedos por mis pliegues. Entreabrí m mis labios, extasiada con lo que este único hombre lograba en mi cuerpo. Relamí mis labios y comencé a moverme lentamente, en un vaivén que intentaba dejarle en claro que necesitaba que me penetrara.

Su mano fue hacia mi clítoris, y solté un fuerte gemido que me hizo arquearme levemente. Sentí su miembro chocar contra mi trasero, y respondí al embiste pegándome hacia él.

―¡Ah!...Aro….por favor ―chillé desesperada por obtener mi orgasmo.

Escuché cómo reía tras de mí, y me empujó bruscamente contra el sillón para inclinarme totalmente ante él. Abrí más mis piernas y descansé mis codos sobre el respaldar, dejando caer mi cabeza entre mis hombros.

Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero mientras me embestía por detrás, sobre su ropa, Lo escuché bajar el cierre de su pantalón, y mis ojos se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa. Tragué saliva y esperé a que continuara.

El sonido de su ropa removiéndose me puso más nerviosa, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Él nunca… Sus caricias en mi vagina me distrajeron por un momento de mis pensamientos, y disfruté de sus dedos recorriendo mi humedad.

―¡Ah!... Mmmm… bebé… deja de jugar conmigo ―supliqué.

Una fuerte nalgada me hizo saltar en mi lugar, pero no me replegué. Estiré mi cuerpo hacia atrás para chocar contra su miembro, y sentirlo sin tela de por medio contra mi trasero me asustó aún más. ¡Diablos! Él no me haría eso, ¿verdad? No, no.

―¡Ay!… ¡Ahh!

Sentí sus dedos entrar bruscamente en mi interior y otro juguetear en mi humedad, para después subir hasta mi ano y acariciar la zona. Me mordí los labios deseando que continuara, pero pedirle más o decirle que me dolía siempre resultaba peor con Aro. Me moví al compás de sus movimientos, dejándolo disfrutar de eso.

―Ay, Isa, ¿cuándo dejarás de excitarte tanto conmigo?

Respiré agitada y sopesé lo que me decía. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Sabía que lograba calentarme demasiado, pero odiaba que se jactara de eso.

―Tal vez… mmm, ¡ah!... cuando… ah… cuando dejes de obsesionarte conmigo.

Escuché cómo reía y lo acompañé. Me sostuve fuertemente del sillón cuando

aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas con sus dedos, y aprovechó ese momento para introducir rudamente su dedo en mi ano. No pude evitar gritar ante eso.

Mi piernas temblaban, mi cuerpo transpiraba de la excitación, sus dedos me

penetraban fuertemente y, dolía, ¡joder que dolía que lo hiciera así! Pero lo

disfrutaba mucho más.

―¡Dios! Aro… ¡Ahhh!... me duele ―grité a todo pulmón cuando la fuerza que ejercía en mi cuerpo estaba pasando del placer al dolor en poco tiempo, y no sabía qué demonios quería mi cuerpo.

Me sentía extasiada por sus dedos, pero a la vez me ardía la crudeza con la que los movía y, definitivamente, fue para peor. El dedo en el lugar más rugoso se hundió con mayor fuerza, haciéndome chillar más fuerte y morder mis labios para no seguir gritando. ¡Hijo de puta!, lo hacía a propósito.

―¡Ay! Ahhh.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla derecha mientras clavaba mis uñas con mayor fuerza en el sillón. Me removí un poco bajo el toque de Aro, pero él tomó mi cuerpo con mayor fuerza y me retuvo en mi lugar. Sus dedos se alejaron de mi centro y posó sus manos en mis nalgas. Cerré los ojos, recuperándome del dolor. ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer?

Sentí cómo rápidamente su húmeda y caliente lengua lamía mi vagina mientras

uno de sus dedos masajeaba mi ano, queriéndome reconfortar del dolor.

Imbécil. Primero me lastimaba ¿y ahora quería arreglarlo?

―Ahhh… ¡Aro... ya!

Su lengua se movió ávida por mi clítoris, dejé caer más mi cabeza y pude verlo acuclillado frente a mi trasero: era tan espectacular verlo arrodillado ante mí, lamiendo mi vagina. Eso me encendió más y empecé a moverme, mientras su lengua atendía mi clítoris y mis gemidos incrementaron el volumen.

Me agité aún más y el vaivén de mis caderas se volvió desesperado. ¡Maldita sea!, estaba ardiendo en mi interior. Mis muslos estaban mojados y pegajosos gracias a la saliva de Aro que escurría por mis piernas. No podía aguantar mi orgasmo mucho más.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y el clímax abordarme por completo con una fuerte sacudida, mis piernas se aflojaron y mi vagina se contrajo al instante, mientras su lengua trabajaba, llevándose todo consigo. Mis gritos quedaron ahogados en mi garganta y mi respiración era irregular, abrí mis ojos y pude ver el collar balanceándose en mi cuello.

Aro se levantó rápidamente y yo imité su acto, aunque lentamente, dejando que mi cuerpo se recuperara. Pero él me empujó nuevamente a la misma posición y yo me obligué a quedarme quieta, esperando lo que seguía. ¡Mierda, lo había olvidado!

Sentí algo húmedo tocar mi sexo, y enseguida me volteé para verlo dirigir su miembro a mi entrada. Me sobresalté e intenté levantarme del lugar en el que estaba, pero no me lo permitió.

―¡Aro, no! ―exclamé, mientras sentía su miembro jugar con mis pliegues.

No lo iba a permitir. Nunca, nunca, lo iba a dejar penetrarme.

―Aro, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡No te atrevas!

Parecía no prestarme atención y siguió dibujando con su miembro círculos en mi entrada. Advertí la calidez de la punta de su pene intentar introducirse en mi vagina, y por alguna razón quise que lo hiciera, pero ¡no! Mierda, Bella, no, no puedes dejar que lo haga, ¡nunca!

Y, sin embargo, lentamente lo hizo, comenzó a penetrarme, y la muy traicionera respondió a su Intromisión.

Comencé a agitarme de nuevo y sentí la necesidad de que él continuara más tiempo dentro de mí, era algo totalmente diferente a jugar con consoladores, lo que acostumbraba en mis citas. Nunca, ningún hombre me había penetrado, solo había experimentado con mujeres y, por supuesto, los juguetes no eran lo mismo que el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de un humano.

Noté cómo su pene se abría paso en mi interior y solté un gemido que me hizo reaccionar. ¡Puta madre! ¿Estaba disfrutando de esto? ¡No puede ser!

Me moví rápidamente para quitarlo de mi cuerpo, y él se alejó sorprendido por mi

actitud.

Lo enfrenté.

―Nunca, nunca más, Aro Vulturi, vuelvas a intentar hacerme eso ―le advertí,

con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su ceño se frunció y lo vi tragar saliva.

No pestañeé ante él, no sentía miedo de replicarle, había aprendido durante los últimos años a domarlo a mi antojo. Sabía que tenía que respetarlo, pero no iba a permitir que me violara. Él podía seguir hasta donde quisiera, siempre había sido así, pero sabía que tenía una sola prohibición que no podía traspasar.

Su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla y me arrojó contra el sillón. Apenas me dio

tiempo de levantarme cuando me sujetó del cabello fuertemente y me hizo verlo a la cara: sus ojos estaban llameando de cólera y yo lloraba al verlo de esa forma.

―Bebé… ―apenas logré decir, cuando sentí otra cachetada y cómo él me colocaba en la misma posición.

―¡Por favor, Aro, no!

Me inclinó nuevamente y yo empecé a llorar más fuerte. ¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacerme esto? Era la única condición que le había puesto, yo no quería que ningún hombre me follara, y menos que lo hiciera a la fuerza.

―¡Aro, por favor, detente! ―supliqué entre llantos.

Sus manos masajearon mi vulva, y la maldita humedad empezó a acrecentarse; mi cuerpo respondía a él tan rápido. Nuevamente su lengua comenzó a lamer la zona, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi vagina.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me dejé llevar por el placer, hasta que mi orgasmo me tomó

por sorpresa, agitándome y gritando por él. Bajé mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, tratando de recuperar la respiración y, al abrirlos, pude ver por entre mis piernas a Aro, arrodillado, lamiendo mi sexo mientras se masturbaba.

Me repugnó la vista.

No era la primera vez que él me había golpeado, pero sí la primera en que me tomaba después de hacerlo, y que se excitara aun después de golpearme, me molestaba muchísimo.

Recordé sus recurrentes palabras, que decían que tenía que llevarse todo lo que él mismo producía. Mordiéndome los labios, dejé caer mis lágrimas, mi cabello estaba arruinado, mi maquillaje corrido, toda la bonita imagen que había logrado estaba destrozada por su culpa. Lloré aún más.

Mientras hipaba, escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo al ver cómo él seguía lamiendo mis muslos, mi clítoris y ano, hasta levantarse y acabar en mis nalgas. El líquido caliente se esparció por mi pierna rápidamente. Cerré mis ojos, odiándolo cada vez más.

―Tienes media hora para arreglarte ―ordenó, golpeando mi trasero.

Me levanté deprisa y tomé mi vestido del suelo, para encerrarme en el cuarto y llorar en mi cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Hola, si si, estoy como en una maratón, asi que disfruten de mi buena predisposición para escribir, jaajajaj Espero les guste el capítulo, en algunos momentos subo el tercero, estoy demasiado energizada !<strong>_

_**Mordiditas !**_

_**Regina**_


	3. Rubí III

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia._

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>* §§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§ ***

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

**EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN by Ariana Mendoza**

* * *

><p><strong>Rubí III<strong>

―Esa es Agatha, la pelirroja de vestido negro.

Aro me acercó a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura, estaba de espaldas, hablando con un grupo de gente.

―¿Cómo estoy?

Volteé hacia él, arreglando mi vestido y un poco mi cabello.

―Estás increíblemente hermosa, Isa Lady Love.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y tomé su brazo para caminar juntos hasta mi nueva cita de la noche.

Ella reía muy gustosa, junto a dos hombres a su lado que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Uno de ellos, el más grande y alto, bebía y disimuladamente pasaba la vista por los pechos y piernas de Agatha.

¡Agh!

Lo observé detenidamente cómo se deleitaba con el cuerpo de mí nueva clienta. El muy bastardo se volteó para arreglar su pantalón, justamente en su entrepierna. Bufé, y miré a Aro para ver en dónde tenía perdida su mirada.

Seguí sus ojos, y me detuve en seco al ver en la misma dirección: Rose estaba sentada con un grupo de hombres, cenando felizmente en el mismo restaurante del hotel.

Pasé saliva, y recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada, recordando lo perfecta que era. Sujeté fuertemente el brazo de Aro, y él me sonrió tímidamente, alejándome del grupo en el que estaba Rose.

―Isabella, tu estás aquí por Agatha. Recuerda eso ―dijo en susurros, muy cerca de mi rostro.

―¿Qué hace ella aquí?

―No lo sé ―respondió, esquivando mis ojos.

El muy bastardo sabía que odiaba que Rose me viera trabajar con otras clientas. Si él sabía que ella estaría en este lugar, no se la iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

―Aro, si llego a enterarme de que tú sabías de esto…

―Tú no estás en posición para amenazarme, así que acércate a tu clienta y deja de pensar estupideces.

Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me acercó hasta el grupo en el que Agatha estaba sonriéndole a los dos hombres que la rodeaban en baba.

Todos se voltearon al vernos llegar, de seguro nos hacíamos notar. Aro siempre se encargaba de llevarme y presentarme ante las clientas nuevas de buena posición y, llegar con dos guardias, luciendo despampanantemente bien, era algo que no todos podían dejar pasar de vista; sobre todo cuando tenías en el cuello _millones de dólares_.

Sonreí ante eso, y vi cómo cada uno de ellos clavaba su mirada en mi cuerpo. Aro pasó su mano por mi espalda para acercarme al centro del grupo y saludar a todos.

―Buenas noches, señorita Bilson, buenas noches, caballeros ―dijo él, muy pagado de su poder, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

Él muy imbécil se sentía poderoso conmigo entre sus brazos. Ya querría ver cómo le iría sin mí.

Agatha dejó su mano en la de Aro mientras él la tomaba y le besaba el dorso, mirándola fijamente. Ella se ruborizó, y desvió la mirada hacia mí rápidamente. Bien, era tímida: fácil de controlar. Observé cómo entre los hombres se saludaban, y mis manos empezaron a transpirar.

¿Por qué mierda me ponía tan nerviosa? No era la primera vez que tenía una salida de estas y, por supuesto, no era la primera vez que iba a follar con una mujer importante.

Miré de arriba abajo a Agatha: no era fea, pero tampoco era una belleza. No tenía nada de especial: delgada, sin nada para destacar, y de estatura media. Sus ojos eran azules, y apenas unas ondas caían en las puntas de su cabello rojizo.

No me agradaban las pelirrojas, eran traicioneras, y esta era natural.

―Quiero presentarles a Isa Lady Love.

Di un paso al frente, y me concentré en conquistar la mirada de los dos hombres próximos a mí. Ninguno de ellos me dijo nada, hasta que uno se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Era alto, rubio, y tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, y muy diferente a su amigo. Me intimidó la forma en la cual me escudriñó.

Tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó a sus labios. No pude quitarle mis ojos de encima, parecía hipnotizarme con la mirada; sus ojos eran realmente atrayentes.

―Jasper Withlock, señorita Isa Lady Love.

Su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano, y me tensé por su atrevimiento. ¿Acaso quería coquetear conmigo? Lo siento, no hay oportunidades, vaquero.

―Un placer, señor Withlock, pero mejor llámeme Isa ―respondí, quitando mi mano de la suya.

Volteé hacia su otro compañero, que parecía estar a punto de tener un orgasmo al ver mis pezones sobresalir de la tela de mi vestido.

―Isa, ¿te han dicho que eres increíblemente hermosa?

¡Agh! ¿Te han dicho lo imbécil que luces chorreando baba?

Escuché a Aro reír tras de mí junto a Agatha, que estaba tomada de su brazo. ¿Qué mierda la hacía tener tanta confianza con él?, ¿por qué diablos lo sujetaba del brazo como si nada?

Le lancé a Aro una mirada de advertencia para que soltara a Agatha. Él era mío, que no estuviera haciéndose el educado con las clientas, ese era mi trabajo. ¿Y qué jodidos hacía él aquí todavía?

Noté que estaba enfrascándome demasiado en mis celos.

¿Celos? Mierda, ¡sí! Tenía celos de Aro.

Volví con mi babeante amigo para estrechar su mano, y casi pierdo mi mano en la suya: eran enormes, y eso me hizo pensar en algo, que no quise continuar albergando.

―Muchas gracias, ¿señor….? ―pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

―McCarthy, Emmett McCarthy.

Al menos era lindo como el otro, pero menos avasallante con su mirada. Tenía unos lindos ojos azules, era altísimo, y de cuerpo perfecto. Me mordí los labios por mis pensamientos y volteé hacia Agatha, que parecía estar fascinada conmigo.

Me acerqué a ella y dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Susurré en su oído un simple «Hola», y ella gesticuló con sus labios la respuesta, para después mirarme con timidez y bajar su rostro.

Genial, mi clienta era idiota.

―Si nos disculpan, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos un momento.

Aro me tomó de la cintura para posicionarme a su otro costado, lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Por qué mierda seguía aquí y sujetando tan amorosamente a esa tipa?

―¡Adiós, preciosa! ―dijo Emmett.

Le sonreí coquetamente y asentí a su otro compañero, que me saludaba con la mano mientras chorreaba baba sobre su corbata.

No pude evitar pasar la mirada por la mesa en la que se encontraba Rose con esos tipos, parecía concentrada en unos papeles, mientras que ellos le decían cosas y ella solo asentía. Estaba hermosa: tenía su cabello suelto, un perfecto vestido blanco con mangas cortas y un escote de muerte, que resaltaba los hermosos senos que tenía.

¡Dios! Ya estaba desquiciándome, la deseaba más que nunca.

Aro apretó mi brazo para que volteara hacia él, y me dio una mirada de advertencia. Tragué saliva, y obligué a mi cuerpo a serenarse. Tenía que prepararme para pasar unas horas con esta «Agatha», y ni siquiera me calentaba mirarla. Tendría que pensar en Rose cuando la estuviera follando.

―Agatha, preciosa, te dejo a mi más preciado diamante. Cuídala como si fuera lo más importante de tu vida; ella sabrá recompensarte muy bien.

Ella se veía fascinada mientras pasaba la mirada por mis pechos hasta descender por mis piernas; parecía a punto de acabar con solo verme. Se relamió los labios.

Aproveché su incipiente calentura para lamerme los labios como ella y mirarla seductoramente. Me acerqué, y entrelacé mis manos en la suya, la cual estaba sudada y temblorosa.

―Gracias, Aro, es hermosísima. Claro que la cuidaré, y ya lo creo que lo disfrutaré ―sonrió tímidamente, y me acerqué lo suficiente para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Sentí que se relajó con mi beso.

Eso estaba mejor: necesitaba que estuviese distendida, no era fácil para mí hacerlo con alguien que no estaba cómoda a mi lado. Mi principal temor era que alguna clienta no disfrutara de mi compañía o se sintiera defraudada en la cama.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo, besando lentamente su cuello para hacerla sentir mejor. Aro me sonrió mientras yo lo miraba de reojo, buscando la aprobación de mi acto. Agatha se removió un poco, pero luego pasó su brazo por mi cintura y metió su mano por mi vestido que, estaba totalmente descubierto por la espalda.

¡Mierda!, eso había sido sexy. Me alejé de ella para evitar calentarme con los toqueteos.

Vi a Aro pasar saliva al vernos hacer eso frente a él, y me reí mentalmente. El muy maldito lo estaba disfrutando, seguramente quería tenernos a las dos en su cama.

―Aro, ¿no es hora de que nos dejes solas? Quisiera disfrutar de mi momento de intimidad con Agatha.

Pasé mi mano por su cuello, ella no dejaba de mirarme embobada. Me acerqué a sus labios para besarla nuevamente, y ella se llevo consigo mi labio inferior. Bueno, la idiota estaba reaccionando. Acaricié su pecho hasta llegar al borde de su escote.

Miré a Aro con una sonrisa, y lo vi tragar saliva. Disimuladamente observé su entrepierna, y allí estaba el bulto formándose. Escondí el rostro en el cuello de Agatha, para carcajearme suavemente mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos.

―Mi querida Isa, tienes toda la razón, debo retirarme. Agatha, fue un gusto haber hecho tratos contigo, espero disfruten su velada.

―Gracias a ti, Aro, por tu hermosa mercancía.

¡Maldita perra hija de puta!

¿Mercancía? ¡Hija de puta! ¿Quién diablos creía que era?, ¿una puta? Maldita sea, sí, ¡era un puta! ¡Pero no era mercancía!

La solté inmediatamente y esquivé su mirada.

―¡Oh!, mi querida Agatha, no es de buen gusto llamar a mis muchachas como «mercancía». Ella es una de mis joyas más preciadas, hermosa, bellísima, y merece mi respeto por ser mi mujer.

Miré a Aro con los ojos brillantes y le sonreí ampliamente por sus palabras, él me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a mí despacio para tomarme de la cintura y besarme lentamente. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y le correspondí el beso con desesperación, sin importarme tener a Agatha a mi lado. Él, muy amablemente se separó y sonrió, para luego pasar su dedo pulgar debajo de mi labio inferior y limpiar los restos de humedad.

Antes de que me soltara, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

―Te amo. Ven a mi apartamento a las tres ―le di un último beso a sus labios y se alejó de mí.

Agatha nos miraba extrañada. Se despidió de Aro y se volteó hacia mí con una mirada avergonzada, sintiéndose apenada por lo dicho anteriormente. Se retorció las manos y me observó nuevamente.

―Lo siento, Isa, no quise ofenderte ―dijo la muy estúpida, esquivando mi mirada.

Me quedé viéndola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

―Seguro, no hay problema. ¿Dónde vamos a follar? ―dije, sin muchos más preámbulos.

Ya no quería ser amable con ella, no solo no me gustaba, sino que había sido una maleducada.

Ella se sorprendió por mis palabras, y caminó hasta un pasillo; la seguí, siendo consciente de que si ella la pasaba mal conmigo, podría quejarse con Aro, y pagaría las consecuencias de eso. Así que, apresuré el paso y la tomé de la mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Se sobresaltó con mi actitud, pero al ver mi sonrisa se relajó.

Llegamos hasta un gran ascensor de puertas espejadas.

―Mi habitación es la número seis, en el piso quince, esta es mi tarjeta. ¿ Puedes esperarme allí? Voy a despedirme y ya vuelvo.

La miré como si le saliera un tercer ojo en la frente, ¿Quién diablos deja esperando a una prostituta? Está pagando por sexo, ¿y ella se preocupa por despedirse antes de hacerlo conmigo?

Definitivamente hoy no iba a tener orgasmos.

Me quedé con la tarjeta en la mano, mirándola incrédula por la situación. Levanté la cabeza y asentí a lo que me decía: me había dejado sin palabras. Era una idiota con mayúsculas.

Se acercó a mí para plantar un beso en mis labios y rodear mis nalgas con sus manos, acariciándolas suavemente sobre la fina tela de mi vestido. Se alejó muy pronto, y salió casi al trote hacia el comedor del hotel.

Me giré y presioné el botón del ascensor para entrar, esperé unos segundos hasta que el timbre me advirtió de su llegada y subí en él.

La belleza de este hotel era impresionante, hasta el maldito ascensor era perfecto. Los espejos me dieron la bienvenida, y me quedé viendo el hermoso collar que colgaba en mi cuello; acaricié la piedra y acomodé mi cabello. Estiré mi brazo para presionar el botón al piso quince, sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo; arreglé un poco mi vestido de los lados. Las puertas del ascensor se fueron cerrando, y sonreí satisfecha con mi imagen.

«¡Espera!», oí a alguien gritar.

Volteé hacia la puerta, para ver entrar a un hombre de traje oscuro, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―Gracias ―dijo.

¡Pero si yo no había hecho nada! Él había detenido el ascensor.

Me alejé de él y me recosté sobre el lateral izquierdo, descansando mi espalda sobre el espejo. Miré hacia mi costado y confirmé que mi maquillaje estaba perfecto. y descubrí al joven mirándome descaradamente de arriba abajo a través del espejo. No le di importancia y me giré al frente, para toparme de nuevo con su mirada.

Era… hermoso.

Tragué saliva cuando fijé mis ojos en su rostro: bellísimo. Tenía una mirada intensa, unos ojos color esmeralda profundos, el contorno de su rostro era varonil, marcado, y unas perfectas cejas tupidas cubrían sus hermosos ojos.

Bajé la vista a sus labios: rosados, finos. Sonrío de forma torcida, y me obligué a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Pasaron varios segundos, el chico seguía sonriendo como idiota, y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo; si no fuera lesbiana, él sería mi primera vez.

―Hola ―su linda voz me saludó, y enseguida sus cejas se fruncieron.

Yo seguía anonadada con la vista, pero no quise darle ninguna esperanza, así que me comporté como si no hubiera causado nada en mí.

―Hola ―solté ariscamente, y esquivé su mirada.

Miré la pantalla del ascensor para saber en qué piso estábamos. ¿Sexto B? ¿Qué diablos es esto? Mi cara debió alertarlo de algo, porque siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

―Los pisos tienen entrepisos ―dijo.

Lo miré con indiferencia, y volví a ignorarlo. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y comencé a tararear una canción internamente.

¿Cómo se sentiría que un hombre como él te follara? ¡Esa no es una canción, Bella! ¿Lo hará bien? ¡Otra canción, otra canción! ¿Tendrá el miembro como el de Aro? _Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños, querida Isa… _¡Diablos, no!

Lo miré una vez más, y tenía su mirada clavada en mis senos, que sobresalían con la presión de mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Los quité de allí, y él se hizo el desentendido tosiendo hacia un lado. ¡Idiota!

Bien, me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y odiaba eso. Me miró nuevamente y fijó sus ojos en los míos. Rodé los ojos por su insistencia, y decidí jugar con él. Lo miré de la misma manera, pero esta vez pasé uno de mis dedos por mi escote, acariciando mis senos por encima; no quitó su mirada de mis ojos en ningún momento. De acuerdo, tenía control. Intenté otra cosa.

Aproveché la abertura que tenía mi vestido en el lateral izquierdo y deslicé mi mano en ese sector hasta el interior de mi muslo: quería que notara que no llevaba ropa interior, pero el muy hijo de puta no quitaba su mirada de mis ojos. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba estático, viéndome, hasta qué…

―¡Parpadeaste! ―grité.

―¿Qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

―Perdiste: parpadeaste ―solté, acomodándome en mi lugar, feliz con mi cometido.

Bienvenida a jardín de niños, Isabella.

―Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos jugando a eso ―comenzó a reír y lo secundé.

―¿Me estabas prestando atención? ―pregunté luego de parar de reír.

―¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de que me mandaras al diablo con tu actitud?

Me atoré con sus palabras.

¿Qué? ¿Que yo qué? Bien, por lo menos se dio cuenta de que quería ignorarlo.

―¿Después? ―mi respuesta salió como pregunta.

―Entonces no. No te estaba prestando atención, solo estaba mirando tu ojo izquierdo, por nada en particular, mientras recordaba el trabajo que tengo que hacer mañana.

Imbécil. Y yo pensando que estaba babeando por mí.

Me sonrío de nuevo, con una perfecta sonrisa torcida que me dejó embobada otra vez. Me crucé de brazos, y volteé para ponerme de costado hacia él. Ahora sí, genio, ¡te estoy ignorando!

Mis ojos revolotearon a mi lado al escucharlo reír y mirarme como si nada. No le di importancia, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él se posicionó frente a ellas para salir. Dio un paso fuera de él, y se giró para mirarme nuevamente.

Me moví hacia el centro del elevador para verlo, extrañada porque seguía parado frente a mí, mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

―Ahm….sí noté que no llevas ropa interior ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y lanzándome un beso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Hola, si si, estoy como en una maratón, asi que disfruten de mi buena predisposición para escribir, jaajajaj Espero les guste el capítulo, en algunos momentos subo el tercero, estoy demasiado energizada !<strong>_

_**Mordiditas !**_

_**Regina**_


	4. Zafiro Azul

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul<strong>

Bajé de la limusina a toda prisa gritando un "gracias" a lo lejos para Paul que me llevaba hasta el apartamento de Rose, eran casi las 12 de la noche. Mi cita con Agatha fue un total desperdicio, como lo predije ni un puto orgasmo pude lograr, en algunos momentos sentí apenas unas cosquillas en mi vientre, pero no sabían si era el comienzo de un orgasmo o el canapé que pasaba por mis intestinos, así que sólo grité como desquiciada, haciéndole saber que estaba viendo las estrellas con mi orgasmo. Supongo que ella la había pasado mucho mejor que yo, porque la muy perra gritaba demasiado alto.

Y para mi maldito desconcierto en algún momento de la noche recordé al hombre de los ojos esmeraldas, y comencé a mecerme más y más fuerte sobre Agatha pensando en él con todas mis fuerzas, mordí mis labios al sentirme más y más húmeda pensando en sus labios, en su voz, en su cuerpo, me resistí a llegar a un orgasmo por él, solo Aro podía lograr eso en mí.

Casi corrí hasta el elevador y marqué rápidamente el piso de Rose, llegaba 10 minutos tarde, no podía perder mi puntualidad a pesar de ser Rose, era una clienta más y debía cumplir mi horario de trabajo con ella. Salí de un saltó y me encaminé hasta su puerta, toque el timbre y esperé impaciente para que me abra.

Y ahí estaba ella, con una amplia sonrisa tirando de mi brazo para hacerme entrar, la tome de sus mejillas y la besé fuertemente estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared. Ella me apretó contra su cuerpo y me respondió de la misma manera. Nuestras manos se perdieron por nuestros cuerpos, suerte que había llevado un vestido corto negro, para agilizar las cosas, y ella seguía con su delicioso vestido blanco. Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas hasta levantar mi vestido y dejarme con mi ropa interior al descubierto, me desesperé con su toqué y baje el escote de su vestido para liberar sus senos, me agache para besar y lamerlos lentamente, hasta llegar a sus pezones. Ambas nos arrodillamos en el suelo y mordí las puntas de sus senos con extrema desesperación, moje mi índice y pulgar y pellizque el otro para no dejarlo sin atención mientras seguía chupando del otro y alternaba entre ambos.

-Oh! Bella….así….sigue…- mordí con más fuerzas sus pechos y me aparte de ellos para levantar su vestido y quitárselo por encima de su cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y ambas quedamos en ropa interior. Rose arrancó mi sostén y hundió su cara en mi tetas, para saborearlas de la misma manera que lo hacía con las de ellas.

-Ahh!...Ah!.- pase mi mano por mi vagina para estimularme mucho más, y recorrí con mis dedos la de ella para sentir la humedad recorrer toda la tela de sus bragas. Me maraville con lo excitada que estaba y tire de su ropa interior para dejarla desnuda para mi. Levanté su rostro y le besé con desesperación, mientras hundía dos de mis dedos en su vagina, la oía gemir en mi boca. Rose tiro de mí quitando mis bragas y dejándome completamente desnuda.

Nos besamos con toda la pasión que teníamos, recordando nuestros cuerpos con las caricias, con los besos. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez en mi interior y no dejaba de gemir ante esa intromisión, trate de seguir el ritmo que ella tenía conmigo, pero no podía concentrarme mientras disfrutaba y colaba los dedos en ella. Rose se dejo caer en el piso y abrió sus piernas a mí, la miré con la mayor de las lujurias y lamí los dedos que había tenido en sus interior, disfrutando la salinidad de su cuerpo. Ella apretó sus senos mirándome deseosa de que estuviera en ella, gateé hasta donde estaba, y pase mi pierna sobre su vientre para sentarme lentamente sobre su vagina, casi tuve un orgasmo cuando sentí nuestras pieles rozarse, comencé lentamente a mecerme sobre ella. Y fue todo para mí!

Sentí la calienta humedad de Rose llegarme y salté con mayor ímpetu, la fricción se hizo insoportable, y mis movimientos aceleraron la agonía del orgasmo próximo a venir. Ambas comenzamos a movernos desesperadamente creando mayor fricción, mis rodillas dolían por la presión del duro suelo, pero quería acabar, y necesitaba aguantar un poco más. Tome uno de los muslos de Rose y lo acerqué aún más para sentirla chocar con mayor dureza contra mi vagina, el placer se hizo exquisito, encontré el roce que necesitaba para acelerar mi orgasmo, los huesos de nuestras caderas se friccionaban con mayor fuerza y rudeza.

-Bella mierda….voy….aaah…aahhh.- aumenté la velocidad y comencé a saltar sobre ella, asegurándome de rozar muy fuerte nuestras vaginas.

-Ah! AH….Rooose….Ah!...AH….AAAH.- no pude aguantar mucho más mi s gritos, y clave mis uñas en las piernas de Rose, que me sostenían en el delicioso vaivén. Mis gemidos se hicieron más agudos y la humedad de nuestros cuerpos se disipo por nuestros muslos, mojadas, oliendo a transpiración y sexo, el más grandioso sexo. Rose se retorcía en el piso apretando sus pezones, mientras transitaba el orgasmo, me deleité con sus hermosas tetas y presione con mayor fuerza nuestras vaginas para liberarme completamente. Atiné a tirarme a su lado en el suelo, pero ella me sujeto de las piernas y se arrastró por el piso con la espalda pegada a la superficie, para ubicar su rostro debajo de mi vagina con cada una de mis rodillas a cada lado.

-Baja Bella…- me dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba mis muslos. Le sonreí de la misma manera y acaricie su cabello mientras iba descendiendo hasta que sus labios tocaban mis pliegues. La perfecta lengua de Rose, sabía los puntos precisos que tenía lamer para hacerme llegar a mi orgasmo.

-OH Dios!...Ah!...AHH!...AAAH!.- sus dedos se movieron con lentitud entre mis pliegues introduciéndolos lentamente en círculos, su lengua no le dio tregua a mi clítoris, no pude detenerme ni un segundo a procesar lo que estaba sintiendo. Rose sabía cómo tocarme, las lamidas se hicieron arrítmicas y entendí lo que estaba haciendo, sonreí como idiota mientras acariciaba su cabello, baje mi rostro y crucé miradas con ella, me sonrió y se apartó un momento de mí.

-Adivina lo que te estoy diciendo…- me dijo seductoramente.

-De acuerdo.- respondí, cerré los ojos y me concentré en descubrir las figuras que dibujaba en mi clítoris con su lengua. La deliciosa sensación se acrecentó con la lentitud que ella dibujaba en mi cuerpo, presioné mis ojos y pensé en descifrar la primer letra, pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado difícil, la lengua de Rose no estaba cooperando con mi raciocinio, el placer me desbordaba por completo y mis gemidos daban cuenta que no quería realmente pensar en otra cosa que no sea disfrutar.

-LL…..L…- con dificultad solté entre respiraciones erráticas y gemidos atorados. Ella negó moviendo su rostro en mi vagina varias veces, lo que me hizo gritar, Mierda! No iba a terminar de adivinar nunca más si seguía con esta deliciosa agonía.

-T!.- grité cuando entendí lo que me decía. La miré rápidamente para verla sonreír y asentir a la vez, me imagine lo que seguía pero no iba a ser yo quien la iba a detener.

-E..- aceleré mis movimientos y ella aumento lo velocidad del trazo por mi lengua lo que me hizo gemir aún más, sujeté su cabello con más fuerza del cuero cabelludo.

- A…M…- Rose se carcajeo debajo de mí y su risa retumbó en mi vagina lo que hizo temblar mi cuerpo, mierda mierda y más mierda! Quería llegar ya! No estaba adivinando, mi deducción fue rápida y ella sabía qué letra necesitaba sentir para liberarme aún más.

-Rose…- le advertí, preparándome para lo que seguía, cuando la sentí comenzar muy lentamente con la letra sobre mi clítoris y sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad en mi interior.

-Dios Rose, por favor! deja de jugar conmigo!...- chillé, llevando mi mano a mi clítoris para terminar por estimularme y acabar, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, estaba desesperada por un orgasmo. Ella quitó mi mano rápidamente y no tardé mucho más en sentir la última letra moverse sobre mi clítoris con velocidad.

CARAJO! Esa era la maldita última letra que necesitaba, su lengua se movía en círculos rápidamente sin dejarme un descanso y mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse al sentir el remolino de placer acumularse en mi vientre, mis piernas se tensaron y mi cuerpo se congeló con los movimientos que ella ejercía sobre mí.

-O…OOO…..Rose…O!.- grité con extrema desesperación al ver que ella no paraba de estimularme y el orgasmo me sobrepasaba-….AHHH! AH!.

El dolor en mi entrepierna se hizo insoportable y atiné a quitarla de mi cuerpo pero ella sujeto mis piernas con fuerza mientras su lengua seguía moviéndose con rudeza dibujando la O sobre mi clítoris, empecé a quejarme entre gemidos para que dejara ya mi cuerpo, el orgasmo estaba desapareciendo y el dolor pasaba a ser el protagonista, tenía que soportarlo unos momentos más hasta llegar al clímax que buscaba siempre Rose. Gracias a ella había descubierto mi capacidad multiorgásmica. Llevé mis manos a mis cabellos y tiré de ellos con fuerza, soportando el agonizante dolor de mi clítoris sobreestimulado, cuando me arrasó nuevamente este perfecto orgasmo que venía después, más intenso, más delicioso.

-Yaaa Roose! AHH… AAAAH…. AAAAH!.-DIABLOS! era lo mejor que tenía con ella. Mis piernas se vencieron, y caí rendida sobre el pecho de Rose mientras ella acariciaba gentilmente mis pliegues para tranquilizarme. Me tiré en el piso a su lado, exhausta, destruida, no tenía capacidad de respuesta, mi respiración estaba totalmente errática, mi boca seca, y no quería abrir los ojos. Flexioné mis piernas y las abrí para descansar los músculos, pase mi mano por mi vagina, y apenas rocé mis dedos sobre mi clítoris, y dolía, maldita sea dolía bastante, estaba demasiado estimulado. Necesitaba un tiempo de descanso, entre Aro y Rose no iba a soportar mucho tiempo tanto sexo oral.

Rose se acercó a mi cuerpo y unió nuestras cabezas, mientras reía junto a mí, apenas y abrí mis ojos para sonreírle y pasar mis dedos sobre su mejilla, ella beso mi mano y se escurrió por mi cuerpo llenándome de besos el vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Le agradecía tanto que siempre se ocupara de recuperarme un poco, su lengua comenzó a masajear mi clítoris lentamente, reconfortando el dolor del intenso orgasmo. Eso se sentía tan bien! Ella sabía ser cuidadosa y siempre se ocupaba de mí. Sus lamidas eran suaves y delicadas.

-Mmmmm…- me removí en el piso mientras mi perfecta clienta cuidaba de mí, lamiendo mis "heridas".

Me ocupe de retribuirle con creces a Rose sus atenciones, claro que cambiamos de escenario, el piso ya no estaba siendo cortes con nuestros cuerpos. Después de darnos un relajante baño caliente que recuperó nuestras energías, ambas nos cambiamos por unas cómodas pijamas y nos envolvimos en su cama. Abracé a Rose a mi cuerpo y pase mi pierna sobre su cadera para atraerla a mi.

Me encontraba acariciando su largo cabello dorado que caía por la almohada en preciosos rizos, delicadamente sus dedos paseaban por mi pierna, el silencio de la habitación era totalmente reconfortante, me sentí energizada nuevamente, la ducha y la tranquilidad que tenía junto a ella eran suficientes para hacerme feliz. Me acurruqué en su cuello y deposité cálidos besos en esa zona.

-Lo sé lo sé, me extrañaste demasiado.- dijo ella riendo, no quise responder, sólo asentí fundiéndome en su cuello.

-Cómo has estado?.-

Me moví un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos, descansé mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me maraville con la imagen de su bello cuerpo.

-Bien….te…te vi esta noche en el comedor del Hotel Mondrian.- me miró son sorpresa pero rápidamente sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro para besarme lentamente.

-Te pusiste celosa? Estaba rodeada de hombres….-la corté antes de que siguiera con esas estupideces.

-Crees que eso me pone celosa? Tu deberías de estarlo, yo soy la que está con otras mujeres…- respondí con altanería mientras ella me veía seriamente y se alejaba de mi cuerpo.

-Cierto, que yo…pago por tus servicios Isa Lady Love, soy una clienta más.- la distancia entre nuestro cuerpos se acrecentó y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho para darle la espalda.

-Que bueno que lo tienes claro.- dije en un susurro bastante audible para ella.

-Isabella, qué diablos te pasa?.- sujetó con fuerza mi hombro para voltearme en su dirección.

-Nada!, Qué tendría que pasarme? Lo que dijiste es claramente lo que es, no tengo ninguna réplica a eso!.- contesté un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Bien, baja el volumen de tu voz en mi casa. Entiendo lo que soy y lo que eres para mí pero te dije algo más hace un tiempo atrás y te lo volví a repetir hace unos momentos….-su mirada se suavizo y acaricio mi rostro con dulzura, me acerqué nuevamente a ella, nos besamos con amor, con suavidad, deleitando a nuestras bocas ansiosas por un poco más de la otra.

-Te amo Bella…necesitas que te lo repita muchas veces más porque no tengo problema con ello.- dijo con sus manos en mis mejillas, la miré a los ojos, tan profundos, tan azules, tan hermosos, la deseaba en cada palabra, la quería conmigo mucho más de lo que compartía, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía que fuera completamente lo que quisiera. Sin embargo no podía negar que estaba enamorándome de ella y eso me aterraba cada vez más y más.

-Te…-

-No digas nada.-soltó, subió a mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciaron mi muslos para ir subiendo mi pijama, me besó con mayor pasión, hundí mis manos en sus cabellos y quite sus labios de en medio para dirigirme a su cuello y lamer la zona más erógena que sabia tenía Rose, no tarde mucho en escuchar sus gemidos y sus manos subieron hasta mis senos para acariciarlos por encima.

-Rose yo…- detuve sus movimientos para hablar mejor con ella.

-No Bella, no voy a permitir que digas algo sin saberlo con certeza….-ella me miró con rudeza y parecía estar molesta con mis palabras.

-Pero yo sé…-

-Antes de que puedas decirme algo que realmente sientas, necesito que estés segura de ello y quiero que antes de que eso suceda, sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.- no entendí a que se refería con eso, me senté en la cama y ella me imitó, cubrí mis piernas con las sábanas.

-No entiendo Rose..yo…-

-Bella tú no estás segura de querer ser lesbiana.-mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por sus palabras y me quedé petrificada junto a ella sin saber que responder-….no me mires así porque es la verdad, estas dubitativa aún y lo entiendo, eres más chica te tomas esto como experimentación y no voy a arriesgar mi corazón con alguien que está descubriendo el sexo.

-De qué mierda me estás hablando? Rose, tengo perfectamente claro cuáles son mis elecciones, y tu eres mi elección, esta es la decisión que tomé, y de la cual me siento feliz.-

-Déjame dudarlo.-

-QUÉ?.- me volteé en su dirección ofuscada con su actitud.

-Bella yo te amo, pero antes de que quieras decirme lo mismo DE CORAZÓN! Quiero que sepas en donde te estás metiendo.-

-Qué significa eso?.- pregunté realmente enojada con ella.

-Me quieres?.- tomó mis manos entre las de ella y me acercó a su cuerpo, su tacto me relajo en lo inmediato, y por un momento olvidé que estaba enfadada con ella.

-Estas de broma! Yo te amo Rose, no me importa que seas mi clienta que yo sea tu prostituta, no me importa nada de eso, sólo quiero estar contigo.- la tome de la cintura y la besé con fuerza, temiendo perderla en cualquier momento, mi cuerpo se acurruco al de ella, temía perderla, la amaba si, tal vez no estaba segura de todo por miedo al nuevo descubrimiento, pero tenía en claro que ya no quería estar sin ella.

-Bien si es así como dices, que me amas, quiero que hagas algo por mi?.- me levanté de mi lugar para mirarla mejor, presentía que no era algo bueno lo que seguía.

-Quiero que estés con….hombres…- iba a replicar lo que me dijo, pero puso un dedos sobre mis labios y siguió hablando-….quiero que experimentes la sensación, quiero que sepas lo que te pierdes o lo que repugnas en el caso de que estés decidida a elegir esta sexualidad, esto no es un juego Bella.

Quité su mano de golpe de la mía y me levanté de la cama enfurecida.

-No voy a hacer eso.- dije mientras me quitaba su pijama y buscaba mi ropa sobre la silla.

-Entonces no podremos estar juntas, no voy a entregarle mi corazón a una niña que recién aprende la sexualidad. –

-Una niña? Eso crees que soy?.- lancé su pijama sobre la cama y me puse mi ropa interior rápidamente-….No creo que tu tengas la experiencia que yo puedo tener en la cama con alguien, este es mi trabajo Rosalie!

-Yo si sé lo que es estar con un hombre Isabella!, yo he tenido parejas, mujeres, hombres, y decidí, qué era lo que quería para mi vida. No necesito coger con medio país para definir mi sexualidad, te das cuenta de eso.- se levantó de la cama y camino hasta mi lugar.

-Tú necesitas que me coja un hombre para que te des cuenta que te amo?.- mis ojos se llenaron en lágrimas, dolía mucho que ella me tratara de esta forma, no pude retenerlo más y me largue a llorar mientras me ponía mi vestido para desaparecer de allí.

-Bella…- sus manos atinaron a abrazarme pero esquive su cuerpo para salir del cuarto.

-No voy a hacer eso Rosalie, no quiero…..no deseo estar con un hombre, ya decidí mi sexualidad, y esto es lo que quiero.-

-Yo no lo creo Bella, tú necesitas estar con un hombre, lo siento, me doy cuenta de cómo te mueves, de lo que deseas, yo te satisfago en la cama, lo he visto, se lo que tienes con Aro, y sé que deseas lo mismo, tú no sabes lo que quieres Bella.-

Sequé mis lágrimas, tomé mi bolsa del sofá y salí de allí hecha un mar de lágrimas, Paul me esperaba en la entrada. Subí a la limusina de un portazo y me largué a llorar como nunca. Yo no deseaba eso, no quería a ningún hombre en mi vida, sólo Aro, sólo lo quería a él, sólo porque tenía la necesidad de su protección, de su cariño, el se ocupaba de mi, él cuidaba de mi, y me amaba, y yo así lo hacía, pero no podía desearlo más allá de eso…o sí?

Recordé lo sucedido en la tarde, mis deseos de que él continuara con su embiste, eso podía ser la señal de que realmente no quería eso, o tal vez si quería? Y si quería de los dos? Y si realmente quisiera que Aro me tuviera y que a la vez Rose también? Podría estar volviéndome loca? Mi promiscuidad era tan extrema o solamente estaba pasando por una fase?

Entré a mi apartamento con la mente llena en preguntas y dolida por las palabras de Rose, tenía pensado otro tipo de reencuentro, pero no terminó como esperaba. Encendí las luces de la sala y me sobresalté cuando lo vi en la oscuridad con una copa en su mano.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo dejando su copa sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie. Tenía una amplia sonrisa y lucía tan increíble como siempre, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo. Maldita sea! Qué diablos sucedía conmigo? Era sólo porque se trataba de Aro no? o realmente deseaba que un hombre me cogiera?

-Lo siento bebé…- dije acercándome a sus labios y besándolo tiernamente. Dejé caer mi bolsa al suelo y enrede mis brazos por su cuello, colgándome de él, sus manos me apretaron más a su cuerpo. Mi maldita entrepierna empezó a humedecerse anticipándose a lo que me esperaba esta noche con él en casa. Su lengua lamio mis labios, y aproveché para tomarla entre mis dientes, abrí mis ojos y lo vi sonreír, eso me excitó aún más.

Nuestro beso se volvió ansioso y devoré sus labios con fervor, mientras él me levantaba entre sus brazos y enredaba mis piernas por su cintura. Caminó conmigo en su regazo hasta mi habitación donde chocamos contra la puerta y alejé mi mano de su cabello para estirarme hasta la manija y abrirla. Me desesperé entre sus brazos y comencé a lamer su rostro y su boca, deleitándome con el sabor.

Me refregué por su cuerpo, con la excitación y el ardor en mis piernas acrecentarse, me di cuenta de lo que quería y de lo que hacía. Me moví con ansías chocando mi vagina por su pene erecto, yo quería eso, yo realmente deseaba que él me cogiera. Y si seguía las palabras de Rose?

Necesitaba experimentar esto.

Aro me lanzó a la cama con rudeza y abrí mi piernas para él mientras me quitaba el vestido de encima, el me sonrío y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón que me hizo detenerme a observarlo.

Una preciosa cadena plateada salía de su bolsillo, y me maraville aún más cuando vi el final de ella. Una preciosa piedra azul pendía en sus manos, el se acercó a mí y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama, dejando frente a mi rostro el collar mecerse. Vi mi cara reflejada en la hermosa piedra azul que resplandecía aún en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

-Sabes qué piedra es?.- dijo, dejándola caer sobre mi vientre muy lentamente.

-Zafiro Azul.- respondí tomándola entre mis manos, y poniéndola sobre mi cuello hipnotizada con su belleza.

-Quiero que sólo te dejes puesta la piedra, quítate todo Isa Lady Love.- pronuncio arrastrando el borde de mis bragas. Mordí mi labio inferior y me prepare para sentir lo que hace tiempo deseaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa Como están? No me pregunten que me pasa, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir, asi que supongo, aprovechen ! je Qué les parecio el capítulo? Si ya se que quieren a EDWARD, yo tambien lo quiero pero ya llegará y será grandioso, eso espero ! bueno les dejo este cuarto capítulo, y me voy a seguir escribiendo el quinto. Nos leemos. Dejen RWs!<strong>_

_**Mordiditas!**_

_**Regina **_


	5. Zafiro Azul II

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul II<strong>

Me deshice de su ropa tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitieron, recorrí sus brazos, su pecho, mis piernas entrelazaban las suyas mientras nos retorcíamos entre las sabanas de mi cama. Nuestros besos eran ardientes y desesperados, lo abrase a mi cuerpo con mayor presión, mientras él embestía su miembro contra mi vagina, desnudos, sabía que eso podría hacerlo perder la cabeza mucho más rápido, pero también disfrutaba de la sensación que lograba su miembro sobre mi entrepierna. Me sujetó de los muslos y embistió contra mí con mayor fuerza, fue suficiente para sentir la necesidad de él mucho más allá de un simple rozamiento de sexos.

Su rostro se enterró entre mis senos para deleitarse con ellos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi trasero con delicadeza, lamió las puntas de mis senos con suavidad, realmente estaba segura de querer esto? Porque él no me detenía?

Era la primera vez que tenía a Aro en esta situación, no podíamos llegar tan lejos. Pero mi cuerpo lo deseaba, quería que él fuera quien me cogiera por primera vez, él sabía cuidarme, él sabría cómo hacerlo. Siguió lamiendo mis pechos para entretenerse con uno de mis pezones mientras lo apretaba contra mí con mayor fuerza y gemía con el dolor que me producía que estirara la piel con sus dientes.

-Aah!...bebé…- levanté su rostro al mío y nos besamos, increíblemente besarlo era lo más genial que podía sentir, sus brazos me envolvieron y me sentía completamente relajada con él encima de mí.

-Ven aquí preciosa…..-Aro se levanto de la cama y me tomó en brazos como si fuera una princesa para sentarme sobre la mesa donde me maquillaba todos los días, me dejé caer contra el espejo y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo envolviéndolo con mis piernas. Sentí la punta de su miembro jugar con los pliegues de mi vagina y Dios! Quería que me cogiera en ese mismo instante. Sus manos se acercaron a mi vagina para acariciar la zona, lamí mis labios, introduje dos de mis dedos en la boca para jugar con ellos y acallar mis gemidos. Aro me veía con lujuria, sus ojos llameaban excitación y presionaba su mano con mayor fuerza contra mi cuerpo, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo con rudeza como le gustaba hacerlo a él y yo disfrutaba de eso.

-Cómo me gusta verte jugar como una niña con tu cuerpo…- me excitó aún más escucharlo hablarme así ronroneando en mi oreja, y exageré mi papel de niña maltratada para sacar mi mano de la boca y quejarme por las deliciosas manos que tenía mi más perfecto amante.

-Aro…quiero…..bebé….quiero algo más…..-tenía que intentar decirle que necesitaba que me cogiera, quería que él fuera el primero en hacerme disfrutar de la sensación de tener un pene dentro mío. Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y jugué con la punta del mismo esparciendo el semen a lo largo de él. Quité un poco del excedente que salía y lo lleve a mis labios para deleitarme con su sabor. Eso lo desquició, introdujo otro dedo en mi vagina que me hizo gritar y estrellarme con mayor fuerza contra el espejo tras mis espaldas.

-AAAAH!...AHH!...tu sabes tocarme amor….tu sabes…..mmmm….-Dios! sus dedos eran maravillosos, pero necesitaba sentirlo, quería tener más de él.

-Si, preciosa….déjame lamerte….-no quería q lo hiciera, yo quería que me penetrara, pero no iba a privarme de sentir su lengua nuevamente, así que no dije nada y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Levanté mis piernas y las apoye en los sobresalientes cajones de mi mesa, para acomodarme mejor a lo que seguía.

-Sii…..bebé….quiero sentirte….- dije extasiada con sus caricias.

-Quieres sentirme?.- dijo deteniendo su movimiento sobre mi vagina, lo que me hizo tragar en seco y mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía maravillado con mis palabras, le sonreí asintiendo y me llevé la mano que había detenido a mi boca para probar mi sabor, su pene se endureció aun más y una amplia sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

Me sujetó de las pantorrillas para mantener abiertas mis piernas y se agacho hasta mi vagina, tome su cabello antes de sacar la lengua y lamerme, me vio a los ojos, por unos segundos, y como siempre le dije que sí.

-Hazlo…-empuje su rostro a mi entrepierna, abrió su boca para darle un fuerte chupón a mi vagina, pero lo que continuo me desarmó por completo. La lengua de Aro se introdujo en mi vagina profundamente y dio una larga lamida a la raja para tomar en ella mi líquido, vi como el hilo de saliva se separaba de mi cuerpo y se relamía los labios.

-Ay! Dios! Aaaaah….AAAHHHH!...- llevé mis dedos a mi clítoris para masturbarme mientras él introducía su lengua en mí y sacaba todo el líquido que generaba.

-Oh por dios! Aro…AAAA!...AAA!...estoy cerca!.- grite, desesperada saltando sobre la mesa, la calidez de su lengua entraba en mi cuerpo con tanta precisión, mierda, esto era mejor que mil dedos. Aumenté la presión de mis dedos sobre mi clítoris.

-Aaaah!...por favor…ya!.-quitó mis manos de mi cuerpo, y lo fulminé con la mirada, MIERDA! Ya estaba cerca! El me sonrió y le dio una larga lamida a mi vagina desde abajo hasta arriba pasando sobre mi clítoris. HIJO DE PUTA! No podía aguantar mucho más. Yo también podía torturarlo.

Me baje de la mesa, y me arrodille ante él, me miró sorprendido por mi movimiento y llevé mis manos detrás de mi espalda para que viera como con sólo mis labios podía torturarlo de la misma forma.

Con su miembro frente a mi rostro, no quité la mirada del suyo, para llevar la punta de su miembro a mi boca, lentamente fui introduciéndolo, mientras mi lengua por dentro le daba perfectas pinceladas a la punta de su pene, y mis labios comían toda la extensión.

-Aaaaaaah!...Isa…mmmmm…..vamos preciosa…-no me apresuré y seguí deleitándome con extrema lentitud, saboreando el semen con mi lengua. Aro levanto sus manos para tomar mi cabeza, pero se lo impedí, sujeté sus muñecas en el aire, mientras llegaba hasta el final, cerré mis ojos porque sentía la punta golpear mi campanilla y las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, pero no dejé que me detuviera.

Solté las manos de Aro y él las dejo a cada lado de su cuerpo, inclinando con mayor decisión su cadera, lo que me hizo casi vomitar todo su pene por el golpe, me aleje un poco para descansar mi garganta, y comencé a moverme con los labios por la larga extinción de su miembro. Volví a entrelazar mis dedos detrás de mi espalda para que viera solamente mi boca moverse. Quite su pene de mi boca y me agache aún más para chupar sus testículos mientras dejaba que su pene resbalara por mi rostro, goteando el semen por mi mejilla.

Aro voy a dejarte con las bolas azules lo juro! Volví a tomar su pene, pero esta vez me quede con la punta en mi boca, mientras mi lengua se movía velozmente por la punta y recogía todo lo que quedaba.

-AH! AAH! ISA!...quiero que lo tragues…como antes.- oh! pues que pena, no iba a dejar que acabara en mi boca, no iba a dejarlo acabar. Iba a sufrir como lo hacía conmigo. Negué a lo que me decía con su miembro en mi boca, lo devore una vez más hasta la base, aumentando la velocidad.

-Aaaah! Aahhh! sigue ….sigue Isabella!...- estaba cerca, el maldito estaba cerca, la abundancia de su semen me lo decía, lo torturé aún más, dejando que pintara mis labios con la punta de su pene, me aleje de él y lamí mis labios. Sonreí al verlo desquiciado con mi actitud, y sus manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Aro…..cógeme por favor…..-solté con mi rostro de niña y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Su cara no tenía precio, me carcajeé mentalmente, cuantas veces el había soñada con que le dijera eso, y cuantas veces más yo había deseado decírselo.

Momento, deseado? Mierda, porque sentía más que nunca las palabras de Rose resonar en mi cabeza?, si, quería sentir un pene dentro mío, pero no quería asumirlo, y menos a ella.

Aro me levantó del suelo y me giró para ponerme de espaldas a él, lo miré por el espejo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, quitó mi cabello y lo acomodo a un lado de mi cuello.

-Porqué me pides eso preciosa? Recuerdo que hoy lloraste para que no te cogiera….- dijo muy suavemente en mi oído mientras acariciaba mis nalgas, empuje mi trasero contra su pene para estimularlo aún más.

-Quiero que seas tú quien me coja, quiero sentirte a ti, por primera vez bebé….-lo miré fijamente por el espejo, llevé mis manos a mis senos para presionar mi pezones, me incliné para él, necesitaba sentirlo. Mi cuerpo ardía en deseo por él, y estaba dispuesta a que él fuera mi primera vez con un hombre.

-Mi preciosa Isabella….- sus manos acariciaron mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi trasero y pasar uno de sus dedos por entre mis nalgas. Tragué saliva cuando su dedo índice jugó en la entrada de mi ano, me excitaba que introdujera su dedo o jugara de esa forma, pero Aro no entendía cuando de dolor se trataba y dado que no era muy suave, me asustaba que se acercara a esas zonas. Siempre me sorprendía y terminaba hiriéndome-….me halaga que quieras que sea yo la primer persona en disfrutar de tu cuerpo en toda la extensión. Pero….-abrió mis piernas con sus rodillas, y deje que sus manos estimularan mi entrepierna.

Comenzaba a encender mi cuerpo nuevamente, sentía la humedad acumularse entre mis pliegues, estaba extasiada con la idea de sentir su pene dentro mío. Me retorcí un poco contra él y choqué mi espalda contra su pecho para que envolviera mi cintura y me besara el cuello.

Sus manos se fueron a mis senos, y paso su lengua por mi hombro hasta debajo de mi oreja, abrí más mis piernas y me incliné para él una vez más, incitándolo a que entrara en mí.

-Será…como yo desee preciosa, no eres tu quien pone las reglas mi amor…..-abrí los ojos y lo miré fijamente por el espejo, mantenía una sonrisa sospechosa, lo que me hizo dudar de lo que iba a continuar.

-Que….qué quieres hacer bebé?...- solté temerosa de su respuesta, sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones, y su boca comenzó a morder mi oreja.

-Cogerte….-susurró en mi oído, y juró que casi acabo en ese instante, me tranquilicé, y refregué mi trasero nuevamente contra su pene, sentí la humedad del semen esparcirse por mis nalgas y trague saliva, estaba ansiosa por sentir como acaba dentro mío.

Alejó sus manos de mis senos y me inclinó sobre la mesa, dejé mis manos sobre la superficie, mientras él se ubicada tras de mí, acomodando mis piernas y mi trasero a la altura de su pene.

Dios! Esta posición era genial para que me cogiera, en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentiría con un hombre esto, pero ya había hecho esto antes, claro, con juguetes y con una mujer, pero era un millón de veces más excitante ver a Aro con su miembro totalmente erecto posicionándose detrás de mí para penetrarme.

Estiro su mano desde atrás para tocar mi vagina, arrastro sus dedos por mi raja y me dolió lo que hizo.

-Aro!...-recriminé.

-Tranquila mi amor…tienes que estar tranquila…..- como diablos iba a estar tranquila si me lastima de esa forma.

Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mi ano, y acaricio esa zona demasiado tiempo, qué diablos intentaba hacer? Porque simplemente no metía su estúpido pene en mi vagina como lo haría cualquier hombre.

Lo vi por el espejo sonreír, su rostro estaba extasiado, parecía ansioso por lo que venía, y YO TAMBIÉN! Diablos quería que me cogiera ya, me voy a secar aquí esperando Aro, maldita sea!

Llevó una de sus manos a su boca y le dio una larga lamida a la palma, para terminar pasando nuevamente su mano por mi vagina arrastrando los dedos, de adelante a atrás, hasta mi ano.

-Bebé…..cógeme por favor!...-supliqué, si! Supliqué, mierda, estaba desesperada por él.

-Isa…..este va a ser el día que más recuerdes mi amor…- si si si, primero hazlo, y luego déjame descubrir si es recordable u olvidable. Maldita sea, METELO YA!

Sus manos tomaron mi trasero de los costados, y sonreí triunfalmente a lo que venía.

La punta de su pene, se paseo por mi vagina, sentí la húmeda punta jugar con mis pliegues, mierda! Esto era genial, lo quiero adentro, adentro, por favor.

-Métela bebé…- me sentía arder, mi vagina necesitaba de esa intromisión, me moví un poco para intentar meterlo más adentro mío, pero Aro se replegaba y no dejaba que terminara de entrar. MIERDA!

-Lo quieres preciosa?...realmente quieres que te coja?...-

-Si, bebé por favor….- casi lloré.

Nuevamente vi como llevó su mano a la boca, y escupía en ella.

Escupía en ella? Qué diablos intentaba hacer? Sentí el líquido cálido sobre mi ano, y sus dedos acariciar esa zona, desparramando su saliva. MIERDA, NO!

-Aro…- solté intentando levantarme de mi lugar, cuando sentí la punta de su miembro entrar con rudeza por mi ano-….AAAY!.-grité.

-Isabella tu tienes que aprender…-en un movimiento más rudo, introdujo su pene aún más en mi interior. Presione mis ojos con fuerza y me sostuve de la mesa con toda la energía que mi cuerpo soportaba por el dolor-…..que….yo decido cuando….. sucederán las cosas.

-AY! AHHH!...AAHHH.- qué diablos estaba diciendo? Un terrible dolor empezaba a menguar en esa zona, sus movimientos iban incrementando, me sentía desgarrar por dentro, su pene aún no terminaba de entrar, me dolía como la mierda!-….ARO! ME DUELEEEE…AAAAAAH!...-sabía que no servía de nada que me quejara, él iba a hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, comencé a llorar de la rabia, porque no fui más inteligente y no imagine que él pudiera llegara a hacer esto?

-Lo se preciosa, se que te duele…ya pasara…..te dije que te quedaras tranquila…..- MIERDA! NI TRANQUILA HUBIERA SOPORTADO ESTE DOLOR HIJO DE PUTA! Aumento el movimiento, y una fuerte embestida hizo romper algo en mi interior, caí con mis brazos vencidos sobre la mesa dejándome totalmente inclinada para él. Lo que fue peor porque le permitió introducirse más.

-AROOO POR DIOS….ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO….AAAAAAHHH….- sus embistes aumentaron, y el vaivén empezó a respetar un ritmo, el dolor era insoportable, me ardía, me ardía demasiado, y las manos de Aro me sujetaban fuertemente del trasero, no me dejaba moverme-…..POR FAVOR…..ME DUELE….BEBÉ…..AY…AAAY…AAHH! ARO…ARO!.-grité, lloré, lloré mientras lo veía por el espejo golpear contra mi trasero sin intensiones de disminuir la velocidad o tratar de quitarse.

-ARO!...YAAA! POR FAVOR! YAAA!.-la mesa comenzó a moverse con rudeza y mis lagrimas mojaban la superficie.

Respire profundo, e intenté tranquilizarme, pero el dolor era desbordante, y su cuerpo aumentaba la presión sobre mi ano, sentía que mi cuerpo se iba a partir en dos, esto no era lo que yo quería, no era como quería que fuera mi primera vez con un hombre, esto era horrible, me sentía ultrajada, lastimada.

Aro aumentó la velocidad y por su rostro podía notar que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel, y no lo soporte, me retorcí en el lugar tratando de que saliera de mi interior.

-QUEDATE QUIETA ISABELLA!- me gritó, hijo de puta!

-AAAAH! AAHHH AAAAY…..AAAY AROOOO….BASTAAAAA…BASTAAAA….AAH!.-grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras lo sentía explotar en mi interior, el líquido me quemaba las paredes irritadas por la presión, y fue más doloroso, cuando lo sentí salir de mi cuerpo con rudeza.

Me enfermo aún más ver la satisfacción en su rostro, soltó mi trasero y se dejo caer sobre mi cama sentado con las piernas abiertas. Caí en el suelo llorando casi a los gritos, me aoville en el suelo, sintiendo el ardor en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Pase una de mis manos sobre mi ano, para sentir el semen salir por el orificio, miré mis manos, y tenía…...sangre.

Eso fue todo lo que necesite para tomar todo lo que estaba sobre mi mesa, y lanzárselo por la cara a Aro.

-LÁRGATE! LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! VETE DE AQUÍ HIJO DE PUTA!.- lancé todos mis perfumes, mis maquillajes, todas mis pertenencias sobre él.

Sus manos no alcanzaban a protegerse esquivando los golpes, cuando termine con todo lo que había sobre la mesa, me lancé a él para golpearlo en las bolas. Nunca más volvería a dejar que me tocara, rasguñe sus brazos, mientras él intentaba sostener mis brazos.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, ME LASTIMASTE, LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, VETEEEE! ARO VETE DE MI CASA!

-CÁLMATE ISABELLA!.- sus manos sostuvieron las mías rápidamente y me lanzó contra la cama, no me importó que tuviera más fuerza y lo empujé con mis piernas hacia el espejo. Los pedazos se destrozaron por mi alfombra y Aro cayó en el piso azorado con mi actitud. Entre llantos le ordené que se fuera de mi casa.

-LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!.- tomé las sábanas y me enrolle en ellas para quedarme en posición fetal, llorando sin parar. No escuché ningún movimiento de él en toda la noche.

Mis ojos se vencieron de tanto llorar y me dormí con el dolor en mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaa ! Bien aquí dejo el útlimo por hoy, mañana, bueno es decir en horas porque ya son las 6 de la mañana, intentaré sentarme a seguir escribiendo, estoy aprovechando a full mis ultimas horas antes de volver a cursar mis materias. Asi que tengo muuuuuuuuuuuuchas ganas de escribir, ya casi termino el nuevo capítulode MBLTDL, pero claramente es mas fácil escribir ILL, porque son más cortos.<em>**

**_ Espero que les haya gustado este cap, bueno tampoco es el capítulo mas lindo de todos, pero sirve para la historia y necesitaba escribirlo, YA QUIERO QUE LLEGUE EDWARD, lo extraño ! Gracias a todas por leerme, Mordiditas !_**

**_Regina_**


	6. Zafiro Azul III

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul III<strong>

Guardé todo lo que me pertenecía en el gran bolso, tomé los hermosos vestidos que colgaban perfectamente guardados en los camarines de la agencia, no me importó dejar un desorden en el lugar. Revolqué cada uno de los cajones, y busqué todo lo que me perteneciera.

Con la sangre hirviendo en bronca, arrastré mi bolso por el pasillo hasta la entrada del despacho de Aro, no me molesté en golpear la puerta. Lancé mi bolsa contra las sillas frente a su escritorio, el golpe terminó por llamar su atención.

El muy bastardo tenía la lengua metida en la garganta de Lizzy, que muy cómodamente estaba sentada sobre su escritorio acariciando su rostro. Ella se bajó rápidamente, y arregló su vestido, se acercó hasta mi lugar y me miró con sorpresa por mi actitud, esquivé su mirada y pase de largo dirigiéndome hacia donde quería llegar.

-Lizzy querida, mi respuesta…es no…..déjame hablar con Isabella un momento….-me senté frente a él cruzando mis piernas y mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mi maldito trasero resintió la brusquedad y entrecerré los ojos odiando cada minuto más a mi "jefe".

-Aro….- dijo ella con súplica? Qué diablos le pasaba? Lizzy era una de las joyas de nuestra agencia, claro que ella sólo se ocupaba de los hombres. Era muy hermosa, 24 años, delgada, voluptuosa, rubia, perfecta para cualquier hombre de sociedad. Voltee a mirarla y me sorprendí al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, amagué a levantarme de mi asiento y seguirla para saber qué diablos pasaba con ella, pero no podía postergar más esto. Volví a mirar a Aro y me concentré en repasar todo lo que iba a decirle, a mis espaldas escuché la puerta cerrarse, bien! Ya estábamos solos.

Él se reclino en su silla y me observó por unos minutos, sus cejas se levantaron esperando algo de mí, pero sólo podía verlo con odio. Acaricie mi collar, aún colgando de mi cuello, con el hermoso zafiro azul. Me lo quité rápidamente y lo arrojé a la mesa.

-Me voy.- solté levantándome, a decir verdad, necesitaba pararme porque no podía permanecer tanto tiempo sentada sin sentir alguna molestia, y antes de que viera que me había hecho daño prefería hacer como si nada.

El soltó una risotada y se acomodó en su lugar para descansar sus codos en la mesa, me veía con gracia. Estaba hecha una furia por su actitud, alterné el peso de mis piernas, hice mis manos en puño y me acerqué al escritorio. Arrojé todas sus pertenencias, y ahora sí, había logrado su atención. Me miró con sorpresa y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse nuevamente a mí.

Esta vez no iba a tenerle miedo, podía golpearme, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, iba a responder a lo que fuera que tuviera para mí, y no iba a hacer agradable.

-Bella…-dio un paso hacia mí, y lo imité retrocediendo-…no me tengas miedo…- me estanque cuando mi trasero chocó con el respaldo de la silla y sujeté mis manos fuertemente de ella.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar nuevamente, y tragué en seco cuando lo vi acercar sus manos a mi cintura. Mierda! Mi mente se desconectó y quería arrojarme hacía él y llorar en su pecho, preguntarle por qué me había hecho eso? Él me quería, yo lo quería, porque tenía que dañarme de esa forma. Aguante mis lágrimas, mis dientes rechinaron con fuerza en mi interior, mientras la rabia se disipaba y el dolor menguaba en su lugar.

Sus manos me rodearon y me acercó a su pecho, me estrechó fuertemente, y me mordí los labios para no llorar desconsoladamente recordando porque había llegada a esta situación. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y temblaba de la impotencia que me carcomía el cuerpo.

Aro se dejó caer ante mí, sus manos acariciaron mis costados hasta descansar en mis muslos y su cabeza se hundió en mi vientre. Mi corazón estalló repentinamente, no pude soportar los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y dejé que bañaran mis mejillas, ahogando el llanto en mi garganta. Mi pecho comenzó a agitarse y mi garganta tenía un nudo insoportable de pasar, cerré los ojos descargando mi dolor y me alejé de él unos pasos.

Amaba a Aro, me sentía destrozar por dentro por haberme lastimado de esa forma, y sabía que podía perdonarle todo, pero ya no quería seguir haciéndolo, y la única forma sería alejándome de él. Se sorprendió por mi actitud y se levantó del suelo para mirarme con dolor en sus ojos. Me desarmó su mirada y no soporté más, cubrí mi rostro y lloré como había llorado en la noche con el dolor de ser traicionada por él, por la persona que más quería en mi vida, por entregarme a alguien que no había sabido cuidar de mí.

Mi confianza en él estaba rota, y mi corazón se estrujó al verlo dolido por mi actitud. MALDITA SEA! Tenía que ser tan débil con él!

-Bella….mi amor….lo siento tanto….lo siento tanto preciosa….-no podía soportar escucharlo más y le di la espalda, mis manos no alcanzaban a despejar las lágrimas que caían como torrentes por mi piel.

-Jamás me perdonaré por lo que te hice mi amor…..-sentí como se acercaba a mi cuerpo, y mis lágrimas se incrementaron, quería contener mis gemidos pero me era imposible tragarlos, necesitaba llorar con más fuerza.

Aro se acercó a mi espalda y me abrazó por detrás, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y dejó varios besos sobre mi cabello, mientras repetía centenares de veces que lo sentía.

Abrasé mi cuerpo y deje que los mechones que caían por mi rostro ocultaran mi dolor. Sabía que iba a perdonarlo, lo sabía, pero no tenía que ser igual que siempre, podía perdonarlo pero no iba a olvidarlo. Aumentó la presión en mi cintura y dejé mis manos sobre las de él para hacerlo entender que lo perdonaba.

-Te amo Isabella….-giré en mi lugar para hundir mi rostro en su pecho y llorar fuertemente, lo abrasé por la cintura, sus manos me levantaron del suelo y me asió a su pecho.

-Porqué lo hiciste?.- le grité, alejándome de su cuerpo.

-Bella perdóname por favor…-

-No! Dime porque lo hiciste? Te dije que confiaba en ti, quería que tú fueras mi primera vez….y tú…tú….- mis gemidos atoraron mis palabras y me dejé envolver nuevamente por su brazos, Aro levantó mi mentón y beso mis labios tiernamente, lleve mis manos a sus mejillas y le devolví el beso. Diablos! Porque tenía que ceder tan rápido con él? Enrollé mis brazos por su cuello, y le di acceso a profundizar en mi boca, me derretí entre sus besos, sabía estremecerme con sus labios, pase mi lengua por los suyos y él tomó mi boca con su mano para introducir su índice, acaricie sus dedo con mi lengua y nos fundimos en un delicioso beso desesperado. Tome su rostro ansiosa y cambie de posición para llevarme sus labios a mi boca, lo deseaba, me enfermaba tener una relación de amor y odio con él.

-Perdóname mi amor…..perdóname….-decía mientras besaba mi rostro y acariciaba mis muslos. No dejé de besarlo, y me abracé a su cuerpo para depositar algunos besos en su pecho.

-Déjame recompensarte…..- me apartó de su lado y tomó mis muñecas, me vio con suplica, y besó mis palmas, llevándoselas consigo y respirando de mi piel-…..quiero llevarte conmigo esta noche.

-Qué!...A dónde?...-

-Quiero presentarte ante mis clientes…..- presentarme? Y qué tipo de recompensa es esa? Qué diablos pensaba hacer, mostrarme como su nuevo premio?

-Aro, yo no soy…-

-Shhh…sólo quiero que me acompañes a la cena, tengo negocios que atender de la agencia, luego tu y yo iremos a disfrutar de una hermosa velada mi preciosa Isabella- no pude negarme, sus besos terminaron por disipar las dudas- Esto…-se acercó al escritorio y tomó el precioso collar de zafiro azul, se posicionó a mis espaldas y temblé con esa cercanía.

Colocó nuevamente el collar y dejó un beso en mi cuello.

-….quiero que te lo quedes, es mi regalo para ti mi amor.- mi mandíbula se desprendió de mi cuerpo y me giré rápidamente a mirarlo, no podía creer que me obsequiara tamaña joya.

-Estas bromeando?...-

-No mi amor, aquí la única piedra preciosa eres tú, esto….- tomó el zafiro con sus manos y lo guardó bajo mi camiseta-….es tuyo.

Sonreí como idiota, me lancé a sus brazos para besarlo desesperadamente, sus movimientos me tomaron por sorpresa, me vi nuevamente sobre su mesa lista para ser de él nuevamente.

-Bebé….no….- suerte que estaba tapada de pies a cabezas, porque no hubiera podido soportar su toque.

-Está bien….quiero verte bellísima para esta noche.-

-Cuándo no lo he estado para ti?…- tome su rostro y dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios, me bajé de la mesa y fui por mi bolsa.

-9.30 puntual Isabella….- dijo sonriendo en mi dirección.

-A dónde iremos?...-me detuve antes de salir por la puerta.

-Paul irá por ti…-le sonreí y salí de allí un poco más tranquila, pero con un vacío en mi interior extraño que no había sentido antes. Realmente quería perdonarlo?

.

.

-Lizzy?...- entré en el gran camarín de la agencia para dejar mis vestidos y mis pertenencias en su lugar, mi amiga estaba sentada en la alfombra recogiendo algunas cosas mientras veía su espalda temblar levemente, parecía estar llorando.

-Isa?...perdón….no me percaté de que entraste…- seguía de espaldas a mí, apresuró sus movimientos y tomó sus bolsos para salir de allí.

-Hey…espera…- tomé su brazo delicadamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me sorprendí de verlos completamente rojos y rastros de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas-…qué sucede?

-Nada Isa….tengo que ir a arreglarme tengo una cita en algunas horas….-

-Espera Lizzy, qué sucede? No puedes decirme que nada, porque…..- la volteé para que se viera en el espejo, pero esquivó su rostro-…mírate…estas….estas mal! Qué ocurre?

-Nada que tú puedas solucionar Isabella…- su contestación fue ruda, y se soltó de mi agarre para encararme.

-Pues….dime…y sabré si puedo ayudarte o no…-

-Tú?...como podría ayudarme una lesbiana? Eh?...- sonó como si escupiera las palabras, lo que me molestó aún más, qué mierda le pasaba? Yo que me preocupaba por ella….

-Cuál es tu problema?...-

-Mira…tengo muchos problemas, que tú, no tienes por supuesto, Aro te los solucionaría en un santiamén no?…- hizo una mueca, acomodó su cabello y se alejó de mi-….sólo déjame.

No me molesté por la mención de Aro, me daba igual lo que pensarán de mi y de él, de todas formas sabía que era cierto ja! Tenía ventajas por encima de todas ellas, y eso me encantaba.

-Tienes razón…- solté para su sorpresa-…por eso te pregunté…qué sucede, tal vez esa facilidad que tengo con él…me sirva para ayudarte…- dije sonriéndole con malicia.

-Perra!...- ambas reímos por eso y me acerqué a mi amiga para estrecharla.

-Dime Lizzy qué te sucede….- la apreté a mi cuerpo y ella dejó caer sus cosas para estrecharme de la misma forma.

-Es Nick….-

Me alejé para verla a los ojos, de inmediato se puso a llorar y me acercó nuevamente a ella.

Nicholas era su pequeño hijo, Lizzy había entrado a trabajar a la agencia a la misma edad que tenía yo ahora, pero con la diferencia, que traía con ella un pequeño niño de 2 años, Aro siempre había sido claro con ella con respecto a Nick, no debía de interferir en la agencia. Lizzy siempre lo había mantenido protegido del círculo en el que frecuentábamos, ninguna de nosotras conocía a su hijo, así como tampoco Aro. Para nosotras Lizzy era una hermosa mujer de 24 años, soltera, sin hijos y perfecta en su trabajo.

-Qué ocurre con él?-

-Está enfermo….hace tiempo…mi mamá se ocupa de él….pero necesito ir a verlo….- dijo entre llantos, acaricie sus brazos para reconfortarla pero no dejaba de llorar.

-Sigo sin entender Lizzy…..-

-El muy bastardo no me deja ir….quiere que cumpla con todas mis citas del día de hoy y recién mañana en la mañana puedo irme…-

-Cancela tus citas Lizzy! Qué tontería….no vas a dejar de ver a tu hijo porque él te lo diga…..-

-No puedo hacer eso!.-

-Por qué no?.-

-Son amigos de él…. las dos primeras citas… y la última es mi más antiguo cliente que volveré a ver hoy en la noche después de una semana….no puedo cancelar nada….él se enteraría….-

-Yo digo que canceles las citas y te largues, qué más te da? …-

-Yo no soy Isabella Swan!.-

-Qué diablos tiene que ver eso Elizabeth!.- me alejé de ella con rabia, ahora entendía porque estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, los celos iban a terminar por envenenar a todas, y eso no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con él, pero no es lo mismo con todas nosotras, no es tan condescendiente conmigo como lo es contigo, no puedo largarme dejar mis citas estancadas y hacer como si nada pasó, son miles de dólares perdidos para mi, para Aro, para mi hijo Bella.- sus últimas palabras fueron un susurró, llevó sus manos a su rostro para ocultar el llanto. No podía sentir la misma desesperación que ella, no podía entender cómo se sentiría una madre en esa situación y tampoco podía imaginar cómo sería estar del otro lado, sin la protección de Aro. Me sentí horrible, por primera vez mi favoritismo era desagradable de cargar, ella tenía razones mucho más poderosas para alejarse de aquí, y yo no podría ayudarla. No sabría con seguridad cuanto podía hacer para convencer a Aro de ayudar a Lizzy, pero sentía que era una batalla perdida.

Presione el cuerpo de mi amiga con fuerza, disculpándome por no poder hacer nada en silencio, cerré mis ojos y un extraño recuerdo vino a mi mente_….-Quiero que estés con….hombres….quiero que experimentes la sensación, quiero que sepas lo que te pierdes o lo que repugnas en el caso de que estés decidida a elegir esta sexualidad…_

Me alejé rápidamente de su cuerpo y giré para darle la espalda….Por qué diablos recordé eso? Qué mierda tenía que ver en este instante? Tal vez…..

Tomé de mi cabello con fuerza y traté de borrar esos pensamientos pero las palabras de Rose irrumpían miles de veces en mi mente….

…_..tú necesitas estar con un hombre, lo siento, me doy cuenta de cómo te mueves, de lo que deseas, yo te satisfago en la cama, lo he visto, se lo que tienes con Aro, y sé que deseas lo mismo….._

-Bella qué te pasa?.-

-Yo…- entendí porque llegaban a mi mente, pero…..tenía que ser de esta forma?…..

-Bella…-

Esta era la forma que quería Rose que tuviera? Y si dejaba atrás mi compañía de Elite para damas para unirme a la verdadera agencia de Compañía de Elite para caballeros? Así podría descubrir como era el estar con un hombre, y Rose entendería que no había forma de que quisiera una vida diferente de la que ya había elegido con ella.

Mi único problema era Aro, yo era débil con él, y lo deseaba, tanto o más de lo que profesaba, pero sólo podía sentir eso con él? Todos los hombres me serían indiferentes? O sólo mi relación con Aro dificultaba mi elección definitoria?

-BELLA!...-Lizzy me tomó de los brazos para hacerme reaccionar, mi respiración era agitada, y mis manos transpiraban, estaba decidida a hacer algo así? Podría realmente comportarme como una prostituta o estaba confinada al lesbianismo y a Aro?

Necesitaba a Rose conmigo nuevamente, la amaba, y estaba segura que nadie podría hacerme cambiar de parecer, sólo Aro, y nadie más, sólo él, pero tenía que comprobarlo….

-Lizzy!.- grité, ella se asustó con mi actitud y retrocedió viéndome con extrañeza.

-Qué diablos te pasa?..-

-Yo puedo ayudarte…-

-Si puedes convencer a Aro de dejarme ir…claro que puedes ayudarme…-

-No, no puedo hacer eso…-

-Entonces gracias, y no te preocupes…..mañana veré a Nick..…sólo son unas horas, todo estará bien.- sabía que estaba hablando más para ella que para mí, esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Déjame cubrir tus citas Lizzy…-

-QUÉ?...- ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar después de eso, amabas nos quedamos tiesas en nuestro lugar, mirando a la otra con incredulidad. Los segundos pasaron, y Lizzy seguía petrificada frente a mí sin reaccionar, me incomodó su mirada. Tenía que admitirlo, sonaba imposible que yo dijera algo así, hace años, específicamente 3 años que dedicaba mi trabajo a las mujeres y mi desagrado por el sexo masculino siempre había sido notorio, salvo por la secreta relación que mantenía con Aro.

Lancé una carcajada sujetando mi vientre, de verdad era divertido ver su cara de asombro, tan imposible de creer era que quería coger con un hombre?

-Lo sabía era una broma…- dijo secundando mi risa, dejé de reír para enseriarme y reafirmar mis dichos.

-Quiero acostarme con hombres.- solté con convicción viéndola a los ojos.

-Ja! Bella, agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero esto no te lo creo….-comenzó a reír, mientras juntaba sus cosas para salir del camarín.

-Lizzy créeme por favor, necesito acostarme con hombres!- grité casi desesperada. Mi amiga me vio con sorpresa, me tomo de los brazos y me adentro a la habitación, cerró de un portazo la puerta y se volteó hacia mí.

-Tú…..estas…..hablando….en serio?-

-Sssi….- diablos tenía que tener más seguridad, sino mi plan se iba a la mierda.

-Me estás diciendo que cambiaste la tuerca por el tornillo, tu…..Isabella Swan?.-

-No dije eso, sólo que…. quiero acostarme con hombres…-

-Entonces…..espera… no entiendo….que eres ahora?.-

-LESBIANA!.- grité, tan difícil era creerme?

-Y por qué diablos quieres coger con un hombre ahora?.-

-Porque…..si….- convicción Isabella CONVICCIÓN!

-Dime una oración completa!.-

-Quiero experimentar con hombres, no…..no estoy segura…quiero hacerlo con hombres…..-

-Y quieres que te deje experimentar con mis clientes?.-

-Ahm…..si?..-

-Estás loca? Claro que no…-

-Porque no?.-

-Son hombres Isabella! No es lo mismo! Tienen pene!...querrán cogerte en todos los malditos orificios, querrán acabar en tu boca, tú estás segura de soportar todo eso?.-

-No soy estúpida Elizabeth…..ya he hecho todo eso….sólo quiero adquirir más experiencia en ello.- solté vergonzosa de mis palabras, esquivé su rostro, tome el borde de mi camiseta y apretuje la tela entre mis dedos.

-Con quién?.- trague saliva y la miré con una mueca en mi rostro, esperaba que no me lo hiciera decir.

-Aro te hizo todo eso?.-

-Deja de gritar!-

-Te…tte violó?.-

-Claro que no!.- aunque recordando los acontecimientos de ayer en la noche, no había estado muy lejos de eso, pero no quería traerlo a colación en este instante.

-Diablos! Ya entiendo porque eres su favorita…-se carcajeó.

-Imbécil…-

-No te enfades….sólo que me sorprende la relación que tienes con él…..es….enfermiza…- no quise ahondar mucho más en eso, sabía que algo estaba mal con la relación que llevaba con Aro, pero no era el momento para analizarla.

-Bueno entonces me dejarás tus clientes? Tú puedes ir a ver a Nicholas ahora mismo, Aro no se enteraría de eso.-

-No lo creo, las dos primeras citas no me preocupan, pero Jasper no va a aceptar a otra en mi lugar…- porque me sonó conocido ese nombre? Donde diablos lo había escuchado?

-Pero si es tu cliente más antiguo, entenderá la situación tal vez no le moleste cancelar o no le moleste que vaya otra en tu lugar….no lo crees?-

-Déjame pensar…puede ser que…..- caminó por la habitación un momento sopesando lo que le decía, y cuando veía esos movimientos en ella, lo sabía, estaba ganando.

Esta noche comenzaría mi experimentación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola ! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, ya estoy en el siguiente, así que me voy para seguir escribiendo, me encanta leer sus RWS sobre esta historia, gracias por los mensajes, nos leemos!<em>**

**_Mordiditas !_**

**_Regina _**


	7. Zafiro Azul IV

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul IV<strong>

Definitivamente estaba loca.

Lizzy había aceptado mi propuesta, pero no había salido todo como lo tenía planeado, ella había decidido hacerse cargo de los amigos de Aro, alegando que ellos ya sabían que era ella la que se ocuparía, y que resultaría desconcertante haberles prometido una rubia alta, por una morena baja, lo que no me hizo mucha gracia, pero tenía sentido. Así que mi plan de "Acostarme con todos los hombres" se había reducido a "Acostarme con el pelele de turno de Lizzy".

Hoy era mi salida de "recompensa" con Aro, que me sonaba a regodearse con mi imagen frente a los nuevos clientes, pero eso le iba a costar no tener sexo conmigo. Por lo menos lo haría sufrir unas….horas. Tenía que ser lógica, no iba aguantar demasiado tiempo sin sus dedos y su lengua, no era estúpida, iba a sacrificarlo, pero no iba a sacrificarme.

Delinee mis labios con el rouge más rojo que tenía, pinté mis ojos de sombra dorada y realcé mis pestañas con máscara, no le había dado mucha intensidad a mis ojos, hoy sólo quería destacar mis labios. Me vi una vez más al espejo, satisfecha con lo que veía, ahora sólo faltaba el lindo vestido. Iba a hacer morir a Aro cuando me viera, había escogido el más pequeño vestido que tenía entre mis prendas, esta tenía que ser una manera digna de hacerlo sufrir.

Claro que, esperaba que se pusiera loco, porque mis hormonas no iban a acallarse demasiado si se ponía muy pesado conmigo. De todas formas tenía que pensar en mi nuevo cliente, y esta imagen no estaba para nada mal para llamar la atención.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo sería, y no quería volver a pasar por la desagradable noche que había tenido con Aro, aún no me recuperaba. Dios! No había pensado que si tal vez el cliente de Lizzy, me pedía coger por ese lugar? No podía decirle que no! MIERDA! No había pensado en eso!

Tranquila Isabella, tal vez no quiera elegir ese lugar, tendría que ocuparme de satisfacerlo muy bien para que no escogiera ese lugar.

Terminé de vestirme a las 9.15, perfectamente a tiempo para esperar a Paul por mí, Aro había llamado en la tarde para avisarme el lugar en el que se reuniría a cenar con los clientes, según él, eran cosas de todos los días, pero le parecía importante llevarme para demostrar que en la agencia teníamos, buena "mercadería". Si él hubiera utilizado esas palabras, no estaría saliendo de mi casa en este preciso momento, pero sabía que él era la persona más educada que hubiera conocido, y con respecto a sus chicas él jamás utilizaría esos términos, pero sabía que prácticamente éramos eso para él. Buena mercadería.

Paul abrió la puerta de la limusina para alcanzarme su mano y ayudarme a salir, se lo agradecí, porque mis plataformas no ayudaban con el equilibrio. Caminé a la entrada del restaurant, en la puerta había un joven esperando por mí, muy amablemente me dijo que el Sr. Vulturi estaba esperándome en la mesa, no pase desapercibida la mirada que me echó.

Bien! Por lo menos estaba deseable para los hombres, me repugnó la lamida de labios que se dio, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me acercaba a su cuerpo para escoltarme hasta la mesa. A lo lejos pude visualizar a Aro, sonreía mientras platicaba con tres hombres más. Levanté mi mentón, pase mi mano por mi precioso zafiro, y caminé de la forma más seductora hasta su lugar, no me importo mucho la mirada de los demás hombres que babeaban por mí. Fui decidida a matar al hombre que más deseaba, satisfecha con mi actitud reí cuando él noto como iba acercándome a la mesa, se inclinó a los hombres para decirles algo y se levantó de su lugar en mi dirección.

Venía hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, quería regodearse conmigo? Pues lo haría quedar muy bien ante todos. Me detuve antes de llegar a él, y esperé a que se acercara, se detuvo a unos centímetros, pasó su mirada por mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y tomó mi mano dulcemente para dejar un beso sobre ella. Le sonreí, y me acerqué a él con movimientos sensuales para capturar sus labios en un excitante beso, que tendría que haber hecho ruborizar a más de uno de los que nos rodeaban. Lamí sus labios antes de alejarme, podía sentirlo excitarse con mi lengua, sabía que alguien estaba despertando allí abajo y Mierda! Yo también me había mojado con eso.

-Isa….compórtate…..estamos en público.- me susurró al oído mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Lo sé…..es por eso que me excita aún más que te derritas por mí…..no tienes idea las ganas que tengo de arrancarte ese hermoso traje bebé…- su rostro era un poema, trago saliva sonoramente y me encaminó hasta la mesa, se veía bastante nervioso. Bastardo, lo iba a hacer sufrir mucho.

-Tengo que decirte mi amor que estas despampanante esta noche…..ciertamente ese vestido te queda espectacular….-

-Me lo regalaste tú…- dije sonriéndole.

-No me equivoqué…..estas hermosa Isa Lady Love.- le agradecí apretando su muslo muy cerca de la entrepierna, lo sentí tensarse y detenerse en el camino, para sonreírme y tomarme con fuerza de la cintura, asiéndome a él.

-Quieres que olvide que estamos en público…..-

-Podrías…las mesas se ven lo suficientemente resistentes para follar sobre ellas mi bebé…- pase mi lengua por mis labios para terminar guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta cena termina en algunos segundos…- apresuró su pasó y casi me arrastró hasta la mesa.

-Caballeros…- un carraspeó de Aro, llamó la atención de los tres hombres que tenía en frente y para mi sorpresa, ya los conocía, por lo menos a dos de ellos-…les presento a mi más preciosa joya….- se levantaron de su lugar, los tres estaban babeando, al grande lo reconocí en lo inmediato, sus ojos descendieron por mi cuerpo descaradamente, lo vi tragar saliva y mirar a Aro con desconcierto-…Isa Lady Love.

-Creo que tengo el agrado de conocerla, verdad Señorita Love?.- dijo el impresionante rubio al frente del grupo, claro que lo recordaba, sus ojos azules, las mechas rubias, y la hermosa sonrisa, definitivamente lo recordaba, dejé mi mano sobre la suya nuevamente para que besara el dorso.

-Por supuesto Sr…..Withlock?.- sus labios se estiraron en una enorme sonrisa al escuchar que recordaba quien era.

-Qué bueno es ser recordado por una mujer como usted…-respondió.

-Tan perfectos caballeros no pueden olvidarse tan pronto…- sonreí a Aro a mi lado, que parecía molesto, y sabía que lo estaba, pero mantenía una sonrisa cortes para los invitados. Sujetó con fuerza mi cintura, pero no le di importancia.

-Debo dar por sentado que recuerda mi nombre también verdad?...-dijo el grandote bobalicón, por qué diablos no disimulaba la baba? Sus ojos miraron mis senos sobresalir por los lados de mi vestido, lo que me hizo incomodar, llevé mis manos a mis pechos para rascar la inexistente picadura que tenía en el cuello, aunque sea me cubriría un poco de sus voraces ojos.

-Claro….Emmet Verdad?...-

-Se ha ganado un saludo especial Señorita…- qué diablos? Se acercó a mí y plantó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Me ruboricé por su atrevimiento, todos rieron por su actitud y los secundé ahogando la vergüenza que me embargó. Aro reía, pero se notaba tenso con la situación.

-Disculpe, no han tenido el gusto de presentarnos Señorita Love…- levanté mi rostro para ver al tercer integrante de la mesa, era un poco más grande que los demás pero impresionantemente perfecto, rubio y de ojos azules, con algunos tonos grisáceos en sus cabellos, su rostro expelía amabilidad pura, era un hombre mucho más serio, pero igual de delicioso que sus acompañantes, no pude evitar bajar la mirada a su entrepierna mientras extendía su mano para que la tomara. Era perfecto, tuve que cerrar la boca, por miedo a que viera mi baba caer por él.

-Carlisle Cullen.- me miró intensamente, con sus labios en mi piel, casi me da un orgasmo al instante. Trague saliva y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, menos apetecible.

-Toma asiento preciosa…- dijo Aro, un poco más reacio que desde nuestro saludo. Ja! Estaba celoso, y como para no estarlo, tenía frente a mí a tres perfectos hombres, que estaban dispuestos a perforar mi cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Esa fue buena Isabella! Me carcajee internamente por eso y me acomodé a un lado de Aro.

La mesa era redonda, parecía haber llegado en el momento justo en el que comenzaban a beber, bien, moría de sed. Al otro lado de Aro, Jasper, seguido de Emmet y Carslisle lo acompañaban. Acomodé la servilleta sobre mi regazo y aproveché para pasar mi mano sobre la entrepierna de mi "jefe", disfruté verlo tragar saliva nuevamente y llevar sus codos a la mesa para tranquilizarse, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tuve que voltear mi rostro en otra dirección para no reír en su cara. Me envió una mirada de advertencia para que me comportara, le sonreí y le tiré un pequeño beso.

-Bien entonces Aro, podemos confiar en ti…-

-Emmet no tienes que preguntar eso, yo mismo lo he confirmado.- miré a Jasper que sonreía a su amigo mientras el otro asentía y parecía estar disfrutando con cada palabra de su amigo.

-Emmet…- llamó Aro-…que piensas de Isa?.- qué mierda pensaba hacer? Porqué me traía a mí a colación?

-Qué, qué pienso de ella?...-dijo atragantándose con el vino.

-Que pensaste cuando la viste?...- a dónde diablos quería llegar con eso? Lo miré ofuscada por la pregunta, presione mi mano sobre su muslo para tener su atención pero no pareció importarle.

-Bueno…- el estúpido parecía estarse muriendo con la pregunta, se rascó la cabeza y jugó con la base de su copa para posar su mirada en mi nuevamente-…creo que es increíblemente hermosa, no puedo decirte exactamente qué fue lo que pensé cuando la vi porque sería demasiado descortés pronunciarlo.- soltó una carcajada después de eso, hice una mueca y me acomodé en mi lugar, azorada con la actitud de Aro, porque mierda me estaba exponiendo?

-Emmet…por favor.- dijo el hermoso Señor rubio, su mirada se dulcificó en mi dirección y sentí mojarme nuevamente, baje mi rostro para que no notara el calor en mis mejillas.

-Buenas Noches!.- acomodé mejor mi servilleta sobre mi y volteé a mi derecha siguiendo la dirección de la voz que saludaba.

Mi respiración se fue en ese instante, me moví con demasiada rudeza en mi silla, por el sobresaltó que me causó verlo nuevamente. El mismo hombre del ascensor, aún más hermoso, si eso podía ser posible, me veía intensamente con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Vestía increíblemente bien, con un traje negro al cuerpo, corbata haciendo juego y una impecable camisa blanca. Su cabello cobrizo disparaba para todos los lados, pero parecía estar acomodado a pesar del desorden, un detalle que engrosaba aún más su belleza. Sus manos permanecían en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y juro por dios que no me anime a mirar su entrepierna, subí la mirada rápidamente otra vez a su increíble rostro, para hechizarme con sus perfectos verdes ojos, brillantes, intensos. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a mi lado, mi corazón se disparó un millar de veces más rápido de lo normal, apreté mi mordida y baje mi rostro para enroscar mis manos en la servilleta. Él tomó mi mano suavemente y se inclinó para besar mi mano delicadamente, mis ojos se fueron inmediatamente a los suyos, me guiñó un ojo y tomó asiento a mi lado.

-Edward Masen.- Oh por dios! El destino quería destruirme, porque? si había sido una niña buena, porque? Bueno, no había sido niña buena, pero a quien le importa! Estaba sentada en la mesa más caliente de toda mi vida, recordaba las palabras de Rose, _quiero que te acuestes con hombres_, pues ella estaría muy feliz de saber que quería coger con cada uno de los que rodeaba la mesa.

Podría servirme como plato y dejar que cada uno pasara a degustar, mierda! Mozo, envuélvame para llevar a los caballeros, sería una retirada más gentil que el abrirme de piernas en la mesa para ellos.

EDWARD MASEN, definitivamente ese nombre no lo iba a olvidar.

-Isa Lady Love.- solté con vergüenza, la voz temblando, acurrucada en mi silla, y un problema de humedad realmente molesto entre mis piernas.

-Edward….casi empezamos sin ti.- dijo Aro? ARO LO CONOCÍA? Porque yo no sabía de él? Lo hubiera invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

_-Hola Bella feliz cumpleaños…-Gracias Edward, bajate los pantalones y dame mi paleta de regalo…-Feliz cumpleaños Bella, pide tus deseos, sopla la vela…MIERDA!_

Salte de mi silla levemente al sentir el escozor en mi vagina al imaginar eso.

-Qué diablos te sucede?...- susurró disimuladamente Aro a mi lado.

-Nada…nada.- levanté mi rostro para mirar la comitiva en la mesa hambrienta en deseo por mí, trague saliva y miré a la maravilla hecha realidad a mi lado, bebiendo cómodamente.

Me llevé una copa de vino a mis labios para tranquilizarme, el alcohol tendría que aflojarme. Espero que no lo suficiente para soltar la lengua y terminar por pedirle desesperadamente a Edward Masen que hiciera un colador de mi cuerpo.

-Entonces cuál es el nombre de la impresionante muchacha que tienes para mi Aro…- preguntó Emmet acercándose al centro de la mesa. Oí a mi lado como Edward reía y se acercaba un poco más a mí.

-Oh Emmet!...realmente es impresionante, como te dije todas y cada una de mis preciosas muchachas son inolvidables…- Aro sonrío en mi dirección y tomó mi mentón suavemente para pasar uno de sus dedos por mis labios. Me incomodó de inmediato lo que hizo y me alejé de su toque, de reojo mire a mi lado al hombre de ojos verdes que me veía intensamente. Otra vez la misma estupidez de mirar mi rostro como estatua.

-Estoy jugando.- dijo suavemente. Lo miré enarcando una ceja, procesé lo que me dijo y le respondí entre susurros.

-No te estaba prestando atención, estaba mirando tu ojo izquierdo, por nada en particular, mientras pensaba en el trabajo que tengo que hacer mañana.- Wow, recordaba con exactitud sus palabras, reí mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis hombros. Edward lanzó una carcajada demasiado sonora y se sujeto de la mesa, mientras se retorcía en gracia. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, qué diablos pasaba con él?

-De qué te ríes Edward?...- preguntó Jasper.

-Oh lo siento! Es que…- risa-…que, yo..….-risa-…nada nada olvídenlo.

Lo miré como si le saliera una cabeza más del cuerpo y él sólo ocultó su gracia con un nuevo sorbo de vino.

-Carlisle amigo, estoy seguro que estarás encantado con la preciosa mujer que tengo para ti.-

-Lo sé Aro, confío en tus gustos, y conozco tu agencia, realmente tu sabes rodearte de mujeres hermosas.-sus ojos fueron en mi dirección, apreté mi mandíbula. Me sentía el pedazo de carne más deseable del mundo, cada uno de ellos parecía estar ardiendo en deseos por saltar la mesa y atacar mi yugular, bueno no precisamente mi yugular. Crucé mis piernas, como resguardando el lugar que quería proteger! Claro, ahora lo iba a proteger? Hace unas horas atrás estaba vendiéndome a unos viejos asquerosos con tal de tener mi experiencia. Definitivamente estaba loca.

-Aro…- la voz de Edward se hizo notar y todos volteamos en su dirección.

-Si Edward….como has estado?...hace mucho que no he sabido de ti….-

-Muy bien….…..gracias…...ya que todos han requerido tus servicios…- me sentía derretir al escucharlo hablar tan cerca de mi cuerpo, era tan varonil-….me preguntaba si podrías incluirme entre tus clientes….-Perfecto Isabella, dile a Aro que decidiste dejar el lesbianismo de lado y dedicarte a ser follada por Edward Masen de por vida.

Tendría que mejorar mis argumentos.

-Edward…- la voz de Jasper me sorprendió, ambos se miraron con rudeza, tome de mi copa para encapsularme, y dejarlos en el duelo de miradas.

-Tranquilo Jazz…..no pediré la misma.- eh?

-Entonces deseas volver a ser cliente de la agencia?.- preguntó Aro…..Momento! Me estaba perdiendo de algo? Dijo Volviendo? Cuando se había ido? O mejor, cuando fue cliente de la agencia?

-Ciertamente….Si, quiero una de tus chicas…- diablos, no, no, no. SI, SI, SI, no, no, no, SI, SI , SI!

-Claro Edward, puedes elegir a una de mis chicas cuando gustes, tu eres amigo de la casa…-

-Bien, gracias por la confianza Aro…..porque me gustaría llevarme a Isa Lady Love esta noche.-

Escupí el vino sobre el regazo de Edward y me alejé velozmente de la mesa con un saltó.

-Diablos!.- soltó él alejándose de la mesa mientras sacudía sus pantalones, mi rostro se tiño de escarlata y tome rápidamente la servilleta para limpiar el desastre.

-Oh! Lo siento, lo siento! Cuanto lo siento Sr. Masen….- me levanté de mi asiento para ofrecerle mi servilleta y que limpiara la humedad de sus pantalones.

-Esto es jodidamente divertido…- dijo Emmet.

-Idiota…-oí decir a Jasper.

-Isabella estas bien?.- Aro apretó mi brazo con extrema fuerza, me quejé por el dolor y lo fulminé con la mirada. Me alejé de su lado.

-Disculpen necesito ir al toilette…- casi se podía ver la estela de polvo que dejaba mi cuerpo, desaparecí del lugar con extrema rapidez y me encerré en el baño del restaurant. Me senté sobre el retrete y sequé las gotas de vino que escurrían de mis piernas. Qué mierda me pasaba? Cómo diablos pase de ser la bomba sexy de la noche a la más idiota? Golpee la puerta del baño para salir de allí y mirarme al espejo, me veía terrible, agitada, desesperada, y mis labios rojos estaban blancos en comparación a la intensidad del calor de mis mejillas. Dios! Qué vergüenza, y si tal vez no estaba hecha para los hombres? Pero porqué maldita sea, yo quería que me follarán! Alguien en el mundo piensa en mí? Algún pene en el mundo piensa en mí? Oh si Faivel, modifiqué tu canción!

Mojé mi rostro con agua fría para calmar el calor, tome de mi cartera algunos maquillajes para retocarme. Bien, no podía hacer mucho ya, tenía que salir a enfrentar lo sucedido.

Edward por dios! El más hermoso hombre que conocí en mi vida, escupido por mi! No tendría que haber escupido en él, él tendría que haberlo hecho, DENTRO DE MI!

Ahora estaba jodida.

La puerta del toilette se abrió bruscamente y solté mis cosas sobre el lavabo por la sorpresa.

-Tranquila, no te asustes.- dijo Edward. No pude decir nada, mi boca estaba abierta por la impresión de tenerlo frente a mí, a solas, en un baño. Qué diablos, tenía que lanzarme a él.

Se acercó hacia mí tragando saliva, se detuvo a unos centímetros, mis ojos estaban petrificados en él, mi respiración agitada, y mi corazón latía descontrolado en mi interior. Qué mierda estaba esperando? Cuántas oportunidades como esta podía tener en la vida? Aro estaba afuera, eso lo hacía más excitante, cuanto podía demorar? Menos de 10 minutos?, parecía un hombre capaz de satisfacer en poco tiempo. Mierda, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, era una maldita prostituta, yo sabía cómo hacerlo no? Bien, a la cuanta de 3, y me lanzo a sus labios, 1….,2….., 2 y medio,…3!

-Qué diablos le pasa a tu jefe!.- casi gritó en mi rostro, lo que me hizo detenerme en seco antes de continuar con mi plan de violación.

-Qué?.-

-Acabo de ofrecer una cantidad irreal de dinero por ti, y me dijo que no!.-

-Qué hiciste qué?.-

-Casi me golpea cuando insistí en darle mucho más.-

-QUÉ?.-casi me atoro con mi saliva, con toda la información que me estaba dando-…esta allí afuera!

-Quién?-

-ARO!.-

-Claro!.-

Revoleé mis ojos en todas las direcciones posibles que me permitía el pequeño baño, qué diablos estaba sucediendo aquí? Esto no pasaba todos los días, verdad?

-Tienes que decirle que….- corté lo que sea que iba a decir Edward, cuando escuché la voz de Aro detrás de la puerta.

-Isa!.-tomé a Edward de su camisa y lo encerré en unos de los baños, se sentía tan sexy tocarlo, me miró sorprendido.

-Quédate aquí!.- le dije en susurros. Arreglé mi imagen para no lucir desesperada, pero no pude hacer mucho por ello. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño y abrí lentamente.

-Qué diablos sucede contigo?.- me gritó, y por qué diablos me gritaba? Empujó levemente la puerta para adentrarse. Dios! Por favor que no vea a Edward en el baño.

-Conmigo? Qué pasa contigo, porque me estas gritando?.-

-Cómo quieres que esté? Ese estúpido de Masen casi me saca de las casillas, le dejé bien en claro que no estás a la venta para él ni para nadie más, él muy idiota me ofreció más dinero. Escúchame bien, que no me entere que aceptaste algo de él por sexo a cambio porque te quedas sin nada, sin nada!.-

-Porqué mierda me estás diciendo eso? Yo que tengo que ver con lo que él te haya ofrecido?.- Con rapidez tomó mi brazo y me acercó a él de forma brusca.

-Me crees idiota?, Vi como te deshacías en halagos y sonrisas, seduciéndolos, y no fue mucho menos cuando llegó Masen, se te caía la baba.- Diablos! Tan evidente era? Quité su agarre de mi cuerpo y me aparté de él.

-Estás loco? Los celos te están cegando Aro, por quién diablos me tomas? Crees que soy capaz de caer ante un hombre tan fácilmente? Estas subestimándome imbécil.-

-Cuida tus palabras conmigo, porque no quiero que vuelvas llorando cuando repita lo de anoche.- me petrifiqué con sus palabras, me alejé unos pasos. Una corriente de temor recorrió mi cuerpo, y recordé exactamente el dolor que me había causado, llevé mis manos a mi pecho, resguardando mi corazón. Porqué era tan bipolar?

-Date prisa, nos vamos en algunos minutos.- desapareció de mi vista, me quedé estática a un lado de la puerta, la bronca y el odio comenzaban a bullir en mi interior.

-Estas bien?- reaccioné cuando las manos de Edward envolvían mis mejillas, sus ojos me veían con dulzura, acaricio con su pulgar mi rostro.

-Este tipo…..este tipo está loco…qué haces con él?.- Azorado por su toque puse mis manos sobre las suyas-….donde diablos estabas?.-una sonrisa torcida ya empezaba a hacerse conocida, acercó su cuerpo más al mío, yo temblaba con su toque, mis piernas parecían aflojarse y no tenía fuerzas para soportarlas.

-QQueé?.- apenas solté.

-No te lo dije el día del ascensor, y no te lo dije hoy en la mesa, pero eres increíblemente hermosa…- mordí mis labios y fruncí mi ceño-…...no pareces muy receptiva a los halagos, verdad?.- no supe que contestar, cerré los ojos y recordé las palabras de Rose nuevamente. Tenía que ser él, si, TENÍA QUE SER ÉL! Sujete sus muñecas y las alejé de mi rostro, el me vio extraño y dio un paso atrás, lo tomé de las solapas de su sacó y lo empujé hacia el cubículo del baño. Su sonrisa se amplio y cerró la puerta de una patada que retumbó en todo el ambiente.

Coloqué mi manos en sus hombros y me di el envión necesario para colgar de él, Edward sujeto con rapidez mis piernas y me estrelló contra los azulejos del pequeño baño. Choqué mis labios con los suyos, el sabor era exquisito, sus labios eran demasiado cálidos, mordí su boca desesperada por tener más de él, llevo una de sus manos a mi nuca y sujetó con fuerza mi cabello mientras abría mi boca para darle mayor acceso, paso su lengua por mis dientes, y respondí de la misma forma, sentía mi entrepierna arder. Chupe su labio inferior y continué con el superior, dejé que mi lengua acariciara la suya con avidez, el tomo mis labios con su mano y apretó mi boca en un puchero, me maraville con sus ojos ardiendo en deseo.

-Dios! Donde diablos estabas?.- qué mierda significaba eso? Sujeto con fuerza mi mandíbula, recorrí todos los lugares de su boca, estire sus labios, y pase mi lengua por su boca varias veces, lamiendo toda la extensión de sus labios como si fuera el más delicioso helado, no quería dejar de besarlo, hundí mis dedos en su cabello y tiré de ellos con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir en mi boca, el imitó mis movimientos, tiro de mi cabello y grité cuando hizo eso, pero no dolió, solo sirvió para que me encendiera mucho más.

-MIERDA! No…..tengo….- balbuceó, no quise ni detenerme a pensar lo que estaba diciendo, tiré de su cabello con fuerza y chupe su boca asegurándome que dejaría marca-…..diablos, si que eres ruda….-sonreí, y me baje de su cuerpo. Lo empujé a la pared frontal y desabroché su saco, el continuó con mi acto y arrojó su sacó a un lado.

-NOOO!...-grite, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Qué asco!.- dijo él, ambos miramos con desagrado el final del saco, hecho un pequeño bollo, ahora descansando mojado dentro del retrete. Hice una mueca y me alejé.

-Ewww, Qué haces?.- grité cuando lo vi ir en busca de su saco.

-Oh, bueno pensaba escurrirlo para ponértelo por los hombros, no tienes frío?.- sonrío con una mueca y bajo la tapa del retrete para sentarse sobre él y llevarme con él. Acaricié su cabello y abrí mis piernas para ubicarlas a cada lado de las suyas, mientras me sentada lentamente sobre su regazo y nos acercábamos-…..era un lindo saco.

-Si bueno, te lo quitaste demasiado rápido…- bese sus labios con extrema lentitud, sus manos fueron acariciando mis muslos, a medida que subían mi vestido.

-Mme…lo quitaste….tú…-mordió mis labios y nuestras lenguas se abrazaron en una deliciosa danza, demasiado lenta, sentía mis bragas mojarse con cada toque, sus besos no eran nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no entendía la diferencia, pero las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes. Lamimos nuestras bocas con suavidad.

-Mmmmmm…..-

-No hagas eso….- dijo extasiado, acariciando mis nalgas, mi vestido ya estaba demasiado alto para intentar cubrir mi cuerpo. Ambos reímos, en los labios del otro, se sentía tan bien besarlo, estaba completamente compenetrada en él-….por qué demonios hoy…..si traes….ropa interior?

-Porqué sabía que estarías tú?...- dije lamiendo su rostro y descendiendo por su cuello.

-Buen mecanismo de defensa…- una de sus manos fue a mi cabello y tiró de él haciéndome gemir.

-AAAHH…..mmmmm.-paso su lengua, lentamente por mi cuello.

-Por dios no hagas más eso!.- me carcajeé por su pedido, y exageré mis gemidos.

-Mmmmmm…Ah!...Aaah!...AAAH!.- me miro embobado, sonreí nuevamente, nos besamos con fervor, mientras gemía en sus labios.

-Por favor….-

-Mmmmmm…..-

-No….-

-AAAAH….mmmmm.- diablos qué sucedía conmigo, estaba a punto de llegar por un puto beso? Sujeté con fuerza su camisa cuando sentí uno de sus dedos pasar por encima de mi ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa…..y muy húmeda…...pero hermosa….- lo golpeé levemente en el pecho mientras reía en su boca y él me acompañaba, cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí sus dedos apartar mis bragas a un lado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola ! Aquí de nuevo con otro cap, no me reconozco, sólo puedo decir que llevo dos días casi tres, escribiendo, y aún no me cansé, cuando vean que empiece a escribir sobre Narnia, avisenme así me detengo. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, Gracias por leerme ! <em>**

**_Mordiditas !_**

**_Regina_**


	8. Zafiro Azul V

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul v<strong>

Uno de sus dedos comenzó a hurgar entre mis pliegues, mientras sostenía el elástico de mis bragas con su otra mano, despejando el lugar a donde quería llegar. Me relamí los labios con la suavidad y delicadeza con la que tocaba mi cuerpo, la humedad parecía producirse al triple con la lentitud que movía sus dedos sobre mi vagina.

-Creo que voy a acabar sólo viéndote morder los labios…-

-Nunca dejas de decir tonterías?.- pregunté, tomando su rostro entre mis manos atrayéndolo a mi boca, moví mis labios respetando el mismo ritmo que tenían sus dedos sobre la raja de mi vagina, estaba ardiendo en deseo de sentirlo mucho más allá de sus dedos. Su lengua salía al encuentro de la mía, mientras repetía los movimientos sobre mi clítoris, torturándome con la lentitud. No podía estar haciéndome esto, dios! Sentía mi entrepierna gotear de la humedad, alejé mi rostro de su boca, para llevar dos de mis dedos a mi boca y saborearlos imaginando la sensación de tener su pene allí adentro, moví mis dedos dentro y fuera, gemí cuando los de Edward entraron deliciosamente lento en mi cuerpo.

-Aaah!...dios!...-lo vi tragar en seco, no quitaba sus ojos de mi rostro, y me maravillé con la intensidad de su mirada, lleve mis dedos a su boca y los introduje, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por los movimientos de su cuerpo. Edward comenzó a balancearme sobre sus piernas mientras sus dedos entraban una y otra vez en un perfecto vaivén, mis dedos imitaban el ritmo en su boca. Su lengua jugaba con la punta de mis dedos.

-Mmmmmmm…..- reí cuando lo escuché imitar mis gemidos.

-Mmmmmmm….-respondí, sus piernas me elevaron unos centímetros del suelo, y continuó el ritmo una y otra vez. Maldición, ni siquiera me había penetrado y yo ya estaba a punto de explotar con sus dedos y sus piernas marcando el ritmo del movimiento haciéndome dar pequeños saltos en su regazo.

Con mi mano libre, arrastré mis dedos por su pecho, memorizando la dureza de su cuerpo, y la calidez que emanaba de su boca con mis dedos entrando y saliendo de ella. Temerosa, deslicé mi mano por encima de su miembro, su pantalón parecía apenas húmedo, me obligué a abrir los ojos y bajar lentamente el cierre de su pantalón, removí su ropa interior y logré sacar su miembro.

Al diablo con Aro, esto era….mucho…..mucho mejor…..más suave….más firme…mas…..grande! Edward cerró sus ojos cuando pase mi dedo por la puta, sonreí al verlo disfrutar, realmente era placentero verlo derretirse en mis brazos. Llevé mi mano a mi boca y lamí la palma un par de veces para lubricar mi mano, tomé nuevamente su miembro, masajee toda la extensión, liberé un poco más su pene de la presión de la ropa y me maraville con la perfección de su cuerpo. No pude evitar tomar el líquido que desprendía entre mis dedos, los llevé a mi boca y me aseguré de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía, aún tenía dos de mis dedos en su boca. El embiste en mi vagina se incrementó cuando degusté el sabor de su semen en mis labios.

-Esho…noesh….jushto.- reí cuando apenas pude entender lo que me decía con mis dedos en su boca. Los quité y me acerqué a besar sus labios, mientras me seguía meciendo con la fuerza de sus piernas, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo con mayor velocidad. Me sostuve de sus hombros, y relaje los músculos de mi vagina cuando lo sentí entrar con mayor ímpetu en mi interior, abrí mi boca y cerré los ojos, para darle la bienvenida a la deliciosa sensación del comienzo de un orgasmo.

Quitó sus dedos de mi vagina, y juro que casi lo ahorco en ese instante, me sonrío y se llevó los dedos a su boca para saborearlos, lamió sus dedos frente a mis ojos, y me veía con malicia.

-Perfectamente deliciosa….yo también puedo ser sexy sabías?.- asentí como una idiota sonriéndole, sus muslos me levantaron con mayor fuerza y volvió a meter los dedos dentro, pero esta vez aumentó mucho más la velocidad.

-Aaaah! SI!...mmmm…AAAH!.- envolví mis piernas a su cintura, Edward levantaba las suyas con la fuerza de sus pies una y otra vez acompañando el movimiento de sus dedos, apreté sus hombros por la exquisita sensación. Me sentí delirar con la exactitud de sus toques y la paciencia que se tomaba para deleitarme con sus detalles, realmente podía disfrutar de cada instante con él. Pase mis manos por su rostro, era verdaderamente hermoso, y sobre todo me derretía la intensidad con la que me miraba, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía disfrutar de ver mis gestos con cada toque. Miré su miembro y se me ocurrió una idea que tal vez terminaría por fascinarlo y podríamos llegar al clímax juntos.

Extendí mi mano con la palma hacía arriba y la acerqué a la boca de Edward.

-Sr. Masen…-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa-…no tengo confianza para llamarlo por su nombre.- solté

-Qué no tienes confianza?.- movió sus dedos con rudeza en mi interior, lo que me hizo saltar de su regazo.

-AAY!..-

-Eso me dice que por lo menos tu cuerpo si tiene confianzas conmigo Isa.-

-Bien genio, deja de jugar con mi cuerpo…-repitió el movimiento y maldita sea! Era genial, estaba sopesando en llamarlo Sr. Masen toda la vida si seguía tocándome de esa manera-…..EDWARD!.-grité

-Srta. Love?.- me tomó de la nuca para besarme tiernamente mientras me llevaba con él y se recostaba sobre la pared a sus espaldas, mi cuerpo se abrió para él y sus dedos entraron con mayor facilidad.

-OH! Aaaah!...mmmm…detente!.-

-NOO!...porqué?.-

-Porqué …..vvoy….aaaahhh…Edward!...basta!.-

-No quiero parar…..quiero verte llegar!.-me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé con pasión, Maldición! Sus labios eran adictivos.

-Escupe en mi mano..-

-Qué?.-

-HAZLO!...AAAH!...AAH!.-llevé mi mano a su boca, Edward me miró con desconfianza pero al final cedió y escupió en mi mano, esparcí el tibio líquido por mi palma y tomé su miembro entre mi mano para masturbarlo.

-Oh mierda! Eso siente…muy….bien!.- su mano abrió una de mis nalgas con mayor fuerza, descansé mi frente sobre su hombro mientras me deleitaba con la excelente sensación de sus dedos entrar y salir de mi vagina con rapidez. Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano sobre su pene, abrí mis ojos para ver el líquido caliente salir de su miembro, roce la punta y aproveche para lubricar la extensión y hacer aún más placentero el toque.

-Ah!...aaah!...AAAH!...YA!...- las piernas de Edward me elevaron con rudeza y se movieron a mayor velocidad mientras intentaba introducir más dedos en mi interior-…EDWARD!...No sigas…AAAAHHH…AAAAHH-.

-Tu no sigas!- no sabía si reír por su respuesta o gemir por sus dedos.

-Yaa…..AAAH! …..AAAH!...voy a….llegar….AAAAAH!...EDW….AAAH!- me moví desesperadamente sobre sus piernas, haciendo que la presión en mi vagina aumentara, agilicé mi mano sobre su pene, yo quería llegar con él, pero creo que esta vez me vencería. No soporté mucho y las piernas de Edward me elevaron de su regazo para hacerme saltar con mayor fuerza sobre él, en cada subida disfrutaba de cómo sus dedos descendían y luego volvían a entrar en mi interior hundiéndose con la misma fuerza con la que caía sobre su mano-…..AAAH!...AAAH!...AAAAAAH!.- no importó cuanto estaba gritando, con mi rostro escondido en su cuello, disfrute de la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo, a manos de, bueno a manos de Edward, con la mano de Edward, para ser más exactos!-…..Oh dios!...-presione mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mi cuerpo se estremecía con la corriente del deseo recorrer mis extremidades.

-Isa…..necesito….verte…- sonreí sobre su hombro y me alejé de su cuerpo para mirarlo, mordí mi labio inferior, y escondí mis ojos tras mis mechones chocolates. Su mirada me avasallaba, y todavía me sentía en las nubes por el orgasmo. Quitó su mano lentamente de mi vagina y me avergoncé al verla completamente brillante por mi humedad, nuevamente llevo sus dedos a la boca para lamerlos y lo imité. Coloque su mano entre ambos para lamer de ella, no dejé de mirarlo en ningún momento que veía chupar sus dedos, compartió conmigo los resabios de la humedad que mi cuerpo le había dado hace momentos.

Miré a los ojos a Edward y decidí que él era quien quería que me cogiera, me levanté de su regazo, se sorprendió por mi rápido movimiento tome sus manos y las guíe a mi cadera para bajar mis bragas, el entendió lo que quería y quitó velozmente mi ropa interior. Pasó sus dedos por mi vagina y me acercó a su cuerpo, su rostro estaba frente a mi vientre ahora desnudo y expuesto sin mis bragas. Beso mi piel y descendió hasta los huesos de mi cadera, sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas suavemente, abrió mis muslos, uno de sus dedos dibujo la línea de mi trasero arrastrándola delicadamente por mi vagina hasta mi clítoris. Me sujeté de uno de sus hombros mientras que mi otra mano acariciaba su cabello, tan suave, tan perfecto en mis manos. Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta mi monte de Venus y la excitación humedeció nuevamente mi entrepierna.

Edward acaricio su pene, ya erecto para prepararlo, bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, mientras me acercaba a él. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y me veía con deseo, como yo lo veía a él, deseaba que me follara, deseaba tenerlo dentro mío. Me senté sobre sus piernas nuevamente, dimos unos pequeños gemidos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron y la anticipación quemaba mi cuerpo.

-No…te quiero de espaldas…-dijo en un susurro, lo besé rápidamente mientras él acariciaba mis muslos y me levanté de su cuerpo.

-Edward….- me incliné hacia él, para tener su rostro delante de mí-…..yo….nunca…

-Nunca qué...- sus manos estaban ansiosas sobre mis piernas pero a la vez me veía extraño sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Yo…nunca he estado con un hombre….en….estas circunstancias…..-sus manos se detuvieron a cada lado de mis piernas y se quedó estático ante mis palabras.

-Crees que soy estúpido?.- me dijo seriamente.

-Qué? No! Por qué dices eso?.-

-Eres prostituta! Conoces a una prostituta virgen?.-

-Sé lo que soy, y no te dije en ningún momento que era virgen, sólo te dije que no tuve nunca este nivel de intimidad con un hombre, soy lesbiana, y mi trabajo es sólo con mujeres…..-

-Oh….es decir que…..nunca…-

-No…- negué mientras le sonreía.

-Pero no eres virgen?...-

-Pues…CÓMO DIABLOS TE LO EXPLICO? No tengo una pizarra Edward!.-

-Entiendo…no eres virgen….pero nunca has sentido como es con uno de verdad?.-

-Exacto….-acaricie su rostro y el dejó un beso sobre mi palma.

-Sumas más puntos a mi favor Isa Lady Love.-sus manos recorrieron mis níveas piernas delicadamente mientras me giraba y quedaba a espaldas. Se acomodó mejor en el lugar y abrí mis piernas para dejar pasar la suyas debajo de mí, me sostuve con las manos a cada lado de la pared que nos rodeaba, mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía ferozmente, sentí sus manos tomar mi cadera y marcarme el camino a seguir. Descendí lentamente, Edward me guiaba, eran los segundos más terroríficos de mi vida, necesitaba sentirlo ya! Y la distancia parecía ser enorme, cuando demonios iba a llegar a su pene. Una calidez irrumpió entre mis pliegues, y sonreí,…

-Sigo?…-pregunté temerosa, apenas volteando a mirarlo. Quitó mi cabello de mi espalda para dejarlo a un lado de mi cuello, dejo algunos besos sobre ella y mi cuello, y asumí que debía continuar, la sensación se hacía cada vez más exquisita, descendí lentamente por su pene mientras lo sentía abrirse paso en mi cuerpo, su piel ardía, y la humedad de mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida, contraje mi vagina para sentir su miembro invadir con más presión, cada centímetro que ingresaba sentía mi cuerpo abrirse más y más. Esto era fantástico, no era plástico, no era frío, no tenía luces! Odiaba los lumínicos!

-Aaaah…..bonita.- me derretí en sus brazos y me dejé caer con un poco de brusquedad sobre su pene-…..Aaah!

Sus manos abrieron mis muslos y se introdujo un poco más en mi interior, Dios sentía su miembro tan perfecto, era una gran sensación, una gran, gran, grande sensación en mi vagina. Reí por lo bajo por mis pensamientos, realmente esto era lo mejor que podía haber probado en mi vida, era de verdad, caliente, perfecto. Necesitaba empezar a moverme.

-Cómo te sientes?...- Edward tocó mis senos mientras besaba mi cuello y yo me dejaba caer sobre su pecho para darle acceso a mi piel

-Espléndida…quiero…que me cojas!.- solté, deleitándome con sus labios y su lengua que causaban estragos en mi cuerpo. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de mis muslos y levantaron mis piernas desde atrás de mis rodillas, abriéndome aún más a él, su cadera se alejo de mi cuerpo dejando salir apenas su pene. Me sostuve de las paredes y estallé en un grito cuando sentí la primera estocada contra mi cuerpo.

-MIERDA!...AAAAH!...-

-Así Srta. Love…..- ronroneó en mi oído.

-Oh si, por dios! Sigue….más…..-de donde mierda sacaba la fuerza para elevar mi maldito cuerpo? Sus manos me levantaban con facilidad de las piernas y arremetía contra mí, fuerte, realmente fuerte, pero exquisitamente satisfactorio, fue aumentando la velocidad. Me vi acompañando sus movimientos con la ayuda de mis manos sobre las paredes a mis lados.

-Sube Isa….- subí lo necesario, para darle el espacio para volver a mí con una fuerte estocada.

-Oh! Dios! Siii…-el rió tras de mí, aumenté la velocidad, su miembro se encontraba con mi vagina con brusquedad, lento pero con brusquedad lo que me quitaba el aliento en cada choqué. Edward soltó mis piernas y las dejé sobre sus muslos, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y abracé su movimiento sobre mi cuerpo, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de mi con delicadeza, en un movimiento sumamente erótico. Parecía tomarse todo con una calma excesivamente agonizante para mi placer, que resultaba ser el doble de satisfactoria, no me queje y acompañé sus movimientos.

-AAH!...Edward….mme…encanta…..mee encanta AAAAH!...-

-También me encanta bonita…..salta….- sujeté sus manos con fuerza, y retorcí mis pies en el suelo ayudándome con las puntas, comencé a saltar despacio sobre su cuerpo, su pene entraba con más fuerza de la que yo caía, Edward empujaba sus caderas contra las mías en cada salto que descendía, eso me hizo alterar mis sentidos. Maldita sea, amaba que me cogiera, esto era miles de veces mejor que…oh mierda! Era miles de veces mejor que…..lo que hacía con Rose….

-Salta!.- lamió mi oreja, mi respiración se agitó y terminé obedeciendo sus palabras, salté sobre sus piernas con mayor ímpetu, mis pies se estremecieron en cada estocada, era fabulosa la sensación de mi cuerpo ser abordado por el suyo, Edward era delicado y posesivo a la vez con su arremetidas, sabía empezar el momento y darme la tranquilidad del placer.

-Quiero entrar más adentro Isa…..- me sujeté nuevamente de las paredes y acompañé mis movimientos, salté para él todo lo que mis piernas y brazos me lo permitían, Edward levantaba mis caderas con facilidad.

-AAAH!...MÁS…MÁS….EDWARD….AAAH!.-me vi desquiciando mis movimientos desesperada por sentirlo más adentro, cuando ya sabía que no podía llegar a ningún otro lugar, contraje los músculos de mi vagina para que se hiciera más doloroso.

-MIERDA! Sigue….sigue así!..mmmmm….salta bonita…..salta…- mis piernas dolían pero intenté resistir la necesidad de mantener el pene de Edward dentro de mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo más y más, entrar y salir. Sus embistes aumentaron la velocidad, y eso fue lo que necesité para saltar aún más rápido. Llevé una de mis manos a mi entrpierna y toque su miembro, podía sentir como mi vagina lo devoraba en cada caída, la humedad se escurría por la base de su pene y la esparcí por sus testículos. Toqué mi clítoris y masaje la zona a medida que él aumentaba sus embistes, la rudeza de sus entradas hicieron doler las paredes de mi vagina, pero no le di importancia.

-EDWARD!...AAAAH!...AAAAH!...YAAAA…..CASI…..-

-SII! AAH!...oh!...voy a…..AH!.- mierda! No soportaba más mis piernas saltar tanto, estaba cerca, mi cuerpo se retorcía del placer, al sentir entrar tan rudo en mi interior, recordé los dedos de Aro, y la velocidad y la fuerza que usaba para cogerme, y esto no era para nada parecido, el miembro de Edward, era sensacional en mi interior, el líquido de ambos escurría por nuestros cuerpos, llevé mi mano para juntar algo que quedara de los dos, y probé el sabor de la unión de nuestros fluidos. Un fuerte dolor se incrementó en mi vagina, y supe que no iba a soportarlo mucho más.

-Edward….no aguanto…..AAAH!...AAAA!...AH!.- mis piernas se elevaron nuevamente, y supe qué él se hacía cargo de mi, sostuve mis brazos a cada lado, y grité con todas mis fuerzas al recibir la brutal fuerza de su cuerpo arremeter con suma rapidez en mi vagina-…..AAAHH ….YAAA…AAAAAH!...AAAH!

-Isaa…..me…-el orgasmo desarmó mi cuerpo, ahogué unos gemidos en mi garganta, que desaparecieron en mi interior, deje caer mi brazos, Edward apuró su embiste y sentí la explosión en mi interior, sus movimientos fueron ralentizándose hasta terminar de descargar todo en mi. Y otra vez me maraville con la sensación de que un hombre acabara en mi interior, no podía comparar nada de lo que ya había hecho con este placer. Definitivamente debía experimentar esto. Pase mi mano por mi vagina y el pene de Edward seguía en mi interior, el semen empezó descender de mi cuerpo y envolvió la unión de nuestros sexos. Me deje caer sobre su pecho mientras el envolvía uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y descansaba el otro sobre mi muslo.

-Dime…- habló agitado -….dimee…que estas tomando pastillas, que te ligaste las trompas,…..quee…..que eres inmune al semen o algo por el estilo…porque sino….. Estamos fregados.

Solté un carcajada, pase mi rostro por su mejilla y deposité un beso en sus labios.

-Tomo pastillas.- oí como suspiraba y se relajaba entre mis brazos.

Él amagó a salir de mi interior pero lo sujeté antes de salir de mi cuerpo.

-Qué sucede?.- pregunto extrañado por mi actitud.

-Puedes….pueedes quedarte adentro…un poco más.-mis mejillas se colorearon por la pregunta y esquivé su rostro, el rió a mis espaldas y me envolvió nuevamente sin alejarse un centímetro de mi.

-Sólo te diré…..que cuando salga no verás el mismo Titán que entro….- ambos reímos por su estupidez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola ! Me voy a dormir, si, estoy exhausta, escribí un día completo prácticamente, son las 14.30 de la tarde, necesito dormir, estos dos me agotaron con su sesión de sexo. Necesito a mi novio PARA DORMIR, se me vencen los ojitos. Espero les guste el capítulo, cuando me despierte tal vez tenga más ganas de escribir...Dejen RWS no sean malitas, que es mi única paga y me he portado excepcional estos días ! Mordiditas!<em>**

**_PD: Necesito urgentemente una BETA !  
><em>**

**_Regina_**


	9. Zafiro Azul VI

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul VI<br>**

-Porqué estas tan callada?.-

-No tengo nada que decir.-

-Y para hacer?.-Aparté mi atención de la ventanilla de la limusina para mirar a Aro, su mano se posó sobre mi muslo y sonreía con la intención de llevar más allá su toque.

-No tengo ganas.- le respondí quitando su mano de mi pierna.

-Tú no sabes estar un momento tranquila? Todo el tiempo es pelear contigo Isabella…- bufé y me acomodé en su dirección.

-Cómo diablos no quieres que esté enfadada, me dijiste que me recompensarías y sólo me trajiste para regodearte con mi compañía y no sólo eso, te enojaste porque llame la atención de tus amiguitos? Pues, que te quede claro que no sólo tú puedes mirarme.- Y ahora estaba más segura que no sólo él podía darme placer. Edward…..y los que vengan, definitivamente aquí no terminaría mi experimentación.

-Me quedo claro eso Isa. Ahora mi pregunta es…estas empezando a dudar?.- una de sus manos me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, sus ojos parecían inspeccionar cada uno de mis gestos. Lo empujé ofuscada con esta nueva actitud de sobreprotección de Aro.

-Qué diablos estás diciendo Aro?.-

-Ayer me pediste hacerlo, y hoy te deshaces en sonrisas con cada uno de mis clientes, acaso estas teniendo alguna fase de cambio de elección sexual?.- diablos! Porqué todo el mundo podía hablar de mis elecciones como si nada? Primero Rose con sus dudas y ahora Aro también! Recordar mis palabras de ayer en la noche, mandaron unos escalofríos a mi cuerpo, y un dolor desagradable a mi trasero, bastardo.

-Sabes qué Aro? El que quiera follar con mujeres u hombres es problema mío, tu sólo te encargas de que el dinero llegué a tu bolsillo no? Pues ocúpate de eso y déjame tranquila!- me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda. Mierda, me tenían cansada, porque tanta insistencia con que defina mis elecciones?. Acaso no había sido clara miles de veces con ellos? Moriría lesbiana.

Pero experimentaría un poco más.

Aro lanzó una carcajada, miré en su dirección y parecía estar disfrutando del maldito chiste?

-Lo sabía.-

-Qué?.-

-Te gusto uno de ellos verdad? Todos, quizás? Estas desesperada por que te coja un hombre, es eso. Qué pasó te cansaste de Rose? O es que ahora entendiste que quien mejor puede hacerte acabar es un hombre.-

-Vete a la mierda Aro!.-

-Oh por favor Isabella, estas deseosa de sentir cómo es hacerlo con un hombre, te cansaste de las vaginas viejas como tú dices, y ahora….- tomó mi rostro con dureza y me acercó a sus labios, sujeté sus muñecas para apartarlo pero la presión en su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-Suéltame!.- esquivé sus labios, y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, aparte su cuerpo del mío, pero no podía luchar contra su fuerza.

-Quieres saber lo que se siente que un hombre te coja?...-sus manos subieron mi vestido y dejaron expuestas mis bragas, alejé sus manos de mi cuerpo, pero la fuerza de Aro era más poderosa que la mía y me vi atrapada bajo su cuerpo-….tu deseas sentir a un hombre….yo puedo satisfacerte….

No pude seguir luchando cuando su mano tocó mi entrepierna y todas mis fuerzas se redujeron a cenizas, el deseo fue consumiendo mi cuerpo y sentí humedecerme con sus dedos rozando mi vagina. Mierda, hace unos instantes había disfrutado de la mejor sensación del mundo cuando Edward estaba cogiéndome en ese baño, y extrañaba sentir algo así de nuevo. Cuantas veces había deseado, cuantos sueños húmedos acabaron en mis dedos imaginando a Aro cogiéndome. Tantas veces había deseado que él fuera quien me instruyera por primera vez, y ahora lo tenía a mi disposición entregado a mi cuerpo. Y necesitaba sentirlo, cómo sería hacerlo con él? Sería como con Edward?

Antes de seguir buscando la respuesta en mi mente, mi desesperación me ganó la partida, mis manos se movían rápidamente por el cuerpo de Aro, quitando su ropa de en medio, arranqué su corbata y no quise demorarme mucho más en su camisa, tiré de ella, y los botones se desprendieron con rapidez, él me sonrió y subió mi vestido con velocidad sacándolo por mi cabeza.

Apresuré mis movimientos, quité su cinturón y bajé rápidamente sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Estaba deseosa de sentir nuevamente un pene, Aro parecía entender mi desesperación, arrancó mis bragas con rudeza y levante mis piernas para darle acceso, pase mi pierna izquierda por encima del respaldo del asiento mientras el apartaba la otra y me abría con facilidad. Ni siquiera me detuve en besar su cuerpo o sus labios, tome su pene de la base y lo guíe a mi entrepierna, la caliente humedad me excitó de sobremanera y gemí alto cuando jugó con mi entrada dibujando círculo sobre mi clítoris.

-OH! Dios…..ahh….métela….por favor…..-estire mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y empuje contra la puerta mientras él se relamía los labios y empujaba en mi interior.

-AAAH!...SIIII…..MÁS!.-mi cuerpo estaba extasiado con su intromisión, hundió su rostro en mis senos y lamió de ellos, mientras terminaba de entrar con un certera embestida que me arrastró de mi lugar. Aro se entretuvo con mis pezones mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo respetando un ritmo sumamente placentero, mi humedad fue en aumento, y el embiste se sentía cada vez más ágil. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, sujeté con fuerza el asiento con mis manos extendidas sobre la cabeza y arqueé mi espalda para sentirlo entrar más adentro.

-AAAHHH…AAAAH….cógeme bebé…AAA!...MÁS FUERTE!.-grité, la sensación se hizo exquisita, y mi cuerpo se convulsionó al sentirlo entrar con rapidez en mi cuerpo.

-Si!...te gusta esto preciosa!...querías esto?...querías que te cogiera?-

-Siii!...aah!...aaah!...por favor más!...másss.-sus manos pasaron por debajo de mis muslos y elevaron mis piernas a sus hombros.

-OH POR DIOS!...AAAH!...-levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y me calenté aún más con su mirada, fascinada, extasiada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y lamía sus labios reiteradas veces, sus embestidas se hicieron más y más fuertes, golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta de la limusina, ya no tenía más lugar para arrastrarme, la fuerza de sus embistes fueron corriéndome de lugar.

Aro se arrodillo en el asiento y sujetó mis piernas con brusquedad, levantó unos centímetros mis caderas y una de sus manos se fue hacia mi trasero.

-AAAH!...desearía tanto volver a cogerte por detrás mi preciosa Isa….- maldición, y yo estaba tan húmeda y caliente que deseaba que me cogiera como quisiera, no me importó recordar el dolor, moví mis caderas con fuerza para sentirlo entrar con mayor facilidad a mi cuerpo, me encantó verlo disfrutar mis movimientos.

Enlacé mis tobillos detrás de su cuello y me acerqué más a él, Aro se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, y terminé totalmente doblada, las estocadas comenzaban a hacerse dolorosas, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su pelvis se movió con mayor velocidad, y gemí al sentir sus testículos golpear contra mi trasero infinidad de veces mientras entraba y salía con rudeza de mi cuerpo. Llevé mis manos a mis pechos y apreté mis pezones, me retorcía del placer.

-AAAAAH! AROOO….VOY A…..LLEGAR….AAAH!...AAAH!.- no tarde mucho más, él apresuró sus embestidas, mi cabeza golpeaba contra la puerta y me sujeté de sus hombros transpirados, clavé mis uñas en su cuerpo, me sacudía violentamente en el asiento. Estaba casi llegando a mi orgasmo cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mi ano, y me hizo gritar con demasiada fuerza, a la vez la presión en mi vagina se incremento y no pude evitar venirme violentamente entre gemidos muy altos.

-AAAAAH! SIIIIIIIII…AAAAAH! AROOO…AAAAHHHH ….AAAAAH!.- estaba segura que había dejado marca en su cuerpo porque mis uñas habían casi perforado su piel, no dejó de mover su cadera contra la mía mientras terminaba de descargar en mi interior, dejé caer mis brazos en mi cuerpo y deshice mis piernas del amarre en el cuello de Aro, él salió de mi cuerpo demasiado rápido. No tenía fuerzas para moverme, sabía qué terminaría haciendo, abrí mis piernas para él, y me relaje cuando sentí su lengua lamer mi vagina para llevarse con él toda mi humedad. Mi respiración comenzó a regularizarse, y mi cuerpo despertaba nuevamente al sentirlo lamer mi clítoris con tanto énfasis.

MIERDA! Se sentía maravilloso coger…

Estaba jodida, podían gustarme las dos cosas? No tenía la respuesta para eso por el momento, pero sabía que no iba a dejar de experimentar.

Sonreí, mientras Aro seguía lamiendo la raja de mi vagina, tenía que seguir experimentando…..

Y Edward Masen parecía la mejor opción para eso…..

.

.

Aro me dejo en mi apartamento a las 11.30 de la noche, con una sonrisa postorgásmica corrí hasta mi piso y me preparé para tener a mi primer cliente como heterosexual. Estaba más que feliz de seguír experimentando, le iba a dar provecho a mi nuevo descubrimiento.

Tenía claro que me gustaba coger con los hombres, pero también tenía claro que no iba a dejar de hacerlo con las mujeres porque amaba la sensación de unirme a otra mujer. Pero también tenía dudas sobre la decisión de estar o no con Rose, no estaba segura de querer encausarme en una relación, pero no era una opción alejarme de ella, y si solamente era un temor al compromiso podía manejarlo, pero definitivamente no podía acallar el deseo que tenía por pertenecerle a un hombre entre la sábanas. Tal vez podía cambiar mi título y trabajar en Compañía de Elite para…..UNISEX? Por el momento, el pene y la vagina estaba bien para mi, aunque uno estaba aventajándose. Y sobre todo el pene de cierto cobrizo de ojos verdes….

Diablos! tenía que reconocer que en mi corta vida de prostituta, lo que había sucedido con él, había sido la experiencia más excitante de mi vida.

Después de nuestra perfecta sincronía en ese pequeño baño, el tiempo me obligaba a irme de allí y volver junto a Aro, temí que volviera en mi busca y me descubriera con Edward follando, pero la sensación del peligro terminó por hacer más exquisita la experiencia. Antes de irme, nos besamos como si nunca más volviéramos a vernos….

_-Tengo que irme…..-dije, soltando su rostro, sus manos envolvían mi cintura y se sentía tan bien el calor de su cuerpo. _

_-Te escolto?...-presionó su cuerpo al mío mientras hablaba seductoramente en mi oído._

_-Quieres morir?.-lo alejé unos centímetros y reí por sus ocurrencias._

_-Ciertamente….no, pero tampoco quiero que te vayas tan pronto.- me vio con intensidad, y se acercó a mis labios lentamente, no quise perder más tiempo y saqué mi lengua para encontrar rápidamente la suya y jugar nuevamente con nuestros besos-….bien estoy listo….._

_-Qué?.-lo mire con sorpresa, y mi duda quedo disipada cuando acercó su cadera a la mía y me hizo notar el creciente bulto-…no puedo quedarme Edward…_

_-Deja de besarme así sino quieres otra ronda…-beso mis labios suavemente y descendió por mi cuello, acaricie sus brazos sobre la tela de la camisa y descansé mis manos en sus hombros, deleitándome con su ávida lengua recorrer la mis partes más sensibles._

_-Edward….-sus manos fueron bajando por mi espalda baja hasta mi trasero, donde presiono mis nalgas levemente y me asía a su cuerpo, me sentía humedecer, siendo consciente de que su pene estaba preparado para mi cuerpo y yo también, pero no podía quedarme. _

_-Esta bien….tengo que detenerme…..-se alejó de mi cuerpo, demasiado para mi gusto, y se dejó caer al otro extremo de la pared. Acomodé mi vestido y pase mis manos por mi cabello-….estas perfecta…._

_Le sonreí, me acerque a él para besarlo, pero interpuso sus manos en medio alejándome nuevamente._

_-No te dejare ir si te acercas de nuevo…-oculte una sonrisa tras mi mano y me recosté por la pared-…bien…..por suerte tenía mi billetera en el pantalón y no en el saco, está bien si te doy un cheque o prefieres efectivo?.- QUÉ? Oh cierto, soy una puta no?_

_-Nno…no quiero nada…-_

_-Por qué no? Es tu trabajo, está bien por mi…- sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña chequera-…..diablos! mi bolígrafo estaba en el saco, no tengo mucho efectivo encima….-rebuscó en sus bolsillos un poco de efectivo y me miro pidiendo disculpas. _

_-Guarda eso…- tome su mano y la guié nuevamente a su bolsillo, el se sorprendió y detuvo el movimiento._

_-Isa…..no soy tu empleador pero…..respeta tu trabajo, es mi deber pagarte….-_

_-No quiero tu dinero…- solté enfadada, porque tenía que hacerme notar la naturaleza de mi trabajo._

_-Hey, qué te pasa?...-_

_-Nada, sólo no quiero que me pagues….-_

_-Tan bueno soy!.- rió, y me mordí los labios por no reír a lo que me decía, porque a decir verdad, la había pasado de maravillas con él-….bien, pero esto nos deja en otra situación…_

_-No entiendo…- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho lo miré enarcando una ceja, a qué se refería con otra situación?_

_-Sería como…..te vi me gustaste…..me viste te gusté…y una cosa llevo a la otra…-_

_-Nunca tuviste encuentros de este tipo?.- sonreí al verlo asombrarse por mi pregunta, era tan lindo parecía ruborizarse._

_-Sí, pero dejé de hacerlo hace tiempo…..hasta hoy!.- me tomó de los brazos y me acercó a él._

_-Hablas como un viejo…..-subí mis manos por su torso y alcancé su cuello, entrelace mis dedos en ese lugar y me acerqué a sus labios._

_-Soy un viejo…-respondió riendo._

_-Cuántos años tienes?.-_

_-Muchos más que tú, te lo aseguro.- sus labios tomaron mi labio inferior y dejé que tirara de él._

_-Eso no es cierto, te ves muy bien para ser un viejo…- acaricie su cabello, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y me quedé petrificada en su mirada por unos instantes._

_-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien para ser una vieja.- tiré de su cabello y me acercó a sus labios para besarme, se sentía cada vez más agradable dejarlo hacerlo. Nos besamos por unos minutos más, hasta que me obligué a despegarme de su boca y volver a la mesa junto a Aro. Edward salió del restaurant esquivando a todos, salió primero y me dejó sola en el lugar. _

.

.

Mi primer cliente.

Wow eso sonaba bien, esta noche podía ser el comienzo de una nueva vida para Isabell Swan, estaba ansiosa por conocer al hombre que oficiaría como el primero en tener mis servicios. Lizzy me había dicho que su cliente no era muy complicado, me dio algunos consejos sobre él y sus preferencias, y no parecía para nada difícil satisfacer a un hombre que no hacía mucho en la cama, lo difícil iba a ser que yo disfrutara de eso con alguien así, pero en fin, no podía pretender que además sea un dios del sexo. Así que no le puse muchas expectativas a él, y me preocupe por desempeñar bien mi trabajo. Diablos! Era una prostituta, tenía que bajar mi ansiedad, iba a hacer lo que casi siempre hacía, sexo y nada más que sexo. Yo podía con esto, aquí voy pene número tres.

Caminé por el amplio pasillo del Hotel donde Lizzy me había dicho que siempre se veía con su cliente, era lujoso, moderno y muy caro, cómo todos los que solíamos frecuentar, ya no me asombraba. Tenía en mi mano la tarjeta de entrada y un papel con el número de piso y de cuarto, los encontré fácilmente ni bien baje del ascensor. Me detuve unos segundos en la puerta mentalizándome en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, respire profundo y pase la tarjeta, luego de escuchar el click, me alcé de valor y entré.

Cómo la mayoría de las veces en las que acostumbraba a venir a estos hoteles, una preciosa sala tenuemente iluminada me dio la bienvenida, me acerqué hasta el centro y observé la mesa repleta de bebidas a medio terminar. Mierda, habrá venido alguien antes a coger con él? Tomé una de las botellas que estaba más completa y le di un sorbo,…..whisky, fuerte, un muy fuerte whisky. Dejé la botella y sacudí mi cuerpo liberando energías, miré hacia la habitación y parecía haber movimiento en ella. Bien, ahí estaba él, cuanto más rápido lo enfrentara mejor. Caminé sigilosamente hasta allí y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta observando el lugar, la televisión estaba prendida pero en silencio y todas las luces estaban encendidas, la cama estaba hecha pero se veía que alguien había estado recostado en ella. Di un paso para adentrarme cuando choqué contra algo duro que me derribó al suelo, mi trasero resintió el golpe y chillé en lo inmediato.

-Ohh!...Lllo siennnnto…..- levanté mi rostro para ver al idiota que me tiró y conocer a mi cliente-…ddejame aasudarte..

Me paralicé cuando él tomó mi mano para levantarme del suelo, maldita sea! Este era el cliente de Lizzy?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Otro jajaaj, casi que los vomito no? jaajajajaaj Bueno tengo ganas de escribir jaajajaj, y tengo que anunciarles que me quedan HORAS para terminar mis vacaciones así que me imagino que dirán MAS LE VALE Q ESCRIBA 20 CAPÍTULO MÁS EN LO QUE LE QUEDEN DE VACACIONES, jajajaj y con gusto lo haría, si mi maldito cuerpo no resintiera el cansancio, en fin, tratare de escribir lo que pueda en lo que me quedan de vacaciones, y por supuesto cuando empieze mis clases intentaré hacerme tiempo para actualizar, pero sepan que no sera igual, porque tengo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas para hacer, entre trabajo y estudio. Por el momento espero les gusten los capítulos que he estado subiendo, Y DEJEN RWS que realmente me ponen muy contenta y me incentivan más ! una vez más Gracias por leerme y no estamos leyendo!<em>**

**_Mordiditas!_**

**_Regina _**


	10. Zafiro Azul VII

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul VII<strong>

- Tu….eeres….la amiga dde…Lizzy?.- me puse de pie y arreglé mi vestido. En mi rostro no cabía más asombro, por qué diablos no me había percatado de esto? Ellos estaban hoy con Aro, se conocían, y Lizzy había mencionado su nombre en nuestra conversación, Cómo lo pude pasarlo por alto?

-Sii…..soy la amiga de Lizzy….no sabía que tú eras su cliente Jasper.- recorrió con su mirada mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, llevé mis manos al final de mi vestido intentando alargar la tela que no había. Esto cambiaba todas mis expectativas, él no era sólo un nuevo cliente, ciertamente era muy apetecible pero me sentía rara con él.

-No puedo creer…qque tenga tanta suerte….Isa Lady Love en mi cama hoy….- se alejó unos pasos de mi para tomar una botella y servirse un poco de whisky, de reojo me miraba y sonreía seductoramente haciéndome incomodar. Este no era el mismo Jasper que había conocido, este estaba totalmente ebrio. Mierda! Mi noche estaba decayendo, había empezado excelentemente bien con Edward en el baño, una respetable revolcada en la limusina con Aro, y mi pene número tres estaba ebrio y era Jasper.

Tomé asiento en el sofá frente a la mesa repleta de bebidas y lo seguí con la vista, se veía demasiado alegre, me lanzaba miradas furtivas con señas seductoras, que lo hacían ver como estúpido, le sonreí y apretuje mis dedos en la tela de mi asiento. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa con esa actitud, nunca había manejado en la cama a alguien ebrio, y si se ponía violento? Y Si me obligaba? Pase mi mano por mi cabello, para darme algo que hacer mientras esperaba que el terminara de beber su copa número,…..sus varias copas.

-Qué quieres beber Isa? Necesitas aflojarte….o prefieres que lo haga personalmente?.- Qué demonios? Le sonreí coquetamente, esquivé la mirada y tome la copa que me ofrecía. Oh dios! Quería irme a mi casa.

-Gracias…ehm….- tome el trago más largo de mi vida, casi que hundí mi cabeza en esa copa, estaba realmente incómoda con él.

-Bien…te dije que eres realmente muy linda?- Oh mierda! Quiere empezar….

-No, pero me gusta oírlo…- sonreí a él, se acercó a mi lugar y tomó asiento a mi lado, me giré en su dirección. Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a sus labios, sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados, sí que esta ebrio! Apreté los dientes y cerré mis labios en una amplia sonrisa.

-Lizzy nunca me dijo que tenía a una amiga como tú…- sus manos acariciaron mis muslos hasta al inicio de mi vestido, bebí el final de mi copa mientras lo veía acercarse a mi cuerpo con intensiones de pasar rápidamente al siguiente nivel. Sus ojos miraban mis labios beber con extrema lentitud, levantó una de sus manos y delineó delicadamente mi cuello hasta la clavícula, me estremecí con su toque y mi maldito cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar-…tus ojos son como…..como…-se relamió las labios acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro, trague saliva y dejé a un lado mi copa para prepararme.

-….como….tus… son…- rodee los ojos, iba a estar así toda la noche….?

-Son marrones, mis ojos son marrones…-solté ácidamente, deje que levantara de a poco mi vestido, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus brazos. Jasper llevaba una camisa desarreglada y unos pantalones de vestir, estaba descalzo y mencioné ya que estaba muy ebrio? Pues sí, su maldito aliento casi me derriba del sofá, esquivé mi rostro cuando sentí que iba a terminar hundiendo su boca en mis labios, y dejé que se entretuviera con mi cuello.

Maldición, todo él olía a alcohol, hice un gesto de arcadas cuando cayó sobre mí con brusquedad, parecía un adolescente calenturiento tocando todo mi cuerpo desesperado, lamiendo mi piel con extrema desesperación. Lo tomé de sus cabellos y los alejé de mi cuerpo unos momentos para posicionarme mejor debajo de su él. Sus manos se fueron directamente a mi entrepierna, me sorprendí de la intromisión y salté un poco.

-Ah!...quieres….ir rápido verdad?...-le dije mientras luchaba con los botones de su camisa, me vio con el deseo tatuado en sus ojos y terminó por arrancársela rápidamente. Sonreí por la rudeza que usó y abrí mis piernas para dejarlo ubicarse entre mis muslos. Su miembro me embistió sobre mis bragas, y la humedad en mi cuerpo empezó a crecer.

Diablos! Tenía un lindo cuerpo, su pecho era duro y bien formado, una piel blanquecina, y unos hermosos brazos muy marcados, lo tomé de los hombros y lo empujé para caer de espaldas sobre el sofá. Me subí a su cuerpo y mecí mis caderas sobre su pene.

-Oh!...sigue Isa…..- subió mi vestido rápidamente y lo quité por mi cabeza. Él me quedó viendo demasiado tiempo, parecía gustarle lo que veía, delinee los músculos de su cuerpo con mis dedos y me incliné a su cuello para lamerlo, sus manos fueron directamente a mi trasero y estrecharon las nalgas con suma presión-….me encanta tu trasero….es tan firme….

Lamí la piel de su pecho y fui bajando hasta su vientre, embistió contra mí nuevamente, y yo ya sentía la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí. Se levantó del lugar, me acercó desde la nuca hasta su rostro, sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Juro que casi vomito en su boca por el fuerte aliento a alcohol, no respire por unos segundos mientras sentía su lengua recorrerme con desesperación. No había tenido un beso así desde los…..14? Estaba realmente caliente, sus manos no dejaban de tocarme continuamente, me mecí con mayor fuerza sobre su regazo y eso pareció fascinarlo.

-Mierda…..necesito cogerte ya!.- dejé de besarlo y me tomó de los brazos para levantarme de mi lugar, me llevo con prisa hasta la habitación donde me tiro sobre las sabanas cayendo encima de mí lamiendo mis pechos sobre la tela de mi sostén. Bueno, al menos esto terminaría rápido-…..quítate todo esto….-me levantó y tiró de las tiras de mi brassier, me acomodé mejor en el centro de la cama y abrí mis piernas para él, mientras lo veía masajearse el bulto. Gateó hasta mi y pasó sus manos por mis piernas hasta mi ropa interior.

-Jasper…..qué quieres?.- presione mis dedos sobre sus antebrazos, él me miro embobado y se lanzó a mis labios nuevamente, mierda no! No más besos, olía fatal-…cariño….mmmm…..quítate los pantalones, estoy ansiosa por sentirte…- pase mis dedos sobre mi muy húmeda entrepierna, me carcajee internamente al verlo casi arrancarse los pantalones con torpeza.

-Oh claro que me sentirás…..-se llevo su ropa interior en el camino mientras quitaba sus pantalones, su pene estaba firme y muy…..….torcido? Probablemente si él no hubiera estado tan ebrio, hubiera notado como mis ojos se quedaron petrificados en su pene con demasiada insistencia. Qué diablos era eso? Era un mástil caído, porque estaba así!

Volví mi atención a su rostro sin dejar de dar pequeñas ojeadas a su miembro, como mierda iba a entrar eso a mi cuerpo! Sentí como arrancaba mi sostén dejando mis pechos expuestos para él, iba acercando su miembro peligrosamente hasta mi vagina, mientras yo me arrastraba hacia mis espaldas para alejarme del pene con tortícolis.

-OH! Tus tetas Isa….que….perfectas….- hundió su cara en mis pechos para lamer toda la piel de alrededor, mi espalda chocó contra la madera del respaldo, mierda! Ya no tenía lugar para escapar, esa cosa estaba rara, y no quería que se metiera en mi cuerpo, porque estaba así! Ni siquiera me concentré en disfrutar de su lengua pasear por mis pezones, mi mente estaba abstraída en esa cosa. Jasper quitó mis bragas con velocidad, y mierda….me la iba a meter? Eso…esso…podía entrar así? Decidí darme un poco más de tiempo, y nos giré en la cama para quedar sobre él, me senté cuidadosamente sobre su vientre, lejos de su pene. Me acerqué a su rostro, pero recordé que olía a mierda, así que lamí su cuello y descendí por su pecho con certeras lamidas, me ocupe de sus pezones, sus manos retorcían mis nalgas. Por qué carajo me apretaba así? Mi cuerpo estaba deseoso de sentir un orgasmo pero no estaba segura de eso ya, esa cosa parecía perjudicial para la salud. Baje hasta su ombligo, y obligué a mis manos a tocar su pene…

Por Dios! Ewww, que mierda le pasaba en la punta a esa cosa? Era suave y firme, de tamaño normal, pero….porque estaba tan torcido en la punta? Baje la mirada disimuladamente para verlo de cerca mientras Jasper parecía tener un orgasmo mental.

Mierda! Me asusté al mirarlo, en mi vida había visto algo así, la punta de su pene está mal, muy mal, porque estaba tan torcida? Parecía un pene casi feliz. Trague saliva y continué con mis movimientos sobre la base del miembro sin llegar al final, me daba impresión tocar esa zona.

-Ahhh….Ahh siiii Isaaa…..quiero que la chupes preciosa…-QUÉ, QUÉ?

-Perdón…qué dijiste?.- Me alejé de su pene y subí mi rostro para mirarlo…

-Vamos preciosa…..yo se que quieres hacerlo….chúpalo…-NO! Claro que no quería chupar eso! Tenía vida propia, mire nuevamente su pene y me asquee al ver eso. La punta rebozaba en semen que se escurría por el costado, claro, si estaba torcido, esa cosa iba a estar chorreando todo el tiempo. MIERDA, MIERDA Y MAS MIERDA! No podía negarme a hacerlo, Lizzy hacía servicios completos.

-Ahm….claro cariño….sólo que….…tienes condón?.- por lo menos me iba a asegurar de no contagiarme de tortícolis. Él me sonrió, estiró su brazo y tomó rápidamente del cajón a un lado de la cama un condón que velozmente abrió, me alejé y dejé que terminara de ponerlo, ni siquiera quería ayudarlo a tocar a esa cosa. Me arrodille a un lado de su cuerpo mirando con horror su miembro, se masturbó un poco mientras una de sus manos iba directo a mi entrepierna, abrí mis muslos para dejarlo tocarme, introdujo sus dedos y acarició mis pliegues.

Oh! Eso se sentía muy bien, me olvidé del terrible detalle en su entrepierna y disfrute de sus caricias, me relamí los labios y presione mis pezones, mecí mis caderas sobre su dedo, cuando ya estaba sintiendo el calor formarse y llegar a mi liberación se alejó muy pronto de mi. Bastardo! Tomó mi brazo y me acercó a su pecho, guié mi mano a su miembro y lo toque otra vez para mi mala suerte.

-Baja preciosa….- No, no quiero! Me quiero quedar aquí! Me hice la desentendida y me acerque a su pecho mientras seguía estimulando su pene. Lamí sus pezones con demasiada insistencia, el gemía con mis caricias y apresure el movimiento de mi mano, con suerte y acaba antes!-….Ohh! eres maravillosa…..quiero sentir tus labios en mi pene….-Para qué? No los necesitas! Su mano fue hasta mi cabeza para dirigirme hacia abajo, me negué por un momento, hice presión contra su mano, y me resistí a bajar.

-Oh Jasper….dios amo tu cuerpo….-deslicé mi mano por su pecho, arrastré mis uñas por su piel y bese….su cuello, sí, eso estaba mejor. Su mano seguía luchando con mi cabeza, para llevarme hasta su miembro, me escurrí entre movimientos y dediqué mi boca a lamer su piel, mientras mi mano apresuraba el toque sobre su pene, mierda, cuanto más tendría que masturbarlo para que acabara.

-Isaaa…..tus manos…..Aaah!...chúpamela preciosa…- me vio con el éxtasis del deseo consumirlo, le sonreí y aceleré mi mano.

-Oh!...AAAH!...-su mano me tomó con brusquedad de la nuca y me acercó hasta su vientre, mierda! No podía seguir aplazándolo.

-Quieres que te la chupe?...- deslice mi cuerpo por las sábanas hasta llegar donde su miembro, me posicioné entre sus piernas y tome la cosa esa con ambas manos.

-OOOHH …SIII….chúpala chúpala…-

-Si? Quieres que chupe tu pene Jazz?.-me mordí los labios y puse mi mejor cara de niña traviesa, necesitaba estirar esto!

-Siiii…muero porque la metas en tu boca…-

-Oh me encantaría….podría empezar por lamerla te parece?.- lamí mis labios, hice un puchero de ellos, mis manos masajeaban su pene con delicadeza.

-Oh siii claro…..lámelo y mételo en tu boca….-

-Quieres que chupe todo tu pene?.-

-Siiiiii…eso…..todo!.-

-Hasta mi garganta?.-

-Siiii…mierda siiii hasta tu garganta….-

-Ohhh siiii muy adentro verdad?...-

-SSIIII, METELO EN TU BOCA!.- bien, con eso terminaba mi juego, hice una mueca y cerré mis ojos, guié su pene hasta mi boca, entreabrí apenas la vista para mirar a esa cosa que me veía chorreante debajo del plástico. Era como si la punta estuviera caída, que diablos, eso era natural? Mis labios tocaron la cabeza de su pene, gracias a Dios tenía puesto el maldito condón. Presione mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí en mi boca la diferencia, no quise pasar mi lengua por la punta, me limité a meterlo y sacarlo, estimulándolo solamente con mis labios.

-OOOH! ….SIII…..chúpalo Isa! Asíiiiii…..- no estaba haciendo nada! Qué suerte que estaba ebrio. Su mano se movió hasta el tope de mi cabeza, empujó mi rostro, y aumenté la velocidad.

-AAAHH!...SIIII….-maldición esto era desagradable, llevé mi mano a sus testículos para apresurar mi agonía.

-AAAAH….ESOOO…AAAAhh…..AAAAhh!...-carajo! Sentí esa cosa tocar mi paladar. Levanté mi rostro para mirar el suyo totalmente descompuesto por el placer, ni siquiera me estaba mirando, sólo se retorcía entre las sábanas y gemía con los ojos cerrados. Tomé con mi mano la base de su miembro y lo masturbe, a ver si con eso llegaba.

-AAAAAHHH SIIII….….AAH!.-diablos, tenía que gritar como niña?

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse me hizo saltar de mi lugar y mirar en esa dirección.

-No es nada …..mmmm sigue preciosa.- lo miré de reojo, qué diablos había sido eso?

Volví a mi terrorífica tarea, lleve la cosa esa de nuevo a mi boca, esta vez no había sido tan traumático, ya sabía que me esperaba, me animé a pasar la lengua por la punta. Fue horroroso, pero continué.

-OOHH….ESOOO…AAAAHH!...-comprendí que era mejor hacerle caso que seguir sufriendo, lamí varias veces la punta de su pene mientras lo introducía una y otra vez, ayude los movimientos con mis manos.

-AAAAH! AAAAH!...ISAAAAA.- lo llevé hasta mi garganta, y lo sentí explotar en mi boca, apresure mis chupadas.

-AAAAAAAAHH! Deeett…deeetennnnn…tte…- alejé mi boca de su pene, continué con mis caricias y dejé que terminará de descargar todo su semen, no podía ver bien a la cosa esa que estaba cubierta de líquido, así que me asusto menos.

Jasper se dejó caer rendido en la cama con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración poco a poco iba recuperándose. Me senté a su lado y pase mi mano por su pecho, me incliné a él y besé su piel suavemente, me entretuve con sus pezones y lamí su vientre, pase una de mis piernas sobre su cuerpo y me senté sobre él. Dejé varios besos en su cuello, esquivando sus labios…

-Jasper?...-seguía con la estúpida sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

-…mmm…- fue lo único que pude obtener de él. Agité su cuerpo pero no respondía.

-Hey! Jasper!...- Mierda!, qué carajo le pasaba? Le di una cachetada muy suave para despertarlo pero seguía en coma-….JASPER!

Oh por dios! Y si se me había muerto en la cama? De un paro cardíaco tal vez. Me asusté al moverlo y no encontrar ninguna reacción, sacudí sus hombros y nada. Me acomodé sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón, y me alivie tanto al saber que seguía latiendo normalmente.

-Jaspeer! Jasper! JASPER!.- grité, estaría desmayado? No recuerdo haberlo golpeado.

-JASPER! JASPER DESPIERTA!-mierda, Lizzy no me había dicho nada de esto, y si sufría alguna enfermedad y lo maté? Nadie ha muerto por sexo oral o sí?

-JAAAASPEEEEEEEEEER!.- salté sobre su cuerpo y el muy hijo de puta no se despertaba.

-Isa?...- voltee a la puerta de la habitación y casi me caigo de culo al verlo parado viéndome con horror-…..QUÉ HICISTE?

Edward corrió hasta la cama y se acercó a nosotros, salté de mi lugar y cubrí mi desnudez con una almohada.

-NO HICE NADA! NO SE QUÉ LE PASÓ, SE MURIÓ.-

-SE MURIÓ?.-podía sentir mis ojos llenarse en lágrimas, dios mío me iban a acusar de la prostituta que mataba a sus clientes, ya casi podía imaginarme los titulares. _LO MATO POR TENER EL PENE TORCIDO._ Mi labio empezó a temblar y observé como él movía su cuerpo y nada pasaba con Jasper.

-Loo…..maté?...-pregunté con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward levantó la mirada y me miro feo, para volver a concentrarse en su amigo-…..Te juro que no le hice nada, yo estaba…..yo….estaba …..él acabo y luego….no sé qué pasó.-

-Huele a alcohol….mucho….alcohol…-

-Si….ya estaba ebrio cuando llegué.- solté secando mis lágrimas y cubriendo mi boca para no soltar en un llanto desesperado, tendría que llamar a Lizzy y decirle que maté a su cliente. Maldita sea, maté a mi primer cliente? Aro iba a degollarme.

-Jazz…me escuchas? Jazz despierta…- Edward sacudió su cuerpo con brusquedad y para mi sorpresa y alivio, reaccionó.

-Déjame dormir….maldita sea!- solté todo el aire de mi cuerpo al escucharlo. HIJO DE PUTA SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDO! Lancé la almohada que cubría mi cuerpo por la cabeza del bastardo, Edward se alejó antes de que terminara golpeándolo a él.

-Maldito Bastardo!, casi me muero del susto cuando dejó de reaccionar, Y sólo se había quedado dormido? Qué diablos te pasa imbécil…?.- parecía una loca gritándole a un hombre muerto sobre la cama, plácidamente dormido. Edward me veía con gracia.

-De qué mierda te ríes? Lloré por este idiota, pensé que iban a acusarme de homicidio, no te imaginas el susto que me dio cuando dejó de reaccionar….- seguía llorando como una estúpida, llevé mis manos a mi rostro para secarlo del torrente de lágrimas que caía por mis mejillas, hipé un poco y levanté la vista para verlo de pie mirándome embobado.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, recorría mi cuerpo lentamente hasta detenerse en mi vientre, lo vi tragar dificultosamente, y hacer sus manos en puño a cada lado del cuerpo. Mi respiración se agitó y mi traidor corazón se disparó, me sentía totalmente vulnerable bajo su mirada, desnuda, mi cabello cubriendo parte de mis senos. Elevé mis manos e intenté cubrir algunas zonas, pero no, era estúpido hacerlo estando desnuda frente a él.

-Creo….creo…que me voy…- esa fue mi voz? Estaba realmente nerviosa con su mirada, mi estúpida entrepierna se humedeció de tan solo verlo lamerse los labios, diablos como quería volver a tener un encuentro con él. Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? 4 horas? Si bueno, necesitaba otra sesión de sexo con Edward Masen. Abracé mi cuerpo y caminé temerosa hacia la salida, debía pasar por su lado, me concentré en no mirarlo, salí de allí pitando en busca de mi vestido, ya no me importa buscar mi ropa interior, no podía quedarme en ese cuarto con él tan cerca. Sentí su mirada recorrerme de arriba a abajo, no iba a voltear, no iba a hacerlo, aunque me clavara la mirada no podía doblegarme tan fácil.

Rebusqué en la sala mi vestido, tirado debajo de la mesa con todas las botellas esparcidas por el living, me acerqué rápidamente y me lo puse.

-No…- escuche tras de mí. Inevitablemente voltee a mirarlo, se acercó demasiado rápido a mi lado y quitó el vestido de mis manos. Me congelé por su actitud y no opuse resistencia a su arrebato. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y otra vez mi maldita vagina se estremeció cuando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas me atravesaban de esa forma. Mi respiración se hizo irregular y temblé ante la expectativa de sentir su piel unirse a la mía nuevamente. Sus manos me tomaron suavemente de los brazos y me acercaron a su cuerpo. No me di cuenta que vestía diferente a como lo había visto hace unas horas atrás, una bonita camisa azul con unos sencillos jeans y su cabello húmedo, lo hacían verse terriblemente deseable. Envolvió mi cintura, dejé descansar mis manos sobre su pecho y su delicioso aroma me atormentó los sentidos. Olía fantástico, entre la colonia, el jabón y el olor de su piel, terminé por rendirme en sus brazos, sonreí y me relajé con su toque.

-A dónde piensas ir?.- preguntó en susurros cerca de mi rostro.

-A mmi….caaasa- perfecto, era ET.

-Tú crees que después de verte así dejaría que te vayas a tu casa tan tranquilamente?.- ahí estaba su preciosa sonrisa torcida, me babee los labios, los dos! Con sólo verlo verme de esa forma.

-Y qué…tenías pensado hacer?.- revoloteé los ojitos de niña inocente y estruje en mis manos su camisa. Edward respiró profundamente y trago saliva por mi movimiento, sus ojos se alejaron de mi rostro y lo vi mirar a un lado, seguí su mirada y pase la vista por la sala, volví a él y lo miré con duda. Seguía absortó en algo de la sala, me soltó rápidamente y caminó hasta el centro donde estaba la mesa llena de bebidas.

Un estruendoso ruido me hizo dar un salto y alejarme unos pasos, miré a Edward que sonreía y extendía su mano en mi dirección. Lo miré incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer. Arrojó todas las cosas que yacían sobre la mesa y despejó la superficie.

-Estás loco?...- le dije aún sin poder reaccionar.

-Ahora si…..…contigo así…...no puedes pedirme cordura.- tomó mi mano y me arrastró a su cuerpo, choqué contra su pecho y me maraville con sus labios a centímetros de los míos-…dime cuanto tengo que pagarte para que aceptes estar una vez más conmigo Isa Lady Love.

No podía siquiera moverme, estaba hipnotizada por su rostro, levanté mis brazos y los enredé en su cuello, mis ojos se quedaron prendados a sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo nuevamente, quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Edward…...cógeme.- su rostro parecía helado por mis palabras, sus manos me apretaron a su cuerpo, y no tarde en sentir sus labios en los míos de forma voraz, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y me deshice en sus brazos al sentirlo nuevamente. Me arrastro hasta el centro de la sala y me acostó sobre la mesa. Crucé mis piernas y presione entre mis muslos para acallar el grito de deseo y el ardor que se formaba en mi entrepierna al verlo desprenderse de su camisa con rapidez, dejándome asombrada con su perfecto torso. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo sobre la pequeña mesa y se acercó a mis labios nuevamente, lo envolví con mis piernas y lo abracé con fuerza a mi cuerpo mientras nos fundíamos en el más erótico beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA ok ._.<em>**

**_HOLA!_**

**_Antes que nada, PERDÓN! ODIO TENER QUE DEJAR UN LEMMON SIN TERMINAR, pero se me estaba haciendo muy largo el capítulo, y como ya mencioné anteriormente, este fic no iba a tener capítulos muy largos así que lo corté. Preferí cortar el lemmon aquí o en el final, a tener que hacerlo en la mitad ! NO ME MATEN ! _**

**_Para q vean que estuve trabajando, les tengo regalitos para estimular la mente, si miran en mi perfil, les dediqué un espacio a cada uno de los fics que escribo, subí imágenes de los personajes que YO imagino como son en mis historias, además de subir fotos de accesorios de ILL o vestidos, y lo mejor DE LO MEJOR, es que también subí imagenes XXX, para que tengan ayuditas mentales y GIFS lemmonosos así estimulan mucho más sus mentes calenturientas !_**

**_Ahora si, no se cuando volveré a actualizar, mañana arranca mi día más pesado en el conservatorio asi que no voy a prometer nada, sólo tenganme paciencia. Gracias a todas las que me envían RWS, alertas y favoritos, me encanta leer opiniones sobre la historia o sus saludos, realmente son estimulantes para escribir, trato de contestarles a todas, disculpen si se me pasó alguna. Espero seguir leyéndolas y nos leemos en no se cuanto tiempo jejeje_**

**_Mordiditas!_**

**_Regina_**


	11. Zafiro Azul VIII

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul VIII<strong>

_-Edward…...cógeme.- su rostro parecía helado por mis palabras, sus manos me apretaron a su cuerpo, y no tarde en sentir sus labios en los míos de forma voraz, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y me deshice en sus brazos al sentirlo nuevamente. Me arrastro hasta el centro de la sala y me acostó sobre la mesa. Crucé mis piernas y presione entre mis muslos para acallar el grito de deseo y el ardor que se formaba en mi entrepierna al verlo desprenderse de su camisa con rapidez, dejándome asombrada con su perfecto torso. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo sobre la pequeña mesa y se acercó a mis labios nuevamente, lo envolví con mis piernas y lo abracé con fuerza a mi cuerpo mientras nos fundíamos en el más erótico beso._

Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de la maravillosa sensación de sus labios recorrer los míos con extrema lentitud, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir tanta tibieza inundar mi boca, su lengua delineaba estimulantes toques sobre la mía, haciéndome gemir en cada beso. Edward dejó de tocarme, sus manos se posaron en puños a cada lado de mi rostro, sostenía su peso sobre sus brazos, y mi mente se desconecto de este mundo al ver esos músculos contraerse, me atreví a mirarlo un poco más. Estaba perfectamente concentrado en mis labios, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su rostro era tan hermoso, recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, y dejé que mis manos acariciaran los perfectos músculos de sus hombros, sus brazos, su piel, caliente, deliciosamente adictiva. Devoré con el tacto su torso, su vientre, mis dedos se arrastraron por su pecho dibujando el contorno de sus pectorales. Dios, era exquisito su cuerpo, su aroma, los increíbles besos, mis sentidos estaban desbordados por Edward Masen. Soltó unos gemidos cuando presione mis dedos sobre su espalda, instándolo a acercarse a mi cuerpo, necesitaba hacer contacto con su piel, descendió suavemente, mis senos se vieron envueltos en la calidez de su pecho, su corazón latiendo velozmente retumbaba en mi cuerpo, mi piel parecía estremecerse al unirse con la suya. Dejé vagar mis dedos por su cabello, tan deliciosamente sedoso. Edward lamió mis labios y fue descendiendo con su lengua por mi mentón, hasta recorrer de lado a lado mi rostro con la tibieza de sus labios, beso la piel de mi cuello con extrema lentitud.

Me sentía en las nubes, era tan delicado con mi cuerpo, sus besos buscaban desquiciar mis sentidos, presione sus antebrazos maravillándome con la dureza de sus músculos, mi entrepierna se quejó por eso. Diablos! Estaba viviendo un éxtasis con él, disfrute de cómo su lengua lamía los rincones de mi cuello hasta descender por mi clavícula. Se alejo de mi cuerpo, y me quedó viendo por unos instantes que me parecieron la burbuja perfecta para deleitarme con sus hermosas esmeraldas, sus labios sonrosados, húmedos, la lengua apenas asomando entre ellos, me sonrió, y mi corazón se detuve en ese momento. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba, y no podía detenerme, me vi inmersa en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Uno de sus dedos delineo mi labio inferior, besé la punta de él y arranque una sonrisa de su rostro. Lo acompañe y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas.

-Dios…..eres tan hermoso.-

-Eso es imposible.- besó una de mis palmas y volvió a mirarme, me derretí con su gesto.

-Por qué…di..dices eso?.- mis ojos vagaron por sus labios una y otra vez, me desesperaba tenerlo tan cerca y no sentirlo. Edward hundió su rostro en mis pechos, cerré los ojos y dedique mi tiempo a disfrutar de las perfectas caricias que dejaba sobre ellos. Su lengua se movía lentamente sobre mi pezón, su dedo reemplazaba la atención y volvía a lamer de él.

-Ah…Edward….- chupo mi piel hasta ascender hasta mi cuello y lamer mi oreja, su respiración me estimulo aún más.

-Aquí…..la más hermosa…eres tú.- giré mi rostro para verlo cara a cara, sus ojos brillaban, con mi dedo índice recorrí sus labios, él lo introdujo a su boca y acaricio mi piel con su lengua, quité mi dedo y lo lleve a mi boca para sentir el sabor de su saliva en la mía.

Nos besamos tan fantásticamente bien, que sentí casi llegar con sus lamidas, me estremecí con ese beso, relamí mis labios cuando se alejó, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero no dejó de atender mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciaban mis costados con extrema delicadeza. Gemí cuando tiró de uno de mis pezones, me retorcí sobre la mesa con las atenciones que dejaba sobre mis pechos, tire de su cabello para acercarlo a mi rostro y volver a besarlo. Embistió contra mi cuerpo, solté todo el aire y abrí mis piernas para él, mis muslos se deleitaban con sus manos, recorrió mis extremidades con suavidad, mientras presionaba su cuerpo a mi entrepierna.

Me erguí sobre mi lugar y lo obligué a arrodillarse entre mis piernas, pase mis uñas por su torso, deliciosamente lento, besé su vientre, y dejé que mi lengua se entretuviera lamiendo la increíble V de su cuerpo. Sus jeans parecían explotar en esa zona, sonreí y acerqué mis manos al inicio de sus pantalones para desabrocharlos. Levanté mi rostro y miré a Edward, parecía extasiado con mis movimientos, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y me regalo nuevamente su perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Quité su ropa, y me maravillé al verlo con sólo su ropa interior, unos perfectos bóxers muy ajustados a su cuerpo, liberé su miembro lentamente.

Maldición! Era perfecto, lo tomé entre mis manos y acaricie desde la base hasta la punta, le dedique atención a sus testículos, él terminó por bajar su ropa interior y acercó su cadera a mi rostro. Diablos, me moría de ganas de meterlo en mi boca, y él parecía ansioso por eso. Me quedé más tiempo del necesario viendo su pene, recorrí cada rincón de él con mis ojos, me maravillaba la perfección de su cuerpo, no podía más con mi deseo, la punta de su pene brillante, perfectamente erecta, sin cosas extrañas, dios pobre Jasper!

No fui consciente del momento en el que comencé pero, sentía mi vagina arder en deseo cuando cubrí su pene con mi boca, era demasiado para mí, la sensación se hizo exquisita, lamí todo su miembro, arrastre levemente mis dientes por la larga extensión y lo introduje hasta donde mi boca lo permitía. Tomé con fuerza la base y lo estimule continuamente, salive en extremo para crear la mejor lubricación y que él disfrutara de eso, casi podía sentir el placer de él en mi cuerpo, estaba disfrutando demasiado el practicarle sexo oral.

-Aaaaah …Isa!...mmmmm- una de sus manos acaricio mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, me sentía en la estrellas, Edward gemía suavemente, mientras peinaba mi cabello enlazando sus dedos entre mi pelo.

-…mmmmm…..- fue lo único que pude soltar al sentir tan estimulantes caricias.

-Mierda…bonita haz eso de nuevo.- dijo totalmente envuelto en el placer.

-….mmmmm…..- su pene vibraba en mi boca mientras gemía. Aumente la velocidad, y él pareció entender mi intensión, embistió en mi boca con rudeza, y ni siquiera me molestó sentirlo tocar el fondo de mi garganta con la punta de su pene, tragué el semen que se junto en mi boca y me humedecí aún más sintiendo al sabor de su cuerpo.

Diablos, quería hacerlo llegar, necesitaba verlo llegar en mi boca, alcé mi rostro para conectar con él, nuestras miradas fueron seductoras, no necesité mucho más que eso para hacerlo entender que quería que acabara. Tomó con mayor fuerza mi cabello y me acerqué más a su miembro, dejé que mis manos sostuvieran sus caderas obligándolo a acelerar el movimiento con sus embistes, relaje mi maxilar para darle mejor acceso.

-AAAHH!...- soltó, y presiono mi cabello. No pude contener mis deseosas manos y tomé sus nalgas, apreté la piel con fuerza y lo empujé hacia mi boca, acompañando sus arremetidas.

Diablos, estaba siendo realmente rudo en sus movimientos, y yo sólo quería que aumentara más y más, me detuve un momento para pasar por mi garganta el líquido que se juntaba en mi lengua, lamí su pene para dejarlo nuevamente seco y continuó con sus embistes. Presione mis dedos sobres sus nalgas, lo que pareció desquiciarlo, tomó mi cabeza con sus manos, ubicó mejor mi boca sobre su pene y apuró sus movimientos. MIERDA! Eso era muy sexy, dejé que cogiera mi boca con la presión que él quisiera, lamí su miembro en cada intromisión, bebiendo todas las gotas que desprendía, cada vez se hacía más difícil hacerlo, tenía que concentrarme en dejarlo entrar y salir de mi boca sin dificultad.

-Isaa….-

-…mmmm…..- entendí su llamado y lo apreté con más fuerza a mí, su pene se endureció aún más en mi boca y mi cuerpo se agitó ante la expectativa de saborear de él.

-Isaa….AAAAH!...- su placer se coló por mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir la misma desesperación por llegar al orgasmo, sin darme cuenta me vi meciéndome sobre la mesa, deseosa de crear algún tipo de fricción en mi entrepierna y llegar con él. Edward apresuró su embestida, para terminar explotando en mi boca, presione mis ojos y apreté su miembro con mis labios intentado sacar todo de él, se quitó un momento de mi, su mano se acercó a la base de su pene y terminó de descargar sobre mi pecho. Levanté mi rostro para verlo, exquisitamente tan sensual con su rostro contorsionado por el placer y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, no me importo que ensuciara mi cuerpo de esa forma, relamí mis labios para limpiar los excesos y me arrodille para quedar más cerca de su rostro, abrió sus ojos y me tomó rápidamente de la cintura para acercarme a su boca. Me sorprendió su movimiento, ya que estaba casi segura que no iba a querer besarme luego de eso, pero no le importo demasiado, su lengua jugueteó con la mía un momento, y terminó chupando mis labios. Sus manos descendieron hasta mi trasero y me apretó. Me alejé de él, y esparcí el semen sobre mis pechos para que se secara mi piel.

-Siento eso…-dijo, esparciendo la humedad.

-Por qué?.- sonreí como idiota al verlo fruncir el ceño.

-No pensaba hacer eso, es sólo que…...me estabas haciendo más dificultoso el terminar de llegar con la presión de tus labios, no quería lastimarte ni obligarte a que tragaras todo.- delineé sus cejas y presione mi pecho a su torso, Edward envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, y me sonrió, arrebatándome el suspiro número mil.

-Bueno…..yo quería hacerlo,…tu no dejaste terminar mi cometido.- mordí mis labios seductoramente y me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios, me sentía una depredadora en busca de su alimento, sus labios me llamaban y su cuerpo me tentaba por completo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.- mi rostro estalló en felicidad al escucharlo decir eso. Yo ya deseaba una próxima vez, sin ni siquiera haber terminado esta, porque definitivamente no iba a irme sin sentirlo una vez más.

-La próxima vez?...- mi estúpida sonrisa delató mi ansiedad por él.

-Bueno….no la próxima vez…..tal vez sería más correcto decir….las próximas veces…..porque déjame decirte Isa Lady Love, que me aseguraré de ser tu mejor cliente.-

-Sabías que no trabajo con clientes hombres?.- su entrecejo su frunció y me miro con perplejidad.

-Entonces que hacías con Jasper?.- Diablos! No podía explicarle toda mi maldita vida, yo quería coger con él.

-Bien….digamos que…cubrí el lugar de una compañera de trabajo.-

-Lizzy?.- se me fue la felicidad al escucharlo decir su nombre, como diablos la conocía?

-Si, Lizzy, pero cómo sabes tú de ella, Jasper te la mencionó? Tengo entendido que es su cliente hace tiempo….-

-Si, bueno….la conozco….- sus ojos esquivaron mi rostro y me sonó muy rara su respuesta.

-La…..conoces?…- intenté volver a ver a sus ojos pero mantenía la mirada distante y lejos de la mía.

-Por trabajo, claro…-

-Trabajo para ti...de secretaria?.- No sabía bien cuál había sido la vida de mi amiga antes de trabajar para la agencia de Aro, pero realmente el mundo era muy chico si ella y Edward se conocían.

-Si….a veces de secretaria…..a veces de enfermera…..ahm…..-me vio con pena y sonrió al final. Me golpee mentalmente por no haber entendido antes lo que me decía, claaaaro, por trabajo, y qué diablos hacíamos? Trabajar de prostitutas.

-Ohhhh!.- solté.

-Hace un año, la presente…-alzó sus dedos haciendo la señal de comillas y riendo por la palabra que utilizó-….a Jasper. Nunca fui un cliente asiduo, pero era con quien tenía más confianza, y Jasper estaba pasando un mal momento sentimental, así que….fue como un desahogo….de los problemas.

-Solemos ser muy buenas confidentes…..si supieras la cantidad de chismes que tengo de algunos artistas….- me carcajee y Edward me secundó.

-Bien, me aseguraré de no contarte nada….-

-Hey, no dije que lo contaría….-

-Sería muy estúpido si el tiempo que tengo contigo lo aprovecho para el psicoanálisis, prefiero disfrutar otras cosas….- sus labios tomaron los míos con delicadeza y me venció el deseo por su cuerpo, recorrí su pecho memorizando cada uno de sus musculosos detalles. Me recostó sobre la mesa nuevamente, y sentí su miembro crecer contra mi vientre. Mi entrepierna se mojó en lo inmediato, diablos! Quería que me cogiera ya!

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío con un poco de rudeza, pero a quien le importaba ser tierno cuando tenía el más hermoso ser a punto de follarme duro contra la pequeña mesa. Sonreí como idiota y levante las piernas para que supiera que lo necesitaba, él me sonrió y beso mis pechos descendiendo hasta mi vientre. Abrió mis muslos y paso su lengua por toda la extensión de mi vagina hasta llegar a mi clítoris donde movió su lengua con extrema rapidez, sus manos sostenían mis piernas con fuerza, seguramente me iba a quedar marca de eso.

-AAAAAAHHHH…..EDWARD!...AAAAAHHH.- OH POR DIOS! Eso era increíblemente genial de sentir, como diablos podía mover su lengua con tanta rapidez?, mi cuerpo se convulsionó con el aplastante placer que desbordó mi cuerpo, me sujeté a la mesa y clavé mis dedos en la madera, mis gemidos se hicieron demasiado audibles, y como para no serlos!, MIERDA! Iba a acabar en segundos si seguía lamiéndome de esa forma.

-EDWARD!….AAAH! SIIII…..AAAAH! POR DIOS!...AAAAAH!.- mecí mis caderas con desesperación, quería llegar por dios, quería llegar. Se detuvo un momento, levanté mi rostro para mirarlo relamerse los labios, y casi acabo al verlo hacer eso. Me miró de forma extraña mientras sonreía.

-Parece que te gustó?.-

-Arrogante…..- solté, completamente agitada.

-Tienes sed?.- qué diablos?

-Ahm…qué?.-

-Tengo sed….- dijo y me sonrió antes de voltearse y tomar una botella de whisky. Lo miré incrédula y me erguí un poco para observarlo. Su mano se fue a mi entrepierna, delineo con sus dedos la abertura de mi vagina y me vio con gracia mientras terminaba de beber de la botella. Cerré los ojos y disfrute de esas atenciones, aún sin entender a dónde quería llegar o porque había dicho eso, justo en ese maldito momento!

-Isa…mírame.- abrí mis ojos y lo quedé viendo por unos instantes, lamió sus labios y se acercó a mi vagina, mi respiración se agitó nuevamente, apreté la madera bajo mis dedos y disfrute de su lengua lamer nuevamente mi cuerpo. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme, introdujo su lengua en mi vagina, embistió un par de veces en mí y por dios, juro que casi le grito que lo amaba.

-AAAAH!...- necesitaba tirarme sobre la mesa y relajar mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado extasiado con él haciéndome eso, y mirarlo, era torturarme cada vez más. Subió la lengua hasta mi clítoris nuevamente pero esta vez lo lamió lentamente.

-Maldición, quieres terminar conmigo!...AAAHH.- rió entre mis muslos y aumentó la velocidad de su lengua, mordí mis labios y jugué con ellos varias veces, puta madre! Eso era exquisito.

-AAAAH!...OH SIII….AAAAH.- su mano sujetó con fuerza mi muslo derecho y se posicionó mejor en su lugar, alzó su mano derecha con la botella vacía y la agitó en el aire para que la viera. Me reí como una idiota al verlo hacer eso mientras sonreí con su lengua en mi vagina.

-Cierra los ojos…-me dijo cuando se alejó de mi cuerpo un momento, no esperé mucho más y le hice caso, sentí su lengua nuevamente en mi clítoris, y mi dios, hizo lo mismo, la movió tan rápido que casi salto de la mesa con el placer que estaba sintiendo entre mis piernas.

-AAAAAH!...AAAAH!...AAAH!.- PUTA MADRE! Ni siquiera podía procesar algo, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y me agite tanto. La lengua de Edward se movía deliciosamente rápido sobre mi clítoris, dios, quería llorar, era demasiado perfecto. Grite cuando comencé a sentir la bola de placer acumularse en mi vientre, hasta que algo totalmente sorprendente me quitó del placer por el momento. Edward sin dejar de lamer mi cuerpo, aceró la boca de la botella a la entrada de mi vagina, levanté mi rostro asustada por lo que pensaba hacer y él sólo me sonrió aún más.

-Edward….qué piensas….- no pude seguir hablando, cuando sentí la fría botella entrar en mi cuerpo y la lengua de Edward se movió aún más rápido si eso era posible y definitivamente ya no lo resistí.

-DIOS! AAAAH!...MIERDA!...EDWARD…..SSIII….AAAAH.- qué diablos, ya no me importó nada de lo que podía seguir. Embestía mi cuerpo con la botella mientras lamía mi clítoris a toda velocidad.

-PUTA MADRE….AAAAH EDWARD…AAAAAHH…AAAAHHHH….VOY A LLEGAR!.-llevé mis manos a mi cabello y tiré de ellos fuertemente cuando el orgasmo me devastó completamente y me retorcí en la mesa-….AAAAAAAAH!...

Los embistes de la botella desaparecieron y él dejo de lamer mi cuerpo, mientras yo me descomponía del placer que me había dado, HIJO DE PUTA, qué diablos hizo conmigo? No pude continuar pensando más, sus manos me tomaron por debajo de los muslos y me arrastro por la mesa hasta chocar contra su cadera, se arrodillo frente a mi cuerpo sosteniendo mis piernas y acomodó su pene en mi entrada.

MIERDA! Entro tan fuerte en mi cuerpo que nos movió del lugar.

-AAH!...Edward….por dios!.- levantó unos centímetro mi cadera y embistió con fuerza en mi interior, todavía no podía dejar de pasar el placer de mi orgasmo, me sentía drogada y él continuaba estimulándome. Me cogió demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte a como recordaba la última vez.

-EDWARD!...AAAAH!.-

-Bonita!...-qué diablos! me casaría con él mañana mismo, si lo hacía de esta forma siempre. Apresuró mucho más las arremetidas, no fui consciente de que la fuerza de su cuerpo nos arrastraba con mesa y todo por la alfombra, me sostuve a ella y dejé que mi cuerpo disfrutara de este momento.

-MIERDA! AAAAAH….AAAAAAAHHHH!-exploté violentamente, al mismo tiempo que lo sentía acabar en mi cuerpo, me levanté rápidamente con mi rostro contorsionado y tome mis piernas abriéndolas a él, su pene se introdujo una vez más con fuerza y terminó de descargar. Edward cerró los ojos y se acercó a mi aún con su miembro en mi interior, me senté sobre la mesa, con mi rostro caído entre mis hombros, me sentía destruida, estaba jodidamente cansada, cerré los ojos y esperé unos segundos a que el orgasmo se disipara y me dejara pensar con claridad…

-Eso….me encantó!.- soltó riendo, tomó su pene y salió de mi despacio, miré hacia abajo, a mi entrepierna, cuando se quitaba de mi, el líquido se escurría entre mis pliegues, me moví un poco en mi lugar mientras él seguía arrodillado en el piso. Pase a la vista entre mis muslos, y la superficie de la mesa tenía algunas gotas de su semen. Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo, totalmente azorada con él, qué mierda había hecho conmigo?

-Cuántos años tienes?.-

-Qué?.-

-Cuántos años tienes?.-

-34, porque la pregunta?.-

Tomé su mano derecha entre la mía y la estreche. Su rostro no tenía desperdicio, me veía con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender nada.

-Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años, estudio Literatura y trabajo de prostituta, y creo que…..hoy…..me hice heterosexual.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>UNF UNF UNF Espero les haya gustado el cap, vieron q me porto demasiado bien jaajaja Asi que dejen RWS para inspirarme a más. Pasense por el perfil para estimular las mentes calenturientas. Mordiditas!<em>**

**_Regina_**


	12. Zafiro Azul IX

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de alto contenido sexual, violencia y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul IX<strong>

Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y me aparté del respaldar de la cama, lamí mis labios varias veces para humedecerlos, mi respiración era insoportablemente errática, no me daba tregua. Revolví mi cabeza sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpo estampando el mío.

-Mírame.- sujetó mi cabello con brusquedad y alineó nuestras miradas. Me avergoncé cuando sus increíbles ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los míos y recorrí la imagen que tenía en frente. Observé sus labios entre abiertos, jadeantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la punta de la lengua descansar tras sus dientes, su aliento golpear mi boca con rapidez. Me estiré un poco y alcancé sus labios, lamí y chupe la superficie, me aseguré de dejarlos sumamente mojados. No me molesté en continuar un beso, sólo me ocupe de lamer su boca, sus embistes se hicieron más pronunciados y detuve mi tarea. Me aferré a sus hombros con fuerza y clavé mis uñas en su piel, un desesperado movimiento de su parte me tomó por sorpresa y me vi expuesta para él. Se alejó de mi cuerpo y pasó sus manos debajo de mis muslos, abrió mi cuerpo, y clavó su mirada en mi sexo, mientras seguía penetrándome. Me sentí avergonzada y pequeña con su inspección, pero sobre todo tremendamente caliente, me sorprendí a mí misma varias veces deseando que me tomara como quisiera, dejándolo guiarme, entregándole mi cuerpo de todas aquellas maneras posibles en la que una mujer podía someterse a un hombre. Y sin más pena en mi cuerpo y el deseo carcomiendo mi vientre, abrí las piernas para él, y que se deleitara. Sus ojos volvieron a mi rostro y cayó sobre mí nuevamente, empujó con rudeza en mi interior, mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada estocada, era la sensación más deliciosa de toda mi vida sentir su cuerpo abordar el mío con tan perfecta exactitud, el glande golpeaba mis paredes y la intromisión se hacía deliciosa con la lubricación que expelían nuestros cuerpos.

Edward tomó mis piernas y las elevó hasta posarlas sobre sus bíceps, arremetió duro, me corrió de mi lugar, apreté sus brazos y lo insté a continuar.

-Por favor….más…más!.- una sonrisa y asentimiento respondieron en principio para luego tomar con firmeza mis muslos y adentrarse con mayor rudeza en mi cuerpo. Me elevé unos centímetros de la cama y me acerqué a su rostro, yo quería llegar besándolo, yo quería que penetrara mi cuerpo en diferentes lugares. Lo besé con desesperación y no tardé en sentir su lengua enredarse con la mía, acompañé sus movimientos y nos devoramos eufóricos en cada embestida. Friccioné mi cuerpo con prisa respondiendo al ritmo que él tenía y supe que el remolino de placer estaba cerca de estallar.

-Edw…Ed…- mis gemidos se ahogaron en su boca, su lengua se adentraba con la misma fluidez que lo hacía su pene en mi sexo.

-Ahmm….Ah!...- y no aguanté mucho más las ganas de dejar salir todo de mí, que se llevara todo lo que me quedaba, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y las deslicé por sus omoplatos fundiendo su cuerpo al mío, la transpiración de su pecho resbalaba por mis senos y la fricción se hizo exquisita.

-Aaaah…AAAH!.- me sostuve de él con toda la fuerza que tenía mi cuerpo, mientras el orgasmo destruía toda mis barreras y me derretía entre sus brazos. Nuestras pieles sudorosas expelían sexo por todas partes, y mi vagina no estaba mucho mejor que ello, sentí arder las paredes, que tranquilizaban su dolor cuando el caliente líquido del pene de Edward se fundió en mi interior.

-Aaay Beella.- me dejé caer llevándolo conmigo hacia mi pecho, su mejilla caliente y húmeda descanso sobre mi seno izquierdo y mis dedos se entretuvieron secando la transpiración de su frente para esparcirla entre sus sedoso cabello. Cerré los ojos satisfecha y me dejé llevar por el sueño mientras sentía sus cálidas manos abrazarme.

.

.

"_Ya en tiempo de descuento la agonía terminó y en el remate anota para llevarse una vez más la gloria, un extraordinario delantero Holandés"_

"_Segundo tiempo, el flamante jugador del Lyon recién llegado al equipo Inglés le dio la victoria al City"_

"_Y esto es lo que iba a pasar a minutos de terminar el primer tiempo…con un público enfebrecido…otra vez la aparición del grandioso arquero…"_

-Imbécil.-

"_Pero que mala suerte para este muchacho..."_

-Por la derecha…NOO!.-

Chocolate y mango, el sol golpeaba mi rostro, el calor era delicioso, el verde resplandecía por las plazas. Oh mi helado se derrite! Pasé la lengua por el dorso de mi mano por el que el chocolate resbalaba, tomé la cuchara y cargué una generosa porción de mango, apenas pude meter todo en mi boca cuando sentí escurrir por la comisura el frío líquido.-Bella déjame ayudarte.-Edward quieres?.- Claro bonita..-sus manos tomaron mi pote de helado y acercó su rostro al mío para lamer el costado de mi labio, mis ojos brillaron y el deseo empezó a formarse cuando lo vi lamerse la boca.-Quiero besar tus labios fríos..-Bésame…bésame.-

"…_y la apertura llegaba con esta auténtica perla…..habilita….el centro….y el gol."_

-NOOO!.-

Me sobresalté por el ruido, levanté mi torso de la cama y pestañé varias veces para adecuar la vista a mi alrededor, el sol entraba por la ventana fuerte y caliente, parpadeé y cuando pude vislumbrar por completo el lugar donde me encontraba, encontré una silueta parada al costado de la cama. Refregué mis manos sobre mi rostro y volví a centrar la vista en el hombre a mi lado.

-Lo siento.-

-No quise despertarte antes pero ya es tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar, me quedé dormido. Por suerte ser el jefe tiene sus privilegios pero no puedo abusar.- se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó sobre la almohada a mi lado, llevaba unos boxers oscuros a rayas muy finas.

-Edward?.-

"_Siempre hay una edición de Sports Centers para mantenerte informado, de Lunes a Viernes 19 horas sólo por ESPN"_

Miré al frente el plasma y entendí el ruido que atormentaba mi sueño, me volví hacia él y enarqué una ceja.

-Fútbol?.-

-Sí lo siento, te atormentaron mis gritos?.- me dejé caer en la cama y llevé la sábana hasta mi pecho, sonreí y me giré hacia él.

-Odio el fútbol y todos los deportes en general, no soy buena en ello….- una de sus manos fue hasta mi cabello y enredó sus dedos en él mientras dejaba suaves caricias sobre mi cabeza, quería ronronear y acurrucarme en su pecho nuevamente, el calor de la ciudad, el sol que golpeaba de lleno en la habitación, sólo necesitaba algo dulce y me consideraría una mujer completa-….quiero helado de Chocolate y Mango.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y me aoville como una pequeña, lo escuché reír quedito y acercarse a mi rostro. Descansó su cabeza a un lado de la mía en la almohada, abrí mis ojos y me veía divertido, sus caricias se extendieron por mi brazo y fue quitando la fina tela que cubría mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel de mi costado hasta el contorno de mi seno, su ceño fruncido, sus labios en línea recta, parecía reconocer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Volvió la vista a mi rostro y pasó la punta de su dedo sobre mi nariz.

-Quieres helado?.-

-Si…-reí por las cosquillas sobre mi rostro-…estaba soñando que comía un delicioso helado de Chocolate y Mango pero los gritos de un estúpido fanático del fútbol arruinaron mi sueño.

Lanzó una carcajada y terminé sobre su pecho riendo con él, me escondí en su cuello y me aferré a sus brazos que rodearon mi cintura con avidez.

-Maldito idiota! Cómo se atreve a despertarte y arruinar tu sueño?.-

-Sí bastardo, deberían castrarlo!.- me miró con terror en los ojos y reí por lo dicho, me derretí con su cara de pánico y sus ojitos asombrados, acuné su rostro entre mis manos y dejé un beso en sus labios.

-Eres mala.- volvió a besarme con mayor énfasis. Diablos quería despertar todos los días así, bueno….sin lo del fútbol. Despertar? Salté de su cuerpo y me senté sobre su cadera, consiente de la creciente erección que estaba formándose debajo de mi sexo.

-QUÉ HORA ES?.- sus manos volaron a mis pechos y acariciaron las puntas. Malditos pezones traidores, ya empezaban a reaccionar a su toque. Sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo con ansia.

-Edward basta, qué hora es?...- me removí de su cuerpo y baje de la cama.

-Creo que….las 10?.-contestó incorporándose en su lugar.

-LAS 10!.-Mierda ya tenía que estar en la agencia, Aro iba a matarme, una vez más.

-Ed tienes una camisa que vaya….-

Edward se levantó deprisa y me lanzó la sábana, cubrí mi desnudez torpemente tratando de ojear quién diablos entraba a una habitación sin golpear.

-Jazz…- dijo Edward, joder, el chico con el problema torcido.

-Isa?...- medio le sonreí, luchando con la sábana que cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo, Edward me dio una rápida mirada que repasó por mis piernas desnudas, se acercó y tomó un extremo de la tela para envolverla por el lugar que dejé a la intemperie. Jasper nos veía con perplejidad-…pediste una cita con Lizzy?.- mi estómago se revolcó y esquivé los ojos acusadores de su amigo que no entendía la situación.

-Con Lizzy? No, claro que no.- contestó un ofuscado Edward?

-Ella está reemplazando las citas de Lizzy.- señaló en mi dirección y yo quería saltar sobre su cuello, qué diablos te importa con quién me acuesto pene raro. Me dio la gana pasar toda la noche teniendo sexo con el precioso hombre en ropa interior a mi lado, pasé la vista rápidamente por su cuerpo, diablos no le había prestado atención, de día podía apreciar perfectamente su pecho, sus brazos, los músculos de sus pectorales, la marca de la V antes del elástico de sus bóxers, los bellos que asomaban por encima de la tela y el perfecto miembro que escondía debajo. Otra vez el remolino de deseo calentaba entre mis piernas y ya podía sentir la humedad mojar mis pliegues preparados para sentir la intromisión una y otra vez, fuerte, duro, brutal, adentro, adentro, más adentro.

-Podrías…Jazz podrías dejar que nos vistamos y luego hablamos afuera…- Gracias, si échalo para que vuelvas a tomarme en esa cama, en el piso, en la ducha, como tú quieras Edward Masen.

-Si….claro.- sus ojos revoloteaban entre los dos, sentía la desconfianza en su mirada perforar nuestros rostros. Se movió lentamente caminado hacia la puerta sin dejar de vernos, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta ojeó por unos instantes en mi dirección.

-Idiota…- murmuré, demasiado fuerte para que Edward me lanzara una mirada de reprimenda-…qué?

Quitó de un tirón la sábana que traía en mi cuerpo, me desnudó en un segundo y me aceró a su pecho. Si, otra vez, soy tuya bebé.

- Diez minutos…te parece bien?.-sus cejas se movieron con sugestión y sonrió de lado dejándome boba con el masaje que dejaban sus manos sobre mis nalgas.

-Suficiente para mí…...sólo pido algo.-

-Qué?.-

-Quiero cabalgarte.- no tuve mucho más que decir, cuando con una amplia sonrisa Edward se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los codos flexionados sobre el colchón me retó con la mirada a que me acercara, le sonreí de forma traviesa y baje su ropa interior con prisa para saltar sobre él.

Dios, necesita desesperadamente tenerlo dentro de mí.

.

.

-Jane, él ya está ahí?.-

_-Si Bella, llegó temprano hoy, preguntó por ti….-_

-Dijo algo? Se enojó?...-

_-No, sólo pidió que le avisarán cuando tú llegues.-_

-Está bien, estoy saliendo.-

Ja, recién acababa de llegar a mi apartamento, volé por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, mientras me desnudaba por el camino hasta la ducha. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y dejé que calentara el ambiente, me vi al espejo de cuerpo entero y pasé mis manos recorriendo la piel que momentos antes había sido cuidadosamente atendida por Edward. Cielo Santo, que bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, que deliciosa sensación lograba un hombre, debí probar esto hace mucho tiempo. Cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho? Cuántas veces más quería volver a hacerlo? Todas y cada una de ellas habían sido fantásticas y mejoraban aún más cuando la confianza parecía tomar forma y dejábamos correr el deseo por nuestros cuerpos. Me sumergí bajo el potente chorro de agua, sonreía como idiota recordando la noche, y reí aún más fuerte con la interesante experiencia que había pasado con la cita de Jasper, definitivamente tenía que hablar de ello con Lizzy. Salí rápido de la ducha, no podía perder más tiempo, últimamente estaba abusando demasiado de la paciencia de Aro.

Me vestí con algo sencillo, el calor de la ciudad ya empezaba a ser realmente pegajoso, y ciertamente me gustaba mostrar las piernas, busqué un pequeño vestido de verano y unas sandalias no tan altas y corrí por mi bolso. Junto a mi móvil en el escritorio del living, la pila enorme de cuadernillos y libros me trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Tomé asiento delante de la pequeña mesa y revolví mis cosas, esta era la última semana que me quedaba para presentarme a los exámenes parciales en la universidad y ni siquiera había asistido a clases, de pronto las palabras de Lucy repicaron en mi cabeza, se sentían enormes y pesadas sobre mis hombros. Cuánto tiempo más podía aprovechar el generoso aporte que daba mi cuerpo para solventar mi nivel de vida, mis regalos, mis estudios….pasé la vista por la gran sala que ocupaba en el centro de mi apartamento, hermosa, iluminada, perfectamente decorada, un impresionante plasma en el centro de la pared, filas completas de películas originales, un sofisticado reproductor de audio debajo, y eso sólo era en el living. Diablos, Aro me mandaría a volar en menos de 5 años si seguía así, no podía volver a desafiarlo, no podía defraudarlo, tenía que comenzar a asegurar mi futuro, todo lo que tenía ni siquiera había sido comprado por mí, no había nada que formara parte de mi patrimonio, todo lo que ganaba lo gastaba en tonterías, mis pertenencias estaban guardadas en cajas de cartón muy al fondo de mi armario. Nada de lo que me rodeaba era original de Isabella Swan, y todo lo que obtenía con el sudor de mi cuerpo estaba hecho trizas en tiendas y tiendas de ropa, salidas y millones de tonterías que adornaban una casa que ni siquiera me pertenecía. Y mis estudios, lo único que netamente me pertenecía estaba siendo desplazado por la innecesaria responsabilidad que quería cumplir con Aro y el trabajo, que comenzaba a ser no tan placentero.

Tomé mi celular y busqué el número de la única compañera que había hecho desde que había ingresado a la universidad, apenas y tenía conversaciones con ella, pero nos habíamos pasado nuestros datos para cualquier eventualidad, claro que ella nunca me llamó, yo casi ni me aparecía a las clases y siempre terminaba pidiéndole ayuda. Busqué su número en la agenda y me prometí esta vez cumplir mi cometido, tenía que empezar a forjar mi futuro y eso estaba fuera de Compañía de Elite para Caballeros.

Jessica era el nombre de mi dulce compañera, compartía la mayoría de mis materias con ella, su compañía era fácil de sobrellevar, teniendo en cuenta que ambas éramos calladas y reservadas, ella entendía mis tiempos, mis ausencias y mis locuras y yo soportaba su exasperante necesidad de control y perfección sobre su alrededor.

Afortunadamente había aceptado pasar por mi casa en la noche, y ayudarme con mis desastrosas faltas y puntos muertos en mis estudios. Tenía que hablar con Aro para que evitara ponerme citas en el día de hoy, no iba a estar contento, pero ya sabía cómo ablandarlo. Tomé mi bolso y antes de cruzar la puerta, la imagen de un hombre lleno de ira, ojos llameantes y puños apretados me sorprendió en mi entrada. Dio un par de zancadas enormes y en uno segundos se adentró, me empujó a un lado, esto no se veía para nada bien.

Se plantó frente a mi cuerpo, envuelto en el mejor traje italiano que le había visto, con la poderosa aura de posesión y poder rodeándolo se irguió con decisión y dio un paso para acercarse. Mi cuerpo tembló de miedo, y mi sexo ya empezaba a contraerse, diablos, amaba verlo enojado, amaba que me tomara de la forma más ruda que podía ejercer conmigo pero moría de miedo cuando no podía leer sus intenciones, sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos no me dejaban comprender mucho más en profundidad su cometido.

-Hola bebé…-me acerqué hacia él temerosa y posé mis brazos sobre sus hombros para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Su cuerpo no reaccionó, sus labios me besaron con frialdad, me alejé unos centímetros y parpadeé para mirarlo mejor. No había ningún gesto ni movimiento en él, mi cuerpo se estremeció, esto estaba muy mal.

-Así que Edward Masen no?...- como si su cuerpo me quemara, salté de mi lugar y me alejé de él con prisa. Cómo demonios? Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y mi corazón estalló en un enloquecido repiqueteó poderoso que casi salía de mi pecho. Tonta, tonta, no, tenía que hacerme la desentendida, él no podía confirmarlo, no.

-De…de qué hablas bebé?.- negó y rió levemente para acercarse nuevamente a mí, esta vez no podía alejarme temerosa de su actitud, yo tenía que convencerlo de que no había hecho nada, levanté mi mentón orgullosa y desafiante para encararlo.

-Isa…Isa…- su mano voló a mi rostro, y tomó mi mandíbula con rudeza, sus dedos perforaban mi piel, el agarre se hizo doloroso y atiné a deshacerme de él, pero no me lo permitió-….te cogió bien?

Mierda, estaba segura que a estas alturas él podía ver el terror en mis pupilas, apreté mi mordida y soporté el dolor que ejercía su mano en mi cara. Llevé mis manos a su brazo para apartarlo pero era inútil luchar con su fuerza.

-Estás enfermo de los celos…- escupí en su rostro-…qué diablos te pasa ahora?

-Dime….te cogió bien? Cuántas veces lo hicieron?.- Oh Diablos, quieres que te diga que es mejor que tú? Porque lo es Aro, es mejor que tú, en todos los aspectos. Maldito Bastardo. Sonreí con una mueca torcida y dejé caer mis manos a cada lado. Un gran error de mi parte, hubiera podido proteger mi rostro del tremendo golpe que recibí en la mejilla después de eso. Un grito ensordecedor salió de mi pecho, caí brutalmente al piso y golpeé mi cabeza con el mueble a un lado de la puerta de entrada, tomé mi frente y presioné la palma sobre el enorme chichón que estaba formándose. Mis lágrimas no tardaron mucho en caer, no quise levantar mi rostro, presioné mis ojos fuertemente y lloré con fuerza. Escuché sus pasos llegar hasta mí, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y me acurruqué contra la pared. Demasiado pronto para mi mala suerte, volví a sentir el dolor, tomó un puñado de mi cabello y me levantó del suelo para dejarme frente a sus ojos, demoníacos, llenos de ira.

-Perra hija de puta…..DIME SI TE COGIÓ BIEN?.-mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, temí que me escucharan los vecinos del piso y llamaran a la policía.

-Nnoo…..yo no….YO NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL!.- grité desesperada, intenté quitar la presión que ejercía sobre mi cabello, pero el muy hijo de puta mejoró su agarre y tiró con fuerza de él.

-MIENTES! QUÉ HACIAS CON ÉL EN EL HOTEL?.- cómo mierda podía él saber tanto de mí, me habría mandado a seguir?

-DE QUÉ HABLAS? ESTÁS LOCO!.-

Otro golpe terminó con el dolor en mi cabeza, mi mandíbula ardía, un dolor insoportable recorría toda mi cara, cabeza, me temblaba el cuerpo, me sentía desfallecer. Casi no pude moverme en el suelo, la salinidad de la sangre en mi boca estrujó mi estómago y antes de que pudiera entender el golpe, Aro arrancó mi vestido y abrió mis piernas con fuerza.

-Quieres ver quién puede cogerte mejor Isa?.-

Lloré con fuerza, y dejé que tomara mi cuerpo, el asco cubría mi boca y mi ser.

Mamá, Papá, quiero volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y volvió Isa...y volví yo, y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo amen, y me dejen reviews :r jajajajaja<em>**

**_Odien a Aro, amen a Edward, dejenle mensajes eróticos en este capítulo y él las recompensará, se los prometo ;)_**

**_Gracias a todas por leerme, Mordiditas !_**

**_Noris mi Betita Muchas Gracias por ayudarme en las madrugadas !_**


	13. Zafiro Azul X

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul X<strong>

_-Siento felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo…-._

_-Yo sólo tristeza…-_

_-Pueden dejar de llorar, no me están haciendo fácil esto, recuerden que la que se va soy yo, ustedes estarán juntos.-_

_-No puedo evitarlo cariño, mi única hija… me entenderás cuando seas madre…-_

_-Mamá por dios, me vas a hacer llorar, basta…quiero despedirlos feliz. Acaso no están felices por mí?.-_

_-Yo no.-_

_-Charlie!.-_

_-No puedo estar feliz si te vas tan lejos de nosotros, quisiera poder haberte ayudado más, no quiero que tengas que salir a trabajar para pagar tus estudios. Realmente quisiera haberte dado más dinero…yo…..te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña.-_

_-Papá…..por favor no digas eso, todo lo que ustedes me dieron fue suficiente, ahora es mi turno de buscar el camino.-_

_-No así Bella, tienes 18 años, yo… …..-_

_-Charlie, tengo todo lo que quiero, ustedes lo son todo para mí…..dejen de estar tristes no me voy a la China, están a 4 horas en avión, pueden ir a verme cuando quieran.-_

_-Bella por dios cuídate, Los Ángeles es otro mundo, tú eres de un pueblo pequeño, te comerán viva sino sabes manejarte.-_

_-Lo sé mamá, tendré cuidado, deja de llorar….llamaré ni bien ponga un pie en LA.-_

_-Cuídate Bells, te extrañaremos mucho pequeña, que no se te olvide llamarnos, si es posible todos los días.-_

_-Claro que no! Los llamaré, lo prometo, ahora tienen que dejarme ir, perderé el avión.-_

_-Oh cariño! Estás creciendo, no quiero perderte!.-_

_-Reneé, suéltala, perderá el vuelo.-_

_-De verdad los amo, y dejen de sentirse miserables por lo del dinero, todo lo que necesitaba me lo han dado. Adiós, cuídense, los llamaré cuando llegue, los amo.-_

_-Adiós Bells.-_

_-Adiós mi amor, cuídate!.-_

_._

_._

Quité cuidadosamente el peso de su brazo que envolvía posesivamente mi cintura, apenas se removió a mi lado, me deslicé entre las sábanas arrastrando mi cuerpo por el colchón. Dios! La cabeza me explotaba, me dolía la cara, la boca, el cuerpo, caminé hacia el tocador, sintiendo el dolor esparcirse por todas mis extremidades, ecos por todos mis músculos de la brutal golpiza a la que había sido sometida. Mis piernas se movían temerosas por la alfombra, apenas miré sobre mi hombro la cama totalmente deshecha. Aro en el centro, plácidamente dormido, la sábana cubría su cadera, piernas desparramadas por doquier, y el movimiento acompasado de su respiración, estaba exhausto, sabía que le llevaría unas horas descansar. Seguí mi camino al tocador, rebusqué en el cajón algún medicamento que aliviara mi dolor, tomé dos diferentes y los tragué con el agua de la canilla. Quité mi cabello pegado en el rostro por la transpiración y me observé en el espejo, gruesas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas al notar la evidencia de los terribles golpes. Mi labio inferior cortado a un lado y un muy evidente bulto hacia la comisura, la sangre seca pegada a la piel. Me tomaría una semana y más recuperarme de ese golpe, y ni hablar del enorme chichón en mi frente, apenas evidenciado por una ralladura en la piel, al menos lo podría cubrir con un mechón de cabello. Abracé mis costillas, todo mi cuerpo resentía los golpes, llevé una mano al centro de mi cabeza, me dolía el cuero cabelludo, corroboré que estuviera mi pelo en la zona, realmente había tirado muy fuerte de él. Tomé una bata y ya vestida, me dispuse con unas gasas a limpiar la sangre en mi rostro, sequé mis lágrimas en el camino, no dejaba de llorar, no solté gemidos ni me detuve a hipar, sólo caían sin proponérmelo.

Esto era demasiado humillante, dejé que hiciera lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, Aro no era ningún idiota, si realmente yo le estaba diciendo la verdad, no hubiera dejado que me tomara, la confirmación se la había dado con la aceptación de su arrebato sexual. Aún no cabía en mi cabeza cómo es que él sabía mis movimientos, tal vez sí tenía una obsesión conmigo. Pero él no era así, conocía a Aro casi perfectamente desde aquella primera vez, jamás me había golpeado como hoy, sus ojos llenos de odio e ira, eran nuevos para mí, y su forma de tomarme…definitivamente no era la que solía tener conmigo. Sus golpes, sus gritos, sus intromisiones a mi cuerpo, se fueron de control, lejos de excitarme, el terror me consumió en todo lo que duró follándome.

Yo nunca había prestado demasiada atención, en cuan diferente era la relación que llevaba conmigo de la que llevaba con las demás chicas de la agencia, no era tonta, sabía del favoritismo, pero nunca había llegado a extremos enfermizos como los que tenía conmigo, y maldita sea yo tampoco, siempre era igual. Aro siempre me destruía de alguna forma y yo siempre lo perdonaba, porque lo amaba. Lo amaba realmente? Por qué quería perdonar absolutamente todo lo que me hacía? Mi relación con él no era sana, yo le debía todo a él y a la vez nada, todo lo que me había dado me lo había quitado en Compañía de Elite para Caballeros. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo me había sometido a él las primeras veces que terminé aceptando el trabajo, por qué diablos había olvidado eso? El me manipuló, abuso de mí, y yo creí que me había enamorado….

Me acerqué al marco de la salida de mi baño y lo observé dormir, estaba tan tranquilo, era tan guapo, tan protector, tan pasional, tan hijo de puta. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo y cubrí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, mi pecho se comprimió y lloré con fuerza. Yo de verdad te quería Aro, mierda creo que te amé y tú pisoteaste mi amor. Me arrastré hasta la mesa de luz junto a mi cama y tomé mi celular.

-Lizzy, puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días?.-

Ya no te amo Aro, ya no te amo.

.

.

_-Hola Jessica soy Isabella, lamento mucho molestarte, sé que hoy pauté una reunión de estudio en mi apartamento, pero lamentablemente no puedo estar en casa a esa hora. Entonces, bueno…llamaba para cancelarla, y decirte que lo siento….ahm, si pudieras tener otro día, la semana que viene tal vez?, de verdad me ayudarías mucho. Sé que voy a perder los exámenes parciales, pero tengo esperanzas de presentarme a Análisis Literario, por lo menos para mantener la regularidad y no perder dinero…sobre todo! Ja! Ahm bueno….entonces eh….te veo….-_

-Estúpido teléfono.-

-_Ahm Jessica, uhm lo siento, soy Isabella otra vez, se terminó el mensaje, entonces como decía, ahm….eso, gracias y nos vemos, adiós_.- maldita sea me duele la boca, me las vas a pagar Aro.

-Terminaste?.-

-Sí, gracias por darme….espacio.-

-Volverás a la universidad?.-

-Eso….eso quiero hacer, pero no puedo ir con esta cara, tendré que posponer los exámenes y prepararme para la siguiente semana. Hijo de puta, me duelen hasta las encías, puede pasar eso? Casi me deja sin dientes….-

-Ni se te ocurra perder los dientes, me robarías todos los clientes. Todos te buscarían por mamadas.-

-Diablos Lizzy no me hagas reír, que no ves que me duele todo el cuerpo.- ambas nos dejamos caer en su cama y reímos fuertemente por eso.

-En serio, malditos bastardos, y si es posible dos manijas en lugar de orejas. Ja!.-

-Oh por dios basta, joder, duele mucho…-

-Ya te tomaste algo?.-

-Sí, antes de salir de casa.-

-No tardará en hacer efecto entonces. Isa…- Lizzy se irguió en su lugar y me vio muy seriamente.

-Tienes que irte.-

-Qué? A dónde?.- imité su movimiento, pero para mí mala suerte mi cuerpo no respondía con tanta rapidez, y el dolor se esparcía más rápido por mis extremidades. Detuve el intento y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas.

-Mira tu cara niña, quieres que mañana te mate.-

-Por Favor, no seas exagerada…-sus ojos y se cejas se levantaron con asombro y rodó la vista sin darle mucho importancia a mis palabras.

-Sí, tienes razón, aún tienes tus partes, esto no es nada, evitaré emocionarme más de la cuenta cuando te vea en silla de ruedas.-le lancé una mirada de odio y golpeé su pierna.

-Te has visto al espejo? Das miedo. Qué diablos pasó?.-

-Ya te dije lo que pasó.- No me tomé la molestia de ahondar demasiado en la historia, Lizzy no era la persona adecuada para confesarle que había tenido encuentros con Edward Masen.

-Entonces este chico con el que saliste, estaba en el mismo hotel que Jasper? Tú le dijiste que estabas reemplazándome?.- preguntó asustada pensando que tal vez Aro sabía que yo había tomado su lugar para que ella pudiera ir con su hijo Nick.

-Espera….qué haces tú aquí? Y Nick?.-

-En casa con mamá, no conseguí boleto de avión para hoy, así que mañana en la mañana me voy.-

-Así que todo esto por nada entonces?.- ella hizo un gesto de decepción y arrugó sus labios.

-Quién es él?.- una pícara sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

-Eh?...-fruncí el ceño la miré directamente a los ojos para buscar alguna pista de lo que me preguntaba-…no entiendo.

-El chico con el que te viste, lo conozco?.- a pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo, sentí la rigidez consumirme de pies a cabeza, no iba a ser ella quien sabría de Edward, eso no. Por precaución? Porque simplemente no importaba? Por celos? Esa encuadraba mucho mejor, Lizzy era bonita, y ella había estado con él, de repente no me sentí cómoda sabiendo eso y no esperaba compartirlo con ella. Una desconocida sensación de inseguridad y maniática posesión interrumpió en mi interior, de alguna forma yo quería que él siguiera siendo un secreto, mi secreto. Una revelación como esa iba a terminar por instalar la duda sobre, mis ahora más que dudosas elecciones, y ni ella ni Aro debían saber que sucedía conmigo. Aunque ni siquiera yo lo entendiera.

-No creo que lo conozcas, es de la Universidad.- solté muy segura de mis palabras repasando mis uñas.

-Mmm pero has ido a la Universidad?.- me inspeccionó con su mirada y levanté mi rostro para focalizar en ella.

-Algunas veces….sólo pasamos el rato un par de veces, fue casualidad encontrarlo en el mismo Hotel donde estaba con Jasper y bueno…OH POR DIOS! LIZZY qué diablos es lo que tiene ese hombre entre sus piernas?- ella lanzó una carcajada que elevó sus piernas sobre la cama para dejarse caer a mi lado con brusquedad.

-Lo siento, olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle…-

-Pequeño detalle? Dios Santo apenas y he estado con hombres y me mandas a ese deforme de palanca torcida? Sabes el susto que me dio esa cosa, fue un asco.-

-Ja! Yaaa, no llores, no es tan malo, te hizo doler?...- su maldita risa no se quitaba de su rostro.

-Doler? Ni siquiera lo hicimos.-

-NO?.-

-Estaba borracho cuando llegué, apenas nos besamos y cuando nos desnudamos terminó en una mamada y quedó frito en la cama después de eso. Diablos Lizzy pensé que lo había matado, no reaccionaba.- ella siguió riendo más alto y yo la miraba con odio, definitivamente no volvería a estar con ese chico nunca más.

-Pobrecito de mi Jazzy.-

-Si claro, bueno….. Quédate con tu freak amigo y su hombría en desviación.-

-Ya me acostumbré a eso, si fueras prostituta heterosexual no te asombrarías tanto.-

-Hay peores?.- pregunté incrédula, ewww no quería probar más penes.

-Pffff tengo taaantas historias para contarte Isa Lady Love, pero no tengo ganas ahora y debo terminar mi equipaje, me falta comprar algunas cosas. Quiero llevarle a Nick algunos regalos, así que te dejaré en casa mientras voy por ellos.-

-No me dejes sola por favor.- llorisqueé apenas moviéndome en mi lugar. Maldito Aro, me duele hasta el culo de los golpes.

-A dónde quieres ir así, no voy a cargarte.-

-Estoy bien, el medicamento hará efecto, puedo acompañarte por favor?.- Lizzy se levantó de su lugar y me miró con desconfianza.

-Bien, pero tendrás que cubrirte con maquillaje, lentes o alguna gorra, no voy a salir con Isa Mapache.- hice una mueca por mi nuevo nombre y me levanté de la cama, por suerte ella estaba a mis espaldas y pude ocultar el gesto de dolor que me significó el movimiento.

.

.

-Voy a llevarle algunas películas nuevas.-

Rebusqué en mi bolso mi celular, llevaba vario rato vibrando y vibrando, imaginaba que podía ser Aro el que me estuviera buscando pero no iba a contestar, ese bastardo no tendría algo de mí en mucho tiempo.

-Otra vez?.- preguntó Lizzy sosteniendo la puerta de la tienda de Dvd en la que nos adentrábamos. Agradecí el gesto, me sentía totalmente inútil con el cuerpo adolorido.

-Que se muera, no pienso atenderlo.- apagué mi celular sin antes no echarle una ojeada y corroborar que no tenía mensajes de Rose o de alguien más, pero para mí mala suerte eran puras llamadas de Aro, 20 para ser más precisas. Y algunas de la oficina, seguramente de Jane.

-Isa!.- Lizzy gritó desde una de las estanterías, mirando las películas para niños. Hice una mueca y me acerqué a ella.

-Maldita Sea Lizzy, no soy Isa en la calle, soy Bella. No estoy trabajando, así que deja de llamarme así.- ella sonrió y me dio un gesto de aceptación. Tomó mi brazo y recorrimos los estantes buscando películas para Nick.

-Entonces que estamos buscando exactamente?.-pregunté pasando la vista por la interminable fila de películas para niños que teníamos en frente.

-Nick es un aficionado a las películas y series de dibujos animados, le gusta que le lleve nuevas películas. Siempre que voy se la pasa viendo las mismas una y otra vez, mamá no conoce mucho sus gustos. Sería bueno buscar los últimos títulos y darle nuevas opciones.- sonreí al verla tan feliz, imaginaba que estaba muy emocionada por verlo, habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que ella lo había visto. Y se veía radiante cada vez que hablaba de él.

-Disculpe señorita, podría alcanzarme ese dvd?.- bajé mi rostro y a un lado de mi cuerpo una preciosa niña de ojos azules y cabello oscuro me sonreía señalando con su dedo en dirección al estante.

-Ahm, claro. Cuál quieres?.- ella se paró en las puntas de sus pies y con esfuerzo señaló la película. Tomé la caja del dvd y se la acerqué. Una perfecta hilera de pequeños dientitos blancos esbozó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

-De nada…..buscas algo más?.- miré sobre mi hombro para buscar a mi amiga que seguía entretenida buscando más películas. Un tirón en mi espalda me recordó que no debía hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, chillé quedito por el dolor y abracé mis costillas, sosteniendo mi cuerpo, aguantando el dolor.

-Te pasa algo?.-

-No cariño estoy bien.- un escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo y de repente ya no me sentía tan fuerte y segura de mantenerme en mi pie.

-Quiero llevar otra película, pero no sé cuál.-

-Depende de tu ánimo, cómo te sientes hoy?.- solté rápido las palabras y me sostuve del estante, necesitaba salir de allí, estaba sucumbiendo. Busqué a Lizzy y ya se había alejado de nuestro lado, y lo único seguro para buscar ayuda parecía ser la pequeña niña.

-No lo sé, bien supongo….tú cómo te sientes?.- podría ver mi cara de terror detrás de todo lo que llevaba puesto? Froté mi frente perlada por el sudor que me carcomía el cuerpo, respiré hondo y trate de calmarme antes de caer redonda sobre la niña.

-Como la mierda…- contesté.

-Dijiste una mala palabra.- ella se rió y cubrió su boca con las manos.

-Donde está tu mamá?...Mira….tengo que irme,…..toma, lleva esta, te gustará, tiene un final feliz.- hice una mueca al ver la portada de la película y se la entregué.

-Baa…mmmbi…no la he visto, es linda?- deletreó el título y levantó su pequeña carita para preguntarme.

-Es hermosa,…me voy, cuídate.- le sonreí rápidamente y salí en busca de Lizzy.

-Adiós!.- gritó ella a mis espaldas, no pensaba voltearme, estaba a pocos segundos de caer y el cuerpo se me entumecía.

-Mira Bella, conseguí algunas películas para nosotras…-

-Lizzy…-

-Ja! Compré una exclusivamente para ti….- ella puso sobre mi rostro la tapa del dvd y juró que quise golpearla cuando leí el título, "Una Historia Violenta".

-Vete a la mierda Lizzy.-

-AAAAH no te enojes, sólo estoy bromeando, no te gusta Viggo? Está muy bien en la película.-

-No jodas, en serio no es divertido.-

-Bueno qué quieres llevar, Mujer Bonita? No seas tan cliché.-ella explotó en carcajadas mientras seguía buscando más títulos en los estantes.

-Lizzy tenemos que irnos…- los lentes oscuros no estaban ayudando a mi coordinación, y el escalofríos de mi cuerpo me dejó inmovilizada buscando refugio entre mis brazos. Quería vomitar, un horrible y punzante dolor apretaba en mi cabeza.

-Oh diablos, mira quien está ahí.- ella salió de mi vista velozmente.

-Lizzy espera…- ni siquiera pude hacer mucho por estirarme y retenerla a mi lado, sentía mis piernas doblegarse. Arrastré mis pies lentamente en dirección a ella. Y si mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y masacrado, mi cabeza punzaba y estaba a punto de lanzar lo poco que había ingerido en el día, mi corazón se detuvo en un milisegundo, para terminar latiendo desbocadamente al verlo a él charlando muy animadamente con Lizzy. Para incrementar mi furia, ella dejó sus manos sobre su pecho, gesto que no pareció agradarle a Edward que tomó muy amablemente sus muñecas y las apartó de él. Ella sonreía sin parar y cada uno de sus movimientos terminaban en el cuerpo de él. Mierda, deja tus manos quietas Lizzy. Qué diablos importaba eso ahora? Estaba más hermoso que cualquiera de las últimas veces que lo había visto, era aún más perfecto verlo vestir unos sencillos jeans, con una camiseta oscura que se ajustaba en sus brazos y pecho, su cabello más desarreglado que lo normal, me recordaba a como lucía después de tener sexo. Mierda, no podía calentarme con sólo verlo, estaba por morirme en la sección de películas de acción, mientras no tenía ningún tipo de reacción a mi lado, y yo a punto de colapsar. Mi presión disminuyó o aumentó, pero la punción en mi cabeza se hizo insoportable y el susto me acorraló contra el estante a mi lado.

-Lizzy..- apenas susurré, me tomé de una de las fila de dvds y fui cayendo al suelo lentamente, consciente de cómo mi amiga se apresuró hasta mi lugar y tras ella Edward.

-Bella por dios!.- dejé caer mi cuerpo por completo al suelo, y fue realmente reconfortante sentir una superficie en donde descansar, sin la necesidad de seguir haciendo el esfuerzo de sostenerme.

-Bella!.-

-Liz…no me siento bien.-

-Eso puedo verlo….tenemos que llevarte a un hospital linda, estas muy mal. Diablos no debí dejarte salir.-

-Estoy llamando una ambulancia.- ese era Edward?.

-Nno…- mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Hey! Bella…me escuchas?.- podría escucharte a miles de kilómetros Edward.

-Edw…-

-Bonita que te pasó?...-me tomó en brazos y sentí chillar mis músculos en ese movimiento, me presionó contra su pecho y fue el lugar más perfecto para dejarme caer. La calidez de su cuerpo me envolvió de los escalofríos y estiré mis brazos para enredarlos en su cuello-…Bella, preciosa no te duermas, la ambulancia viene en camino.

-La conoces?.- preguntó Lizzy, y ya no me importó demasiado si ella sabía algo de él y yo. Sólo dejé mis dedos acariciar la nuca de Edward, disfrutando del suave cabello en ese lugar, y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola lectoras de ILL, muchas muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que han dejado sus mensajes en el último tiempo.<em>**

**_Oh eso sonó muy correcto no? mmm bueno que vaaaa, aquí me tienen de nuevo, estoy demasiado estresada con Amanecer, DIOS SANTO FALTAN 19 DIAS Y ME TIENE LOCA !_**

**_Bueno haganme saber si les gusta o no el nuevo cap, algún mensajito, MP, o lectoras fantasmas, como quieran jajajajaj siempre son bien recibidos sus mensajes y me alegran el día y suman muchas más ganas para quemar mi cabeza y tener muchas ideas._**

**_Gracias por leerme_**

**_Mordiditas_**

**_Regina _**


	14. Zafiro XI

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zafiro Azul XI<strong>

-Cuándo puedo irme?.- chillé a la enfermera que anotaba en su lista mis datos.

-En unos momentos más, cuando se termine.- me dio una mirada de fastidio y señaló en dirección al suero que colgaba a mi lado conectado a mi brazo.

-Sabe si está mi amiga afuera?.- ella bufó y quitó la mirada de su quehacer para verme nuevamente con hastío. Le sonreí tímidamente para que no me aniquilara y ella rodó los ojos.

-Estaba hablando en el pasillo con un hombre, luego no la vi más. – un hombre? Edward? Aún estaba aquí?

-Cómo era el hombre? Alto, delgado, buen mozo, de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo?.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dio un golpe con su bolígrafo sobre el papel.

-Mejor recuéstate y espera a que el médico pase por aquí.- sin mucho más que decirme salió del cuarto y azotó la puerta. Maldita perra, me sentía una idiota acostada en la camilla por horas viendo ese gotero funcionar. Sola en una habitación, llena de instrumentos espeluznantes que amenazaban con perforar mi piel. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí, sólo remembranzas de un pequeño destello de calor en mi cuerpo gracias a los protectores brazos de Edward.

-ISA!.- gritó Lizzy al entrar a la habitación.-…la enfermera me dijo que ya habías despertado!

-Y como para no despertar con tu saludo Liz.- rodé los ojos e intenté sentarme en la camilla.

-No te pongas pesada, me preocupé por ti. Estabas horrible, te pusiste verde y caíste al piso como si nada. Balbuceaste algunas tonterías en la ambulancia y luego caíste en la inconciencia de nuevo.- tomó asiento a mi lado sobre la cama.

-Qué?...- moví mis piernas y las dejé colgando por el extremo-…mierda me duele hasta el culo.-me quejé irguiéndome.

-Lógico, el médico me dijo que estabas bastante golpeada. Las placas que te tomaron salieron bien, tu cuerpo está bastante resentido. Isa, sabes que la historia oficial es que te robaron y te golpearon brutalmente verdad? – su tono fue más duro y me miró con recelo.

-Está bien. No pensaba denunciarlo.- solté con desgano. No iba a conseguir nada con ello, Aro podría hacer que mi denuncia se transformara en un intento de suicidio y a nadie le llamaría la atención.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero ambas sabemos que no serviría de nada.-

-Lo sé.- una de sus manos sobó mi espalda y me acercó a ella.

-Quiero irme ya. –bufé.

-Mira, como están las cosas, prefiero que te quedes aquí a tener que volver al departamento.- busqué su mirada y ella esquivó mi rostro rápidamente.

-Por qué dices eso? Qué pasó?.- no obtuve respuesta alguna y moví su brazo para captar atención.

-Aro me llamó.- tragué saliva y con un gesto la animé a continuar-Le dije que estaba en el hospital contigo, y por supuesto le hice saber que era por su culpa. Hijo de puta se pasó esta vez Isa.

-Bella.- la corregí.

-Beeellaaaaa! – ella frunció sus labios y bufó.

-Entonces…?-

-Eso…me preguntó cómo estabas y dijo que en la noche hablaría contigo.- temí por eso, y mi corazón empezó a repiquetear con velocidad en mi interior. No quería verlo, definitivamente no quería volver a verlo, al menos por un buen tiempo.

-Dónde está Edward?.- pregunté absorta en una mancha en el piso.

-Edward….- ella suspiró y de un salto se alejó de mi lado para encararme, observé sus pies delante de mí y levanté la vista para mirar a su rostro.

-Sí, Edward.- afirmé sin quitar los ojos de encima de ella.

-Se fue hace un rato.-ella hizo una mueca y tomó aire, parecía estar indecisa en volver a preguntar.

-Qué quieres saber?.- pregunté por ella.

-Obviamente todo.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-No voy a contarte todo, sólo lo esencial...-ella arrugó el entrecejo-...me acosté con él.- solté, como la respuesta más obvia y ella hizo un ruido con la nariz como si estuviera diciéndole estupideces.

-Sólo lo esencial? Eres malísima para contar cosas.- me mordí el labio y rodé los ojos. Qué más quería que le cuente?

- Lizzy, lo conocí en el hotel hace unos días, suficiente.-

-Y cómo una lesbiana como tú, conoce a un hombre como Edward y decide acostarse con él porque sí?.

-Tenía que pedirte permiso? Vamos Lizzy, sólo fue eso.

-Aro fue a buscar a Edward.- soltó y el aire se me fue del cuerpo. Pero…no,….. él se veía bien en la tienda de DVDS, Aro no podía haberlo golpeado también o sí?

-Qué le hizo?.- pregunté horrorizada.

-Nada, sólo me contó que tuvo una visita de mi querido jefe y que en su conversación le había dejado muy en claro que no lo quería cerca de ti, y decidió quitarlo como cliente. Así que ahora gracias a ti, ninguna de nosotras podrá acostarse con Edward Masen JA!.- hizo un gesto de decepción y luego río-….De verdad, a mí me gustaba coger con él,….-se lamentó con la mirada perdida-….pero bueno, ahora está terminante prohibido por Aro acercarnos a él y/u ofrecerle nuestros servicios. Pobre Edward, morirá autosatisfaciéndose.

-Como si no pudiera conocer más mujeres en el mundo Lizzy.-

-Ah ah, ninguna mujer en el mundo "trabaja" como las chicas de Compañía de Elite para Caballeros, nosotras si sabemos satisfacer a los hombres.- me guiñó un ojo y palmeó mi muslo.

-En serio? Aro dicta cursos? Que mal, reprobé todos mis finales. Soy lesbiana.- solté.

-Si bueno, tu viniste con el chip defectuoso. Aunque…..Edward Masen eh?….una lesbiana bastante inteligente.

-Que puedo decir, siento curiosidad por los grandes pedazos de carne!-

-Y todavía quieres ser lesbiana?- enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, buscando la respuesta que no iba a darle por supuesto.

-Lizzy, no es como, hoy me levanté de buen humor quiero mamar penes, mañana me levanto de mal humor quiero lamer vaginas. Soy lesbiana, LESBIANA, es mi elección, LEEEESBIIIIAAAAANAAAAA. Repite conmigo, es sencillo.-

-Idiota. Ni siquiera disfrutaste hacerlo con él? Edward no es malo, es mil veces mejor que Jasper…- pfff como si tuviera que convencerme de eso, Claro que Edward era millones de veces mejor que Jasper, empezando porque él tenía un pene y Jasper…..aún están buscando la cura para eso-…acabaste si quiera?-uno, dos, tres, Lizzy no me acuerdo cuantos fueron. Esquivé la mirada y sabía que me estaba sonrojando así que me bajé de la camilla para caminar un poco y estirar mi cuerpo.

-OH POR DIOS!.- me giré para verla emocionada agitando sus manos.- te gustó!

-Lizzy como diablos no puede gustarte? Es sexo! Si la otra persona sabe dónde ir, que hacer, y es un hombre muy guapo como Edward, es bastante fácil excitarse.

-No, no es cierto! Eres lesbiana, RECUERDAAAAAAAAS? Podría resultarte desagradable que un hombre te lo haga. No te pasó eso?

Mierda, y yo tenía la respuesta a eso. Y no quería admitirlo, pero realmente fue ampliamente satisfactorio sentir a un hombre hacerlo. Muy lejos de cómo se sentía con una mujer. Pero ni muerta lo iba a aceptar delante de ella.

-No me resultó desagradable, pero realmente no fue lo suficientemente bueno para hacerme cambiar de parecer, así que no, lo siento, sigo siendo lesbiana.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Diablos, es crónico. – arrugué los labios y la miré feo.

-No estoy enferma y deja de ser homofóbica.-

-No lo soy, sólo quiero que tú dejes de ser lesbiana.- y palmeó mi espalda guiñándome un ojo.

-Estás loca!.- solté volviendo a mi lugar en la camilla.

-Sabías que Edward vino hasta aquí y se quedó hasta hace unos momentos, preocupado por saber cómo estabas?.- ella alzó una ceja y me sonrió de lado.

-Supongo.- respondí recostándome en la cama y mirando el techo. Porqué se habría quedado? De verdad quería saber cómo estaba?

-Vino con una niña.- me dijo apenas susurrando y sentándose a mi lado. Una niña? Qué?

-Qué dijiste?.- quise incorporarme en mi lugar, pero los malditos dolores del cuerpo me detuvieron y opté por dejarme caer nuevamente en las sábanas.

-Sí, estaba con una niña pequeña, de unos ahm…..5 años? No sé, supongo que era su hija. No sabía que era padre.- Padre? Niña? 5 años? Un revoltijo de emociones me anudó el estómago. Pero qué diablos, si tiene 34 años que esperaba?-….era muy simpática y muy hermosa. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello castaño precioso, se la pasó hablando de todas las veces que venía al hospital con su mamá. Por lo menos me entretuvo, mientras estábamos esperando que nos dijeran qué tenías.

La niña de la tienda, la recuerdo, unos profundos ojos azules y su sonrisa completa con radiantes pequeños dientitos. Ella era su hija? No reconocí a Edward en ella, tal vez porque es igual a su mamá. Iug! Otra vez el revoltijo, estúpida Bella que mierda te importa eso. Cuántos hombres venían a Compañía de Elite para Caballeros con familias enteras a cuestas. El mismo Aro disfrutaba de una vida llena de lujuria con una familia que resguardaba su imagen. Por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?

-Te quedaste callada, en qué piensas?.-

-Me quiero ir.- me coloqué de lado y cerré mis ojos. Llevé mi mano a mi estómago como si pudiera calmar el revoltijo. Edward no podría ser como Aro, él también tendría una vida paralela? Sólo yo tengo la habilidad para meterme con hombres casados. Apreté mis ojos y me tragué el nudo que subía por mi pecho. Lizzy acarició mi espalda y me dio algunas palabras de aliento, como si realmente estuviera sufriendo por el dolor de los golpes. Qué sensación amarga.

.

.

Para mi mala suerte, tuve que pasar mi semana completa en el departamento de Lizzy, no era buena opción volver al mío por temor a encontrarme a Aro de nuevo, aunque él bien sabía que yo estaba en su casa pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a buscarme en ese lugar. Así como tampoco se atrevió a buscarme por el celular, intuía que la culpa de lo sucedido lo había hecho alejarse de mi por un tiempo, por temor a mis represalias, já! Como si pudiera hacer algo más que insultarlo o golpearlo por lo que me había hecho, y de todas formas no hubiera conseguido crédito con eso. Él merecía mucho más que golpes e insultos por el maltrato, y aunque me sabía fuera de la Compañía y totalmente en la calle no tenía miedo, esta vez andaría mi propio camino aunque tuviera que dormir en la calle por un tiempo. La compañía de Lizzy era agradable por las primeras 24 horas, al siguiente minuto debía luchar contra la fuerza que ejercía mi mano por abofetearla, quien iba a decir que era la persona más exasperante para la convivencia, "no pises ahí", "dejaste el baño mojado", "vas a lavar el plato que utilizaste?", "la leche va en la jarra en la heladera, no la pongas con el cartón", "apaga la luz", "puedes masticar más despacio", joder! Extrañaba mi apartamento, mi desorden, mis sábanas. Por lo menos tenía espacios de unas cuantas horas libres de ella, porque sí, había retomado la universidad y podía ganarme la medalla al preceptismo, claro que en una semana. Estaba más que afilada con mis clases, y el sólo cumplir con ellas en 5 días, había inyectado en mí las ilusiones y deseos por los que había llegado con tantas ansías hasta esta ciudad. Jessica estaba contenta de tenerme todos los días, y yo me sentía agradecida de tener una amiga normal dentro de tanta fantasía sexual. Entonces mi semana era sólo de Isabella Swan. Al diablo Isa Lady Love.

-Tu celular está sonando.- me apuntó Jessica hacia mi bolso. Hice una mueca de desagrado y con fastidio abrí mis cosas para rebuscar en el interior, muy escondido, estaba timbrando mi móvil. Dudé en tomarlo, temerosa de quien podría estarme llamando, dependiendo de quién me fuera a llamar podía terminar con mi burbuja de realidad feliz y volver a la esclavizada vida sexual de una prostituta con clase. Me levanté de mi lugar y salí con el celular sonando en mi mano hacia las afueras de la biblioteca, sin siquiera mirar la pantalla. Respiré hondo y contesté.

-Hola.-

_-Bella._- adiós realidad feliz.

-Rose?.- parpadeé y agudicé mi oído.

_-Sí, cómo has estado? Llamé a la Compañía y Jane me ha dicho que te has ausentado por problemas de salud, estás bien?.-_ la dulzura de su tono me hizo olvidar todo lo que significaba Rose y cómo había llegado a ella, definitivamente era lo único bueno que me había dado trabajar para Aro. Y reconocer su voz me envío una carga de nostalgia que hace rato no sentía.

-Si estoy bien Rose. Cómo estás tú?.-

_-Trabajando, pero te extrañaba y quería verte. En serio estás bien, te escucho apagada, dónde estás?.-_ Extrañaba a Rose, más de lo que me imaginaba, y necesitaba el cariño que ella siempre me daba, el resguardo de su compañía y su amor. Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando a mares y mis manos temblaban, afirmé el móvil a mi oreja y tragué saliva antes de contestar, rogando porque mi voz saliera un poco más convincente de lo que mi estado lo estaba.

-Sí. Yo también te extraño mucho, podemos vernos? Fuera de la Compañía. Estoy en la Universidad con una amiga, terminando un trabajo.-

_-En la Universidad? Volviste?.-_

-Sí, volví.- contesté tímidamente.

_-Genial! Me alegra mucho, y claro que podemos vernos. Yo quería tener una cita contigo mañana, pero quieres que sea fuera de la Compañía? Ha pasado algo?.-_ no podía dejar que Aro se enterara que ella era lo único bueno que tenía, y tampoco iba a dejar que Rose pagara por verme, yo la necesitaba de cualquier forma y esto ya no era un negocio, yo ya no era más su negocio.

-No, no ha pasado nada. Sólo quiero verte sin todos los tapujos de las citas y agendas bla bla bla, solas tú y yo. Aro no tiene por qué enterarse, no le incumbe.- bastardo, que no se atreviera a prohibirme ver a Rose.

_-Oh linda, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hables así, sé que Aro tiene sus condiciones y realmente me fastidian, pero te extraño tanto mi amor y necesito verte.-_

-Lo sé yo también lo hago Rose, sólo mantenme al tanto cuando te desocupes y mañana nos vemos, de acuerdo?.-

_-Claro que sí, te dejo estudiar, adiós te amo.-_

-Aa…adiós Rose.- jodidas palabras que arruinan la estabilidad mental de una. Porque aún no era suficientemente fuerte para decírselas a ella a quién realmente amaba, y sin embargo el idiota de Aro las había escuchado de mi boca miles de veces.

-Bella?.- me volteé para ver a Jessica llena de libros y con mis cosas en sus manos-…ya cierran, tenemos que irnos.

-Oh! Pero aún no hemos terminado.- caminé a ella y tomé mis cosas de sus brazos, preocupada porque teníamos dos días para entregar un enorme análisis.

-Vamos bien, mañana podemos dedicarle un poco más de tiempo. Te has puesto muy exigente en una semana…- ella rió y yo no supe si realmente era chistoso, porque si le hubiera dedicado el tiempo que correspondía a mis estudios no estaría tan apretada ahora.

-Si bueno….estoy tratando de ponerme firme con el estudio….-

-Me alegra, eres muy buena en esto, y te necesito para ese trabajo odioso…-caminamos hasta la salida de la biblioteca y nos detuvimos a saludar.

-Entonces hasta mañana Jess…-

-No has traído tu auto?.-

-Ahm…no.- otra cosa más que no pensaba volver a utilizar, el dichoso regalo de Aro, esperaba se pudriera en el garaje de mi apartamento.

-Oh bueno, entonces te veo mañana, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

No estaba mal dedicarle un poco de tiempo a mis piernas, no me iba a hacer mal caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta la parada del bus, y luego caminar otras más hasta el edificio de Lizzy. Apresuré mi paso por la avenida para llegar cuanto antes a casa de mi amiga, esta noche le diría que volvería a mi apartamento, ya estaba totalmente recompuesta de mis golpes y no la soportaba ni un minuto más. Rebusqué la copia de las llaves que ella me había prestado antes de llegar y las primeras que encontré fueron las mías, sujeté entre mi mano el leoncito del que colgaban mis llaves y tan pronto como la idea cruzó mi mente, giré en mi lugar y corrí por la calle para cruzar antes de que cambiara el semáforo.

Esquivé a todo mundo tan pronto como mi coordinación y mis pies me lo permitieron, mi edificio estaba en la zona más linda del Oeste de Hollywood, rodeado de los más elegantes restaurants y con vista privilegiada a las imperiosas montañas de california que adornaban la ciudad. Hoy no volvería con Lizzy, necesitaba mi espacio y regresaría a mi hogar, porque aunque nada de allí fuera mío, yo lo sentía como mi hogar. Mi estómago gruñó con tanta actividad y antes de llegar y regresar a mi piso, necesitaba festejarlo con una deliciosa comida, no hecha por mí claro está, hoy me dedicaría a consentirme. Entré a uno de los más destacados restaurants abarrotados de gente a la hora de la cena, me vi en el vidrio de la entrada y realmente no estaba para entrar y sentarme a cenar allí. Mi pinta de universitaria en período de estudio parecía ser demasiado sucia para ese tipo de lugares así que me acerqué a las mesas de afuera y busqué un lugar para mí.

Me acerqué a la mesa más alejada de la entrada, para que mi pestilente imagen no asuste a los venideros clientes y no les resulte mala publicidad, de todas formas yo sólo quería cenar y beber una copa de vino para largarme a mi casa. Dejé mis libros y mi bolsa a un lado para recostarme en la silla y esperar por atención. Un desconfiado mozo arqueó una ceja y se acercó a mi lugar.

-Señorita, qué desea?.- pff qué deseo? Idiota el que no luzca como perra adinerada no me exime de sentarme en este lugar a pedir una cena.

-Cenar, quiero la carta por favor.- me vio de arriba abajo y volteó con rapidez. Bah, que se muera, yo tenía el dinero para pagar un lugar como este, que se encargue de atenderme bien.

Me acomodé en mi silla y arqueé una ceja cuando lo vi venir nuevamente con un trago en sus manos, me erguí en mi lugar y lo enfrente.

-Esto…- dejó la bebida en la mesa y un papel a un lado-…se lo envía el señor que está sentado a su derecha.- lo miré con duda y volteé a mi alrededor a buscar al "señor", no podía ser Aro, no. Aunque el solía venir siempre a este lugar, pero no podía tener tanta mala suerte de encontrarlo aquí, justo hoy! Lo había evitado toda la semana.

-Señorita necesito que lea el papel para notificarle al Señor su respuesta.- detuve mi mirada en el mozo nuevamente y tomé rápidamente el papel, con dedos temblorosos y el corazón latiéndome a mil.

"_Si pudieras compartir tu mesa conmigo me harías muy feliz, Bonita"_

Busqué rápidamente su mirada y no tarde mucho más en encontrarlo a unas cuantas mesas de mí, estaba él tan hermoso como lo recordaba, sonriéndome de lado. Parpadeé un par de veces para agudizar la vista y buscar más belleza entre la oscuridad del rincón en el que estaba. Mi corazón se disparó de felicidad, por qué tenía que comportarme como idiota cuando estaba él? Ni que me gustara tanto….

-Señorita?...- joder, imbécil deja que me babee tranquila. Salí de mi trance por unos segundos y adopté la imagen de mujer superada le di la peor de mis miradas al mozo y le entregué al papel.

-Dígale que acepto.- Edward me veía con expectación, y se cruzó de brazos sobre su mesa mientras veía al mozo acercarse hasta él. No quise seguir mirándolo y tomé de la bebida que me había obsequiado, por lo menos para ocupar mi boca en otra cosa que no sea catarata de baba. Tamborileé mis dedos sobre la mesa, olisqueé mi cabello y arreglé mi ropa aunque no pudiera hacer más con ella, era terrorífico que él me viera así. Pero detrás de Isa Lady Love, también había una persona!

-Isabella Swan.- dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa y volteé hacia él, con una tímida sonrisa lo saludé y él con gesto me indicó si podía sentarse a mi lado, asentí y me moví un poco en mi lugar para no agonizar con el roce de su cuerpo.

-Hola.- solté en un susurro. Isabella que te pasa habla bien no eres idiota!

-Hola tú…voy a dejar mi celular aquí, marcaré el 911 y lo tendré preparado por si acaso.- colocó su celular en medio de los dos sobre la mesa, y a un lado dejó su portátil. Negué por lo idiota y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

-Qué gracioso! Pero hoy no me siento con ganas de desmayarme. Tengo nauseas, tu pequeño hijo Rupert no me ha dejado en paz en estos días.- solté sobándome el vientre y una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. JA! Toma esa!

De repente sus labios se estrecharon en una línea recta y sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente, a pesar de la noche podía ver un ligero cambio de color en su piel y sus manos se hicieron un puño, me preocupe por su estado y dejé la broma de lado-….sabes que es una broma verdad?.- me acerqué a él para verificar si aún respiraba. Tomó aire desesperadamente y se dejó caer en la silla mirándome muy seriamente.

-Tu….-respiro-…malvada…-respiro-…..es broma verdad? Por favor dime que es una maldita broma, soy muy joven para ser padre y tú eres muy joven para…..TU YA ERES JOVEN! Para que quieres un hermanito?.-

-Yo también puedo ser divertida.- dije orgullosa

-Eso no es diversión, eso es crueldad linda! Y…..Rupert? Pobre niño.- lancé una carcajada y tomé de mi trago nuevamente, él se levantó apenas de su lugar para subirse su pantalón, y casi….casi me atraganto al ver su perfecto trasero marcado por los deliciosos jeans que tenía puestos, a pesar de que me llevaba unos cuantos años más, Edward no lucía muy treintañero, aunque sabía que de todas formas teniendo un bastón para caminar sería igual de hermoso a la vista de cualquier mujer. *Cualquier mujer heterosexual* pensé….una lesbiana también sabe apreciar el sexo opuesto o no? Mmmmm.

-Ya bueno, no estoy embarazada y no me voy a desmayar.-

-De todas formas prefiero mantener el 911 por si acaso.- tomé su celular de la mesa rápidamente y borré de la pantalla el número preparado para llamar.

-Hey!.- soltó ofendido y me arrebató el móvil de las manos-…como si no pudiera volver a marcarlo, es tan difícil recordar tres número de emergencia de conocimiento mundial.- ambos reímos y Edward se volteó a llamar al camarero-…quieres cenar conmigo?.- sus hermosas esmeraldas resplandecieron y me vi completamente atontada al responder.

-Claro.- tan pronto como el estúpido mozo se acercó a nosotros me vio con desconfianza y lo miré con odio, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para el lugar y Edward si, dejó los menús en la mesa y salió rápidamente-….Edward...-

-Si?.- me dio su absoluta atención.

-Yo quería agradecerte por…..por llevarme…acompañarme….esa vez que me desmayé en la tienda. Lizzy me dijo que fuiste con nosotras en la ambulancia….-

-Bella…- levanté la mirada perdida que tenía entre mis cabellos para escucharlo decir tan hermosamente mi nombre, acercó su silla a mi lado y fijó su mirada en mi rostro, sereno, deliciosamente hermoso, y totalmente apetecible para mí. Tragué saliva y me obligué a guardar la compostura y evitar saltar a sus labios-….no tienes que agradecerme, fue un día inusual, yo no sabía que iba a encontrarte ahí, hasta que te vi arrastrarte por los estantes de DVD…- le devolví una sonrisa y él ensanchó sus labios a cada lado.

-Me sentía fatal…-

-Lo sé, algo nos dijeron en el hospital, con reticencia, porque al no ser tus familiares….Lizzy conquistó al médico….creo que no podía negarse así que nos dio tu parte…-

-Lizzy está loca…-

-Nora se divirtió mucho….fue una salida diferente…- arrugó el entrecejo y sonrió como recordando ese día. Nora? Diablos, su hija, el revoltijo en el estómago volvía a aparecer.

-Nora?...- susurré con la vista perdida en la mesa.

-Oh, tú no la viste. Estaba conmigo comprando DVDS en la tienda esa tarde, tiene 4 años, luego fue conmigo al hospital, tuve que llenarla de regalos y comida chatarra para que no nos delatara sobre la….especial tarde que tuvimos en el hospital.-rió al final de sus palabras.

-Lo siento….no quise ocasionarte problemas…..-

-Problemas? No hubo ningún problema Bella, deja de disculparte o agradecerme lo que sea….Tú cómo estás? Lizzy me dijo que te habían robado la noche anterior y te había golpeado severamente, es eso cierto?.- mierda! Me sentía miserable, no quería mentirle tan groseramente en la cara, pero tampoco me atrevía a decirle lo que había sucedido. Un fuerte viento azotó el ambiente y los manteles de algunas mesas se dispersaban por el aire, Edward miró a nuestro alrededor como los camareros se apresuraban en juntar algunas cosas antes de que volaran por los aires, y miré el cielo agarrotado de nubes que presagiaban una feroz tormenta. Volví la vista al frente donde Edward seguía entretenido en otra cosa dándome su perfil, y recorrí su piel, sus labios, su cabello. Los mechones de pelo ya desordenados, disparaban en diferentes direcciones con la fuerza del viento, acerqué mi mano a su pelo y arreglé el desastre en su cabeza, disfrutando la sensación de entreverar mis dedos en su suave cabello. Edward volteó por la intromisión y me dio una amable sonrisa. No quise volver a mirarlo a los ojos, sentía recordar los golpes de Aro en mi rostro de aquel día en el que le di la confirmación muda de mi noche con Edward.

-Yo estoy bien…..-

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso…- me hipnotizó unos momentos y asentí a sus palabras-…..pero…..si estás bien….por qué lloras bonita?- llorar? Estaba llorando? Llevé las manos a mi rostro y sequé rápidamente los vestigios de lágrimas en él-….tranquila…- me dijo él. Y tan pronto como sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse y las imágenes de Aro tomándome a la fuerza golpeando mi cuerpo, me nublaron el cerebro, me arrojé a sus brazos y asfixié mis fosas nasales con el dulce aroma masculino de Edward. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y apreté su camiseta, probablemente le estaría haciendo daño, pero no quería soltarlo. Quería olvidar a Aro, quería deshacerme de ese recuerdo, y Edward inundaba mi mente de diferentes sensaciones que jamás podría comparar a las que tenía con Aro.

-Perdón, sólo es un poco difícil para mí…-me separé de él bruscamente.

-Bien, si necesitas otro abrazo….- abrió sus brazos para señalarme el camino.

-Está bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.-

-Yo necesito comer, tú?.-

-Muero de hambre…-

-De qué tipo de hambre estamos hablando?.- elevó una de sus cejas y se acomodó en el lugar, reí y le di una palmada en el muslo. Estúpido, también tenía ese tipo de hambre si se trataba de él-…oh! Bueno…ya que es mi última noche en LA, comeré todo lo que pueda.-

-Última noche?.- me petrifiqué en el asiento y lo quedé viendo estupefacta!

-Si….no vivo aquí Señorita Isa Lady Love, soy de Nueva York, vengo de vez en cuando a LA por trabajo y familia. Mañana en la noche regreso a casa.- Puta Madre, casado y vive en otra ciudad, porque me tocaban los complicados a mí!

-Pensé…-el negó y palmeó mi pierna, lo cual no sirvió de mucho para calmarme, el tacto con él siempre era….estimulante….de otras zonas.

-Estoy disfrutando mi última noche….-

-Sólo?.-

-No estoy solo, estoy con Isa Lady Love….que mejor que eso.-

-Aquí no soy Isa Lady Love, mi nombre es Isabella Swan.- repliqué con un poco de hosquedad.

-Entonces mucho mejor, me encanta Isabella Swan.-

-Tonto!.-

-Se mi acompañante en esta cena, por mi última noche. Sólo pido despedirme de LA, con tu compañía, de acuerdo?.-lo miré con recelo, y sonreí de lado imitando su gesto de superioridad.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso, por tu última noche.- y un sabor amargo me embargó la boca. Él tenía que irse.

.

.

-Yo te invité, deja de quejarte.- me dijo Edward.

Caminamos por la acera lentamente, tenía algunos de mis libros pegados a mi pecho, mientras él cargaba mi bolso y su mochila con el portátil dentro. Me remonté a mis 13 años cuando la sencilla cercanía de tener al chico que te gusta a tu lado, cargando tu mochila, era el éxtasis. Por supuesto a esa edad, aún no había definido que la tuerca era mi debilidad. Aunque tuviera al tornillo más sexy de mi vida junto a mí, haciendo de Romeo.

-Podíamos haber pagado mitad y mitad.- contesté. Él se volteó y me dio una mirada fastidiosa, un leve empujón con su hombro y bufó al final-….bien, está bien paga todo tú, maldito asqueroso tradicional macho.

-Exacto!.- reímos y me detuve en la entrada de mi edificio con la sensación más extraña que había experimentado en mi vida, una felicidad diferente de la que había tenido jamás, y el agridulce sabor de saber que era la última vez q vería a Edward.

-Yo…aquí me quedo.- señalé la entrada de mi apartamento y me volví hacia él.

-Aquí vives?.- su mirada recorrió todo el edificio y siguió por mi rostro para concentrar sus ojos en los míos-…lindo lugar.

-Bueno si, ya sabes, una prostituta de clase….con el sudor de mi cuerpo…-solté risueña. Edward hizo una mueca, su mirada se posó en mis labios y todo mi cuerpo vibró de tan sólo pensar los suyos sobre mi piel. Ninguno dijo más nada, el silencio se llenó de ansias, el aire se puso pesado y una conocida excitación daba vuelta entre mis piernas. Apreté mis libros, mi respiración se agitó y estaba segura que él notó la diferencia. Se agachó lentamente sin quitar la vista de mi rostro y dejo nuestras cosas en el suelo, vi como su nuez bajaba dificultosamente y se acercó a mí en un paso con decisión.

-No sé si vuelva a verte Bella, pero me encantaría irme de LA, recordando algo de ti.- parpadeé rápidamente y me abracé a mis cosas. No quiero que te vayas Edward. Maldición! Esto no era normal, porque necesitaba tenerlo para mí una vez más, y eso no parecía ser normal para una lesbiana enamorada de otra chica. Tenía que entender que no era porque estaba teniendo un dilema de elecciones, sólo era Edward, sólo me gustaba más que cualquier otro hombre sólo para la irremediable atracción que él ejercía en mí. Sólo era él, no hay problema con eso verdad?

-Yo Edward….-me comía con la mirada y yo deseaba ansiosamente que devorara mis labios.

-Déjame besarte una última vez, déjame recordarte…- asentí tímidamente, y dejé q sus manos me tomaran, sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos, y acunó mi rostro dejando al descubierto mi labios contorneados para él. La calidez de su cuerpo me dio la bienvenida, cuando su rostro se aproximó a unos centímetros del mío, abrí mis labios por inercia para recibirlo, pero el solo amagó besarme y rozó la punta de los suyos por mi labio superior y me sentí arder. Quería saltar sobre su cuerpo y morder cada rincón de él, unos dos, tres, amagos más sobre mi boca, para terminar tomando todo de mi mordiendo con fuerza y llevándose mis labios entre sus dientes. Mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina, mis rodillas se aflojaron y dejé caer mis libros al suelo, lanzándome a su cuello, engarzando mis brazos a su alrededor, respondí su intromisión con la misma pasión y deseo que él lo hacía conmigo, mordí sus labios y estiré el inferior deleitándome con el gemido de placer que vibró de su garganta. Una de sus manos fue a mi espalda baja y me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, me estaba asfixiando la presión pero ni de broma me iba a soltar de él. Se sentía tan bien y tan malditamente caliente dejarlo tomarme entre sus brazos, la fuerza de su cuerpo envolviendo el mío con facilidad, los besos urgentes que casi no se soltaban, hambrientos por la piel del otro, el dolor de mis labios por las mordidas, los chupones, las lamidas a mi lengua y el contorno de mi boca. Estrujé entre mis dedos su cabello y gemí en su boca cuando me acercó a su miembro y sentí la erección, dura presionando mi vientre, mi entrepierna se humedeció aún más, y estaba segura que mis labios, que no estaban ocupados con la boca de Edward, aplaudían por atención y se babeaban por sentirlo dentro de mí. Me tambaleé en mi lugar por la fuerza que ejercía él contra mi cuerpo, y fue lo necesario para abrir nuestras bocas y respirar el uno sobre el otro para volver a devorarnos. Di dos pasos hacia atrás arrastrando a Edward conmigo y mi torpeza terminó por llevarlo conmigo al suelo.

-Mierda Bella…..si me querías en una superficie plana, una cama es menos dura que el piso.- lo observé unos instantes, mordí mis labios y lo volví a besar fieramente, mientras sentía sus brazos envolverme y levantarme del piso. Me froté por su cuerpo desesperada, dándole a entender que necesitaba mucho más que un puto beso.

-Bonita….me encanta que me beses así, y te contonees por mi cuerpo de esa forma, pero no quiero follar en la calle y ya es tarde.- Maldito seas Edward Masen, no iba a rogarte por sexo! Aunque que tan mal se vería eso? NO! Él lo tiene que pedir, no yo. Me despegué de su cuerpo como si me quemara, tomé mis libros del suelo y arranqué de su mano mi bolso, que él muy amablemente me ofrecía.

-Bien, si es tarde, tengo cosas que hacer….- dije muy ofendida. Diablos Edward, por favor, por favor pídeme acostarme contigo, pídemelo.

-Bella, me encantó conocerte, y esta noche ha sido perfecta, me iré a NUEVA YORK, con el mejor recuerdo de un beso y con un grave problema entre mis piernas, te lo juro mujer, eres diabólica.-el rió y yo sólo bufé, porque YO TAMBIÉN TENÍA UN PROBLEMA ENTRE MIS PIERNAS y él parecía no querer atenderlo.

-Buen Viaje Edward, que te vaya bien. Adiós.- solté y me di vuelta en mi lugar, roja de la furia y la excitación.

-Aadióoos, Bella! ….- me volteé por el grito, y el sólo movió su mano y me sonrió-….Adiós!- Hasta nunca maldito idiota!

.

.

Entré hecha una furia a mi piso, lancé mis cosas por el sofá y me fui desvistiendo hasta llegar al baño, abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua fría chocara con mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente y aguanté a shock que causaba el agua helada recorriendo mi cuerpo, tenía que calmar la excitación. Pero necesitaba descargarme, y mientras lavaba mi cuerpo con suma rudeza, llegué hasta mi entrepierna y deslicé los dedos entre la suavidad de entre los labios, y me animé a introducir dos dedos en mí. Me recargué por la cerámica gimiendo, intentado buscar un poco de ese calor que él me había hecho sentir. Parecía que el agua no iba a terminar con mi calentura, y mis dedos no hacían lo suficiente para hacerme llegar. Abrí mis ojos debajo del chorro de agua y enjuague mi cabello, a un lado de la ducha sobre la mesa estaban mis cosas de limpieza y mi patética calentura me llevo a tomar el cepillo más grande que tenía. Limpie el mango bajo el agua y lo acerqué a mi entrada, cerré los ojos y me convencí miles de veces que eso que estaba penetrándome era el pene de Edward, frío, plástico, duro, lo metí y lo saqué varias veces de mí. Una pequeña llama se estaba encendiendo en mi interior pero aún no lograba ser lo suficiente, golpee la pared, y apresuré la intromisión.

-Oh Edward!...- llevé mi mano libre sobre mi clítoris y ahí estaba la maldita sensación, pequeña pero creciendo.

El sonido del timbre me sobresaltó, y me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Cómo mierda podía comparar un estúpido plástico con el pene de Edward. Ese idiota me había dejado tan caliente que mi desesperación se hizo realmente patética. Frustrada cerré la canilla y tire a un lado el cepillo. Sequé por encima mi cuerpo y me coloque una bata pequeña. Revolví mi cabello entre la toalla y salí extremadamente ofuscada del baño, hacia el portero eléctrico. Lizzy tenía que ser, no le había avisado que iba a quedarme en mi casa nuevamente.

-Si?.-

_-Isabella Swan.-_ una voz extraña soltó mi nombre.

-Quién es?.- arrojé la toalla de mi cabello sobre una silla y batí mi pelo con mis dedos. Quién mierda venía a joder ahora que pensaba masturbarme.

_-Eres tú?...soy Edward…..Edward Masen.-_ abrí mis ojos como platos al escucharlo del otro lado, mierda si era él, esa era su voz, pero pero…cómo….

-Cómo sabes mi apartamento?.- dije incrédula de tenerlo nuevamente aquí.

_-No lo sabía, creo que tus vecinos me odian, he tocado todos los números hasta dar con el tuyo._- una sonrisa histérica me poseyó y algo en mi entrepierna reaccionó nuevamente.

-Qué qué? Qué haces ahí?.-

_-Sé que esto excede tu privacidad y que soy un idiota por eso, no puedo llegar a tu casa y pedirte esto pero….-_ lo oí respirar del otro lado y temí por lo que fuera a decirme-…._.Tienes un turno para mi esta noche?._- quise golpearme contra la pared, pero antes golpearlo a él y estrujarlo por ser tan idiota, cómo diablos me pedía algo así? Hace momentos iba a dejar follarme en la vereda del edifico si él quería y ahora tímidamente me pedía un turno?

-Edward….tiene dinero?...-

_-En efectivo, cheque, tarjeta, dime que necesitas y te lo daré, cuánto quieres?.-_

-Nada….no necesito nada de eso….te iba a decir, que si traes dinero o alguna otra cosa con la que quieras pagarme, te echaré de mi casa a patadas. Estas hablando con Isabella Swan, no con Isa Lady Love.

_-Entonces….-_

-Sube, ahora….AHORA MASEN!.- mantuve el botón de la entrada presionado y reí como una posesa. Cuando estuve segura de que ya estaba subiendo, corrí a mi cuarto y me miré en el espejo, me veía como…..recién bañada, me eché unas gotas de perfume en el cuerpo y corrí a la entrada. Diablos me sentía una quinceañera, a punto de ser cogida por el hombre más hermoso en esta tierra. Tomé aire e intenté calmarme pero no, no resultaba así que salí en dirección a la puerta y me acomodé la bata.

Abrí la puerta y escuché como el ascensor llegaba a mi piso, tragué saliva y me acomodé en el marco de mi puerta, mis pies no dejaban de moverse de un lugar a otro acomodando el peso de mi cuerpo. Decidí quedarme quieta y esperarlo recostada en la pared.

Cuando apenas lo vi acercarse a mí con una amplia sonrisa y dos bolsas en sus manos, sonreí y me acerqué a él con una ceja arqueada.

-Y eso?.- pregunté a unos centímetro de él.

-Helado.- soltó divertido. Rebusqué en sus bolsas y observé las tapas de sabores. Tomé la caja que estaba sobre uno de los potes de helado y la batí en frente de sus ojos.

-Condones.- dijo, ligeramente ruborizado. Asentí y me mordí los labios por el pensamiento que acababa de tener.

-Una caja de 6?...te tienes mucha fe.- solté, se acercó a mi cuerpo y abrazó mi cintura. Sonreí y me sujete de sus hombros, e hice lo que siempre había querido hacer con un hombre. Salté y me colgué de su cintura, enredé mis piernas a su alrededor y me refregué por su cuerpo. Edward acercó sus labios y me besó tiernamente mientras nos adentrábamos a mi apartamento, convirtiendo el beso en una explosión de deseo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahora si, ya lo subí, no me voy a demorar en darles letra con la Nota de Autor, para q lo lean rápido, y porque tengo gente amenzándome. GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEERME Y TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.<em>**

**_Gracias noris por betear el cap. TE QUIERO MUCHO_**

**_Mordiditas !_**

**_Regina _**


	15. Esmeralda

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love ****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>ESMERALDA<strong>

_-Una caja de 6?...te tienes mucha fe.- solté, se acercó a mi cuerpo y abrazó mi cintura. Sonreí y me sujete de sus hombros, e hice lo que siempre había querido hacer con un hombre. Salté y me colgué de su cintura, enredé mis piernas a su alrededor y me refregué por su cuerpo. Edward acercó sus labios y me besó tiernamente mientras nos adentrábamos a mi apartamento, convirtiendo el beso en una explosión de deseo. _

Besé su rostro de forma desesperada, sus dedos presionaban la piel en mis nalgas, me deleité con la suavidad de su pelo y tire varias veces de él para hacerlo gemir en mi boca, reí cuando lo logré, era tan lindo escucharlo quejarse, Dios me había convertido en una sadomasoquista! Moví mi trasero para crear fricción con su cuerpo y rozar las partes exactas que quería que llegaran a unirse. Una de sus manos acarició mi trasero y se separó rápidamente de mí.

-Estas desnuda debajo de la bata?.- preguntó incrédulo.

-Ahm…si…- solté sonrojándome.

-Mierda…Bella sucia, a quién estabas esperando?.-

-Me acabo de bañar! El timbré sonó y corrí a atenderte, no me diste tiempo de cambiarme.- contesté enojada.

-Oh…bueno mejor…El helado se va a derretir.-me baje de un salto de su regazo y tome las bolsas de sus brazos. Le lancé una mirada de odio y el reía como idiota, corrí hasta la cocina, y lo oí seguirme el paso. Me acerqué al refrigerador y lancé los potes de helado con fuerza entre la comida congelada que tenía allí.

-Diablos! Estas enojada?...- claro que estaba enojada, enojadísima con él porque estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, en lugar de follar como conejos sobre cualquier superficie, me estaba quemando por dentro, mis muslos resbalaban de la humedad y él tenía el maldito bulto prominente en sus pantalones y no podía oír el llamado de la naturaleza. Vagina de Bella llamando a Pene de Edward, por favor!

-Pitoniso.- solté.

-Porqué esta tan enojada mi bonita?.- sino se detenía en este instante iba a hacer un charco de lubricación en mi cocina, porque me tenía que hablar así de tierno? Sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro y me besó dulcemente. Tomé sus muñecas y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, era indispensable para mí tenerlo cerca.

-Edward…- besó mis mejillas, y el rastro de humedad que fueron dejando sus besos se detuvieron en mi cuello, me moví unos centímetros para darle mejor acceso y entreabrí mis labios, no pude evitar lanzar algunos gemidos cuando su lengua recorrió los lugares exactos que me hacían calentar en esa zona. Sus manos se perdieron en el escote de mi bata y fueron quitándola de mi cuerpo con suavidad. Porqué tenía que ser todo tan delicado? Cuando lo había sido conmigo? De verdad necesitaba sentirlo ahora mismo!

-Desearía poder cogerte en este mismo lugar sin ningún preámbulo, pero como sabes es mi última noche, y realmente quiero disfrutarlo.- sus besos fueron deslizándose delicadamente por mi pecho, mi bata terminó en mis tobillos y tomé el rostro de Edward en mis manos para fundirlo entre mis pechos. Sus manos rodearon el contorno de mis tetas, mientras su boca chupaba toda la piel expuesta entre ellos, no tardé mucho más en sentir la húmeda lengua pasear por las puntas de mis pezones, y morder de ellos con fuerza.

-Edward!...- le advertí, sus dientes fueron más amables con mis pezones y juntó mis tetas en un apriete que dejaba a su merced ambos pechos para delicia de su lengua, que se movía ávida queriendo capturar las endurecidas puntas de un bocado. Subió por mi pecho llenando de besos mi cuerpo y envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura, no me aventuré muchos más y asalté sus labios deseosa de sentir su lengua irrumpir mi interior.

-A dónn…dónde…- antes de poder escuchar su pregunta, lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré por el pasillo. Tomé del suelo la caja de condones y me solté de su agarre para correr hasta mi cuarto.

-Bella lo peor que puedes hacerme es correr en culo por tu casa!.- gritó desde el living.

-Ven aquí!.-respondí mientras quitaba la infinidad de almohadones en mi cama, algo dentro de mi corazón se removió al recordar la última vez que había estado en esa cama, y lo que había sucedido con Aro en ella. El más horrible de mis recuerdos estaba en esta cama, no quería traer a Edward al mismo escenario, pero no tenía opción en estos momentos. Unas cálidas manos abrazaron mi cuerpo, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sus besos en mis hombros, mi espalda.

-Cómo…cómo…llega alguien como tú a acostarse con una lesbiana?.- me esforcé en decir, con sus manos capturando mis senos, y apoyando su miembro en mi trasero. Edward me seguía besando, riendo al parecer, podía sentir el cambio en sus labios sobre mi piel, me giré para enfrentarlo y seguía divertido.

-Alguien como yo? Cómo es alguien como yo?.- su mirada se hizo seductora y atrapo mis manos llevándose consigo una de ellas, beso mis dedos y la palma hasta mi muñeca.

-No seas idiota Edward, seré lesbiana, pero no soy ciega, eres muy guapo para que te acuestas con alguien que probablemente no pueda darte el mismo placer que una heterosexual.-

-Yo no veo ninguna lesbiana aquí.- dijo y me acercó a su pecho, enarqué una ceja y lo empujé unos centímetros de mí.

-Qué?.- que le picaba a este ahora.

-He estado con suficientes mujeres durante mis 34 años Bella, conocí lesbianas y me he acostado con alguna de ellas, y puedo asegurarte que tú, no eres lesbiana.- bufé y lo aparté de mi con furia. Quien mierda se creía que era para afirmar eso?

-Hey, que carajo estas diciendo? Crees que yo no voy a estar segura de mi sexualidad? Que porque dejo que me cojas estoy enamorada de tu pene? Quién diablos te crees que eres? Esa es mi elección, lamento si rompo tu corazón, pero no me gustan los hombres, siempre fingí todo contigo, qué te hace pensar que realmente lo disfruté?.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se alejó de mí. Me importaba una mierda que se enojara, al diablo mi calentura y sus ganas de desquitarse conmigo en su última noche, ni siquiera lo conocía, no tenía por qué tomarse tamañas atribuciones.

-Bien, creo que me voy entonces. Mira…- parecía nervioso, tomándose el cabello varias veces, y yendo de lado a lado en mi habitación. Me daba igual que se fuera, sólo era un imbécil más que quería cambiarme de parecer, otro idiota como Aro, que creían ser los mejores amantes en la vida, capaces de hacerte llegar al nirvana y cambiar toda tu existencia.

-Si, mejor lárgate de mi casa…- espeté, fui a mi tocador y tome una camisa, la envolví en mi cuerpo y salí a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

-Yo no quería ofenderte, es sólo…que…..es lo que me parece…..yo…-sus ojos me veían con una súplica de perdón, me detuve a observarlo, hasta se veía más lindo con la carita de cachorrito lastimado.

-Pues te parece mal.- contesté ofuscada, cruzando mis brazos frente a mis pechos.

-Esta bien, discúlpame. Pero en serio…- en un par de zancadas acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me encerró entre sus brazos-…me encantas, eres preciosa y yo creo que eres muy chica aún para determinar eso, siento que no lo eres.-

-Otra vez! Basta con eso Edward. Por qué crees que no lo soy? Te acabo de decir, que pude haber fingido al estar contigo y aun así crees que estas en lo cierto?.- me senté totalmente enfurecida con su actitud, él era una de las últimas personas que quería que me cayera mal, y se me estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil no molestarme con lo que me decía.

-Entiendo si, pudiste haber fingido todo, pero….tengo un extraño olfato para esas cosas.-lo miré incrédula.

-Has estado oliendo muchas vaginas Edward, te atormentaron la cabeza.- el río a carcajadas y se sentó a mi lado, me abrazó por la espalda y dejó su frente descansar en mi hombro.

-Cuán enojada estas todavía? Quieres que me vaya? O puedo seguir atormentando mi cabeza?.- me volteé a mirarlo y la mueca que ocultaba en mis labios terminó por vencerme y sonreír para él.

-Estoy furiosa, y cuando estoy furiosa, tengo una carga de adrenalina mucho mayor, que se resume, en la necesidad de descargar por medio de sexo salvaje.- me dejé caer sobre el colchón y quité mi camisa para quedar al descubierto para él, sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en mi entrepierna. Me moví hacia el centro de la cama, Edward parecía haber perdido toda la gracia, recorrió mi cuerpo lentamente, lo vi tragar saliva un par de veces. Me sentí poderosa y me erguí en el lugar para acercarme a él, me acompañó en el movimiento y me estrecho por las caderas, nos besamos lento, mojando la piel del otro, lamí su rostro y me tumbe en la cama. Edward mandó a volar su ropa y se posicionó entre mis piernas.

-Aluna vez tuviste novio Bella?.- su voz fue bajando algunos tonos hasta volverse grave y totalmente hipnotizante, me congele en mi lugar y dejé que se acercara a mi rostro, casi acechándome a cada paso.

-No que fuera hombre.- contesté, aturdida por su abordar.

-Y nunca te habías acostado con un hombre antes?.- su rostro se acercó al mío, y mordió mi mentón, lamió mis labios, y decidí sacar mi lengua y lamer los suyos también, sin dejar que nuestros labios se tocasen, disfrute de su lengua en mi rostro hasta que sentí sus dientes tirar la carne de mis labios.

-Tú fuiste el primer hombre con el que me acosté.- respondí, me sentí empezar a flotar en una nube, Edward acarició mis senos con fuerza y mi boca se llenó de saliva al ver su pene duro y listo rozar mis pliegues.

-Sabes la diferencia entre coger con una mujer y un hombre?.- parpadee incrédula de lo que me decía, qué diablos? Otra vez con lo mismo? Paseó la punta de su pene por mi vagina, y no pude replicar más nada cuando la sensación se hizo exquisita. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que sus manos tocaran todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

-No tienes idea cuán deliciosa eres para un hombre Isa Lady Love…- porque estaba siendo tan sexy? Tan peligroso? Parecía diferente a las últimas veces, pero diablos estaba extremadamente excitada con él. Se agachó hasta quedar entre mis muslos, dejando besos húmedos por los lados, mi respiración se agitó y me volví loca al sentir su lengua lamer la raja en mi vagina y serpentear en cada subida hasta mi clítoris, repitió la acción un par de veces y relamí los labios desesperada buscando mojarme.

-Aaah…..sigue sigue lámeme….sigue….aaah…- llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y casi me arrancó el cabello del placer, su lengua parecía experta entrando en mi vagina, recorriendo los rincones de ella, mordiendo los labios, tirando de ellos, succionando mi vulva, me deshice en cada gemido, me arqueé para darle acceso, me abrí para él, los dedos de mis pies se retorcían en las sábanas.

-Esta no es la diferencia, quieres conocerla?...-detuve mis gemidos, más gritos que gemidos y levanté mi rostro para enfréntalo.

-De qué diablos estás hablando Edward?.- él me sonrío de lado, se lamió las comisuras de sus labios y se arrodillo ante mí, no pude evitar pasar la vista por su pene, mierda eso se veía perfecto para entrar en mí ya mismo, porque diablos estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sus manos me levantaron de la cama por las muñecas y me empujó con brutalidad para quedar boca abajo sobre el edredón.

-Qué?.- amasó mis nalgas y me obligó a retenerme en el algún sin posibilidad de levantar mi rostro, mi cabello disparado en todas partes tapando mi visión. Con delicadeza levantó mis caderas dejando mi culo expuesto para él. Una horrible sensación se presentó en mi mente, recordando el bestial poderío de Aro una de las fatales noches en las que me lastimó. Edward no pareció querer ir en esa dirección pero me mantuve alerta por si acaso. Sentí su lengua pasar por mi columna y descender hasta el inicio de mi trasero, cuando la humedad fue bajando, me removí una centímetros pero sus manos tenían atrapadas mis caderas y entonces me dejé lamer. Fue extraordinariamente placentero sentir sus caricias húmedas sobre mi ano, masajeando mis nalgas, lamiendo de a pequeños intervalos mis labios, chupando la carne entre ellos.

-Dios Edward….basta….me estas matando….- supliqué.

-No quiero ser delicado contigo, pero no voy a lastimarte, sólo quiero poseerte.- la punta de su pene delineó círculos en mi entrada y me mordí los labios para no gritar que se apresure en penetrarme. Centímetro a centímetro lo sentí invadir mi cuerpo hasta llegar al final, me aferré a las almohadas y levanté mi trasero para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama. Dejé mi culo a su merced y me moví en círculos para llevarme todo de él. Su primer estocada fue salvaje, y se detuvo unos instantes antes de volver a hacerlo.

-Tienes idea lo que se siente cogerte? Porqué crees que elegí esta posición?.-

-Cógeme…por favor hazlo…- mené mi culo para incentivarlo a más, qué carajo quería explicarme?, yo lo necesitaba urgente.

-Hoy tú eres mi mujer Bella, yo voy a follarte, como el más bestial hombre. Esa es mi naturaleza, entrar en ti…- me penetró con más fuerza y apretó sus dedos en mis caderas, chillé por las embestida y me calenté aún más por sus palabras. Diablos sí! Yo quería que me cogiera como cavernícola, que me poseyera.

-Hazlo…tómame…- empezó con suaves movimientos, y el calor de su pene inundó mi cuerpo, estaba completamente aceitada, preparada para él, deslizándose en mi interior tan cómodamente.

-Sabes cómo cogen los animales Bella?...- oh mierda, si, así, así. Aceleró las embestidas y yo ya me sentía desmayar, mordí las sabanas y gemí con cada golpe de su cuerpo.

-Ellos huelen, ellos sienten, se excitan, necesitar responder a sus instintos, así como yo quiero follarte bonita, así como huelo tu excitación para mí. Así como dejas que te coja, como te abres para mí….no te gusta eso?...-

-Aah…sii por favor…más…más…- me removí entre su toqué y estrellé con más fuerza mi cuerpo hacia él para sentirlo más duro en mi interior, quería que me lastimara, que me follara más fuerte, quería gritar del placer.

-Si, así quiero cogerte bonita,…..más y más rudo…..como un animal, copulándote. Estas tan lista para mi…..AAH….puedes abrirte más yo sé que si…..- claro que podía, sólo tienes que seguir follándome de esa forma Edward, sigue por favor. Elevé mis pies de la cama para quedar sólo en mis rodillas y dejar mi culo totalmente expuesto para él.

-Oh dioos, Edward!...más por favor….-

-Ábrete más para mi…..sientes como te cojo?...te gusta así Bella?...- cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando las embestidas se volvieron brutales para mi cuerpo y Edward se inclinó sobre mi espalda para rodear mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Me enncantaaa….sigue..-

-Voy a seguir porque a ti te encanta que te coja, te encanta que te posea,….-

-Si por favor…aaah….-

-Disfrutas sintiéndote débil…necesitas que alguien te tome…..quieres que alguien te sirva….-casi grito, muy cerca de mi rostro empujando mi culo en cada embestida.

-Si si….aaah….cógeme duro, tú Edward , sólo tú, aaah…me encantas!.-

-Claro que te encanta…grita….gritaaa….- Dios, estaba a punto de llegar, me fascinaba sentirme tan absorbida por él, tan dominada por su cuerpo, gemí más alto y me apreté a las sábanas.

-OH….maass….- su mano se fue hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, sentí como un dedo de Edward entraba en mi cuerpo en el mismo lugar donde su pene me embestía bestialmente-…Edward…..aaah!

-Si puedes abrirte más para mi Bella…-

-Aaah….aahh.- Mierda, que pensaba hacer con mi coño? De pronto dos cosas diferentes entraban a mi cuerpo a ritmos desparejos pero altamente placenteros, la bola de éxtasis se acrecentó. Qué carajo hace con mi cuerpo? Mierda, eso es genial! Me mojé aún más y me moví desesperada por sentir se pene perforándome y su dedo escarbar en mi vagina.

-Edward…Ed….voy aaaahh…- me tomó de las caderas y folló muy duro y salvaje mi vagina, mi mejilla ardía de tanto roce con la sábana, apreté mis dedos en el colchón y grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando la espiral de placer golpeo mi clítoris y me hizo estallar en miles de pedazos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Esto es ser un animal contigo Bella, y estoy casi seguro que te encanta…..tanto como que eres heterosexual.- su pene salió con premura de mi cuerpo y se adentró fuertemente en mi culo. No atiné a detenerlo ni a gritar del dolor, mi orgasmo estaba destruyendome en pedazos y se sentía espectacular la intromisión en mi ano.

-Tu puedes decirme si me detengo Bella….-con una estocada feroz terminó de entrar en mi cuerpo y grité del color al sentir toda la longitud irrumpir en ese lugar. Mi cuerpo se encendió, y me sentí, pequeña, débil, niña, mujer, sometida, abordada y me encantó. Edward besó mi espalda y chupo mi piel mientras se movía de a poco. El dolor dio paso al placer cuando la rapidez empezaba a primar, se sentía exultante tenerlo dentro de mí, saber que estaba follándome por el culo, y yo quería eso, yo quería ser de él, me encantaba darle ese poder.

-No quiero lastimarte….quiero que sientas…cómo disfrutas de un hombre Bella….no te gusta eso?.-

-AAH…me fascina…..rápido….más más….-no estaba ni cerca de sentir el dolor que me había causado Aro hace unos días atrás, esto era la maravilla! La protección, el disfrute, la posesión, todas ellas y más quería tener con él, no podía compararlo con Rose, no se sentía igual-….ohh Edward más…lléname…lléname…- sus brazos, su cuerpo, el poderío, su voz, su barba raspando en mi vagina, sus besos furiosos, lamiendo mi cuerpo, envolviendo mis manos en una sola de las suyas, su pene perfecto cogiéndome en todas partes.

-Así Bella…..así se siente…..tu mi mujer….yo..-

-Mi hombre!.- grité lo sentí explotar en mi interior y el dolor empezó a estallar, la quemazón, ardor, mucho ardor, expulse su pene con mi cuerpo y con ello todo el líquido que escurría de mi. Se sentía igual defecar su semen, goteando entre mis labios. Me rendí sobre la cama con Edward de rodillas todavía entre mis piernas respirando entrecortadamente. Lo observé entre mis mechones de cabello desordenados, quité los que tapaban mis ojos y pude cruzar miradas con él.

Edward estaba sentado sobre sus tobillos mirándome seriamente, ambos jadeantes, y atónitos, con esas esmeraldas perfectas dominando mi cuerpo. Todo fue diferente, mi cabeza estalló en uno y mil cuestionamientos, de repente ya no era él, el que había conocido en el ascensor, era alguien íntimo para mí, alguien que me había poseído. Me avergoncé de ello y me acurruqué entre las sábanas. Edward se acercó a mi cuerpo, y se acostó sobre mi espalda con su miembro golpeando mi trasero. Me envolvió en un abrazo y beso mi cuello y mejilla. Casi estuve a punto de ronronear con su caricias, sonreí entre el almohadón para no delatarme.

-Así que soy tu hombre? Ah?.-preguntó entre risas.

-No me jodas.-

-Ya lo hice Bonita!.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola ! bueno aquí de nuevo, hoy me puse de aplicada y cumplí con todas mis historias! Gracias por todos sus RWS, miles y miles de gracias por la buena onda que le ponen a mi fic. Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, me hace muy feliz escribirlo. Les deseo un super FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, y este es mi regalito para ustedes, espero les guste, nos vemos el año que viene XDDD<em>**

**_Muchos besos para todas, no descontrolen en la noche y tengan mucho sexo XDDDDDDDDD _**

**_Mordiditas_**  
><strong><em>Regina <em>**


	16. Esmeralda II

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>ESMERALDA II<br>**

Me removí en la cama, extendí mis brazos y sostuve entre mis manos el tazón de helado. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba completamente relajada y mi boca se regocijaba con cada cucharada, mis labios estaban entumecidos y helados. Mi piel se puso de gallina cuando sus dedos delinearon líneas invisibles sobre mi antebrazo, me dieron unos escalofríos y temblé un poco sobre su pecho.

Edward estaba recostado en mi cama muy concentrado viendo la pantalla del televisor, por supuesto el canal de deportes, no me molesté en distraerlo o evitar que mirara el fútbol, también necesitaba un tiempo de descanso y estaba deseosa de probar los helados que él había comprado para mí. Me hice lugar entre sus piernas y dejé mi espalda descansar sobre su pecho, sus piernas hacían de jaula, dejé las mías extenderse sobre las sábanas muy bien cubiertas por las suyas.

Edward tenía unas perfectas piernas, desnudo para mí, aún con algunas telas cubriéndonos las partes, era delicioso tenerlo así. Aun recordando mis mejores noches con Rose, los momentos post coitales nunca se habían sentido como estos, ambas nos acurrucábamos en los brazos de la otra y nos besábamos toda la noche hasta terminar en otra sesión de sexo, no muy diferente a las que tenía con Edward, pero a la vez, totalmente diferentes.

Él se sentía agradable, mucho más agradable, aunque tuviera frente a mí, sus piernas tonificadas, velludas, más imponentes que las delgadas y delineadas piernas de Rose. Sus manos, más ásperas, más deliciosas en mi interior, sus dedos largos, tenía que admitir que él tenía unas lindas manos para ser hombre, siempre tan prolijas, tan meticulosamente arregladas, esperaba que no lo hiciera él mismo, eso sería raro.

Dejé mi tazón sobre mis muslos, saltando un poco por la helada superficie, tomé una de las manos de Edward y detallé todas las perfectas terminaciones, era preciosa desde cualquier ángulo, entrelacé nuestros dedos y la dejé descansar sobre mi pierna. Tomé una cucharada más de mi helado.

-Estaá seguro que no quieres?.- volteé apenas sobre mi hombro izquierdo para ver su lindo rostro, concentrado en la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, por qué diablos le llamaba la atención ese estúpido juego? Acaso no me tenía a mí desnuda entre sus brazos, eso tenía que ser más interesante. Parpadeó un par de veces y fijó su mirada sobre mi rostro, levanté mis cejas esperando una respuesta y el volvió a ojear la pantalla una vez más para terminar en mí nuevamente. Apagaría la televisión en lo inmediato.

-Perdón, me decías?...- bufé, y me volví a mi lugar-…bonita, perdón, no te escuché.

-Claro que no me escuchaste, llevas horas viendo esa tontería.- llené mi boca con otra cucharada, y me estremecí cuando sus manos apartaron mi cabello, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por toda la zona.

-mmmm, tú sabes mejor que un helado preciosa.- sí eso, deja el estúpido fútbol, atiéndeme a mí, ronroneé entre sus brazos, dejé mi helado a un lado de la cama y lo apreté a mi cintura. Mierda, era tan lindo sentirme envuelta por él, más grande, más fuerte, más masculino. Edward me dejó de espaldas sobre la cama y besó mis labios con urgencia, tomé su rostro y tiré con fuerza de su cabello, enrollé mis piernas por su cintura y empujó contra mis caderas.

-Cálmate Masen…- bajó con prisa por mi cuello, lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a mis pechos, arqueé mi cuerpo y lo hundí en el medio de mis senos. Dios Rose, perdóname, esto no es lo que esperaba, esto no puede estar pasando, él no puede gustarme tanto, no puedo excitarme de esta forma por un hombre, necesito que llene ese lugar en mi cuerpo. Me retorcí para sentir la fricción de su pene golpear contra mis labios inferiores, aún sin llegar a la penetración, Edward se movía entre mis piernas, mi vagina lamiendo su pene. Rodamos por la cama y me coloque sobre su pecho, sus manos sujetaron mis muslos y me acercaron a su barbilla. Si, si, ahí es donde quería llegar, él es tan bueno en esos lugares, Masen y su jodida lengua. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje hasta mi vagina, me acomodé con los muslos a cada lado de su cara, mi entrepierna palpitaba por la anticipación de sentir su lengua lamer en cada rincón allí abajo. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas y me empujaron hacia su rostro, hundió su cara en mi sexo, y me morí al instante en el que sentí su lengua serpentear por mi pubis hasta llegar a la vulva. Extendí mis brazos y me sujeté de sus muslos a mis espaldas, vendito seas tú y tu jodida lengua Edward, mordió la carne de la zona y me inclino para abarcar más, una de sus manos pellizcó mi clítoris y gemí alto cuando lo hizo nuevamente, mucho más fuerte.

-Puta Madre Edward!.- grité, mis brazos se vencían por el peso, quería desplomarme sobre su cuerpo y dejar que siguiera escarbando en mi interior con su lengua. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás entre mis hombros, estaba explotando, necesitaba mi liberación, volvió a tomar mis caderas con fuerza y abandonó la presión en mi clítoris, me dejé caer sobre su vientre, me dolían los brazos y las muñecas de soportar mi peso, y sinceramente ya quería descansar y disfrutar de sus atenciones.

-Abre más las piernas Bella..- miré entre mis muslos, estaba a punto de asfixiarlo, la presión entre mis piernas lo tenían retenido entre ellas, lamiendo cada parte, chupo mis labios y tiro de ellos con fuerza, el dolor me carcomía, dios santo está tirando la carne de entre mis piernas, mi dios, dolor, dolor, no eso no es dolor, es desquiciantemente perfecto, quiero más de eso.

-EDWARD!.- relajé mi cuerpo, y estiré mis brazos por la cama, choque con el tazón y lo sostuve antes de hacer un desastre en mi cama. Me era imposible procesar otras cosas que no sea la lengua de Edward chupar mi vagina o morder y estirar mis labios. Mis encuentros con Edward me habían hecho entender varias cosas, en el sexo con él, yo era diferente, mis gemidos, mis lloriqueos, todos ellos eran diferentes, ahora sabía que cada ruego, cada lágrima, cada grito de placer, era un pedido desesperado por que me cogiera. Rogaba por tener su pene dentro mío, eso no me pasaba con Rose, yo sólo rogaba por mi liberación, pero esto, esto era diferente, podía relegar mi liberación sólo por sentir una y otra vez su polla entrar en mi cuerpo todas las veces que él quisiera. Mi placer, era su placer, yo necesitaba alimentarme de su semen, de su cuerpo, este hombre era mi necesidad absoluta, y eso me estaba asustando, demasiado.

-Ayy…Ed…por favor…- su lengua pasó varias veces por la raja de mi vagina, y chillé de la emoción cuando me imaginé la intromisión venidera, tapar mi cuerpo, con su dedo, con su lengua, con su pene, estaba resbalosa, estaba hambrienta, estaba caliente.

-Edward….Edward…para…paraaa….- oh dios, sus dedos, su lengua, mordiendo mi vulva, el dolor, el fuego, el dolor, todo demasiado junto, todo demasiado, demasiado. Joder, no quería llegar así, si, estaba debatiéndome, caminando en la delgada línea que me ponía en la dura decisión de aceptar que me gustaba este hombre, necesitaba que me lo confirmara mucho más. Necesitaba que me cogiera, una vez más!

-Por favor….Ed…basta…- sus manos volaron de mi cadera y fueron a mi sexo, abrieron mis labios y lamió todo lo que salía de mí. Puta Madre, yo estaba chorreando placer con esas lamidas. Sentí su erección golpear mi espalda una y otra vez, mojando mi piel con su semen, me removí para no aplastarlo y lastimarlo, mis lloriqueos eran insoportables, quería que se detuviera, mi vientre ardía por explotar en cualquier momento, y yo no quería dejarlo ir, necesitaba mucho más! Me levanté rápidamente y me senté sobre pecho, aún con su cabeza hundida entre mis piernas, intenté quitarlo estirando su cabello, pero mi jodida mano parecía pelear contra mí, terminé hundiéndolo más en mi interior. Lo solté y me alejé para tomar el tazón de helado, me reí mentalmente porque él iba a matarme por esto. Lleve la cuchara a mi boca y vertí todo lo que quedaba de helado sobre su erecto pene.

-PUTA MADRE ISABELLA!.- salté de su pecho y comencé a reír muy fuerte, Edward se miró la entrepierna con susto, sus manos yacían a cada lado de sus muslos, en el aire, no se animaba a quitar todo el líquido que escurría por su cuerpo entre sus testículos, no fue lo suficientemente helado para hacer que su pene se bajara del todo, pero parecía haber surtido efecto.

-Por qué diablos hiciste eso?.- me vio con furia y se sentó en la cama, de pronto ya no parecía una buena idea cuando vi mis sábanas envueltas en helado de chocolate, menta y fresas.

-Porque no me escuchabas, te dije que pararas..- contesté entre risas alejándome del helado para no mancharme.

-Creí que sólo estabas quejándote por el placer, pensé que me estabas pidiendo más. Cómo cualquier mujer, se quejan _ay me duele, para, duro, me lastimas_, y en realidad te están diciendo que quieren que las cojas más duro.- lo miré con una ceja levantada, tratando de entender que rayos me estaba diciendo, como cualquier mujer?

-Vaya…no, no es así conmigo, si quiero que me cojas más duro, te lo haré saber. Y te estaba pidiendo que pararas porque quería otra cosa.- respondí ofendida por compararme con cualquier zorra que el haya probado antes de mí. Yo no hacía eso, creo. Su gesto cambió rápidamente a uno más agradable que el de hace unos instantes, a pesar de estar rodeado de helado, pegajoso, y frío. Se levantó de su lugar y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-Qué haces? Puedes ir a mi baño a lavarte.- dije, irguiéndome en mi lugar. Edward miró las sábanas totalmente empapadas en helado y se alejó un poco de la zona de desastre.

-Qué es lo querías? Me pedías que me detuviera, para qué?.- no pude retener mucho más tiempo la mirada en su rostro, sus manos me distraían, deslizándose sobre su miembro, quitando el helado, escurriendo en la punta.

-Quee…quería que te detuvieras…- tragué saliva, y me senté mejor sobre el colchón, mi puto cuerpo ya empezaba a babear por todos los orificios. Él sonrió de lado y se acercó unos centímetros a mí, estrujé las sábanas bajo mis puños.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste Bella, pero por qué?.- la punta de su pene terminó por dejar caer un poco del helado sobre mi pierna, y me estremecí, no era frío, no era helado, era el jodido elixir del sexo, la invitación perfecta.

-Coger.- solté, volviendo a su rostro. Edward me dio una media sonrisa y se posicionó entre mis piernas. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos, estaban húmedas, y estaba segura que iba a terminar pegajosa después de eso.

-No, no…no irás a cogerme lleno de helado verdad?.- pregunté, preocupada de que metiera su miembro en mi vagina lleno de dulce. Ganaba centímetros a cada paso y yo sólo me alejaba de su cuerpo, muerta en deseo por probar su pene y temerosa de que el helado se metiera en mis entrañas, eso me haría mal?

-Qué tiene? No me has dañado el pene Isa, sólo tiene un poco de helado encima…- su mirada bajó junto con la mía a su entrepierna, estoico, preparado, duro, su pene me llamaba. Quería lamerlo, quitarle el dulce, tragar el helado con semen. Cuando me había convertido en una maldita zorra? Dios Santo soy prostituta, que diablos estoy pensando!

-No!.- grité y salté de la cama hacia el televisor-…vamos Edward no quieres bañarte primero?

-Isa!...ven aquí….- dijo riendo, salió de la cama y se acercó a mí, tomó mis brazos y me llevó a la cama nuevamente, me senté en la punta y lo miré de arriba abajo. Mi boca se llenó de agua, estaba salivando más de la cuenta con él y su puto pene dulce frente a mí. Lamí mis labios y subí por su pecho hasta su boca. Me empujó suavemente por los hombros para caer de espaldas.

-Edward por favor, en serio….- cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus labios recorrer mi vientre, sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, levanté mi rostro y encontré sus finas hebras cobrizas recorrer mi piel mientras sus labios cepillaban mi piel. Acaricié su cabello y lo acerqué a mis labios. Me había convertido en una completa adicta a la boca de Edward, sus besos se sentían tan bien, parecíamos estar en plena sintonía cuando nuestros labios se unían.

Mientras recorría mis costados con sus deliciosas manos, pensé: ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que me había sentido tan expuesta ante alguien? Y eso no me importaba, ahora ya no me importaba, tenía que aceptar que estaba entrando en terreno no seguro, me estaba dando la oportunidad de dudar de mi misma. Porque si yo amaba a Rose, amaba tener sexo con ella, amaba que ella jugara conmigo y me penetrara, con lo que fuese, amaba estar en sus brazos, ella era mi lugar feliz, me protegía, me amaba, entonces porque no me sentía igual con Edward, porque no podía rechazarlo, porque empezaba a adorar cada uno de sus besos, cada tacto, cada centímetro en el que su cuerpo irrumpía en mi interior, cada presa que armaba entre su cuerpo y el mío, cada superficie, masculina, áspera, dominante, territorial. Así como Aro me había hecho suya, su poder, su propiedad, yo necesitaba sentirme diferente, y sólo encontraba ello, en fornidos antebrazos, rostros llenos de barba, un pene atravesando mi cuerpo, el olor del sexo masculino y su conjunción con el mío. Y estaba casi segura que había encontrado mi favorito, aquí, frente a mí, de ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabello cobrizo, hermoso, suave, delicado, salvaje, erótico, masculino.

-Entra…-susurré contra sus labios, abriéndome para él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y dejó de parpadear por unos instantes. Una intensa mirada de deseo recorrió su rostro, sus manos hambrientas me ubicaron mejor sobre la cama y se alejó unos centímetros para tomar de la base su miembro y ubicarlo en mi entrada.

-Entro bonita…- me besó lentamente, a la par que su pene se hacía paso dentro de mi cuerpo, levanté mis piernas flexionadas y sujeté mis rodillas para darle mejor acceso. Y ahí estaba otra vez, la mejor sensación de posesión, totalmente dependiente de su poder, y mi insoportable necesidad de ser marcada en cada intromisión.

Edward subió un poco por mi cuerpo y sujetó mis rodillas, aumentando la fuerza en cada estocada, me deslicé unos centímetros por las sábanas y llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi cuerpo era suyo, así quería que fuera, no necesitaba la voracidad de Aro, no necesitaba el salvajismo, era mesurado, rítmico, determinante, y cada una de ellas me volvía loca.

-Bella…- soltó él con el ceño fruncido, concentrándose en cada golpe a mi cuerpo, gemí por lo bajo cuando sentí las paredes de mi vagina estrecharse y recibir el empuje.

-Me gusta…me gusta…así…-ronroneé en su cuello, retorciéndome del placer, cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando de la lentitud del fuego arrasar mi interior.

-Hoy me voy a ir….-abrí mis ojos, me concentré en sus ojos, mi boca entreabierta golpeando con mi aliento su rostro-…no sé si sea la última vez que te vea…-su miembro deslizándose sin problemas entre mis labios, una y otra vez, una y otra vez-…pero si es así, quiero que recuerdes que tú fuiste hecha para que un hombre te ame Isa Lady Love, no lo olvides…..sólo un hombre…-mis gemidos se atoraron en mi garganta y me arqueé al instante cuando Edward me apretó más a su cuerpo, me besó delicadamente, lamiendo mis labios con suavidad, bajando por mi cuello, mordiendo mi piel.

-Tu eres ese hombre?...- me las arreglé para contestar, antes de que el clímax me abofeteara y el vaivén se acrecentara en cada estocada, más y más profundo. Edward sonrió de lado y me beso de nuevo con más énfasis. Ambos apresuramos nuestros movimientos, y estaba segura de haber rasgado su piel cuando la intensidad de mi orgasmo llegó a mi cuerpo. Él se tensó sobre mí y la calidez del semen se hizo paso en mi interior, lo abracé a mi cuerpo y resguardé su rostro entre mis pechos.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, y yo no tenía la mínima intención de moverme del lugar, su cuerpo aún dentro del mío, su respiración humedeciendo mi pecho, sus labios se acercaron a mi pezón y chupo de él unos momentos antes de alejarse de mí y salir de mi cuerpo.

-No vas a atender?..- sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, negué y me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo. Podía empezar a aceptar que tenía dudas, sólo por él, y porque realmente algo había cambiado en mi interior, y no era el semen.

-Puedo atender yo….- susurró en mis labios.

-Deja el maldito teléfono sonando.- protesté, enroscando mis brazos en su cuello.

_*Isabella…*_ me tensé en lo inmediato cuando escuché su voz y aparté a Edward de mi lado rápidamente. El jodido Contestador.

_*...sé que estás ahí, Lizzy me dijo que aún no llegabas a su departamento. No me importa que no me quieras atender…*_Edward frunció el ceño y me miró buscando alguna explicación.

_*…por ahora…sé que lo harás muy pronto…no creo que quieras recibir otra golpiza como la de la última vez…*_ mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me senté en la cama, aparté la vista de Edward y lo dejé de lado, me moví para llegar hasta el teléfono y apagarlo o arrancarlo, no quería que él escuchara nada de lo que me había hecho Aro.

_*…espero que estos últimos días, te hayan servido de reflexión para que no vuelvas a tomarme el pelo. Ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme Isa Lady Love, Masen no volverá a tocarte un solo pelo, y espero que sepas cumplir mis pedidos, sabes perfectamente que sé cada uno de tus movimientos…*_ salté de la cama y casi tiré todo a mi paso con tal de llegar cuanto antes al teléfono. Edward me sujetó de la cintura con fuerza y me retuvo en mi lugar, sus manos apresaron rápidamente las mías y me hicieron retroceder, su rostro era diferente.

_*….mi amor no quiero volver a ponerme violento contigo, has lo que te he dicho y nada malo sucederá. Te he extrañado mucho todos estos días…*_dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, me solté del agarre de Edward y caí rendida sobre la alfombra. Bastardo, hijo de puta, no tenía por qué aparecer ahora, no con él aquí, él no tenía que saber que mi naturaleza le pertenecía a Aro, que era su jodida puta, que me había golpeado.

_*…espero que cuando escuches este mensaje ya te sientas mucho mejor, te amo bebé*_

-Aro?.- escuché la voz de Edward contestar el teléfono y verme con furia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! :DDD No sean crueles conmigo, no puedo extenderme demasiado con ILL, me lo prometí cuando empecé a escribirlo, serían caps cortos, así que aquí nos quedamos, no me odien! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo y quede "conforme". Miles de gracias chicas, chicos, alienígenas, los que sean que me leen, gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus menajes y por apoyar mi historia, como siempre lo digo, yo hago esto por hobbie, considero q no soy buena escribiendo y hago lo q puedo, se los juro que hago lo que puedo para darles un buen capítulo, por eso aprecio muchiiisimo sus mensajes, me encanta contestarles, espero también pueda hacerlo en este cap. Mil Gracias a mi Noris linda por ayudarme con el cap. Nos leemos.<em>**

**_Mordiditas _**

**_Regina_**


	17. Esmeralda III

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love**** §§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>ESMERALDA III<strong>

_-No vas a atender?..- sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, negué y me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo. Podía empezar a aceptar que tenía dudas, sólo por él, y porque realmente algo había cambiado en mi interior, y no era el semen. _

_-Puedo atender yo….- susurró en mis labios._

_-Deja el maldito teléfono sonando.- protesté, enroscando mis brazos en su cuello._

_*Isabella…* me tensé en lo inmediato cuando escuché su voz y aparté a Edward de mi lado rápidamente. El jodido Contestador._

_*...sé que estás ahí, Lizzy me dijo que aún no llegabas a su departamento. No me importa que no me quieras atender…*Edward frunció el ceño y me miró buscando alguna explicación._

_*…por ahora…sé que lo harás muy pronto…no creo que quieras recibir otra golpiza como la de la última vez…* mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me senté en la cama, aparté la vista de Edward y lo dejé de lado, me moví para llegar hasta el teléfono y apagarlo o arrancarlo, no quería que él escuchara nada de lo que me había hecho Aro._

_*…espero que estos últimos días, te hayan servido de reflexión para que no vuelvas a tomarme el pelo. Ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme Isa Lady Love, Masen no volverá a tocarte un solo pelo, y espero que sepas cumplir mis pedidos, sabes perfectamente que sé cada uno de tus movimientos…* salté de la cama y casi tiré todo a mi paso con tal de llegar cuanto antes al teléfono. Edward me sujetó de la cintura con fuerza y me retuvo en mi lugar, sus manos apresaron rápidamente las mías y me hicieron retroceder, su rostro era diferente._

_*….mi amor no quiero volver a ponerme violento contigo, has lo que te he dicho y nada malo sucederá. Te he extrañado mucho todos estos días…*dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, me solté del agarre de Edward y caí rendida sobre la alfombra. Bastardo, hijo de puta, no tenía por qué aparecer ahora, no con él aquí, él no tenía que saber que mi naturaleza le pertenecía a Aro, que era su jodida puta, que me había golpeado._

_*…espero que cuando escuches este mensaje ya te sientas mucho mejor, te amo bebé*_

_-Aro?.- escuché la voz de Edward contestar el teléfono y verme con furia. _

Caí de rodillas en la alfombra, respirando entrecortadamente, mi mano en mi pecho, mi otro brazo rodeando mi cintura, donde Edward me había sujetado hace unos momentos, mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Él me vio con pesar y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, su cuerpo estático frente a mí, desnudo, brazos a cada lado, puños apretados, y la mirada más fría que había visto en él jamás. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer las lágrimas agolpadas, limpié mi rostro, y me asusté cuando en dos zancadas él se acercó a mi cuerpo y me levanto del suelo por los brazos.

-Te golpeó? Él te envió al hospital?.- gritó en mi rostro, lleno de furia, apretando sus dedos en mi piel, lastimándome. Atónita, respiré con dificultad y dejé que me zamarreara, sin conseguir respuesta en mí.

-Te escuchó?.- pregunté en un pequeño susurro. Sus ojos se estrecharon llenos de dolor, y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, viéndome con pena, su lindo rostro adolorido me observaba lleno de lástima. Lástima a la puta de Isa Lady Love, que dejaba que un hombre la golpeara.

-No. Isabella, Aro te golpeó?.- asentí, por el temor, por el dolor, y porque no sabía a quién acudir.

-Me…me estas lastimando.-mascullé, inmediatamente su agarre se dulcificó y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-Perdóname, no quise ser rudo contigo.- me abracé a sus costillas y estampé mi rostro en el medio de su pecho, sus brazos me apretaron y dejé que mi llanto explotara envuelta en su protección. Temblando, por el dolor, el recuerdo, la posesión, el asco, la memoria de mi piel, sintiendo el recorrer de las manos de Aro, su cuerpo embistiendo el mío sin delicadeza, proclamándome suya, insultándome, _Edward….Edward…Edward, hijo de puta_, escupía lleno de ira.

-Me golpeó, me golpeó…- chillé, frotando mi rostro en su piel-…me usó, me folló, no quiero, no no, por favor Edward…-clavé mis uñas en su espalda-…no quiero que me vuelva a tocar, no sé qué hacer…- me ahogué con las lágrimas, hipé varias veces-…no quiero ir al hospital de nuevo, no puede volver a golpearme, no no por favor ayúdame….por favor….- sollocé desesperada en su pecho abrazándome a él con mayor fuerza. No escuché nada de su parte, pero la sensación de sus manos apretarme a su cuerpo con decisión, me reconforto. A pesar de sentirme destruida en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, él era otra sensación, él parecía levantar con sus manos cada pedazo de mi ser. Lloré unos cuantos minutos más y cuando parecía que mi corazón había vuelto a la normalidad y mi respiración no estaba más agitada me despegué de su cuerpo, pose la vista en la piel de sus pectorales y limpie con mis manos los vestigios de lágrimas que escurrían. Edward siseó y lo oí respirar profundamente, sus ojos rotos, mi vida rota frente a él, la enorme vergüenza y la necesidad de quitar la lástima de su vista. Levantó mi rostro tomando mi barbilla y me besó, lento, suave, delicado, acariciando mis labios, adorándome en cada roce, me estremecí, las partes volvían a unirse. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me puse de puntillas para enfatizar cada movimiento de mis labios. Gemí y descendí por su quijada, lamiendo su cuello, su miembro golpeó mi vientre y sonreí en su piel, repase con los dedos cada rincón de sus costados, descendiendo, fundiendo mis labios en interminables besos por su pecho, su estómago, su vientre, hasta tomar la erección entre mis manos y besar la punta de su pene.

-Bella…- susurró, le di una última mirada a su rostro, deseoso, expectante, agitado, y lamí la piel de la base hasta recorrer todo el tronco y llegar al glande. Porque lo quería, lo necesitaba, y yo no era más que el sexo de gratificación para cualquiera que pagara por mis servicios, a excepción de Edward, por quién irónicamente trabajaba gratis.

-Bella no, espera…- lo escuché decir y rápidamente engullí su miembro saboreándolo con mi lengua. Sus manos acariciaron los costados de mi rostro, y reconocí en el tacto la aceptación de mi acción. Tomé sus caderas y las acerqué a mi cuerpo, enterrando su pene, golpeando mi garganta, él maldijo por lo bajo, y me palmeé interiormente por hacerlo olvidar un poco su lástima.

-Basta!.- gritó levantándome del suelo por mi brazos, dejé mis palmas descansar en sus pectorales y me asombré por su tono de voz. Sus ojos ardían en deseo y furia, sus dedos parecían apretarme más y más con cada segundo que transcurría. Y otra vez, el dejo de tristeza, vergüenza, lástima y pena, surcó su rostro. Y lo odié, odié toda su mierda de piedad, me odié por decirle algo, y me odie por aceptar a Aro años atrás, por decidir ser su puta personal.

-Suéltame! Me lastimas!.- grité en su rostro, empujándolo por el pecho, corrí a mi vestidor y tome lo primero que encontré para cubrir mi desnudo cuerpo. Coloqué la camisa alrededor de mi cuerpo, y abroché cada botón viendo de reojo a la habitación, Edward ya no estaba allí. Limpié mi rostro, y salí a su encuentro. Lo encontré en la sala con sus manos apoyadas sobre el sofá, con el pantalón puesto. Su mirada perdida en algún punto, la luz del amanecer golpeando su piel resplandeciente, y su ceño fruncido.

Mi pecho se apretó como nunca antes lo había sentido, y me acerqué a él con pequeños pasos culpables, tímida, y necesitada de todo lo que él me hacía sentir. Sin importar la asquerosa lástima, sin importar lo que fuera a pensar de mí, sin importar que lo quería conmigo todas las malditas noches, necesitaba insoportablemente de su protección, y la estúpida sensación de que en sus brazos, las cosas parecían diferentes a como siempre las había imaginado. Con Rose, con Aro, un afecto diferente, uno que me cautivaba de otra manera. Estreché su pecho desde atrás, dejando mi mejilla en su espalda, besé el lugar entre sus omóplatos, disfrutando la calidez de su piel desnuda, contando sus lunares, acariciando con mi nariz la piel. A penas un pequeño movimiento de su parte tomando mi mano izquierda y apretándola en su pecho. Debajo de mi tacto, un acelerado corazón golpeaba mi palma, y me derrumbé con él.

-Bella…-susurró volteándose y llevándome a su pecho-…bonita no llores más…yo estoy aquí, nadie va a volver a tocarte…-quise creerle, juro que quise creerle, pero él se iba a ir en algunas horas más, y yo tendría que volver a lidiar con Aro, con Rose, con la vida que había escogido, y las vergüenza que iba acumulando día tras día, en cada gota de sudor, en cada cama, en cada orgasmo.

-Por qué trabajas en esto Bella?.- por qué? Ja! Ni siquiera entendía porque lo había hecho, porque diablos estaba en ese lugar, y porque permitía a Aro llegar tan lejos.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- sollocé en su pecho. No podía si quiera intentar ahondar en ello con él, no con Edward, él parecía tener otro tipo de concepto de mí, sin importar que yo fuera su puta. No me sentía así, no en sus brazos, era Isabella, una mujer de 20 años disfrutando del sexo, la seducción, a quién diablos le importaba por qué lo hice? Ahora conocía la escapatoria, y se iba en apenas unas horas y no quería perderlo.

-Ven, necesitas relajarte un poco…- soltó, arrastrándonos hacia el sofá. Edward tomó asiento en uno de los lugares y me dejó a su lado. Estaba aterrorizada de tan sólo pensar que la única satisfacción, el mimo de mi alma, que estaba estrechándome en sus brazos en estos momentos, iba a dejarme en cualquier momento. Salté como una niña sobre su regazo y me apreté a él hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, lo sentí sonreír y acariciar mi espalda al mismo tiempo. Él no podía irse, no podía dejarme, no ahora.

-Aro te golpeó porque estuviste conmigo?.- maldita sea, no iba a dejar el tema. Asentí restregándome contra él. Un _hijo de puta _entre dientes lo escuché escupir.

-Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Bella cómo diablos se te ocurre callarte algo así? Quién más lo sabe?.- cerré los ojos fuertemente, y recordé a Charlie regañarme por alguna estupidez en mi niñez, siempre oscurecía el tono de voz, exactamente como lo estaba haciendo Edward. Sentí su cuerpo endurecerse bajo mi cuerpo, y entreveré mis dedos en su cabello para tranquilizarlo, acaricié su nuca y dejé un beso en la base de cuello. No podía perderlo.

-No quería involucrarte, él esta demente. Sólo lo sabemos Aro, yo y…Lizzy.-

-Lizzy?...- me aparto muy rápido de su cálido cuerpo y me vio llena de ira-…por qué mierda ella no me lo dijo?.-

-Porque yo no quería que nadie se enterara.- hable con un poco más de decisión, y dejando atrás el dolor y la vergüenza.

-Es una estupidez lo que has hecho Bella, no te das cuenta que lo que ha hecho contigo es una aberración? Golpearte, tomarte, con tu consentimiento de todas formas, esta mal. Cómo mierda se atreve a hacer algo así? Bastardo, mierda!.- Claro que sabía que cada una de las cosas que me hacía estaba mal, empezando por tener una empresa de prostitución vip, y lo que más me lastimaba era que ni siquiera me había horrorizado tanto con sus golpes o el abuso, había llegado a aceptar su forma de ser, aceptando cualquier crimen que el cometiera, soportando el daño que él quisiera infringirme, y mi jodida cabeza entendía que sólo estaba de mal humor a veces, o que eran normales la mayorías de las cosas que me hacía. Una aceptación escalofriante de mi parte. Y sólo podía entender la dureza de sus acciones en la azorada reacción de Edward.

-Cálmate.- susurré en oído acariciando su rostro, besando sus mejillas. Yo aún no lo entendía, no era tan grave, o sí? No quería que él se pusiera así, no quería que se enojara, no quería que me dejara, alguien tiene que protegerme Edward, por favor. Mi tacto pareció relajarlo y volver a estrecharme, pero la mirada en su rostro daba cuenta que nada de lo que le hiciese en ese instante iba a calmarlo de alguna forma.

-Lizzy no te ha contado nada verdad?.- detuve mis caricias y enfoqué la mirada en sus esmeraldas rebosantes con el sol pleno de Los Ángeles.

-Sobre qué?.- apreté mi mordida y me alejé de su cuerpo, y como si él tuviera miedo de perderme en la lejanía, sus manos me acercaron nuevamente.

-Lizzy también fue golpeada por él.- ni siquiera eso me asombraba, antes de mi entrada a CEC, ella se llevaba todo los halagos de su parte, imaginaba que un poco de obsesión también había caído sobre sus hombres.

-Lizzy era la favorita de Aro.- dije como respuesta obvia.

-Y sabes por qué la golpeó?.-

-No…..pero imagino que por algo parecido…-

-Ella se enamoró.- soltó sonriendo.

-Se enamoró? Pero…pero entonces…Aro se enteró de eso y…-

-Aro esta enfermo Bella, siempre cambia el objeto de su obsesión, ella tenía que ser sólo de él, a pesar de que Lizzy siempre fue una de las más cotizadas. Por ser la más hermosa, la más seductora, todos querían citas con ella.- resopló. La estúpida belleza de Lizzy, siempre me había hecho sentir menos a su lado, y cuando había conseguido desplazarla, aún no sentía el triunfo en mis manos, ni siquiera compartíamos el gusto sexual, y a pesar de que mi lista de citas no era tan escasa, ella siempre acaparaba todas, inclusive las que me correspondían por elección sexual.

-No entiendo porque no se alejó si estaba enamorada, es imposible ser prostituta y tener una relación, además ella…-

-Ella tiene a Nick.- se apuró en contestar, dejándome pasmada. Sentía bullir los celos en mi interior, por qué él sabía tanto de Lizzy?

-Cómo..?.-

-Conozco a Lizzy desde hace bastante tiempo Bella.- sabía eso, lo había mencionado antes, pero ahora los engranajes de mi cabeza comenzaron a funcionar con mayor rapidez y los celos explotaban en mi pecho-…de quién se enamoró Lizzy?.

-Por qué crees que Aro te prohibió acercarte a mi?.- contestó con una sonrisa triunfante. Maldita sea, no podía ser.

-Tú…-susurré. Las piezas encajaron en mi mente, y entendí claramente la obsesión de Aro por mantenerme alejada de él.

-No suelo cambiar de chica cuando comienzo las citas, Lizzy estuvo conmigo por un tiempo bastante largo. La conozco lo suficiente para saber de lo que es capaz ese cerdo de Aro. Nick siempre estuvo en sus prioridades, yo la incité a que dejara la compañía muchas veces pero ella no me quiso escuchar. El dinero que recibía en ese entonces por las citas, era lo suficientemente atrayente para que no tuviera que preocuparse por el futuro de su hijo nunca más, hasta que…-

-Se enamoró de ti.- casi ladré.

-Si.- masculló él, mirándome profundamente. Me sentía reventar por dentro, Lizzy siempre había sido tan malditamente perfecta, y claro no era estúpida, Edward era hermoso desde todos los aspectos. El veneno en mi boca estaba ansioso por estallar, quería golpearme contra la pared y echar a patadas a Edward de mi casa.

-Y por qué no te fuiste con ella y con Nick a alguna parte? Digo…si tanto la amabas y ella a ti, hubiera sido la solución.- me levanté de sus piernas y caminé a la cocina en busca de algo de beber, y sobre todo algo que mantuviera mi boca ocupado antes de lanzar más veneno, envuelta en los celos que me carcomían. Edward me siguió.

-Yo sólo tenía sexo con ella.- soltó. Me escabullí detrás de la puerta del refrigerador intentado buscar algo de tomar-…jamás hubiese querido que ella se enamorase de mí. Todo habría sido más fácil y Aro jamás se hubiese descontrolado con ella por mi causa.

-Suena como que eres el culpable de que Aro nos golpee.- respondí. Me alejé rápidamente de la puerta cuando su mano empujó con rudeza mi cuerpo a un lado y cerró de un golpe el refrigerador.

-Isabella, yo no busco adrede que Aro las golpee.- me vio con furia y se acercó a mi cuerpo estrechando mis manos en el camino – Nadie tiene derecho a golpear a nadie, y menos a una mujer. Lizzy se enamoró idiotamente de mí, yo jamás lo supe hasta que ella me lo confesó una noche que llegó a nuestra cita con golpes en su cuerpo. Esa fue una de las últimas noches, Aro me prohibió las citas con ella, y en su lugar me enviaba a otra niña de la cual ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre. Me sentí como la mierda después de eso, de alguna forma la intimidad que había logrado con Elizabeth, el confort que había llegado a sentir, se transformó en una condena para ella, y por más que quise ayudarla a salir de allí, ella nunca aceptó mis opciones. La responsabilidad me carcomía porque no podía amarla, y porque no se me ocurría de que otra forma ayudarla.-

-Bueno, no hiciste lo suficiente, Aro siguió haciendo sus mierdas, me tienes en frente Edward.- él no tenía la culpa, pero estúpidamente me sentía con la necesidad de escupir mi mierda contra él, por celos, por necesidad y porque quería que me estrechara y que no me dejara, y yo sabía que lo iba a perder, y que otra causa perdida se anotaría en su lista.

-Lo sé Bella. Ahora sé que no hice lo suficiente, podría haberlo denunciado, y no lo hice. Me convertí en la misma escoria de personas que contratan sus servicios. Todo el mundo conoce a Aro Vulturi, todos saben qué hace, y nadie hace nada, yo…-

-Eres igual que todos ellos Edward.- por favor, no te vayas no me dejes.

-Voy a denunciarlo.- pronunció sin parpadear, clavando su mirada en la mía, y me sobresalté, él no podía hacer eso. No, Aro, no podía ir preso, no aún. Por qué no? Un sentimiento de dolor asaltó mi pecho.

-No! No lo hagas!.- grité.

-Por qué no? Estas loca? Es un criminal, amasa una fortuna a base de un negocio sucio y perverso, en el que vende el cuerpo de mujeres…-

-Ninguna de nosotras está allí por obligación.- justifiqué, como una idiota, defendiendo lo indefendible.

-Eso no importa, es un negocio cruel que vende a las personas, no puede lucrar con eso, es sexo por dinero, y no sólo eso, mira lo que te ha hecho a ti, a Lizzy!. Esta loco, es un enfermo, merece pudrirse en la cárcel.- espetó.

-Yo no vi que te quejaras antes mientras te follabas a las demás chicas, a Lizzy, a mi. Eh? Edward, no seas hipócrita.-

-Bella, estas mal. Se que cometí mil errores en el pasado, pero no quiero volver a hacerlo, no puedo permitir que él siga con este negocio.-

-Claro, ya encontraste a quien follarte gratis, y ahora le arruinaras el futuro a todas ellas, a mi!.-

-Por Dios, estas escuchándote? Hace unos minutos atrás estabas llorando, pidiéndome ayuda por lo que Aro te hizo, te acabo de contar lo que sucedió con Lizzy y aún lo defiendes? No puedes entender que es un proxeneta?.- Aro me había ayudado, él me había recogido del lugar donde estaba trabajando, me había educado y refinado en este mundo, me sentía orgullosa de las personas con las que me codeaba ahora, tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarme la Universidad, llenarme de gustos y hasta enviarle dinero a mis padres. No era idiota, siempre había estado en pleno conocimiento de todo lo que él hacía, y por supuesto que no estaba a favor de que me golpeara o me tomara a la fuerza, pero el sentimiento de temor, dolor, tristeza, abandono, él había sido mi único cariño en estos últimos años, y yo me sentía tan amada.

-Bella…mírame…- sus manos acunaron mi rostro y se agachó hasta que nuestras caras golpeasen el aliento del otro-…bonita, eres muy pequeña aún, él te usó, tu eres una niña….-

-No soy una niña.- solté, empezando a sentir el llanto y el cúmulo de dolor acumularse en mi garganta.

-Lo eres aún, a pesar de la experiencia sexual que puedas tener, créeme que aún tienes millones de cosas por descubrir en este mundo, no puedes seguir consumiendo tu vida, tu dignidad, explotando tu cuerpo para otros. Tienes sólo veinte años, eres casi una bebé para esta vida, estas estudiando, ocúpate de eso, búscate otro trabajo, eres joven puedes hacerlo. Tomará esfuerzo y voluntad lograr la comodidad que tienes ahora pero créeme que será mucho más reconfortante saber que lo haces plenamente consciente de que eres una mujer digna, poderosa, preciosa, que lucha día a día por todo lo que tiene. Esta no es tu vida.-

-Y lo dices tú? Qué querías pagarme por sexo hace unas horas?. – grité, zafándome de su agarre.

-Si, mierda! Si, lo digo yo, porque sé que soy un maldito cretino que prefería follarte todas las noches y hasta pagarte por ello si hiciese falta, pasando por alto toda la mierda de la que eres partícipe. Pero no puedo hacerme el ciego, no después de esto Bella, maldita sea te golpeó y te violó, cuál es la parte que no entiendes de todo eso?.- cerré mis ojos con bronca y mordí mi labio tembloroso, llena de odio, y dolor, por cada una de sus palabras. Porque eso es lo que siempre hubiese querido para mi vida, estudiar y trabajar, ser alguien más digno, y no el nefasto intento de mujer que ahora era. Charlie y Renné siempre velaron por mí, deseaban un precioso futuro para su pequeña única hija, y yo lo quería así también. Nunca hubiese imaginado que terminaría trabajando en una grandiosa empresa de prostitución de elite.

-Bonita, por favor, no lo defiendas, no sigas con eso…-

-No lo defiendo Edward!.- lo empujé de mi lado, y di dos pasos largos alejándome de él.

-Entonces no te opongas, denunciarlo es la mejor forma de terminar con todo esto.- y si él lo denunciaba? Y si Aro desaparecía de mi vida, el único amor verdadero? Esa era Rose, si, ella me amaría, y me protegería fuera de los brazos de Aro. Pero si ella también me dejaba? Aro, no me amaría más, Rose no me amaría más y Edward?.

-Tengo miedo, quédate conmigo por favor…- sollocé abrazando mi cuerpo.

-Yo estoy aquí Bella, te prometo que él nunca más volverá a tocarte.-

-Mentira! Tu te irás hoy en la noche y todo seguirá igual.- me ahogué entre llantos y gritos. Levanté la vista y él me veía con la disculpa tatuada en su rostro, porque era verdad, él tenía que irse y no iba a quedarse conmigo. Quién era yo en su vida? NADIE, él no iba a arriesgarse por una prostituta.

-Bella…- se acercó rápidamente a mi y me estrechó en sus brazos.

-Te irás Edward, y qué pasará después? Lo denunciarás, y Aro vendrá a golpearme y sabrá que estuve contigo, y nadie podrá detenerlo y todo seguirá igual.- me abracé a él con la esperanza de que no desapareciera, colgándome de su cuello, intentado treparme a su regazo, envolverlo, detener su partida. Edward rápidamente tomó mis muslos y me levantó del piso por mi trasero, llevándonos a la mesada de la cocina dónde me sentó y me apretó a él con fuerza.

-No volverá a tocarte, te lo prometo Bella.-

-No, no, no, si, lo hará, me follará todas las veces que él quiera, y me golpeará cuando me resista…- nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, Edward era mi pequeña esperanza, y necesitaba desesperadamente sentir que las cosas podían cambiar, que mi futuro podía ser feliz y valioso como el que mis papás añoraron para mí.

-No, nunca más te tocara, nadie más lo hará bonita…- me apartó muy pronto de su abrazo para tomar mis labios y besarme profundamente, sujeté su cabello con fuerza atrayéndolo a mí.

-Ven conmigo a Nueva York, yo cuidaré de ti allí, podemos vivir juntos, puedo denunciarlo, y tu estarías a salvo conmigo. Ven conmigo Bella, bonita por favor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola lindas lectoras, FELIZ DÍA MUJERES HERMOSA :D<em>**  
><strong><em>Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de ILL, espero lo disfruten, perdón si me demoré unos días más, pensaba subirlo junto con MBL, pero colgué en otras cosas, quedaba corregirlo de nuevo, y terminé cambiando algunas cosas jejeje Muchas Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews, he visto que hay muchas lectoras fantasmas y agradezco que escojan esta historia para tomarse un tiempito y leerla, me encantaría leer su opinión acerca de ella, porque como saben soy nueva como escritora y me interesa mucho leer críticas buenas, malas, ya que yo quiero mejorar en esto, se los aseguro, porque pienso seguir escribiendo por muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo más, dios sabe la cantidad de historias que se me han ocurrido ya y no puedo ponerme a escribirlas porque realmente no tengo tanta cabeza para escribir más de dos fics. <em>**

**_Conmemoren este día , lleno de amor y recuerdo de quienes somos, y qué hacemos por la vida, el día de la mujer es una fecha triste para recordar, pero significa el reconocimiento de la mujer como tal, igual que un hombre, en el trabajo, en el vida, en el desarrollo íntegro como personas. Reinvindiquemosnos y alcen su voz, son bellas, poderosas, besos para todas. _**

**_Mordiditas_**

**_Regina  
><em>**


	18. Piedras

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Estefic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>PIEDRAS<strong>

─ _No, no, no, si, lo hará, me follará todas las veces que él quiera, y me golpeará cuando me resista…─ nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, Edward era mi pequeña esperanza, y necesitaba desesperadamente sentir que las cosas podían cambiar, que mi futuro podía ser feliz y valioso como el que mis papás añoraron para mí. _

─ _No, nunca más te tocara, nadie más lo hará bonita…─ me apartó muy pronto de su abrazo para tomar mis labios y besarme profundamente, sujeté su cabello con fuerza atrayéndolo a mí._

─ _Ven conmigo a Nueva York, yo cuidaré de ti allí, podemos vivir juntos, puedo denunciarlo, y tu estarías a salvo conmigo. Ven conmigo Bella, bonita por favor. _

Sus ojos bonitos, esmeraldas, profundos, brillantes, sinceros, parpadearon varias veces acercándose a mis labios. Estática sobre la mesada, mi mandíbula cayó unos kilómetros después de sus palabras, lo vi tragar y terminar la distancia entre ambos para capturar mi labio superior en un beso mordelón, que me obligó a llevarme hacia él. Me aferré a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Esa era exactamente la sensación que lograba en mí Edward en cada acercamiento, ya no era el simple gozo, sino, la pertenencia esclarecida, un halo de protección bajo su cuerpo y palabras, que dejaban el mayor de los cariños mimar mi corazón. Con una inmensa carga de amor, que había aparecido antes mis ojos sorpresivamente, dilapidando cualquiera de mis antiguas certeras confesiones de un amor, sucio, mentiroso, y manipulador.

No, esto no era igual.

Un suspiro melodioso salió de sus labios, y un golpeteo insoportable de evadir, asalto mi pecho. Me besó con la delicadeza de un caballero en pleno cortejo de una dama, y más que nunca aproveché esa sensación de adoración, quería hacerla infinita.

A los 12 años un niño desarreglado, con restos de chocolate en una mejilla, me gritó en pleno parque de juegos que le gustaba, y a mí también, o eso creía. Después de caminar hasta la puerta de mi casa, nos escondimos detrás de un árbol a hablar sobre anime y comics, yo bromeé con él sobre algunos de sus gustos, y él pareció avergonzarse por ello. Antes de volver a intentar molestarlo, se acercó muy veloz a mis labios y me dio mi primer beso. No sabía dónde meter mis labios, pero me quedé muy quieta disfrutando de los suyos, que con inexperiencia intentaban abrir los míos. Cuando entré a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue lavarme los dientes y la boca. Que desagradable sensación.

Por suerte había enterrado ese recuerdo, y nunca más había salido a flote, hasta que Edward me daba este beso. Muy lejos de asimilarse a ese beso de mi niñez, este, estaba cargado de la misma inocencia, y yo no era igual. Me sentía más mujer con su trato, él me recordaba porque yo sentía la necesidad de que alguien en el mundo me amara y me quisiera de la misma forma, que la historia del amor se escribía, proyectaba, y suscitaba todo los días de nuestras vidas. Nada más común y más único que un hombre llene tus labios y corazón, de promesas, amor, banalidades, pasión, posesión, estúpidas y más estúpidas palabras de cariño que emocionaban hasta el más muerto corazón. Y añoré eso, y no me detuve en sus labios, me apreté a su pecho, lamí su boca, y enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Me alejé unos centímetros de su rostro y observé su deliciosa mirada, sonreí contra su aliento entrecortado golpeando mi piel.

─ Estas loco Edward ─. Susurré acariciando su cabeza. Me besó nuevamente y me bajó de la encimera. Caminamos por el centro de mi cocina, enredados entre manos, pies, piernas, brazos, suspiros, y besos insoportablemente rudos. Encendían y apagaban las ansías de pertenecer al otro todo el tiempo. Despierta, despierta, soy tuya Edward, tuya.

─ Quiero llevarte conmigo, me encantas, quiero llevarte dónde sea que este, quiero tenerte conmigo a cada momento, cada instante, todos y cada uno de los segundos ganando espacio a tu lado, deleitándome de ti bonita ─. Abrí mi boca para respirar entre la urgencia de su posesión, sonriendo, devorando con rapidez la felicidad que escapaba a borbotones de mi cuerpo, él también era mío, y me encantaba.

─ No puedo ─. Respondí entre risas, sus lamidas a mi piel, mi cuello, descendiendo por mi pecho, acariciando mi sexo, dedos urgentes hambrientos, nadando en mi abertura.

─ Voy a secuestrarte si no puedes ─. Replicó hundiendo dos de sus dedos en mi interior. Ay que maravilloso es.

─ Está perdiendo la cordura Sr. Masen, ¿arriesgarse por una niña? ─ solté guardando mi risa. Abrí un poco más mis piernas para dejarlo bombear con facilidad, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se solidificó en su lugar, aún con sus dedos en mi interior.

─ ¿Niña? ─ preguntó enarcando una ceja. Le di media sonrisa y fruncí mi ceño, caliente y mojada por su intromisión.

─ Soy una… niña…para ti Edward, ¿o no? ─ dije entre respiraciones erráticas.

─ Claro que sí, lo olvidé. Una niña, mi niña ─ pronunció con decisión, y quitó con rapidez sus dedos de mi vagina, me estrechó contra su pecho, mis labios se estiraron en una gigante sonrisa que dolía a mis mejillas. Me llevó hasta sus labios y nos besamos como posesos, perdiendo el equilibro algunas veces, chocando con algunos muebles me quité la única prenda q tenía encima.

─ Quiero probarme ─ dije, tomando su mano. Sus ojos me perforaron del deseo y volvió a mi entrepierna, ahuecando los dedos, enterrándose entre mis labios, y arrastrándolos por toda mi hendidura. Me dejé caer por la repisa más cercana y apoyé mis manos a mis espaldas sosteniéndome de su poderosa intromisión, rasgando mi sexo, y juntando mi flujo para él.

─ No va a ser para ti bonita ─ espetó contra mi boca, lamiendo mis comisuras, acercando su mano aceitosa contra nuestros rostros. Dónde lamió de entre sus dedos, todos mis jugos, y juro que iba a intoxicarme tanta expectación.

─ Edward… ─ supliqué. Trague saliva y desperté del letargo lleno de deseo en el que me tenía. Volteé mi cuerpo y quité mi cabello hacia un lado de mi hombro, dejándome verlo sobre uno de ellos. Apreté mis dedos contra el mueble, y cedí a cada uno de los golpeteos de mi cuerpo, insoportables, desesperados, que pedían por Edward. Me incliné hacia él, ofreciendo mi trasero, que no esperó por más, la tela de sus pantalones chocó contra mi piel, disfrutando de la estoica extensión de su miembro.

─ Bella, quiero que sepas… ─ susurró contra mi oído, repartiendo besos sobre mi hombro, envolviendo mi cintura entre sus manos, empujando su cadera ─…que tú eres diferente, tu alma es diferente. Quiero tu inocencia, quiero tu dolor, tu amor, quiero todo lo que te pertenece Bella, sólo para mí, ámame, ámame, ámame… ─ mis ojos desbordaron de temor, soledad, y sueños de un amor que deseaba con toda mi alma.

─ No, no sigas…─ murmuré, sus manos recorriendo mis senos, marcando cada parte de mi cuerpo, ansioso de tener todo de mí en cada toque. Mis dedos apretando la madera, mi trasero empujando su cadera.

─ A mí, sólo a mi Bella, puedes hacerlo, ¿lo sientes? Tu y yo….puedes elegirme, ¿no quieres eso? ¿No quieres que alguien te quiera, no anhelas ningún amor?... ─ mierda que sí, yo sólo buscaba el amor, en los brazos mentirosos de Aro, en sus besos, en su protección, engañando mi corazón, él te cuida Bella, él te ama, él te viola. No, no quiero el amor, no es eso, no es eso, él no es el amor. Edward, son sus manos, son sus besos, mi cuerpo en su cuerpo, un hombre curtiendo mi piel. Su miembro se abrió paso entre mis pliegues, mis labios se secaron con la respiración agitada. Todo el dolor y el deseo explotando por mis poros.

─ ¿No quieres eso bonita? Me encantas, me encantas, tan niña, tan niña. Me haces sentir tan sucio, tan vivo. Miente, imagina que me amas, que soy yo el hombre que deseas, Aro no volverá a tocarte. Isa Lady Love nunca más, bonita para mí, eres mía. Miénteme…─ espetó con dureza entrando en mi cuerpo con dolor, con fuerza, con ira. Desarmando mi cuerpo.

─ Yo no sé amar… ─ lloré en cada embestida, Dios, yo no sabía cómo amarlo, yo quería amarlo, Aro nunca me amó, y yo me engañé, él no era amor, eso no lo era. Rose, mi amor, mi Rose, ella me daba todo, yo lo sentía, ella era mi amor, pero no lo era.

─ Miénteme, miéntete, dime que soy yo….bonita por favor….acepta….mi niña…─ me inclina y dejé entrar a su verga con mayor fuerza, golpeando las paredes de mi cuerpo, el interior ardiendo, la crudeza de la intromisión.

─ ¿Cómo Edward?... ─ mi lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas. Te odio Aro, te odio, una inocencia estropeada.

─ Cómo lo hago yo ─ soltó entre besos por mi espalda. Dedos perforando los huesos de mi cadera, sujetándome a él con posesión.

─ Imagina que somos amantes, desde hace años…─ sus embestidas fueron aminorando la presión, y se hacía cada vez más delicioso ─…hoy aceptaste ser mi esposa, me dijiste que me amas, que me adoras, que quieres una familia conmigo, que soy tú único hombre. Yo te cortejé, te conquisté durante años Bella, te llevé al cine, te compré regalos, rosas, peluches, chocolates…─ reí.

─ Vestidos…─ dije, y su miembro golpeó con fuerza en mi interior.

─ Vestidos, zapatos, carteras….soy pobre Bella, tú me quitaste todo mi dinero. Pero nado en los millones de tu amor, pasión, amo estar dentro de ti mi niña, mi bonita, te deseo. Quiero que te enojes por las estúpidas mieles de mis palabras. Quiero follarte todos los días, todo Bella. Miénteme…─ gemí con la creciente rudeza de sus arremetidas. Mordí mis labios, y llevé mis manos a mis senos para apretar mis pezones. Dios! Cómo amaba que me follara.

─ Yo….quiero más… ─ mi cabeza reposó en el mueble de madera, mi frente deslizándose arriba y abajo con sus golpes. La rudeza de las embestidas, golpeando con sus testículos el inicio de mis labios inferiores. Mis uñas presionando la superficie. Maldición, quiero más, mucho más.

─ Todo es para ti bonita, te doy todo, acéptalo. Estas prometida a mí, lo recuerdas?...─

─ Soy tuya, sí, quiero más…─ mis palabras fueron el detonante de la furia que Edward dejó salir contra mi cuerpo, follándome con desesperación, golpeando mi culo de manera perversa. Mi cabeza rebotando en la madera, mis mejillas húmedas.

─ Más si, te amo y tú me amas, si bonita…miénteme Bella….miénteme!─ gritó apresurando el golpe y arrastrando mis pies del lugar, me incliné aún más, cediendo a cada estocada. Mi columna me dolía, mis piernas temblaban, y estaba muy cerca de perder el equilibrio.

─ Te amo Edward, si te amo, Follame bebé, más….más…─ solté entre gemidos.

─ Te follo Bella, si….eres mía bonita ─. Me agité en la desesperación de tener mi orgasmo, amagando por llegar y destruir mi estabilidad. La fría madera raspando mi piel me hizo alejarme de ella y deslizar mi torso a mis pies. Me sujeté de mis rodillas, con mi cabeza entre mis hombros caídos, mi cabello moviéndose salvaje en el aire. La furia de su copula empujando mi cuerpo, mis manos sosteniéndome, mis gemidos, gritos, deseo. Sí, yo quiero ser de él.

Entre el reflejo del horno de la cocina, me intoxiqué de sus movimientos. Con rodillas semiflexionadas, mis piernas estiradas, mi trasero a su merced, sujetándome con fuerza, el movimiento alborotándome el cabello, limpiando el piso con las puntas. Y él, más hermoso, más varonil, suya, niña sucia, y suya.

─ AH! EDWARD!... – grité, mi cuerpo revolucionado, siento el ardor y el deleite del orgasmo, batiendo mi cuerpo, estremeciendo mis sentidos. Mis manos golpean repentinamente contra el suelo, perdiendo mi estabilidad, mis piernas flojas suplicando rendirse. Edward golpeando duro por detrás, apretando mi trasero con sus manos, llenando mi interior, y la explosión de su cuerpo derramarse en mi cavidad. Él me sujeta a su cuerpo hasta terminar de acabar por completo en mí, rechino los dientes, me siento deshacer en mil pedazos.

─ Mentiste…─ lo escucho decir, saliendo de mí. Me caigo sobre mis rodillas y me acomodo en el frío suelo para mirarlo. Lo veo subirse sus pantalones y sentarse a mi lado, repasando mi cuerpo desnudo. Me aovillo a un lado abrazando mis rodillas, sintiendo la calidez de su semen escapar de mi cuerpo en cada pequeño movimiento. Me incomodo un poco y cruzó las piernas para retener todo allí, antes de andar goteando por el piso de mi cocina.

Edward imita mi postura y se deja caer por el mueble a sus espaldas, me atrevo a míralo y parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mirada estática en algún punto del techo, su nuez de Adán bajando de a ratos. Apoya los antebrazos encima de cada una de sus rodillas, tomando sus manos al final.

Mentí? Claro, siempre miento, yo no entiendo el amor Edward, me apego a lo que me dan, sólo si me hace bien. Y me dolía aceptarlo, porque siempre había entendido al amor como otra cosa, y ahora es cuando comprendía que nada de lo que había sentido era parecido al amor. Ninguna sensación más gratificante y completa, como la energía de dos amantes en plena sumisión.

─ Edward yo…─ giré en su dirección, y me acerqué a su cuerpo, su respiración acompasada, sereno y atormentantemente misterioso. Besé su hombro, y se estremeció, apenas movió su brazo con mi tacto, y me apretó a su pecho. Me dejé envolver por sus fornidos brazos, me dio una pequeña sonrisa, que murió en la tristeza de sus ojos.

─ Yo no miento Bella…─ susurró contra mi boca, tome sus labios y me acerqué a profundizar el beso. Me alejó muy rápido con un gesto de sinceras disculpas.

─ Me tengo que ir bonita ─ apreté mis labios, y presione mi mordida. Con una fuerte respiración me levanté de mi lugar en busca de mi camisa, me la coloqué y lo observé, sus ojos hambrientos, repasando cada uno de mis movimientos. Le di una media sonrisa me acerqué a él, y me acuclillé.

─ Estas cansado? ─ él sonrió. Acaricié su rostro y delineé su boca con la punta de mis dedos.

─ Tal vez,….de muchas cosas ─. Soltó con voz suave, estremeciendo mi piel.

─ Eso es porque estas viejito Edward ─ me burlé de él, y por suerte conseguí una sonrisa hermosa.

─ Puede ser…a tu lado cualquier cosa es vieja. Tengo que irme… ─ se levantó muy rápido del suelo y salió disparado de la cocina. Lo seguí sigilosamente, me sentía extraña y él parecía estar perdido en algún pensamiento que no me dejaba traspasar.

─ Edward no tienes hambre? ─ pregunté desde la sala.

─ _Si pero debo irme, comeré algo en el avión de regreso_ ─. Contestó desde la habitación, mi estómago dio un vuelvo.

─ Puedo prepararte algo antes de que te vayas ─ grité desde el sofá. No hubo respuesta del otro lado y levanté mi rostro en su dirección para verlo acercarse a mí con media sonrisa.

─ Gracias, pero no. En serio debo irme ─ el tono de su voz había cambiado totalmente y yo me sentía un poco más miserable, porque no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza.

─ Edward ven aquí un momento ─ extendí mi mano y él la tomó sin preámbulos, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

─ La pasé muy bien, en serio, gracias. Fue lindo conocerte Bella ─. Por qué sentía que tenía una máquina a mi lado repasando oraciones que venía practicando.

─ Gracias Edward, yo también la pasé muy bien a tu lado. Estas bien? ─ él sonrió y asintió, sin siquiera ejercer ninguna verdad en ese gesto, no me lo creí.

─ Ten cuidado si?... ─ asentí ─…te dejaré mi número de móvil por si necesitas ayuda o quieres llamarme por la manutención de Rupert ─. Reí. Oh si, nuestro hijo imaginario.

─ Necesitaré mucho dinero, es glotón como la madre ─. Él no sonrió y se levantó del lugar. Lo seguí con la mirada y mi corazón se alborotó con su partida. Me arrodillé en el mullido almohadón y apoyé mis manos sobre el regazo del mismo para verlo caminar de espaldas a mí. Quería que la puerta de mi apartamento estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, lejos, lejos, que no se fuera.

─ Edward!..─ solté con un poco más de fuerza ─…no me vas a dar un beso de despedida?-─ sonreí para él cuando volteó a verme. Sus ojos me repasaron por unos segundos y me dio una ligera mueca, al final terminó acercándose.

─ Bésame si? ─ pedí mordiéndome el labio. Edward resopló y se acercó a mi cuerpo tomando con su mano derecha mi barbilla.

─ Tonta, no me iba a ir sin besarte ─. Dijo antes de terminar en mis labios, sonreí y me aferré a él. Podría encadenarlo a mi cama?

Ninguno de sus besos se había sentido tan horrible, tan desagradable, ni tan menos deseado. Pero lo necesitaba una vez más, y envuelta en la necesidad de quedarme con migajas me obligué a disfrutar lo que él me pudiera dar. Acuné sus mejillas y me alejé unos centímetros para dejar dulces besos sobre sus lindos labios.

─ No me estas dejando ir ─. Bufó sobre mi boca.

─ ¿Y qué? ─ reí, me sorprendió con un movimiento rápido envolviendo mi cintura y tomándome en sus brazos fuera del sofá.

─ Edward, ¿cuándo volverás? ─ presioné, aunque ni siquiera supiera si podía realmente preguntar algo como eso.

─ No lo sé ─. Respondió bajando la mirada y volviendo a mis labios.

─ Soy tan irresistible ─ me carcajeé y me colgué de su cuello.

─ Basta, tengo que irme ─ espetó molesto, y me solté de él antes de comenzar una pelea. Haría lo que fuera si pudiera quedarme con él unos minutos más.

─ Escúchame…─ me vio serio y me apegó a su cuerpo ─…no me importa la decisión que vayas a tomar, pero Aro no va salirse con la suya. No me importa que te quejes.

─ Edward espera…-

─ Voy a denunciarlo.-

─ No, por favor no lo hagas, déjame intentar solucionar las cosas por mi parte.-

─ No Bella. Esta vez no quiero dejarlo pasar.-

─ ¿Por qué tienes que meterte? Déjame a mí. Yo sé cómo es Aro, puedo con él ─. Una risa llena de burla invadió la sala y me alejé de él.

─ Como digas, no me importa lo que quieras. Lo haré, y es mi última palabra ─ sentenció con furia frente a mí. Me dejé caer por el respaldo del sofá, tenía pena por Aro, pero aun así, sabía que las cosas debían cambiar, y aunque no quisiera convencerme, yo no podía sola contra él. Edward se acercó mi lado y levantó mi mentón.

─ Por una vez, hazme caso por favor ─ parpadeé vencida y asentí levemente. No tenía más que hacer, ni a quién recurrir, y si él se iba a ir, al menos podría hacer una última cosa buena por mí. Lo acerqué a mi rostro y besé sus labios delicadamente, me dejé llevar por la calidez de su boca y otra vez parecía que la burbuja nos envolvía.

La cerradura del apartamento giro un par de veces, y me solté de Edward de un salto. El terror me inundó el cuerpo, y levanté la vista para cruzar miradas con él, que me veía expectante. La puerta se abrió lentamente y me petrifiqué en el sofá entre los brazos de Edward. No quería alejarme de él, necesitaba mi espacio de protección en el caso de que sea Aro el que entrara. Yo sabía bien que él tenía la llave de mi apartamento.

─ Amor? ─ escuché la voz de Rose y el asomar de su rostro por la puerta, me relajé y me alteré en algunos instantes. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás viendo a Rosalie mirarnos sorprendida. Le sonreí nerviosa y me acerqué a ella lentamente.

─ Rose…. ─ dije, tragué saliva y ella paso la vista rápidamente por mí hasta terminar en Edward que la veía sin interés.

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ preguntó adentrándose a la sala y cerrando la puerta por detrás. Sus ojos azules volvieron a mi rostro, impolutos, esperando por mi respuesta, y yo me abracé nerviosa.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola :D Qué tal chicas, cómo están? Aquí me tienen con un cap nuevo. Como siempre y no me cansaré de decirlo, gracias por sus lindos mensajes, alertas, favoritos, y los lindos comments en fanfics que me dejan por esta historia y por MBL también, realmente lo agradezco mucho. Sé que mis actualizaciones no son constantes, pero intento mantener un tiempo determinado ahora entre cada cap, sé que en la mayoría de sus reviews me piden y mencionan la tardanza, la verdad es q no me he demorado XDD actualizo por las mismas fechas, pero si, entiendo que quieren que sea más constante, y no prometo nada, pero lo pensaré. <em>**  
><strong><em> Y con bombos y platillos, quiero agradecer este cap, totalmente beteado por mi super mega nueva beta, que probablemente no lea esto XDDD porque esta castigada jajajajaja asi que cuando tenga un tiempo en su pc, espero lea este cap y mi enorme agradecimiento. Uff Dani, es genial que corrijas así, muy divertido, y muy educador jajajajaja Mil Gracias ! De una sucia cochina a una pervertida, ella sólo podía betear ILL. Asi que gracias :D<em>**  
><strong><em> Nos leemos chicas, háganme saber qué les pareció, si les gustó o no, siempre son bienvenidas sus críticas buenas o malas, las agradezco al fin. Mordiditas y FELICES PASCUAS !<em>**  
><strong><em> Regina <em>**


	19. Piedras II

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Estefic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>PIEDRAS II<strong>

Los dedos de mis pies, desnudos sobre el suelo de mi apartamento se movían inquietos ante la expectante mirada de Rose, me transpiraban un poco las manos, y el horrible silencio se llevaba cada intento de palabra que procuraba lanzar.

No tenía por qué tener miedo de ella, ni de nadie en realidad, pero me sentía tan culpable al ver sus ojos cruzarse con los de Edward.

Entre la inmundicia de realidad que me movía, tenía una pequeña parte, sincera, real, que me esforzaba por mantener entre mis paredes y mi corazón. Edward estaba dentro de aquellas pequeñas cosas que quería mantener lejos de todo, porque era nuevo, porque era diferente, y porque no sabía cómo mierda sobrellevar lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Y Rose era parte de un feo presente que no quería que se suscitara de esa manera, ella merecía algo más que mis servicios. Pero ambos estaban embarrados de mis errores, nadie en la vida me había enseñado cómo lidiar estas circunstancias.

Porque no era una novia, descubriendo a su supuesta novia, engañándola con otra mujer. Era tu supuesta novia, que te había recomendado acostarte con hombres para disipar alguna duda sobre tu sexualidad, descubriéndote en tu apartamento con el hombre con el que llevas días acostándote. Y por el cuál, te sientes una pseudo lesbiana que se enamoró del pene de un rubio cobrizo de ojos verdes. Que por cierto, ahora está en mi apartamento frente a la que es mi novia, que tiene delante de sus ojos, al hombre que se encargó de llevarme a conocer las alegrías de vivir bajo la presión de un miembro. ¡Por Dios que complicado!

─ Edward, un amigo, Rose mi novia ¿Quieren tomar un té? – apreté la quijada y volteé hacia Rose que repaso mi vestimenta de arriba abajo, la no vestimenta que llevaba y la pequeña camisa que cubría apenas mi trasero. Edward rió por lo bajo y se acercó a la puerta de salida, me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

─ ¿Recuerdas que me estaba yendo? –asentí esbozando un intento de sonrisa, con labios apretados y mis débiles piernas arrastrándose a su lado. Rose se apartó del camino.

─ Hola, Rosalie Hale.- soltó, extendiendo su mano. Edward pareció verla con desconfianza pero terminó aceptando el saludo.

─ Edward Masen, el amigo de Bella.- terminó riendo, lanzándome miradas provocadoras. No estaba segura con cuanta exactitud podía dar en el blanco, pero estaba a pocos centímetros de intentar romperle las bolas a patadas. Rosalie pareció sonreír, pero no estoy segura si por complicidad o porque estaba cerca mi funeral.

─ Bien, te estabas yendo ¿verdad? – apure la salida, antes de inmolarme. Edward levantó una ceja, divertido por mi nerviosismo y abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento. Trague saliva cuando una jodida punzada en mi pecho empezaba a chillar por su lejanía.

─ Entonces quería…- miró por encima de su hombro a Rose que simulaba mantenerse atenta en cualquier cosa de mi sala. Empuje a Edward fuera de mi apartamento y le di una sonrisa de tranquilidad a ella que nos vio salir con rapidez de allí. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

─ Oh esto es muy divertido, realmente jamás me ha pasado algo así. He tenido experiencias como amante, me han pillado, y hasta me han molido a palos por eso. Pero esto….- rió a carcajadas y yo lo empujé aún más fuerte de mi lado.

─ Cierra la maldita boca.

─ No, en serio…esto es épico de verdad…-eventualmente la risa desapareció, para ser suplantada por el ataque de risa que no emite sonido alguno, lo miré como si realmente tuviera alguna deficiencia mental y golpeé su brazo para detener el ataque de risa-…no…no me golpees. Espera…

─ ¿Estas idiota? ¿Qué carajo pasa contigo? No es gracioso, Rose es mi novia.

─ Discúlpame, pero en serio, nunca me ha pasado que la novia lesbiana de la chica con la que me estoy acostando, que también _dice_ ser lesbiana, me descubra. Esto es algo trascendental en mi vida amorosa.

─ Vete a la mierda Edward, no es divertido. Ahora ¿qué mierda le voy a decir a ella? – me crucé de brazos y me dejé caer por la pared contigua a mi puerta. Edward parecía estar en algún transe, ataque o solo eran convulsiones de risa.

─ Puedes empezar por decirle, que te gusta el pene ahora. – rió, y se alejó muy rápido antes de que mi mano hiciese contacto con su cuerpo. Bufé y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la pared.

─ Mierda. Me olvidé por completo que ella iba a venir hoy. Realmente no quería que me encontrara contigo así. – señalé mi camisa y un aire frío estremeció mi entrepierna, recordándome que estaba desnuda bajo la tela.

─ No puedes hacer nada ahora Bella, vuelve ahí y habla con ella. Se sincera y nada más.- le di una mueca y me alejé de él. Claro, él se iba a ir en algunas horas, riendo por supuesto, y yo iba a quedarme aquí bajo el arduo interrogatorio de Rosalie.

─ Edward…- di un paso hacia él y me acerqué a su rostro-…tus consejos apestan.

Una inesperada jaula presiono mi cuerpo a su pecho. Sus brazos me apretaron y besó mis labios con rudeza sonriendo sobre los míos. Me aferré a él, olvidando que quería dejarlo estéril, y disfrute la calidez de su piel sobre la mía. ¿Por qué se tenía que ir?

─ Uno más antes de irme – susurró envolviendo mis labios con los suyos. Enrosque mis brazos por su cuello, aun con el aire frío palmeándome el trasero y un vecino horrorizado por la vista. ¡Vamos! ¿Nunca vio un culo?

Una nalgada dormida sobre uno de los cachetes de mi trasero amasó la carne, prendiendo el deseo de volver a entregarme a él. Deslizándose entre la línea, sus dedos acariciaron mi entrada más rugosa.

─ Edward….no seas grosero…- atiné a responder, a pesar de estar embebida por sus labios y saliva, y un dedo amenazando invadir mi cuerpo por detrás.

─ Bien, ya….me voy, es insoportable querer follarte todo el tiempo. Tengo que comer algo, me voy a desmayar.- me aparté de sus labios y lo vi enfurecida.

─ Te ofrecí comer, no te hagas el pobrecito. – refunfuñé.

─ Había un poco más de determinación en otras ofrendas de parte tuya que las del alimento bonita.

─ Malagradecido.- solté empujándolo. Edward tomó rápido mi brazo para mantenerme cerca suyo, cerca de lo que más estaba deseando, el calor de su cuerpo se había vuelto una necesidad tan deliciosa. Su olor, un distintivo masculino tan enloquecedor.

─ Guarda esto.- dijo sacando de su bolsillo trasero una tarjeta. La inspeccioné con duda antes de tomarla, y volver a sus ojos que me veían con gracia.

─ Es una tarjeta Bella, no muerde. Tienes mi número de celular y mi mail.

─ Y ¿para qué mierda quiero eso?- solté irritada por la gracia que le hacía todo a él.

─ Te lo estaba ofreciendo por si necesitas mi ayuda, en el caso de que suceda algo con Aro ¿no lo quieres? Bien, nos vemos, suerte con tu vida Isa Lady Love.- respondió totalmente ofendido y alejándose de mí, repasó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y se volteó caminando muy campante por el pasillo de mi apartamento.

¿Qué carajo?

─ ¡MASEN! – grité a todo pulmón llegando hasta él. Edward volteó con una sonrisa comprimida de oreja a oreja, sus labios apretados estaban a punto de estallar de la risa, y me odié por si quiera correr como loquita tras él por esa maldita tarjeta.

─ Dame la tarjeta.- solté molesta extendiendo mi mano. Él liberó la sonrisa y levantó sus cejas retándome.

─ ¿Tú viste donde la guardé? No recuerdo donde carajos la puse. – rodé los ojos y me acerqué a él.

─ Deja de hacerte el interesante, dame la estúpida tarjeta.-

─ Ya recordé, creo que la guardé….- sus manos hicieron las señas de pistola con sus dedos y bajaron apuntando su entrepierna junto con su rostro-…aquí.

Seguí el camino hasta el bulto en su entrepierna detrás de la prisión de los jeans, y volví a su rostro, le lancé la peor de mis miradas y lo empujé contra la pared del pasillo.

─ ¡Dame la maldita tarjeta Edward! – levanté sus brazos sobre su cabeza y revisé los bolsillos de sus pantalones, lancé al suelo todo lo que iba encontrando en el camino, inclusive su celular, que se estampó en la cerámica mandando a volar la tapa trasera.

─ Hey, ten más cuidado. – soltó divertido mientras simulaba estar totalmente abusado por mi toque. Encontré la estúpida tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero, mientras mis ojos se embebían en los labios de Edward, que se mantenía a distancia de mi rostro observándome muy de cerca.

─ Me gusta esto de que me revises. Aunque me siento ligeramente abusado por tus manos, fuiste muy ruda.- terminó susurrando sobre mis labios, me elevé unos centímetros para estrellar mi boca a la suya. Salté antes de darle tiempo de profundizar y lo empujé por el pasillo para que recogiese el desastre de porquerías que había lanzado por el suelo.

─ Te llamaré.- dije divertida y emocionada a la vez por verle el trasero mientras recogía su billetera.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi piso casi saltando con cada uno de mis pasos y repasando su nombre en la tarjeta.

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_Director Ejecutivo/Publicista_

_Voyeur Magazine_

─ Abusadora.- lo escuché balbucear.

─ ¡Edward! – grité sorprendida.

─ ¿Qué? –terminó, guardando las últimas cosas en sus bolsillos.

─ ¿Eres dueño de una revista pornográfica? – reí volteándome a él. Edward lanzó una carcajada y asintió cruzándose de brazos. Y de repente el fuego que me invadió se acrecentó de tan solo imaginarme posar para él en su revista y ser el público de nuestras propias producciones. ¡Joder! Eso era realmente caliente.

─ Yo no diría que Voyeur es pornográfica, pero bueno, es erotismo de alto voltaje, con mucha delicadeza ¿Por qué? – reí, llevándome la tarjeta a los labios, mi mente estaba carburando a mil por hora. Diablos, estaba empezando a humedecerme de tan solo imaginarnos fotografiándonos para su revista. Edward estrechó los ojos, y una sonrisa de suficiencia decoró su rostro.

Le di una última sonrisa, cargada de segundas intenciones, mordí mi labio y lo vi tragar saliva siguiendo mis movimientos.

─ Bien, nos vemos.- dije siguiendo mi camino y tomando el pomo de la puerta de mi apartamento.

─ Sucia.- respondió volteándose.

─ ¡Sucio tú! – terminé, adentrándome a mi living.

Guardé la tarjeta en mi agenda antes de toparme con Rosalie, saliendo como un torbellino de mi cuarto. Mi cuarto ¡MIERDA! El mismo cuarto donde hasta hace unos minutos atrás había follado con Edward, ¡Oh dios! el helado, ¡joder!

─ ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella. Me enderecé en mi lugar y me acerqué hasta ella.

─ ¿Qué? – me abracé a su cuerpo y no tardé en sentir sus brazos rodeándome y acariciando mi cabello.

─ ¿Follaste con él? ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Te gustó? - ¡Mierda! No esperaba que fuera tan directa, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para hablarlo con ella. Me alejó de su cuerpo para inspeccionar mi rostro, parpadeé procesando todo lo que le iba a contestar de manera ordenada.

─ Folla mal.- Pinocho, Pinocho, Pinocho, ay mi nariz.

─ ¿Si? Oh lo siento amor. Al menos tuviste tu primera experiencia con un hombre. ¿Quieres seguir experimentando? Tal vez follar con alguien que sepa te hará descubrir tus intenciones y decidirte.-

─ No Rose, no tengo nada que decidir, me gustas tú y nadie más, soy lesbiana para tu desgracia y la de muchos.- tragué saliva sonoramente al terminar la frase, porque el jodido rostro de mi novia se estaba transformando en un pene gigante y yo quería saltar sobre él. Me sentía fatal, pero no estaba dispuesta a asumir que la duda me poseía un poco más cada día.

─ Está bien linda. Perdóname pero tu apartamento huele a sexo, no quiero estar aquí, ¿por qué no salimos a pasear?–

De pronto eso me pareció una buena idea, mi apartamento olía a sexo por todas partes, sin mencionar el caos que era mi cuarto, no podría quitar ese helado de mi cama por mucho tiempo. Asentí a las palabras de Rose y besé sus labios por un momento, que ella decidió extender. Unas enormes ganas de alejarla de mí, inundaron mi pecho, la suavidad, era más desagradable, el perfume era muy dulce, y sus manos no estaban lo suficientemente ásperas para asemejarse a las de él.

Caminé a mi habitación para darme una ducha, me quité la camisa y me vi frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Y lo vi a él, tras de mí, besando mi cuello, sus manos rodeando mis senos, y sus dedos vagar hasta el inicio de mi pubis. Estaba jodida, definitivamente me gustaba el pene.

.

.

.

Estirarme un poco el pelo con las manos, pequeños gemidos cortos, algunos espasmos, aumentar mi respiración, ronronear si eso también ayudaba y definitivamente moverme como loca. Repase en mi mente, esas y muchas tácticas más para tratar de empujarme al abismo. Porque ¡DIABLOS! Ella estaba ahí frente a mí, nuestras piernas entrecruzadas, nuestros sexos mojándose entre sí, mis labios derramando fluidos, y una fricción que solo calentaba la zona, y ya empezaba a arder.

Pero nada, mi jodido clítoris parecía estar a punto de, pero nada, estaba caliente, estaba jodidamente caliente, y Rose estaba en sus días de salvajismo sexual, lo cual no me ayudaba porque no estaba con ánimos para algo rápido. Simplemente me faltaba algo, que yo sabía muy bien qué era.

Repase su cuerpo moviéndose apresuradamente buscando esa liberación, ella parecía en transe totalmente envuelta en el placer, con sus ojos cerrados, caderas empujando contra mí, y esos senos, tetas perfectas, que saltaban de arriba abajo, mientras nos besamos las vaginas entre sí. Pensé en su lengua, mojando los labios, mordiéndoselos, sus cejas fruncidas y los gemidos atorados en la garganta a punto de llegar a su clímax.

─ Bella….Bellaaa…- yo no estaba ni cerca de eso, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en moverme para hacerla llegar a ella al menos.

─ Llega conmigo amor….aahh, voy….ah…- sujete su pierna sobre mi vientre y me eleve en la cama para besar y morder su pierna mientras aceleraba nuestros movimientos. Joder, me estaba ardiendo la puta vagina. Ella parecía estar pasándola mucho mejor.

Rose dejo salir sus gritos y estiró sus manos sobre las sábanas aferrándose a ellas, mientras mis movimientos terminaban por acompañar los espasmos de su orgasmo. Me separé de ella rendida dejándome caer sobre la cama, nuestras respiraciones golpeaban las paredes, mi frente estaba húmeda, mi cuerpo derrotado, y mi concha ardiendo. Esto no estaba bien, ni siquiera lo había disfrutado, estaba muy caliente, y aun así no sentía ganas de buscar mi liberación, porque simplemente me faltaba algo.

Jodido hijo de puta pene de Edward.

Consideré fingir, pero me sentí mal de hacer eso con Rose. Sus manos acariciaron mis muslos y acerco su rostro a mi vientre dejando cálidos besos sobre mi piel. Sonreí y enredé mis dedos en su rubio cabello desordenado.

─ Mi vida, estas muy callada.- Elevó su rostro a la altura del mío y besó mis labios con ternura. Me aferré a ella y profundicé nuestro beso. ¿De cuántas maneras podías estar realmente jodida? Esto no podía ser normal, o tal vez si, hace unas horas atrás había follado con él sin parar durante horas, y ahora tenía esto. Supongo que era normal que me sintiera, extraña.

─ ¿No te gusta estar conmigo así? – dijo ella subiéndose a mi cuerpo, me perdí en sus ojos azules, sus labios rellenos sonrosados, del mismo color que las puntas erectas de sus pezones. Mis labios se entreabrieron, y mi boca se llenó de saliva. Sonreí y negué a la vez mientras me incorporaba y abrazaba su cintura.

─ Me encantas, me encantas, de todas las formas Rosalie.- ella era más que hermosa, deliciosa por todas partes, y me hacía desearla mucho más cada vez que me emboba con sus dulces miradas y mimos. Me estiré y besé sus senos, acunándolos entre mis manos. Un flash de vello, y fuertes pectorales inundó mi vista, y las suaves tetas de mi novia, eran cálidos, vellosos pechos, levanté mi rostro y ahí estaba él, mordiendo sus labios. Me congelé, y algo despertó entre mis piernas, me lancé a chupar sus pezones y morder la piel desesperadamente. Lamí su cuello y lo lancé de espaldas a la cama, me subí sobre él, y jugué con mi cadera haciendo círculos sobre la suya. Parpadeé y encontré a Rose apretando sus pezones con las puntas de sus dedos. Ella y él, me habían encendido, me sentía Bella, me sentía Edward, me sentía enferma. Mordí el hueso de su cadera y me ubiqué entre sus piernas. Todo lo que quería que él me hiciera.

Para ti Rose, así es cómo él me hace sentir.

Serpenteé mi lengua por el pubis depilado de mi novia, fui bajando, besando sus labios interiores, evitando el roce con su clítoris, haciéndola desear más y más, sus ronroneos se hicieron más duros y su cadera comenzó el vaivén. Acaricié con mis dedos la entrada de su vagina, y esparcí el líquido alrededor de su concha, llegué hasta su ano y toqué apenas la entrada, embebiendo la zona de sus mismos jugos. Separe sus muslos con mayor fuerza, ubicando mis manos en cada cavado, hundí mi rostro entre su raja, y dejé que mi lengua se deleitara son su sabor, mordí sus labios, estiré su piel y subí a la vulva para morderla y chuparla con mucha presión. Mis dedos ágiles llegaron a su entrada y se metieron con facilidad hasta el fondo, recorriendo las paredes del interior, la suavidad, y la humedad que escurría entre mis dedos.

Lamí su clítoris, una y otra vez, presionando en cada lengüetazo, salivando en exceso y calentando la zona, recorrí la vista por el vientre de Rose, sus tetas y sus gemidos, y me vi a mí. Envuelta en el deseo de las caricias de Edward, repleta de sexo, sudando por él, caliente, muy caliente, a punto de explotar, así como lo estaba ella. Y recordé cada uno de sus tratos.

Baje uno de mis dedos hasta su culo, y metí lentamente mi dedo índice en su ano, Rose, se quedó sin aliento, su boca abierta, y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la intromisión, su pecho agitado, y me volví dura. Me introduje con rudeza en su interior a la par que empujaba mi otra mano en su vagina, golpeando sus paredes, arqueando mis dedos, y fundiendo mi rostro en su concha. Mojando mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi nariz, y mi pera envueltas en sus jugos. Y mi lengua desesperada por hacerla llegar. Volví a su rostro y ahí estaba yo retorciéndome de placer.

─ Bella…Bella…BELLAA.- si, era yo, abriendo mis piernas para él, Edward mordiendo mi vagina.

─ _Edward, Edward….EDWARD….-_ gritando su nombre, sus dedos lastimando mi interior, su lengua lamiendo a mucha velocidad, y sus dientes desgarrando mi carne.

─ Mierda…Bella….demonios, por favor, voy a acabar….AHH!

Me levanté exhausta y aturdida, viendo a Rose deshecha entre la sábanas, y ya no era yo, y Edward no estaba. Llevé una de mis manos hasta mi vagina y hundí mis propios dedos, disfrutando la sesión, recordando cuando él estuvo dentro de mí.

.

.

.

Esas noches fatales en la que la mente se apodera de tu ser y no deja lugar a ningún otro pensamiento, estaba asaltando mi ser. Mi cama era un completo desastre, había logrado quitar gran parte del helado, cambiado las sábanas, ordenado mi apartamento, y duchado luego de toda la actividad. Mis piernas temblaban, mi respiración seguía agitada, estiré mis brazos por la cama chocando con la infinidad de juguetes que había traído para pasar la noche. Entre consoladores, penes de goma, y un recuerdo que me estaba volviendo loca, todos los orgasmos que me había tragado con Rose estallaron en mi habitación, bajo mis manos, mis caricias, su recuerdo, y los jodidos consoladores fluorescentes.

Y con el sueño apoderándose de mí, y la relajación corporal más grande desde hace días, me levanté dispuesta en busca de algo. El calor de la ciudad facilitaba mis planes de seducción, mi cuerpo parecía más mío que nunca, una estúpida sensación de femineidad mucha más arraigada que antes, por el simple hecho de haber sigo cogida. Que estupidez.

No sabía si era un arma de doble filo, pero hoy el día parecía más femenino que nunca, y no porque quisiera enterrarme en alguna concha, sino porque estaba deseosa de salir al mundo y mostrarme, antes ellos. Y desear, desear que me deseen, y dejarme poseer, por él de nuevo.

─ ¿Esta en su oficina? - pregunté a Jane, que parpadeó sorprendida por mi cercanía.

─ Si, está en su oficina atendiendo una llamada. –

─ Bien, no le pases más llamadas y que nadie nos molesté, ¿de acuerdo Jane? – apreté mis puños sobre su escritorio y ella se alejó unos instantes para asentir y volver a sus tareas.

Caminé concentrada, con el ceño fruncido, y dispuesta a todo. Abrí la puerta de su despacho, y de inmediato sentí el escozor de mi piel ante su mirada, repasó mi cuerpo entero y elevó a un lado su boca en un intento de sonrisa. Tragué saliva y me detuve frente a su escritorio. Él parecía querer ignorarme aun con la llamada en su oreja distrayéndolo de mi atención. Di un paso atrás y me alejé lo suficiente para que tuviera la vista de mi cuerpo entero. Levanté mi vestido y dejé mi ropa interior al descubierto, enrollé mis dedos por el elástico y dejé caer mis bragas al suelo. Me deshice de ellas de una patada con mis zapatos de tacón. Aro abrió sus ojos sorprendido y apresuro el final de su conversación. Vi sus manos temblar al dejar el teléfono sobre el escritorio, y eso me pareció tan genial, él estaba intimidado por mí, y yo quería hacerlo pagar, pero no podía vengarme de él como Edward pretendía, yo necesitaba jugar su juego. Y necesitaba que me follasen como Edward lo había hecho, y no quería admitirlo, pero quería volver a sentirme mujer bajo el trato de un hombre.

─ Dime.- soltó preocupado, relamiéndose los labios.

─ Te extraño bebé.- respondí con el tono de voz que él amaba de mí. Aro pareció no creer mis palabras en un principio, vi la duda dibujada en su rostro hasta que se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí. Mi cuerpo tembló, recordando sus manos golpeando mi piel, sometiéndome bajo su tacto. Quise correr y golpearlo en las bolas, hasta desfigurar su sexo, pero aguante estoica sus manos acariciar mi rostro. Envolvió mi cintura y un arrebatador beso capturó mis labios, sentí náuseas de mi misma, pero me dejé llevar y acaricié su rostro besando sus labios de la misma forma. Estaba segura que en algún momento mis sentimientos hacia él habían sido sinceros y puros, y sentía que ellos querían salir de nuevo cuando sus manos y trato eran dóciles, pero él no era de esos que podían cambiar. Mi trasero se estrelló con su pelvis, mientras levantaba mi vestido y me encaminaba al escritorio. Su miembro golpeando entre mis nalgas, y la expectación de su intromisión babeando entre mis piernas. Si, quería sentirlo de nuevo, ¿podía volverme adicta a un pene?

Me incliné sobre la mesada y dejé que entrara a mi cuerpo de forma ruda, sus manos apretando mi culo, marcando sus dedos sobre mi piel, su pene invadiendo mi cuerpo. Y entre el asco de permitírselo, la alegría de volver a sentirme bajo un hombre, encendió el recuerdo.

_Edward te folla mejor._

_Edward es más hombre._

_Edward tiene el pene más lindo._

_Edward follándome desde atrás._

Mis gemidos se hicieron insoportables, lancé las cosas de la mesada y aguanté sus embistes, recordando como lo hacía él. Disfrutando la follada, mi orgasmo acabo conmigo. Sonreí con la mejilla muerta sobre la madera, balbuceando gemidos, mientras Aro como siempre bebía de mí, lamiendo mi entrada, arrodillado entre mis piernas con mi culo en su cara, acariciando mi muslos, besando mis labios, mordiendo mi clítoris. Sonreí de nuevo, porque él no me había llevado al orgasmo, sino su recuerdo, ¡Oh Aro! Estas acabado.

_3 Horas antes_

Tomé mi celular y rebusqué entre mis contactos, ya había guardado su número, pero no tenía la más mínima gana de aceptar que lo había agendado como una idiota tan pronto como llegue de casa de Rose. Encontré la jodida tarjeta y desesperada marqué su número para archivarlo.

Tenía que ser rápida, porque si le daba a mi mente tiempo para pensar lo que estaba haciendo, iba a estrellar el celular contra el suelo. Un mensaje rápido no le hacía daño a nadie.

_*Te odio – Bells*_

Corrí por la cocina cuando escuché sonar la música de mensajes, tenía que ser su respuesta.

_*LOL me extrañas, a mí y a mi pene – Edward Masen*_

Reí y contesté rápido, tomé mis cosas y salí de mi apartamento en busca de un poco de justicia Divina, convencida de que algo estaba cambiando para bien en mi interior. Las cosas tendrían que mejorar lo sabía, y él parecía estar acompañando la mejora.

_*Si – Bells*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola lindas lectoras de ILL, esta ha sido una larga espera, pido disculpas por la demora, quiero ser sincera este capítulo estuvo terminado hace fácil, un mes atrás , pero la vida y mis NO ganas me hacian alejarme de mi lugar como escritora, y realmente no tenía ganas de sentarme a escribir o a corregir. No es mi mejor momento personal, pero estoy intentando no quedarme en la depresión.<strong>  
><em>

**_Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap, lo subí antes :D, a pesar de tardar tanto XDD, pensaba actualizar mis dos historias mañana 15 de Jun, q es mi cumpleaños, SI ! Pero lo terminé antes, y como mi super mega Speedy González beta Dani ( Coudy ) lo terminó en minutos, lo subo ahora. Gracias Dani, por tu rapidez y efiqueza a la hora de betearlo, y sepan q esta niña esta nominada en los SURI AWARDS 2012 como BETA NOVATA, y se merece todo el apoyo. Y Gracias por aguantarme estos días de llanto y desazón, a Vale mi novia, a Romi, a Noris, a Cami, y Nea, todas ellas me levantan todos estos días, las quiero muchisimo._**

**_ Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Estoy enamorada de este Edward :D XD  
><em>**

**_A quienes leen MBL, les pido paciencia porq ese fic, es algo mountruoso de escribir, y mi estado de depresión esta oscureciendo bastante más, cada oración de este nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews, sé que todas las lectoras de ILL, son mentes perversas, sucias, y cochinas, y me alegra, que mentes abiertas disfruten de este derroche de sexo. Gracias una vez más, y nos leemos, espero, más pronto._**

**_Mordiditas_**

_**Regina**  
><em>


	20. Piedras III

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>PIEDRAS III<strong>

─ Creo que adelgacé…─intenté abrir uno de mis ojos a pesar de que la jodida luz de la mañana y el sol imponente de L.A me destruía las retinas ─…creo que se me achicaron las tetas.

─ Creo que voy a vomitar…─Rose se volteó presurosa con una ceja alzada y sonrío de lado acercándose a la cama.

─ Hueles a alcohol aún.─ descubrí mi rostro y mastiqué acomodando el sabor de mi paladar que sabía a mierda. Había pasado la noche entera bebiendo todo lo del bar de Rose y teniendo sexo con ella. Me levanté con la férrea idea de comprar una horqueta y darle caza a todos los pájaros que anidaban en los árboles próximos al valle donde estaba el departamento de Rose. Le di una mirada de odio a la luz del sol y me levanté envalentonada cerrando las cortinas de un tirón. Rose me siguió y me dio una nalgada que me hizo despertar unos segundos de mi trance con el mundo.

─ Joder, no tengo más fuerzas para seguir follando.- respondí casi como un sollozo.

─ Y tampoco me aprovecharía de ti en ese estado, además….aún estas comatosa. No creo que seas capaz de diferenciar una vagina de mi ojo.

─ Da gracias que soy mujer y no tengo un pene, estarías tuerta ahora mismo.

─ Date un baño Bella, te buscaré unas pastillas para tu resaca. ¿Cómo es que bebiste más que yo? Estas perdiendo el encanto linda, no puedes dejar que un hombre te derrote.

─ Ese puto Jack, jamás volveré a chuparlo.- mi cabeza rebotó como pelota contra el colchón mientras me deshacía entre las sábanas de la hermosa y cómoda cama de Rose ─ Ay mierda mi cabeza, hijo de puta, no volveré a beber, quiero vomitar todos mis órganos…

─ ¡Ja! Yo dije una vez eso, jamás volveré a chuparlo, y jamás volveré a beber, ¿sabes cuál fue la única que cumplí?-

─ No sé qué tienes contras los penes Rose, son lindos.- murmuré con la sábana pegándoseme en la comisura de los labios, babeando, recordando cierto miembro interesante.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Lindos? ¿Aro cuchareó tu cerebro con su pene? Por favor Bella, estas pasando mucho tiempo con él. No son lindos, molestan, babean, duros, grandes, chicos, peludos, depilados, un jodido mástil para ensartarte entre las piernas, como si fuéramos una brocheta. Putos.- me levante realizando la peor lagartija del mundo que me dejó de cama nuevamente, me escurrí entre las sábanas y terminé en el piso refunfuñando.

Brocheta, sí, eso quería ser yo en estos instantes, dejarme embestir por un hombre, no, no por un hombre cualquiera, por el puto gay de Edward Masen. ¿Cómo demonios permanecía tanto tiempo en mi cabeza? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y seductor pene de Edward. Y sus malditos mensajes de texto.

_*¿Qué le dijo el pene a la vagina? __Si los mares se juntan con los ríos, ¿porque no se juntan tus pelos con los míos? – Edward Masen__ *_

_*Das lástima, estoy completamente depilada – Bells*_

_*Yo también – Edward Masen*_

_*Mentiroso, tú y tus pelos arruinaron mi llanura – Bells*_

_*Lo hice adrede, dejé microbios en ti para asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a tocarte y le pegue mi peste – Edward Masen*_

_*Imbécil, Aro sigue vivo, has bien tu puto trabajo – Bells*_

_*Ouch. Tendré una charla con mis microbios, esos bastardos – Edward Masen*_

─ ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Rose, cambie mi cara y me levanté con la poca dignidad que le quedaba a mi cuerpo, pase por su lado y le tiré un beso al aire antes de hundirme en la ducha y despejar mi cabeza.

.

.

.

─No es un viaje muy largo, pero me mantendrá bastante tiempo fuera de Los Ángeles.- a pesar de que la comida parecía bailarme en el estómago, la noticia de Rose no interfirió demasiado en mis ánimos. Tomé mi copa de agua y clavé la mirada en sus gestos, ella no parecía para nada disgustada, pero si lo sumamente evasiva para denotar que algo más no estaba diciéndome.

─No hay problema Rose, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás de viaje?- solté, medio curiosa y con la principal intención de sacar algo más de aquello que ella no estaba mencionando.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su plato, devorando todo a demasiada velocidad, me quitaba la oportunidad de ver si estaba mintiendo o no, ocultando sus ojos. Necesitaba encontrar algo más ahí.

─Tal vez dos semanas, si las cosas salen bien. La primera semana es decisiva para el proyecto, tengo este par de propuestas interesantes que quiero llevar a cabo, si alguna de ellas es bien aceptada, tal vez el capital necesario para crear mi propia empresa, pueda llegar al monto final.- supe que eso era verdad, Rosalie llevaba más tiempo del necesario buscando ese gran proyecto impulsor para salir adelante con sus ideas. Sabía que era una gran publicista, pero ella se negaba a regodearse en los pobres techos, ella buscaba más.

─Lo conseguirás.- agradeció mi respuesta tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos, presioné con fuerza la suya. Me permití inspeccionar un poco más allá en su mirada, pero Rose evadió nuevamente la mía y volvió a su plato soltando con rapidez mi mano para tomar el tenedor. Bufé casi imperceptiblemente para ella, dejé mi servilleta en la mesa y me levanté de un salto, seguí sus ojos sorprendidos. Me senté a un lado de su silla y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

─Dime qué sucede.- pregunté sin dejarla voltear, a pesar de que el restaurant estaba lleno y apenas las mesas más cercanas veían nuestro movimiento, no me acobardé. Siempre íbamos a ser el centro de atención, mientras expusiéramos nuestro cariño mutuo.

─¿Queeé?...Diablos Bella ¿qué te pasa?- me acerqué a sus labios, chupando el inferior y enlacé mis brazos en su cuello. Podía sentir como se tensaba, para terminar envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me acerqué a su oído.

─Basta Rose. Dime qué pasa, sé que no es solo el viaje de trabajo. Tú nunca actúas de esta forma, tan... sospechosa. Te conozco más de lo que hubieras querido que supiera de ti. Déjame entenderte un poco más y tal vez, ayudarte.- terminé volviendo a encontrarme con su rostro, apenas acariciando su mejilla. Para mi sorpresa ella sonrío, y volvió a abrazarme.

─Bruja.- contestó y reí cuando sus besos volvieron a mis labios.

─ ¿Me dirás?- supliqué. Pero se volvió a tensar y esquivó mi rostro para volver a su plato, dejé que en algunos segundos su mente intentase replantear lo que sea que necesitase contarme pero reconocí el gesto, y supe que no iba a continuar con ello. Una media sonrisa, acabó con esas esperanzas.

─Algún día Bella. Te amo y sé que tienes todo el derecho de preguntarme, pero no estoy preparada para contarlo, no ahora. Solo dame tiempo ¿si?- comprendí, que más allá de ese amor que Rose me daba incondicionalmente, siempre la mesa de nuestra relación estaba quebrada, y ya no importaba si quería o no contármelo, sino porque sabía que en el fondo, mi amor ya no era, o tal vez nunca fue así de incondicional, esta pata estaba quebrada. Sonreí, asintiendo, y volviendo a mi lugar.

─ ¿Puedo saber al menos adónde irás?-

─Claro, pasaré la primera semana en Toronto, luego si las cosas salen bien, Boston me espera para terminar el cierre del proyecto en Nueva York.- sonrío terminando su copa de vino, y la carne de mi bistec se demoró mucho más tiempo en pasar por mi garganta, nada preocupante para hacerme escupir y nada tan relajante como para no ponerme roja. Tosí un par de veces y bebí de mi copa.

─Lindos lugares.- solté haciendo un desastre en mi plato con la verdura, apilé las arvejas a un lado y me golpeé mentalmente por estar babeando pensamientos estúpidos.

_Él vive en Nueva York Bella. Tal vez podrías pedirle a Rose que te invite a su viaje y podrías encontrarte con él. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves? Ya han pasado muchas semanas. Lo extrañas. _

Claro que no lo extraño a él. Extraño "eso" con él.

─ ¿Qué haces?- levanté la vista para responderle a Rose, cuando su tenedor apuntó a mi plato. Alzó una ceja extrañada por mi obra de arte, y aplasté mi plato con el cubierto desarmando la perfecta hilera de líneas que formaban una linda "E" en el centro de mi plato. Llevé un par de ellas a mi boca, y mastiqué con la intención de mandar al demonio al estúpido de Edward Masen.

.

.

.

Me despedí de Jessica en la esquina de la biblioteca de la Universidad para encaminarme a mi departamento. Aún era temprano para volver a casa, claro que porque ahora ya no tenía citas. Aro me había congelado por un par de semanas, y eso no me molestaba. Él estaba evaluando qué hacer conmigo y mi actitud, yo no pensaba doblegarme mucho más, pero su amor estaba tornándose enfermizo, y mi trabajo peligraba con sus berrinches. Sabía que tenía que buscar las forma de sacármelo de encima y hacerlo pagar por cada uno de sus detalles para conmigo sobre mi piel y mi mente. Pero necesitaba tiempo para elaborar algo realmente grandioso.

Pasé por una inmobiliaria y como perro babeando por comida me pegué al vidrio para ver las novedades. Todos los días revisaba, cientos de páginas en internet, y centros inmobiliarios, buscando ofertas de lugares que me permitieran vivir fuera de la indigencia y sin bichos. Sabía que el dinero de la agencia iba a desaparecer en cuanto mandara al diablo a Aro, y la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo, estaba siendo retenida por mi flojera.

Otra vez los precios se alejaban bastante de mi cuenta bancaria, no podía permitirme alquilar algo y vivir con ello. Maldije interiormente y supe que todo sería más fácil si dejara que mis padres aportaran algo. Había decidido prescindir de su ayuda en el momento que el éxito de mi trabajo en la Compañía de Elite para Caballeros había hecho explotar mi billetera en algunas pocas semanas. Entonces el dinero y el sexo, llegaban tan fácil, que la vida se tornó demasiado fácil. Y demasiado complicada al mismo tiempo.

¿De qué podría trabajar si dejaba la Compañía? Interesante tarea la que tenía por delante. No podía retrasarlo más, debía empezar a buscar un trabajo.

Levanté la mirada al cielo impoluto y celeste de LA, el sol estaba ocultándose, pero la gente seguía moviéndose como si la claridad del día no fuera necesaria para motorizar a nadie. Y yo que necesitaba algún tipo de estímulo para buscar todas mis respuestas. Tomé mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, lo había ignorado en todo el día, tenía que saber de Rose antes de que partiera. La pantalla estaba llena de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, mensajes de Rose, mensajes de Jessica. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué me envía mensajes si pasó la tarde conmigo?

Y mensajes de Edward, no solo eso. Llamadas de Edward, cientos de llamadas de Edward. ¿Cuándo diablos en la vida me había llamado? Solíamos enviarnos mensajes, cada semana, ni siquiera todos los días, apenas uno o dos días por semana, y de repente llamadas. ¿En serio? Llamadas. El teléfono vibró en mis manos nuevamente con una llamada entrante y el claro mensaje de _Edward Masen_ en la pantalla.

Apreté _Contestar_, esperando unos segundos para darle tiempo a mi cerebro de recibir el oxígeno necesario para hablar y articular mis músculos.

─ ¿Si?-

─ ¿Si?... ¿Quién diablos contesta con un si?-

─Aparentemente yo.- rodé los ojos apresurando el paso por la vereda para llegar a mi apartamento─ ¿Qué pasó, me extrañabas?─

─Yo soy el del miembro bonita, tu eres la que extraña.- ni de joda, iba a permitir que escuchara que me estaba riendo como una maldita enferma comiéndome los sonidos. Sentía que me iba a dar una embolia si seguía reteniendo mis carcajadas, más por felicidad. Una que en algún momento iba a tener que empezar a tratar.

─Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, voy a cruzar la calle, me van a multar, voy a cortar.- dije fingiendo desinterés, aunque la perra que hay en mi estaba bajándose las bragas y gritando cual gruopie roñosa por Edward Masen.

─Los jeans te quedan bien.- me detuve en seco antes de cruzar la esquina que me dejaba exactamente a unos metros de mi edificio. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, y pasé una discreta mirada por mí alrededor sin crear demasiados movimientos. No necesitaba dejar ver que era una desesperada.

─ ¿Dónde estás?- escupí con tanta seriedad que temí de mi misma. De pronto la voracidad por él me consumió de tal forma que la realidad me dejó expuesta como lo que era. Una mujer desesperada por un hombre.

─Estoy en mi casa, en bóxers, frente al ventanal de mi jardín, con mis gatas en mis piernas. Por cierto, mi casa queda en Nueva York, ya te lo había mencionado.- y la maldita cazadora se rindió en el cemento de la ciudad, por no decir que se largó a llorar y mandó al diablo las bragas.

─ ¿Gatas? ¿Tienes gatas?- resoplé mientras llegaba a la entrada de mi edificio y el portero me saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza, extendí mi mano en un saludo rápido y volé por el ascensor. Estaba agitada como una quinceañera, me mordía los labios y acunaba mi celular sobre mi rostro esperando que Edward saliera de él.

─Tengo dos gatas, son mis grandes mujeres. Pero volviendo, los jeans realmente te quedan bien, y el que tienes puesto hoy, es realmente delicioso.-tragué saliva y me incorporé en mi lugar saliendo del ascensor y caminando a mi puerta.

─No jodas Edward.-

─Oh si, claro que jodo. Pero tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- las llaves se me cayeron de las manos y maldije mientras me levantaba al tomarlas. Mi pulso parecía haberse ido a pasear mientras metía la llave. Edward reía a carcajadas del otro lado.

─Tranquila bonita, no quería ponerte nerviosa.-cerré de un portazo y lancé mi bolso al suelo mientras mi respiración se normalizaba.

─Dime ¿cómo mierda sabes que llevo jeans hoy?-

─Informantes.-río apenas. Yo me sentí más estúpida. ¿Por qué ninguno de los hombres con las que me relacionaba podía ser normal? Y luego conseguí la respuesta. Por algo soy lesbiana.

¿Soy lesbiana? Al cajón de los recuerdos, déjalo para más tarde Bella.

─Voy a cortar.- dije amenazadoramente o eso intenté.

─Alguien te vio caminar por LA hoy en la tarde y te tomó una foto. Alguien que conozco y te conoce. No te diré más, solo que me la envió al Iphone y creí que podría ser divertido molestarte con eso.- mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de la furia. ¿Qué eso no es ilegal? ¿Quién carajo me sacó una foto?

─ ¿Quién? Dime, ahora.- solté más enfurruñada con él.

─Ni loco te digo. ¿Esperas que me mate?-

─Te mataré yo sino me dices Edward.-

─No.- lancé un improperio y corté la llamada, lanzando el teléfono al sofá.

Pero ¿Quién mierda podría haberme tomado la jodida foto? Alguien que él conoce y yo también. ¿Lizzy? No, ella no haría algo así, o ¿si? Mi celular empezó a sonar varias veces más, pero lo ignoré, a pesar de que mis ganas por saltar a él y decirle todos los insultos que me sabía era más grande, me desvestí y entré a mi cuarto para darme una ducha. Respiré profundo, y me olvidé que el maldito celular seguía sonando. Pero ¡Que insistencia!

Para cuando salí del baño, el silencio de la casa era más acogedor y mi cabeza estaba fresca. Pase por el living, temiendo caminar delante del estúpido sofá, como si no quisiera que el aparato me viera y comenzara a sonar de nuevo. Fui hasta la cocina y tome un par de frutas, di dos pasos hacia el living, el sofá delante de mí. Y el maldito hijo de puta volvió a sonar. Corrí hacia él llena de ira y contesté.

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres Masen? No vuelvas a llamarme pervertido.-

─Hey, ¿cómo es que pasé a ser un pervertido ahora?-

─Dime quién me tomó la foto y no me obligarás a insultarte y cortar esta llamada.-

─Lo siento, no te lo diré. Pero ya que en las últimas semanas me has extrañado. Si, si, ya sé que no lo vas a asumir como verdad, pero de alguna forma me permito aceptarlo por ti. Tengo un regalo para ti.- una gelatina de cuerpo se fue escurriendo por entre los almohadones de mi gran sofá. Mi blandengue corazón, dio algunos indicios de ternura, y las comisuras de mis labios amagaron elevarse hacia los lados, claro que interrumpidas por mi vergüenza volví a fruncir los labios con fuerza, evitándome tener que explicarme luego porque era tan niña en algunas cuestiones que lo involucraban. No se valía estar así de estúpida por alguien.

─Un regalo.- repetí.

─Una foto.-

─ ¿Otra foto de mis jeans? ¿Cuántas fotos me tomo ese o esa hija de puta?-

─Tranquila… esto es…más agradable. Que descanses bonita.- y me cortó. El jodido hijo de puta me colgó ¿me colgó? ¿A mí? me colgó! Estuve a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared más cercana, pero recordé que estaba cerca de la indigencia y no era opción perder dinero.

El celular volvió a vibrar, anunciando un mensaje de texto de Edward Masen. No dudé en abrirlo, con prisa, demasiada prisa.

*La naturaleza quiso que él se comunicara de una forma diferente. Pero yo tengo miles de formas de hacerlo y en esta, una de las más básicas que tengo, solo quiero decirte que te extraño. Él no puede hablar, pero ambos sentimos lo mismo, ofrecí ser intermediario. Entonces me pidió enviarte esto. "Para mi bonita"*

.

.

.

Me tiré en la cama y dejé el consolador sobre las sábanas. Me estiré para tomar mi teléfono y abrí la pestaña de aplicaciones fotográficas.

Ahí estaba, hermoso, fuerte, duro, erguido, y ¿depilado? Su foto, la de Edward y la del pene de Edward.

Tomé el consolador y dejé el celular sobre mi pecho. ¡Diablos qué noche!

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Puedo estar enamorada de mi propio personaje? Amo a Edward, quiero uno así :) con la foto incluida.<em>**

**_Una uña, un dedo, una mano, rompen la superficie de la tierra, entre gusanos, hierba, y caca de perro, salgo yo, la muerta viva. Escapo de mi entierro, me limpio la cara y pienso...¡Diablos! Fueron meses. Soy la nueva incorporación de la temporada 15 de The Walking Dead._**

**_¿Creían que lo iba a abandonar? Pues no, la vida fue chota conmigo en el 2012 y decidí alejarme de todo para recuperar, es todo lo que quiero contar sobre ello, y aclarar mis disculpas, enormes, hacia mis lectoras. Aquí sigue ILL, más lesbi-hetero que nunca. Cuando termine este fic, les contaré un poco más de esta historia, muy cercana a mi vida, y a la de muchas/os por lo que me cuentan por ahí... :B _**

**_Mis gracias son infinitas para todas aquellas que leen, leyeron, y leerán este fic, si siguen ahí o no, seguiré agradecida porque le dediquen un momento a ella al menos. Y a estas chicas maravillosas que me dio la saga y FanFiction, que andan por ahí aconsejándome, levantándome, haciéndome reír, las adoro, ellas saben quiénes son, no me hagan gastar muñones que me aburren las notas largas._**

**_Este capítulo fue enteramente beteado por Coudy Pattinson, si desean más información, comuníquense conmigo, no es barata, pero les puede hacer precio. Sin más para molestar, me fui. Próximo capítulo, próxima semana. Si, ahora estoy al pedo y escribo. MBL en estos días.  
><em>**

**_Mordiditas_**

**_Regina _**


	21. Algo parecido al esmeralda o ¿No?

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>ALGO PARECIDO AL ESMERALDA O ¿NO?<strong>

*Realmente la foto no esta bien sacada – Bells*

*¿Qué esperabas? Edward Masen la tomo, ¿Crees que tengo a NanGoldin (1) en mi cuarto fotografiándome el miembro? – Edward Masen*

*Lo hubiera fotografiado más grande – Bells*

*Desgraciada – Edward Masen*

*No te hagas el dolido. Edward ¿trabajas en el día? ¿De qué carajo vives si pasas todo el día enviándome mensajes? – Bells*

*Puedo hacer ambas cosas. No sabía que te fastidiaba tanto. Un beso – Edward Masen*

*Esta bien, no alteres a tu corazón no queremos que te implanten un Stent (2) – Bells*

Dejé mi celular a un lado de mis libros y volví a la misma página por enésima vez, Jessica me miraba de reojo, insoportablemente curiosa por saber de mi insistencia con los mensajes. Que ni loca pensaba revelar, pero lo cierto es que llevaba varias horas encerrada con ella en una de las aulas libres de la Universidad, intentando hacer un resumen decente del Existencialismo en la Literatura. Y ¡Dios! No podía procesar nada en mi cabeza que no sea la estúpida imagen del pene de Edward.

─Terminé.─ soltó ella, cerrando su libro de un golpe y levantándose de su asiento más rápido que mi bufido.

─ ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?─

─Bella hace tres horas que estamos aquí resumiendo. Siento mucho que la diversión en tu celular obstaculizara tus deberes como estudiante, a solo….UNA SEMANA DEL EXAMEN.─ rechiné los dientes y envié un insulto a Masen, aunque bien sabía que estaba perdiendo el foco del día que estaba entre mis manos y apestaba a Nietzsche.

─ ¿Por dónde vas? Déjame ver.─ Jessica asomó la vista por encima de mi libro, que tapé con los brazos, antes de que en un rápido movimiento, y una jodida fuerza, me lo arrebatara de las manos.

─No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio? No jodas Bella, ni siquiera pasaste la primera página.─ casi me gritó.

─Oye tranquila, hoy en la noche lo termino ¿si?─ mierda, no quería hacerla enojar, ella era buena y me servía para los estudios.

─Bella yo también necesito esos apuntes, no es broma. Dijimos que nos dividíamos el trabajo, y aquí estoy solo yo lidiando con todo.─

─Lo prometo, terminaré todo para mañana.─ solté sonriendo, o intentando hacerlo. Ella ni se inmutó con mi pseudo intento de convencimiento, solo sentí la brisa de su giro en mi rostro y el portazo. ¡Diablos! Cómo le gustaba azotar las cosas.

Observé mi móvil y lo arrojé a mi bolso, antes de sumergirme en las páginas e intentar de nuevo con el jodido resumen.

_¿Podría poner la foto de fondo de pantalla?_

_._

_._

_._

Mi departamento empezaba a verse un poco pobre. Todo estaba guardado en cajas, por lo menos las cosas más importantes que sí me pertenecían. Había mandado a devolver gran parte de las comodidades que Aro había comprado para mí, lo cual me dejaba en paredes vacías, y algunas mierdas sueltas por el lugar. Las únicas cosas que mantenía conmigo estaban en mi cuarto, no quería que esa comodidad se fuera aún. Tenía que comprarme una cama nueva, y para eso necesitaba dinero.

Mi búsqueda de trabajo estaba yendo, muy mal, no había tenido noticias de ninguna de las ofertas a las que me había presentado. Solo había asistido a una, en la que buscaban mujeres de entre 20 y 35 años para atención de laboratorios ópticos. Al parecer fui vestida muy de mujer, porque no impresioné a ninguno de los entrevistadores que desfilaba sus ojos por mis piernas. Nota mental para mi próxima entrevista, no ir muy de puta.

Entonces, esa preciosa cama, estaba cada vez más lejos de mi culo, a excepción de hoy, que conseguiría el jodido dinero para mis lindos aposentos.

Hoy era día de citas, y Jane se había comunicado temprano conmigo para avisarme que Aro había dispuesto una cita para mi, hoy en la noche, con una mujer muy importante. Lo cual significaba una buena propina si mi trabajo estaba bien hecho. Hasta podría comprarme sábanas.

.

.

.

─Pasa.─ levanté mi rostro de la recepción donde muy educadamente Jane me había hecho esperar, ya que el amo y señor estaba al teléfono. Guardé mi celular y me prometí volver a intentar enviar más mensajes en la noche, él dormía tarde.

Había estado tratando de comunicarme con Edward durante gran parte de la tarde, pero mis mensajes jamás habían tenido respuesta, y era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para llamarlo. Así que me olvidé de él por un momento y concentré mi interés en el imbécil que iba a enfrentar en unos segundos.

─Isa lady Love.─ saludó con una enorme sonrisa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Desarmé el nudo de ira que estaba en mi pecho, tragando sonoramente y caminando a paso lento hasta el inicio de su escritorio, mis ojos se mantuvieron en la misma dirección que los suyos, sin ningún punto más importante que el de mantener nuestra postura sobre el otro.

─ ¿Qué tal Aro?─ me acomodé en una de las sillas cruzando las piernas y estrechando mis brazos imitando su movimiento. La verdad era mejor mantener mis manos inmovilizadas antes de atacar su cuello.

─ ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?─ se arrimó a la mesa extendiendo su vaso de wiski, negué y me acomodé mejor en mi lugar, apretando mis piernas, deseando salir lo más pronto de esa oficina.

─ Tengo una cita, Jane me avisó.─ respondí de mala gana. Aro sonrió y se levantó de su lugar. Seguí sus pasos hasta que entendí dónde quería estar, sus manos rodearon mis hombros y presionaron levemente sobre ellos esparciendo mi cabello por la espalda.

─Anne es su nombre, no es de la ciudad, es montajista y decoradora, es muy conocida en el ambiente, sobre todo por el oficio de su esposo,- respiro sobre mi oreja y me alejé hacia el otro extremo- pero también por su talento. Es bisexual mi querida Isa. Es todo un divino personaje, es la primera vez que contrata los servicios de esta compañía, por eso te mandé a llamar. Ella pidió exclusivamente que sea una mujer, y quién mejor que tu mi amor para darle la bienvenida a L.A.─ me levanté apresurada por quitármelo de encima, él pareció sorprenderse por mi rudeza pero se alejó unos pasos dándome el espacio para moverme.

─ ¿Cuál es la gran cosa Aro? Lo mismo de siempre, ¿qué más tengo que saber?─ insté con la necesidad de dar fin a la reunión.

─Nada más linda. Ella se hospeda en el Long Beach, los demás datos te los facilitará Jane.─ Asentí a su respuesta y visualicé la puerta de salida, Aro se acercó antes de permitirme huir con rapidez y me besó en los labios, apenas apretándolos sobre los míos, dejé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo alejé delicadamente. Permití que una mueca de agrado, le diera una contestación positiva de su acto, ahorrándome cualquier tipo de excusa que me mantuviera más tiempo en esa oficina.

Salí deprisa, cerrando la puerta débilmente tras de mí.

─Jane…─Aro se aproximó a mi lado, cerca de la recepción donde ya había llegado─…dale los datos de la cliente, Anne Masen.─ antes de que pudiera ver el gesto de su rostro, la puerta de su despacho se cerró tan deprisa como el bufido que escapó de mi boca cuando descubrí el sobre con los datos de la clienta de la noche.

_Anne Masen._

_Anne Masen._

_Masen._

_Masen. _

_Masen. _

_Edward Masen. _

.

.

.

─Disculpe la señorita Anne Masen, me citó a las 9 en el bar del hotel, pero aún no ha llegado. ¿Sabe usted si esta retrasada, dejó algún recado? Ya han pasado cuarenta minutos.─ insistí por segunda vez al sommelier.

─ ¿Ha intentado en la recepción del hotel?─ crucé los ojos dejando ver, que fue la primera de las ideas que se me cayó por la mente. El muy idiota esperaba mi respuesta como si realmente no se me hubiera ocurrido eso. Parpadeé y lancé un bufido nada femenino sobre su cara.

─Ya he preguntado varias veces, me dicen que ella no ha llegado aún.─ apreté mis brazos sobre mis pechos, lo cuál me hizo saber cuanta masculinidad había en su sangre por el desparramamiento de baba. Me volteé sin esperar ninguna respuesta más, caminé nuevamente a la recepción.

─ ¿Nada?─ volví a preguntar a la chica en atención.

─Voy a intentar llamar nuevamente a su habitación. ¿Cuál era su nombre?─

─Isa.─ respondí asomándome sobre la mesada.

─Isa ¿qué? – instó ella.

─Dígale que Isa nada más, que vengo de parte de Aro.─

─Esta bien.─ respondió volteando los ojos, importándome cero su actitud. Revolví en mi pequeño bolso mi celular, y no había ni una maldita llamada ni mensaje de Edward. ¿Se había ofendido en serio?

*Oye Masen, ¿estas ofendido? ¿Por qué no me contestas los mensajes? – Bells*

*Estas haciéndote rogar, y yo no ruego. Deja de ser caprichoso, por dios me llevas más de diez años, deja esas tonterías para tus nietos – Bells*

*Fue broma. Edwaaaaaaard ya basta, contesta un jodido mensaje – Bells*

─ ¿Señorita?─ giré a la recepción.

─ ¿Si?¿Contestó?─ apremié.

─La señora Masen la espera en su habitación, me pidió que le informara que suba.─ Diablos, tanto esperar por ella, para terminar yendo en su búsqueda. Espero que sea generosa con sus propinas porque esperé demasiado por ella.

Tomé la tarjeta de mi bolso mientras leía el piso y la habitación en la que se hospedaba, presioné el botón del ascensor y arreglé mis labios junto a mi vestido. Salí de prisa por el pasillo del hermoso Long Beach, hasta la puerta del cuarto de la tal Anne Masen.

Con los nudillos en el aire, segundos antes de estrellarlos contra la puerta, en mi cabeza sobrevoló otra vez el nombre de él, Edward Masen. Estaba 99% segura que era una coincidencia, pero ese maldito 1% me estaba picando el culo, y realmente no quería confirmar nada. Suponía que de tener algo en común, Aro no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de hacérmelo saber. Pero desconocía su actitud en el último tiempo, nada era como lo imaginaba, y ya creo que lo sabía muy bien.

Cinco rápidos y pequeños golpes anunciaron mi llegada y con ella una brisa de cítricos y algo muy dulce que inundó mis fosas nasales. Casi estornudo, pero cerré mis ojos y arrugué la nariz deteniendo la escupida que podía llegar a salir. Levanté la mirada para conocer a Anne Masen, que sonreía de lado a lado, con dentadura perfecta brillante y hermosa.

De mi misma estatura con el cabello corto como varón y naranja como la zanahoria me acorraló sobre la puerta, tomando mi brazo para hacerme entrar.

─Hola Isa. ─ casi gritó, demasiado entusiasmada. Sonreí un poco abrumada por la destellante actitud.

─Hola Anne.─ saludó mi parca voz. Pero no me aminoré y trate de seguirle el paso por la habitación. Era un jodido desorden, ropa, zapatos, carteras y una bolsa de juguetes sexuales enorme, que esperaba no quisiese utilizar hoy. Ella siguió mi mirada y levanté la vista rápido para focalizarme en otra cosa.

─Te los mostraré más tarde.─ terminó, ofreciéndome una copa de vino. Decidí que era mejor tener un poco de alcohol en la sangre para acomodarme a ella, pero sobre todo, a su actitud.

─Aro me habló mucho de ti, sabes, soy nueva en la ciudad, nunca había tenido oportunidad de venir a Los Ángeles, ni siquiera por trabajo, a pesar de que he hecho muchas cosas para clientes de esta ciudad. ¿Sabes a qué me dedico? ─ preguntó volteando su pequeño rostro, enmarcado por una perfecta piel impoluta y algunos mechones rodeando sus mejillas. Mordí mis labios, y pensé que realmente era muy hermosa, pero aún no me cuadrada su personalidad.

─Creo que Aro mencionó algo de montajista y…─ pensé que mierda más me había dicho.

─Decoradora. De escenarios, a veces de casas, pero trabajo, en Broadway y en algunas películas que requieran mi visión para escenarios.─ sonrió instándome a sentarme en el living de su habitación. Me fijé en su atuendo, y no había nada de normal en ella. Por lo menos para mí. Simplemente no concebía como alguien en L.A vistiera falda pantalón negras con el calor insoportable que nos asfixiaba todos los días, y definitivamente la horrible camisola que llevaba puesta, daba cuenta de una jodida artista no muy cuerda.

_Por favor que no me haga disfrazar_, supliqué mentalmente.

─ ¿Y tú qué haces Isa?─

─ ¿Además de trabajar de puta? ─ tragué el vino obstaculizando el gesto de su rostro con la copa al escucharla reír, la acompañé y me acomodé un poco más en mi asiento.

─Pues, intentó pasar materias de la carrera de Literatura.─ hinché un poco mi pecho, a pesar del buen sostén que me dejaba sumamente puntiaguda.

─Así que te gusta leer.─ mencionó como para ella misma, con la vista perdida y su copa entre los dedos─ ¿Eres lesbiana?─

Salté un poco en mi lugar por la pregunta repentina e inspeccioné su gesto después de eso.

─Sino quieres decirme, voy a entenderlo.─ sonrío, y ya estaba empezando a molestarme tanta risa, sabía que detrás de todos esos pequeños gestos ella estaba elaborando mierda de mí.

─Lo soy ¿por qué? ─ respondí con el mismo movimiento de labios.

─Soy bisexual, pero en mis relaciones lésbicas me gusta ser activa ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? ─

─No lo tengo.─ terminé, absolutamente segura de que realmente no era una molestia para mi, era mucho mejor no tener que trabajar tanto cuando no quería hacerlo. Ella no era de las que me gustaba, a pesar de la belleza que emanaba, no terminaba de cerrarme su personalidad. Y sencillamente eso no me excitaba.

─Es que me gusta ser activa "activa".─ recalcó levantándose de su lugar y quitándose de a poco la ropa. Me levanté luego de verla quitarse lo que le quedaba, con un sostén blanco y unas bragas negras, atiné a quitarme el vestido, pero ella me detuvo y me tomó del brazo para llevarme hasta la cama. Un beso en mi mejilla me tomó por sorpresa, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus labios atacaron los míos con fuerza dejándome caer sobre el colchón.

Bueno, al menos sus besos eran realmente deliciosos, acuné sus mejillas y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, ella empujó sobre mi pelvis y ambas jadeamos por el mínimo contacto. Demasiado deprisa se alejó de mi rostro, para volver a la sala y tomar el estúpido bolso que había llamado mi atención.

_Dios Santo, que no tenga allí un disfraz de Winnie Pooh._

Dejó a los pies del somier el bolso y se lamió los labios mientras sus manos buscaban entre mis piernas mi ropa interior. Quitó con delicadeza mis bragas y dejó mis muslos abiertos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban entre mis pliegues y conocían el lugar. Mi corazón empezó a latir con prisa y no pude evitar lanzar algunos gemidos cuando introdujo sus dedos en mi interior, con una severa inspección de mi parte, alejé mis manos de su cuerpo y me rendí para ella disfrutando de sus caricias. La sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro.

Por suerte mi vestido era una linda versión moderna rockera de una larga camiseta, unida en el centro por un brillante cierre que Anne fue bajando para descubrir mis senos, algo en su actitud determinante y posesiva me recordaba la rudeza con la que un hombre me tocaba, lo cual empezaba a calentarme un poco más de lo esperado. Mi lesbiana interior empezó a gritar de la ira por recordar eso. Antes de siquiera darle más lugar a esos pensamientos los pechos de Anne inundaron mi cara y tome de ellos todo lo que pude antes de sentir sus dientes sobre mis pezones, estirando la piel de mis mamas a los lados.

Un éxtasis de necesidad sexual derramaba entre mis piernas, y recordé a Edward, a su pene y a sus manos tomándome en cada embestida. Sollocé entre las mordidas de Anne y me revolqué por las sábanas instándola a que tomé más de mí.

─Me encanta que grites tanto.─ susurró con una voz desconocida que encendió mi entrepierna, cuando sus dedos curvos apretaron dentro de mi cavidad.

─Ahh.─ sus movimientos apuraron mi orgasmo y me revolví el cabello esperando ansiosa por él.

─Anne…─chillé moviéndome a la par de su mano, y estrellando mi vagina en sus dedos ─ ahh voy a….─ mis gemidos murieron en el instante en el que su mano se apartó de mi cuerpo y saltó de la cama para tomar algo del suelo. Pronto entendí que era algo de su bolso, y la palabra "activa" cobró más significancia en mi mente. Entendí que no iba a haber rechazos a ello, porque ya había aclarado que no tenía problema, pero ningún cliente había sido más activo que Anne Masen.

─Abre mucho las piernas Isa…voy a follarte como ningún hombre lo ha hecho.- susurró sobre mis labios, pasando su lengua por mis pechos, bajando por mi vientre y lamiendo mi clítoris. Ella ajustó su cinturón sobre su cadera dejándolo exactamente a la misma altura que el de un hombre. Un gran, demasiado gran pene se acomodaba entre mis piernas y realmente temí más por sus palabras que por el tamaño de ese miembro.

─Espera, Anne…─ traté de acomodarme, pero ella ya estaba introduciendo la punta. Me relajé, porque sabía que eso iba a doler si me ponía demasiado tensa. Me dejé caer de espaldas y abrí mi cuerpo a su intromisión, esto no era de un tamaño muy normal y yo realmente no estaba tan elástica para estas cosas. Me obligué a respirar profundo y disfrutar de sus chupones sobre mis pezones.

─Aro me dijo que eras exquisita, ya veo por qué.─ resopló sobre mi pecho, empujó con un poco de rudeza en mi interior lo que me hizo gritar, pero volví a mi actitud pacífica, aquella de soportar lo que sea que viniera. Anne se incorporó sobre mí, y dejó sus brazos descansar a cada lado. Con algunos lentos movimientos empezó a embestir en mi interior, no voy a mentir, era doloroso, pero excitante a la vez y creo que me prendía más el deseo en sus ojos de poseerme que el gran pene entre mis piernas.

─ ¿No vas a decir nada? – instó, ejerciendo presión.

─Yo…no sé…no sé que decir. Tengo que ser…aaahhh….pasiva.─ solté casi sin aliento, cerrando mis ojos y abriéndome más a ella. Mis muñecas se vieron apresadas bajo sus manos y la circulación se vio severamente comprometida, pero mis fuerzas se redujeron en cenizas cuando el dolor en mi vagina aumentó de forma considerable.

─Anne…aaah….aahh..ah Anne, me dueleee.─ grité, intentado zafarme de su agarre, solo logré que una de sus manos me liberara y llegara hasta mi clítoris, entonces el dolor se empaño de mi placer y enredé mis piernas por su cadera haciendo presión para que empujara mucho más.

─Eso Isa, vamos…te gusta que te follen. No te dolerá…quiero hacerte sentir bien bonita.─mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y entre gemidos focalicé la vista en sus ojos celestes que me vieron con malicia, apremiando los embistes, desgarrando entre mis piernas.

Ella entraba en ese 1%. Temblé bajo su cuerpo y apreté mi mandíbula.

─Eres tan hermosa, mi bonita.─ repitió, follándome con más fuerzas.

─ ¡Aaah!─grité tratando de aminorar el dolor, empujando su cuerpo fuera de mi, en vano.

─Tan joven, tan encantadora…como me gustan, como le gustan a Edward.─ terminó apresurándose y lastimando mi interior. La mención de su nombre envío miles de puntadas por mi cuerpo, sabiendo que ella no estaba aquí por mí.

─ ¡Basta! ─ grité cuando se hizo insoportable aguantar el dolor entre mis piernas.

─ ¡No! Basta tú de follarte a mi marido.─ escupió en mi rostro hundiéndose con fuerza en mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada y primero que todo, no me maten por todo lo que sigue a partir de este capítulo, solo quiero ensuciar un poco a Edward, porque no puede ser que lo quiera tanto, es hombre, y quiero que sea como todos ellos o que tenga algo de lo que tienen todos, pura mierda :D <em>**

**_Peeeeeero sobre todo quería agradecerles enormemente todos los reviews que recibí del último cap, pensé que nadie más la leía, o que tal vez merecía que nadie más la leyera después de meses de inactividad, pero como siempre pasa en mi vida, me equivoqué. Podría dejar de equivocarme de una fuckin vez. Realmente se los agradezco mucho, espero disfruten este cap. Ya saben que para cualquier tipo de contratación que deseen ofrecer para con mi beta Coudy Pattinson, se comunican conmigo que soy su representante. Analizamos ofertas :D Mil gracias Dani. _**  
><strong><em>Mordiditas<em>**

**_Regina _**


	22. Una gran roca sin valor

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA GRAN ROCA SIN VALOR<strong>

Anne Masen era la esposa de Edward Masen.

Estaba casi clarificada mi duda, pero aun así, una parte de mi, muy pequeña, como ese mismo 1% que había transmutado al 99% quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba creer que no era verdad y que un mero apellido podía compartirse con muchas personas en el mundo. Pero tal cantidad de datos no. Ella sabía como Edward me llamaba en la intimidad, ella sabía que él se acostó conmigo, ella me conocía, y Aro lo sabía. Y yo comenzaba bullir de la bronca por la cantidad de mentiras de tantas personas a mí alrededor. Y ahora mismo ella, estaba dispuesta a destrozarme.

Ahí sobre la cama de rodillas frente a mí con su respiración agitada, quitándose el cinturón, arrojó mis bragas a mi rostro. Las atrape en al aire, con mi cuerpo agazapado contra el mueble de la ropa. Sin perder de vista sus movimientos, me vestí, ahogada de ira, decepción y temor. Mis manos apenas ayudaron a estirar el elástico de mis bragas para colocarlas alrededor de las piernas y subirlas hasta mi cadera. Levanté la vista y Anne estaba entrando a su cambiador, salió de allí vistiendo un gran vestido de seda de pijama. Sus ojos más fríos que nunca, no dejaron de quitarme la vista de encima.

Tenía que irme, pero no sabía qué podía decir para largarme sin ningún tipo de discusión. Mi silencio parecía ser la forma menos agresiva de salir de allí antes de enfrentarme a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Le tenía miedo? Me sentía asquerosa. En mi defensa, yo no lo sabía, él lo había ocultado, lo cuál es casi lo mismo que mentirme. Pero tenía odio, mucho odio, contra mi, por dejar que la imbecilidad tomase posesión de mis sentimientos, de mi entendimiento, y que llegara a pensar que tal vez, quería quedarme con Edward. Una vez, que la compañía - con el terror de si quiera pensarlo y sentirlo – y el amor me condujera a él ciegamente. Ahora totalmente deshecho con una esposa enfurecida delante mío, acercándoseme en tres zancadas rápidas con una bofetada que dobló mi rostro, sin darme chances de cubrirme para recibir otra cerca de mi oreja.

─ ¿Qué mierda te pasa?─ _Genial pregunta para una esposa enfurecida con la amante de su marido delante de sus narices Bella. _

─ ¡¿Todavía me lo preguntas?! ¡Perra! – Gritó, intentando atizarme nuevamente. Corrí al extremo de la habitación recuperando un poco la estabilidad y frotando mi mejilla. _Hijo de puta Masen, voy a devolverte cada uno de estos golpes cuando te vuelva a ver. Si es que logro verte de nuevo. _

─ ¿Acaso no eres tú la Isabella Swan con la que se estuvo acostando hace un par de semanas atrás? ¿Eh? ¿No eres tu la _"bonita"_ que él llama tanto en sus estúpidos mensajes? ¿No eres tú Isa Lady Love? ¡Puta! – Si, si y si. _Niega todo Bella._

─ ¡Hey! Cálmate perra.─ No soy buena manejando situaciones de estrés.

Antes de darme oportunidad de correr, y entre dos paredes que me acorralaban e impedían la salida, mis manos, brazos y piernas fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para cubrir las partes en las que ella me golpeaba. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que recibir los golpes cuando el infiel había sido Edward? Con ese mismo pensamiento, me impulsé para empujar a Anne sobre la cama y tomar mis zapatos para salir de allí. No iba a poder dialogar con ella en esta situación, y sí, me sentía una cobarde, pero necesitaba respirar antes de seguir con esto.

─ ¿A dónde mierda vas? – Gritó ella pasándome y colocándose frente a la puerta de salida. Sopesé golpearla y seguir adelante, pero no quería responder de la misma manera y la situación no me dejaba bien parada para actuar de esa forma, pero tampoco iba a quedarme a recibir los golpes que Masen merecía.

Anne se apoyó con todo su cuerpo de espaldas a la puerta de salida, sus brazos apartados a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus piernas distanciadas entre sí, dando cuenta lo que me esperaba por delante para salir de aquí. Y yo no quería pelear. A un lado, no muy lejos de mi lugar la puerta del baño, estaba completamente abierta y la luz en ella me invitaba a refugiarme hasta filtrar un poco la agresividad. Corrí con destreza entre obstáculos en la alfombra y sonreí triunfante cuando estaba a unos centímetros de llegar. Ella descubrió mi plan y corrió tras de mí. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la madera colisionó contra el muslo que ella intentó meter para evitar que cerrase la puerta.

─ ¡Sal de ahí! Puta cobarde. Ni siquiera vas a decir nada…. ¡Aaah! – Empujé su pierna a pesar de que la fuerza que ella ejercía iba más allá de lo que podía soportar.

─ ¡No quiero pelear! ¿Por qué no vas a golpear a Masen? – Grité, luchando por cerrar la puerta, mientras una de sus manos se metía entre la rendija y alcanzaba a arañarme el brazo.

─ Es deber de una esposa cuidar lo que le pertenece. Edward recibirá lo suyo cuando lo vea. ─ Por un milisegundo tuve lástima de lo que le esperaba a Edward después de esto. Pero se disolvió en el instante en el que sentí las uñas de Anne clavarse en mi piel. Intenté otra vez empujar la puerta apretando su cuerpo y conseguí que el dolor la hiciera retroceder. La adrenalina se me salía por los poros, le puse el seguro a la puerta y tome mi bolso y zapatos. Con el celular en mano, busqué entre mis contactos el número de Aro. Marqué una y otra vez y el muy maldito lo tenía apagado. Sopesé llamar a Edward, pero no iba a tener fuerzas para manejar las cosas con él, no ahora.

Los golpes sobre la puerta del baño, me alertaron que no era una opción quedarme mucho tiempo en ese lugar, así que me acomodé el pelo con un listón sobre la mesada y me mojé la cara antes de salir a enfrentarla.

─ _Vas a salir de ahí Isa Lady Love. Te lo juro que sí._ ─ Sequé mi rostro y repasé las heridas en mis brazos.

─ _Voy a sacarte de allí, y voy a destrozarte. Y lo sabes, no tienes ninguna escapatoria. ¿Quién diablos te enseñó a acostarte con hombres casados? No con el mío Isa Lady Love. Con Edward no._ ─ ¿qué carajo? Me vi al espejo de cuerpo entero y algo más poderoso que el odio cruzó por mis ojos.

─ _¿Creíste que un hombre como él iba a caer rendido a los brazos de una puta como tú? Todas quieren lo mismo. Pero ninguna sabe que él tiene una esposa como yo, y no voy a dejar que te aproveches de eso_.─ Apreté los puños con decisión y unas enormes ganas de golpear me consumieron.

─ _¿Acaso Aro no te dijo cuantas veces Edward consume putas? Bienvenida Isa, una puta más a la colección. Pero solo por una noche, no quieras pasarte de la raya. Él ya tiene dueña_.─ Edward siempre estuvo casado, yo no lo sabía, yo no había sido su puta, él nunca me había pagado.

─ _¿Lizzy? Oh si, la conoces. Esa perra también creyó que podía conmigo, ¿y sabes quién ganó?. Edward no es estúpido, sabe con quién quedarse. Él no vive de arrastradas, necesita una mujer, una verdadera mujer. Ustedes son putas, y putas serán toda la vida, eso no cambia Isa. Sal de ahí de una maldita vez y enfréntame.─_ varios golpes me hicieron rodar y ver en su dirección, detrás de la puerta ella solo quería destrozarme y yo así mismo lo quería. Lo había descubierto ahora, ella no me conocía, ella no sabía cómo había sucedido, y yo era lo suficientemente mujer para soportar a Edward o a cualquier hombre. No había ninguna arrastrada en este cuarto más que ella y por un hombre que no lo valía.

─ _¡Puta! Eso eres Isabella Swan, sal de ahí. Termina con tus esperanzas de amor por él, o las termino yo por ti. Arrastradas, rameras, vendidas, todas y cada una de ellas. ¡Sal de ahí de una puta vez!_ ─ Nunca nada hirvió en mi sangre con mayor determinación que la necesidad de proteger y salvaguardar por sobre todas las cosas mi dignidad. Y esa misma estaba a punto de estallar contra Anne Masen, detrás de esa puerta.

─ _¡Sal arrastrada! Intento de mujer, niña puta e imbécil. ¡Sal de ahí puta!_ ─ Sus golpes se repitieron uno tras otro por la superficie, cargándome de fuerza para salir contra ella. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y con la otra mano quité el seguro, abrí con la misma fuerza que me impulsaba a tirarme sobre ella y estropear el lindo rostro de artista bohemia en recuperación que tenía. Un estallido retumbó contra la pared al salir del baño, Anne dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y esos mismos di yo para enfrentarla.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó sus labios, y una furia desconocida para mi, mermó en mi interior.

─ Yo. No. Soy. Ninguna. Arrastrada. ─ Recalqué entre dientes apretados, con los puños envueltos y mis uñas traspasando la piel de mis palmas.

─ Disiento. ─ Respondió ella posicionándose frente a mí, ahora sí, con la intención de lanzárseme en cualquier momento. Pero yo también quería eso, y estaba igual de preparada.

─ ¿Si quiera has hablado con Edward acerca de nuestros encuentros? ─

─ No hay nada de qué hablar perra, Edward se acostó con una puta arrastrada que no se le despega. Yo me voy a encargar de solucionar eso.- Terminó muy satisfecha con su respuesta.

Reí por un momento y negué perdiendo la vista en el suelo, a sabiendas de que estaba con la guardia baja, retrocedí solo lo necesario para tomar impulso.

Yo era y soy la hija única, de una pareja, madre ama de casa, muy feminista y padre policía, extremadamente cauteloso, que había sabido enseñarme a defenderme desde muy pequeña. Y entre amistades masculinas, hoy en día agradecía que ella me hubiese dado una bofetada, una muy mala por cierto y gracias a ello, estaba en pie. Pero yo no, yo si sabía como golpearla y así lo hice, cuando mi puño cerrado rompió contra su mandíbula y el grito de dolor fue la victoria que necesité para lanzarme sobre su cuerpo e impedir que se levantara.

─ ¡A mi no me digas eso! ¿Entendiste? Yo trabajo de puta, pero no soy ninguna arrastrada. ─ Repliqué entre forcejeos.

─ ¡No hay otras palabras! ¡Eres una maldita perra arrastrada! ─ Soltó Anne impulsándose y volteándome de espaldas a la alfombra. Perdí el equilibrio por unos segundos pero me sostuve de la cama para volver a la posición de ataque.

─ Es mi trabajo, satisfacer a quienes me contratan. ¡Satisfacer! ¿Conoces esa palabra? ─ Escupí saltando a su cuerpo, ella tomó mi cabello y tiró de él tan fuerte que me hizo lanzar un par de gritos.

─ Creo….que no…la conoces. Pero Edward si, porque no se acostó conmigo para contratar mis servicios. ¿Te contó eso? ─ Grité cuando estiró con fuerza mi cabello de la raíz y me empujó sobre el piso para sentarse sobre mi estómago e intentar golpear mi rostro. Sujeté sus brazos entre arañazos.

─ No necesité trabajar como puta para acostarme con él ¿sabes? Y no fue una vez, fueron muchas veces en las que él quedó satisfecho. Cuida a tu esposo, pero ¡en la cama, arrastrada! ─ Solté tomando la iniciativa nuevamente. Tomé parte de su cabello pero mis dedos se resbalaron entre tan poca cabellera. Entre patadas y manotazos, ambas en la alfombra empujamos el cuerpo de la otra.

─ ¿Quién te dijo que quedó satisfecho falsa lesbiana? ─ ¡Ah! Eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

─ ¡Hija de puta! Cierra la maldita boca. Si él hubiese estado satisfecho, no buscaría a una lesbiana para acostarse. ─ Grité lanzando otro golpe a su cara.

─ Veté a buscar tu estabilidad sexual con otro hombre, deja al mío en paz porque voy a romper cada uno de tus huesos Isabella Swan. ¡Maldita puta! ─

─ ¡Es mi trabajo! No me ofende,¡maldita decoradora! ─ Anne pateó mi pierna, y ¡Diablos! Eso si dolió como los mil demonios.

─ Quédate con él, no me interesa, nunca me interesó, es un imbécil al igual que tu. Arrástrate por él como todas las demás. No lo necesito, no lo quiero, es tuyo. ─ Un golpe en mi mejilla y la alfombra caliente resbalando por mi espalda. Maldición, ardía.

─ No me conformo con tus palabras. Quiero que te alejes de él, que no le envíes más mensajes que desaparezcas de su vida, deja de ser tan puta. ─ Gritó en mi rostro.

─ ¡No voy a buscarlo! Golpéalo a él, es quien lo merece por ser tan cretino. Eres una idiota si crees que golpeándome harás que él cambie su actitud para contigo. Te seguirá engañando con quien se le de la gana porque es una estúpido hombre.─ Respondí, ahora si totalmente convencida que Edward Masen tenía que ser enterrado vivo.

Anne tomó las solapas de mi vestido y elevó mi cuerpo un poco para estrellarme contra la alfombra de nuevo. Grité por el dolor, y terminé de alejarla con una patada a su cuerpo que la dejó caer sentada a unos tantos centímetros de mí. Respiré agitada, aún dispuesta a seguir peleando con ella en el caso de que quisiera seguir con la contienda, pero me relajé cuando la vi salir de la habitación y volver al instante con un celular en sus manos.

─ Te alejarás y Edward sabrá que no volverá a jugar conmigo nunca más ¿Entendiste? ─ Sus manos se movían rápido por la pantalla, hasta que escuché el sonido del tono llamando en altavoz.

─ Vamos a ver que tan inteligente se creen que son para engañarme.─

No entendía que diablos pretendía, pero mi cuerpo poco a poco empezó a sentir el cansancio de la pelea, sabía que ella ya no quería seguir con esto, aproveché esa calma para dejarme caer en la alfombra totalmente, viéndola a mis pies mirar una y otra vez la pantalla de su celular y mi rostro. El tono seguía sonando, nadie parecía atender hasta que escuché su voz del otro lado y mi cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina y necesidad de descargar más violencia.

─ _¿Hola?... mmm ¿Anne?_ ─ Hijo de puta, sí, era él. De pronto la suavidad y la belleza con la que solía decirme bonita, estrechó mi pecho de millones de recuerdos, de besos, caricias y me sentí la mujer más idiota del mundo. Resignada, totalmente rendida, una lágrima se escapó de uno de mis ojos y la limpié tan rápido como me puse de pie. Anne me veía con suficiencia.

─ ¿Bunny estabas durmiendo? ─ Llevé una mano a mi pecho como si con eso detuviese el golpeteo de mi corazón que parecía querer salírseme y caer en mil pedazos sobre el piso de la habitación. Mantuve la mirada sostenida en los ojos de Anne, a pesar de que tenía una catarata de llanto atorada entre mis pupilas, me resistía a dejarlas caer delante de ella.

─ _Sabes que estaba durmiendo, son las 5 de la mañana aquí. ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?_ ─ Edward parecía fastidiado, pero a pesar de sentir el dolor de su mentira, no dejé que la bronca se disipara tan fácil.

─ Lo sé, y perdóname Bunny, pero necesitaba contarte algo. Estoy en el L.A, en el hotel Long Beach ¿sabes? ─ Tragué saliva porque entendí perfectamente a dónde iba a llegar toda su conversación. Estreché los ojos y salí directo al baño a buscar mis cosas.

─ _Ajá…─_ Oí responder a Edward.

─ Siempre me dijiste que cuando venías a L.A tenías una que otra vez sesiones con algunas putas de la compañía de Aro Vulturi ¿recuerdas? ¿Y sabes qué? Decidí seguir tus pasos y llamé a una de ellas.─ Me costaba entender que el matrimonio que llevaban soportara tales confesiones. Recogí mi bolso con la mirada atenta de Anne sobre mis pasos.

─ _Anne… ¿a dónde quieres llegar?_ ─

─ Aro me recomendó una de ellas.─ Dijo fijando su vista sobre mi rostro con sorna.

─ _¿Estuviste con Aro? ¿Qué demonios haces con él?─_ Escuché a Edward alterarse un poco. Inevitablemente no pude dejar de recordar la vez que me defendió después de la noche en la que Aro me había golpeado. Recordé la decisión en sus palabras para cuidarme y alejarme de él, recordé su pedido de que fuera con él a Nueva York, recordé todo y entendí que me dolía, me dolía más que nada en el mundo. Esquivé mi rostro y dejé que las lágrimas se alejaran con el dorso de mis manos. Anne seguía inspeccionando mi actitud.

─ Tranquilo Bunny, él solo me recomendó a una de sus chicas, una muy popular al parecer, Isa Lady Love, ¿La conoces? Una deliciosa jovencita de unos 20 años.─ Tragué saliva y volví al rostro de la esposa enfurecida, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y la mordida de Anne se hizo furiosa, ella ya lo sabía, pero la confirmación había vuelto más amarga la noticia, y más denigrante para mi ego.

─ _Anne…_─ Susurró Edward.

─ La conocí, y descubrí por qué tanto espamento con ella. Es linda Edward, como te gustan a ti, con esa actitud virginal, pero tan putas por dentro. Castaña, de piel blanca como la nieve y unos profundos ojos marrones.─

─ _Basta Anne_.─ Respondió él con un poco más de actitud. Ella se acercó a mi rostro, quitó descaradamente una de mis lágrimas. Alejé su mano de un manotazo.

─ Es muy hermosa Edward.─

─ _¿Qué mierda hiciste?_ ─ Preguntó él un poco más encolerizado.

─ ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Pues…me acosté con ella, la follé como tú lo hiciste varias veces ¿no? ─ Amagué salir disparada hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de eso Anne me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me dejó contra la pared nuevamente. Obstaculizó el paso y me resigné a quedarme allí hasta que terminé el estúpido show.

─ _No es gracioso Anne. ¿Qué le hiciste?_ ─

─ Oh, no estoy bromeando Edward. Es buena gimiendo, eso te encanta, lo sé. Esta aquí conmigo ¿sabes? Ella y yo tuvimos una linda conversación sobre ti. ─ Dejé de respirar y esperé, esperé y esperé por la respuesta de Edward.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Instó Anne.

Nada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, ella verificó en la pantalla y volvió a mi rostro. Ninguna supo como reaccionar a la risa descontrolada de Edward.

─ ¿Qué mierda te causa tanta gracia? ─ Yo pensé decir lo mismo.

─ _Es una broma, lo sé. Estas con Bella….claaaaaro.─_ Edward siguió riéndose y realmente vi en los ojos de su esposa las mismas ganas de golpearlo que yo.

─ Es verdad ella esta aquí conmigo, imbécil. ─ Una risa más estruendosa salió de Edward.

─ _Esto no puede estar pasando. En verdad…Dios espera…Anne…─_risa─…_me duele el estómago…_ ─risa─ _Bella contigo…─_risa_─…¡Espera! ¿Ella sabe que eres mi esposa? _─ Mis puños se apretaron y desee tenerlo enfrente para romperle la cara a pedazos.

─ Ella…─

─ Si, sé que ella es tu esposa Masen.─ Solté antes de dejarla terminar.

Solo por unos instantes el rostro de Anne se llenó de tristeza e indignación, y solo por ese instante, coincidí con ella. Edward permaneció en silencio, y esperaba que no dijera nada.

─_Bella…─_ Apenas soltó, y reprimí el llanto. Tomé mi bolso y aparté a Anne de mi camino, ella no me detuvo. Abrí la puerta y me volví hacia ella.

─ Hasta nunca Masen.─ Cerré la puerta y arrastré mi cuerpo por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Me desplomé en la esquina del mismo y arrugué mi cuerpo en un bollo, escondiendo mi rostro entre las rodillas. El llanto escapó de mi garganta tan pronto como la bronca se disipó y el dolor me completó de pies a cabezas junto con el dolor de los golpes.

Y no tenía otra cosa más que aceptar que él realmente me había gustado y lo quería para mí, pero jamás había sido mío.

En el tiempo que demoré en llegar a mi apartamento repasé mis sentimientos por Rose y toda la vorágine de sentimientos que había despertado Edward en algunas semanas con él. Nada se comparaba. Lloré mucho más, lo quería, lo quería mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Mi celular empezó a vibrar descontroladamente por horas, era él. Horas en las que no pude dormir, en las que mi llanto me ahogó por completo. Jamás había sufrido de esta forma, sentía rompérseme en las manos el pequeño perfecto amor que empezaba a tener por Edward. Aferré mis manos a mi pecho, sosteniéndolo, sosteniéndome. ¿Así era el amor? ¿Así se sentía una decepción amorosa? ¿Estaba enamorada de él?.

Un par de hipidos, el sol apenas entrando por mi ventana, y el amanecer más oscuro para mi alma. La habitación me pareció más fría que cualquier día, casi vacía, con esa gran cama que me decía que era lo último que me correspondía regresar y me quedaría en la nada.

Con lágrimas desplomándose por mis mejillas y una sonrisa que escondía el más grande dolor en mi interior, me dormí entendiendo que estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de Edward Masen y no era lesbiana definitivamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Algunos datos sueltos del Capítulo 21 porque soy boba y me olvidé de agregarlos XD <em>**

**_(1)Nan Goldin: Fotógrafa Americana de la década del 70, busquen en Google sus imágenes, son hermosas. _**

**_(2)Stent: Es un tubo diminuto que se coloca dentro de una arteria, un vaso sanguíneo u otro conducto (como el que transporta la orina) con el fin de mantener la estructura abierta._**

**_Ahora, LA FOTO del pene de Edward, oh siiii no me he olvidado de eso, peeeero me debatí en publicarla en FF, en mi tumblr o no sé XDDDDD, no tengo una sola foto sino VAAAAAARIAS que he escogido, ¿qué dicen? ¿Se las publico todas o las dejo en mi tumblr? No pude decidirme por un pene, vi muchos y todos me gustaron XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa lectoras del capítulo 22, anteriores y/o posteriores, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Gatitas en pelea Yeah! Pobre Bella, yo no quería que la fajaran tanto, pero sí quería que hubiese pelea XD Ahora ¿qué me dicen del querido Eddie? ah? ah? A mi me sigue gustando :D Gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews, estoy tratando de actualizarlas todas las semanas, y voy cumpliendo, espero que el tiempo se mantenga apacible conmigo. _**

**_Mi linda Beta Coudy anda sin internet, lamentablemente ella no pudo ayudarme a betear este capítulo, es por eso que pedí ayuda a dos muy buenas lectoras y amigas que me dieron una mano en este cap. Agradezco mucho su ayuda chicas, Vale y Vane, las VV'S me hicieron un graaaaaaaan favor. Les dedico este cap a ustedes que gastaron su tiempo desinteresadamente para que hoy pueda actualizar._**  
><strong><em>Mordiditas<em>**  
><strong><em>Regina <em>**


	23. Pica la roca

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>PICA LA ROCA<strong>

─Bella tranquila.─ Dijo Jessica acariciándome la cabeza.

─ ¡No!─ Solté con un poco más de fuerza entre sollozos.

─No va a cambiar nada si sigues llorando. ¿Por qué no tomas esto como la oportunidad para mejorar tu actitud de ahora en más?

─ ¿Cuál actitud? No era para tanto. Él es un misógino. ─Terminé entre llantos, ahogándome entre las rodillas sentada en los pasillos de la Universidad con Jessica a mi lado.

─Bella el 80% de la clase es femenina y aprobó la mayoría.─ Hice una mueca y el llanto desgarrador escapó de mi boca con la misma indignación que me carcomía.

─Yo estudie.─ Balbuceé.

─ ¡Bella te sacaste un 1! ¿Qué diablos estudiaste?─ Levante la mirada para encontrar los ojos furiosos de Jessica que habían dejado de acariciar mi cabello para levantarse de su lugar a mi lado.

─Vete a la mierda, te sacaste un 10 y quieres hacerme sentir más miserable regodeando tu nota por mi trasero.─ Grité a mitad del pasillo, cuando algunas idiotas salían de clase sonrientes con su examen. Debían de haberle dado una mamada al profesor. Pero ¿qué carajo, no soy puta acaso? Debí pensar en eso antes.

─ ¿Qué? No es cierto. Me saque un 10 porque yo sí estudie y no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir nada con ello, solo te estoy diciendo que dejes de llorar, nada va a cambiar, estudia la próxima vez y trata de ser menos perra. ─ Terminó sin agregar más, y salió por el pasillo a toda prisa.

El puto examen había arruinado las últimas esperanzas de que algo bueno me sucediera en el día, aunque supiera muy en el fondo que iba a reprobar esperaba que la magia de Dios y mi no fe en él hiciera milagros. Bueno, tal vez debería empezar a creer o estudiar. Probablemente sería mucho más sencillo estudiar a Hegel que comprender a Dios.

Ninguna semana había sido más horripilante que la que había pasado. Fueron escasos los momentos en mi vida en los que algo trascendental no permitió que continuase con mi rutina diaria. Una revelación, una mentira, demasiado llanto, y un millón de pañuelos, hicieron de mis últimos días el orgasmo de mi dolor. Aunque hice hasta lo imposible por no pensar en "esa" revelación, el continuo recuerdo de la noche con Anne Masen terminaba llevándome por los mismos frondosos caminos que desembocaban en un mismo pensamiento. "Ese", que no tenía la mínima gana de abordar. Tenía mucha mierda para analizar, repasar el primer manoseo, el primer beso, esa sensación de amor que experimentas por primera vez. Demasiadas cosas para identificar, montones de recuerdos y un solo replanteo que cambiaría radicalmente mi vida. Ah, ¿olvide mencionar que el causante de ello es casado? No, claro, pues recuérdenlo.

Una vida miserable, la mía, en manos de un guionista, próxima mala película de amor de Hollywood.

Sí, estoy en "esa" etapa, en la que quieres a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, pero nada puede suceder y todo es una mierda. Entonces fabricas las mejores defensas, el pesimismo, la ironía el sarcasmo y la gula. Porque sí, ¿a quien diablos quiero atraer? Voy a morir tragándome Toblerones. ¿No te gusta mi trasero gordo Edward? ¡Pues vete a la mierda! Lo advierto, no quiero ver a ninguna pareja feliz topándose en mi camino porque escupiré en su cara.

Sequé mis lágrimas y salí casi al trote de la Universidad, necesitaba llegar a mi departamento, ese puto Toblerone iba a terminarse hoy.

─ ¡Bella!─ Oí el gritó de Jessica a mis espaldas. Me volteé por inercia, pero cuando confirmé que era ella y su horrible 10 acercándose a mi, seguí mi camino a la salida.

─ ¡Bella espera por favor!─ Repitió y por piedad detuve mis pasos.

─ ¡Oh Jessica!, disculpa no puedo verte muy bien la cara. ¿Podrías quitar esos números de tu frente? ─Solté sonriendo a su rostro, con un poco de pesadez en su aliento dejó escapar un bufido y se acercó un paso más.

─ Bien, venía en son de paz. Pero sigues con tu actitud perra.─

─ ¿Se vera bien que hables con una paria que saca malas notas? No lo creo. No te hundas Jess, ya eres popular.─ Ajusté mi bolso a mi hombro y seguí el camino en dirección a mi departamento.

─Bella basta. ¿Qué sucede? Has sacado malas notas antes, simplemente déjalo ir.─ Tragué saliva y apresuré mi paso a pesar de que ella se esforzaba por mantener el mío. "Dejarlo ir", eso era lo que estaba intentado hacer hace días, y lo dejé ir tanto que me dejé por completo y ahora soy una completa idiota con un 1 en la frente.

─Mira, si realmente te pone tan mal esa nota, podemos levantarla. Bella tú me has ayudado mucho en otras materias, puedo ayudarte también, no es tan difícil. Es más, es obvio que no aprobaste porque no estudiaste, tú ya te sabías gran parte de la materia.─ Bla bla bla Jessica. Claro que me la sabía, intenta escribir una oración coherente sobre ello cuando tienes un problema del tamaño de Texas en tu cabeza.

─Yo creo que no quisiste estudiar, o tal vez no pudiste. Hace semanas te noto extraña, puedes contar conmigo si así lo deseas. Bella ¿me estás escuchando?─ Rechiné los dientes y di zancadas mucho más grandes de las que mis piernas podían soportar.

─Sé que no somos grandes amigas, pero jamás te había visto llorar así por una nota. ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ello? No se, tal vez te hace bien hablar con alguien. Dime algo Bella por favor.─ Necesito comprar unas barras más de chocolate y tal vez pase por KFC, grasa para mis caderas. Oh no, mejor compro grasa porcina y la inyecto en mis venas. ¿En cuántos días puede colapsar mi aorta? Es mejor que explote por exceso de carbohidratos que por un hombre.

─ ¿Bella me estás escuchando?─ Necesito tiempo para comer, un 1 es la respuesta que necesitaba, la Universidad no es para mi, si la dejo puedo comer más. Aro no me necesita, Rose no merece estar conmigo, Edward esta casado, Jessica tiene un 10.

─ ¿Bella? ─ Jess me volteó en su dirección deteniendo nuestros pasos sobre la acera. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, me encontré allí en ellos, y deteste lo que vi. Pena, dolor, enjambre de pesares devorando la carne de mi rostro. El aliento se quedo en mi garganta y las lágrimas ahogaron mis ojos, el respiro de un parpadeo recobró mi visión y el terror en Jessica se extendió por su mirada.

─Jess…

.

.

.

─ ¡Es un hijo de puta! ─ gritó Jess saltando de la silla.

─Lo sé ¿te das cuenta? ─ acompañé, igual de indignada. Le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa, cuando fue difícil pasarlo por mi garganta, bebí un poco de gaseosa y como si solo estuviéramos en el local mi amiga y yo, derramé por mis comisuras el líquido mientras me preparaba para embutir otro pedazo. Jessica tenía la vista perdida jugando con una patata entre el queso. Parecía más indignada que yo.

Decidí que necesitaba soltar lo que me pasaba con alguien, sin aclarar que era lesbiana y prostituta, le conté a Jessica todo lo que había sucedido con Edward. Claro que tuve que dibujar algunas partes, Anne Masen no podía aparecer en la historia follándome. Así que solo recurrí a algunas mentiras basándome en viejos capítulos de Gilmore Girls y hambre de justicia femenina.

─Pero no entiendo…si él esta tan enamorado de ti ¿por qué no deja a su esposa y se viene contigo? ─ Bueno, resulta que soy buena inventando…

─Él es un idiota Jess, fue capaz de mantener oculto su matrimonio con tal de seguir ilusionándome día tras día. No le importó mi amor por él, absolutamente nada. Yo siempre estuve para él, me entregué, fue mi primera vez, confiaba en su palabra. Íbamos a tener una gran historia de amor.─ Solté indignada comiendo de a 5 patatas. _Bella calma con la historia._

─Te entiendo Bella, se nota que lo amas mucho, veo que estas sufriendo. Tranquila, ya encontrarás el hombre de tu vida.─ tomó mi mano y apreté los dedos resguardándome del momento cursi. Pero aún más, las patatas me desgarraron el esófago, no me atreví a masticar mucho más cuando escuché sus palabras de amor. "Se nota que lo amas mucho" ¿yo, amarlo? Claro que no, me gustaba más que cualquier otro pero no era para hablar estupideces.

─Si Jess, me destruyó.─ Dije con falsa emoción contenida.

─Bella puede que parezca que todo se ha acabado, pero trata de ocuparte de ti, deja un poco de lado lo que sucedió con Edward, yo sé que te duele, pero ahora las cosas no tienen solución inmediata. Ocupa tu tiempo en estudiar, en conseguir ese nuevo trabajo que estás buscando. Si él realmente quiere estar contigo y te ama como tú dices que lo hizo…─ rodé los ojos, soy una jodida mentirosa─…entonces será tuyo. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez mañana o nunca, pero no dependas de ello.─ Estúpidamente, mis primeros días habían sido el boicot más grande en el que una persona puede sumergirse. Sumida en la pena y el llanto, tal vez creyendo que un cuerpo sin vida, entre el moco y la miga de comida sobre mi pecho, podía ser lo suficientemente lamentable para captar a Edward. Desdichada, miserable, y gorda, la perfecta combinación para destruir mi autoestima y el comienzo de la lástima de la gente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿por qué? De verdad quería al bastardo. Quería mucho a Edward. Y respetaba la palabra matrimonio como para seguir intentando destruirme todos los días, viviendo de la piedad y la cobardía más grande, que tenía a mi voluntad encerrada tras la rejas sin agua y sin comida. Y Jessica parecía poderosa, enorme y bella, con una tremenda fuerza que la mantenía erguida delante de todos, mucho más valiente que la mujer que vendí hace mucho tiempo para otros.

Arrojé las papas a un lado y me lancé sobre el regazo de Jess, lloré como ese día en el que volví a casa y me lancé a la cama. Reboté sobre ella y grité sobre la almohada, los llantos más desgarradores, porque estaba convencida de que lo quería, demasiado, y por primera vez, cuando por fin di cuenta de que era él, un hombre, el que había conquistado por completo mi corazón, el desgraciado era casado. Parecía una burla del destino, tienes la revelación más grande, donde el cambio trascendental implica por completo mi sexualidad. Días atrás donde mi primer beso, me daba la señal de que tal vez una niña parecía más agradable que un niño, donde los roces eran más placenteros, donde la femineidad embobaba mi sentidos, y el sexo y el amor siempre tenían cara de mujer. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca había conocido a un hombre que me encantara.

Aro había sido el primer hombre en mi vida, con él la protección y la necesidad de que la masculinidad me envolviera de vez en cuando, había pasado el límite de la tolerancia, y gustar ya no parecía tan malo. Entonces supe que tal vez un hombre podía estar en mi vida, como compañía. Pero Edward había sido diferente, él había entrado a mi cuerpo, marcada a fuego por sonrisas, por momentos, por besos, por algo más que sexo, por algo más que amor. Más allá del bien o el mal, siempre era amor, amor. Y yo sonreía, yo renegaba, yo discutía, pero era feliz, y estaba convencida de que mis momentos felices no iban a transformarse en épocas felices, pero quería repetir esos momentos. Tenía que entender que este dolor era parte de mi vida, pero no podía dejarme hundir por él.

.

.

.

Esa semana decidí dejar de usar mi celular hasta conseguirme uno nuevo. Edward no dejó de bombardearlo con mensajes y llamadas continuas. Ni siquiera me molesté en revisarlos, estaba completamente enterrado para mí. Con el paso de los días, el recuerdo me jugaba la mala pasada de tumbarme un par de veces, pero la necesidad de encontrar un puto trabajo y soltarme de las garras de Aro me dieron el impulso para salir día tras día a repartir hojas de vida y presentarme en cuan entrevista surgía.

Ya no tenía pretensiones, si tenía que terminar en el MC Donalds cualquier cosa iba a ser más digna que mancillarme como mujer.

Increíblemente como Jessica dijo, los días parecían moverse con un poco más de amabilidad para mi, pero claro era porque yo le estaba dando el empujón que necesitaba. Y las cosas no tardaron mucho en revelarse. La siguiente semana tuve tres entrevistas, dos para secretariado y una para atender una boutique de antigüedades. Todas y ninguna me interesaban a la vez, pero me mentía con tal de encontrar la soga que me sacara de las tinieblas que era mantenerme junto a Aro.

Y hoy el día empezaba a asomarse por mi ventana, el suelo revuelto entre cajas embaladas, ropa esparcida sobre una silla y la luz de mi celular titilando haciendo formas extrañas en el techo de mi habitación. Parpadeé un poco antes de levantarme y empezar con la rutina de los últimos días, levantarme, bañarme, desayunar, preparar mi ropa, revisar mi móvil y lanzar el primer insulto del día:

─ ¡Hijo de puta Masen deja de buscarme! ─ le grité a la pantalla como todas las mañanas. Sonreí satisfecha por mi descargo. Me arreglé el cabello, me puse ropa bonita, y salí con mi mochila a repartir hojas de vida en los lugares que marcaba todas las noches en el periódico. Y así comenzaba mi día.

En algún momento de ese día, mi mente tuvo un solo objetivo por delante, y ese era enfrentar a Aro de una vez por todas. Cuando quise pensármelo mejor, Jane estaba abriendo la puerta de su despacho para mí y yo entraba temblando con la vista en el suelo, dándome el valor necesario para despedirme de él.

─ ¡Que sorpresa Isa! ─ Mi cuerpo chilló al reconocer su voz y me erguí para devolver el saludo. Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de mis labios, todos mis intentos murieron en el instante en el que Anne Masen se levantaba de su asiento frente al escritorio de Aro, entonces vi todo rojo y mis puños se desprendían de mi cuerpo para estallar en el rostro bonito de la esposa de Edward. Diablos, es su esposa…

─ ¿Por qué no me extraña encontrarte aquí? ─ pregunté, mientras me acercaba a ella, de reojo vi a Aro levantarse como tratando de detener lo que sea que sucediera.

─Vine a quejarme, el servicio que me brindó una de las chicas de Aro no me satisfizo en lo más mínimo. Era demasiado zorra para mi.─ Tragué saliva y rechiné mis dientes, aguantando la bronca.

─Bueno, de eso se trata este negocio, ser zorras en la cama. Por algo nos buscan los maridos.─ terminé, y encontré realmente divertido ver como su ceño se iba apretando ocultando sus ojos llenos de ira.

─ ¡Cierra la boca puta! ─ en dos zancadas estuve tan cerca de ella que podría haberle roto la mandíbula de un cachetazo. Aro se apresuró a tomarme.

─ ¡No se me da la gana! Cierra tú la tuya primero.─ Oh Dios, estaba tan llena de adrenalina que podría acabar con ella en un minuto. Esta vez no me iba a poner un dedo encima. Desee que Aro no estuviera en la oficina.

─ ¡Arrastrada!─ gritó mucho más fuerte acercándose a mi lugar, seguramente confiada de que Aro me sostenía bien, pero me zafé y estuve apunto de arrancarle sus putos pocos pelos si no fuera por el idiota de mi jefe que tiró de mi brazo antes de llegar a ella.

─ ¡Isabella quieta! ¡Bastas las dos! No quiero peleas en mi oficina.─ Le di un empujón soltándome de su agarre y yéndome lejos de ambos a un lado de la oficina.

─No voy a rebajarme a ensuciar mis manos en una callejera. Discúlpame Aro, no quise ser grosera aquí.─ La muy perra tomó una de sus manos y le dio la mirada de cachorro arrepentido que Aro aceptó muy gustosamente. Me volví hacia la ventana con un millón de recuerdos golpeándome tan ferozmente que apenas pude procesar que el tiempo ya había pasado y hoy las cosas debían ser diferentes. No podía olvidar mi cometido del día.

─Aro me voy de la compañía.─ Solté en dirección a él. Ambos voltearon y me vieron con sorpresa, incluso la idiota.

─ ¿Qué? No, no, claro que no. Hablaremos en privado, espera un momento no te apresures Isabella.─ Caminé a su escritorio, y vi como Anne retrocedió con temor, tal vez de que quisiera atacarla, le di una sonrisa satisfecha de saber que podía impartirle miedo.

─No vine a discutir sobre eso. Te lo estoy comunicando, esta decidido, se terminó mi tiempo aquí. Ya no te sirvo, y ya no me sirves. Tu departamento estará disponible esta semana, todas las cosas que me has dado y aún no te he devuelto, quedarán allí. Mi trabajo en esta compañía terminó.─ di por finalizado el anuncio y encaminé mis pasos a la puerta de salida. Por unos segundos el silencio parecía empujarme lejos de allí, mi cabeza explotaba y tenía ganas de salir corriendo y por fin gritar que era libre.

─ ¿Por qué te vas ahora? ¿Acaso irás tras Edward ahora que eres una prostituta en recuperación? ─ Anne Masen habló nuevamente y me detuve antes de salir de allí volviéndome hacia ella.

─ ¿Perdón? ¿Tú crees que saldré a buscar a tu esposo? ¿Me crees tan poca mujer para cometer el error que seguro tu cometerás perdonándole la infidelidad, y continuando en un matrimonio en el que ambos son una mentira? Edward es tuyo Anne, escoria con escoria, se pertenecen.─ reí al final acomodando mi mochila para salir de allí. Aro caminaba por la oficina, como león enjaulado observándonos de a ratos. Sabía que estaba pensando cómo mierda hacer para mantenerme junto a él.

─No te acerques a mi marido puta ¿entendiste? No lo busques más, porque te rastrearé y te lo hare pagar por arrastrada. Entendió Señorita Swan. ─ con mirada altiva y brazos cruzados terminó su perorata con sorna hacia el final. Me reí con fuerza porque en ese momento agradecí tener conmigo el celular. Me quité mi mochila y rebusqué entre mis cosas, prendí el móvil y la pantalla seguía centellando con mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Edward desde hace un para de semanas.

─Mis palabras…─me acerqué a ella con infinita paz, dándole una mirada de tranquilidad a Aro de que no iba a golpearla─…no serán nada al lado de esto. Te lo regalo…─dije extendiendo el teléfono, esperé a que ella lo tomara, pero por unos segundos me vio a los ojos descifrando a dónde quería llegar con esto─…más de 50 llamadas y mensajes de texto, todos, absolutamente todos de tu marido. Dile por favor que deje de molestarme, cambiaré mi número. Que tengas buen día Anne.─Dejé el celular en el suelo a sus pies y salí de allí.

A mis espaldas las voz de Aro y Jane me llamaban para que vuelva, evité tomar el ascensor y bajé casi a las corridas por las escaleras de emergencia. Me sentía frenética, llena de energía renovada, libre y sumamente contenta. Traté de evitar que mis pensamientos viraran hacia Edward, pero una cierta sensación de amargura empujaba un poco en mi pecho. Sujete mi mochila y corrí hacia la calle. Quitándome el peso de un tiempo perdido en el que la inocencia, el amor, y la confianza eran violados por la realidad de las miserias humanas.

Tan pronto como llegué a la entrada de mi apartamento, bueno, mi ex apartamento en algunas horas, froté mi rostro y quité la huella de algunas lágrimas secas a los costados.

─Isabella…─ escuché una suave voz a mis espaldas, volteé con rapidez por la sorpresa, desconociendo esa voz. A un lado de la entrada, sentada en el cantero que adornaba la entrada del edificio estaba una pequeña chica, de maso menos mi edad. Tenía el rostro más perfecto que jamás haya visto, unos preciosos ojos miel, pestañas inmensas y las puntas de su cabello rodeaban de forma exacta el contorno de su cara. Repase su vestimenta de arriba a abajo cuando se levantó con una enorme sonrisa, algo estalló dentro de mi cuando reconocí los gestos de él en ella. Me alejé unos pasos, y ella me vio con temor.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ solté con desprecio. Me dio una mirada de lástima y se acercó a mi lugar con suavidad como analizando mi respuesta.

─ ¿Sabes quién soy? ─ dijo con voz tierna, sus pestañas se batían divertidas y la sonrisa se volvió a extender por sus labios. Me congelé cuando volví a encontrarlo en su rostro.

─No me interesa lo que quieras decirme, no me interesa nada de él.─ terminé empujando la puerta de vidrio y adentrándome.

─Por favor espera, Edward me envió algo para ti.─ la observé sobre mi hombre, me molestaba que sonara tan verdadera y tan amable. Me hacía sentir una mierda si le daba la espalda.

─Escucha, no si quién eres tú pero…─

─Soy la prima de Edward. Mi nombre es Alice Masen.─ se apresuró en contestar. No me sorprendí en lo más mínimo cuando me dijo que era familiar de él, tenían muchos rasgos símiles.

─Okey Alice, no quiero ser grosera, pero intuyo que si tu primo te envió aquí por mí es porque sabes de la situación. Y sino es así, no perderé mi tiempo explicándotelo. No quiero saber nada de Edward Masen ¿de acuerdo? Si tienes contacto con él, lo cual es obvio, dile que esta muerto para mi. Mi celular lo tiene su esposa Anne, que no intente buscarme más, me mudaré y…no…..no quiero…─me enredé en mi discurso cuando la vi rebuscar entre sus ropas desesperada, sonriéndome de a ratos─…que me llame más. Puede… ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? ─ pregunté molesta, aun viéndola contorsionándose buscando alguna mierda que tenía guardada en el trasero o no sé dónde. Cuando por fin lo encontró, vi como un sobre blanco con mi nombre se abría delante de mis ojos.

Ella me dio una mirada de advertencia para que mantuviera silencio con su dedo sobre sus labios y deshizo el papel abriendo lo que parecía ser una carta.

─_Bonita…_─dijo con voz dulce, comenzando a leer la carta. Mis piernas se aflojaron y mi pecho saltó alborotado al recordar como me llamaba siempre_─…siento tanto todo lo que ha sucedido. Sé que no quieres atender mis llamadas, ni contestar mis mensajes, y te juro que lo entiendo. Espero no te enojes por enviar a mi prima Alice a entregarte la carta, no sabía de qué forma asegurarme que la fueras a leer o tal vez la rompiste después de que ella te la entregó, espero que no. Bonita por favor, no me condenes, tengo tantas cosas que contarte y explicarte, por favor dame una oportunidad te lo suplico. Déjame acercarme y aclarar todos estos malentendidos. Isabella me importas, mucho más de lo que imaginas…_

Las piernas se me vencieron y me sujete de la puerta de entrada, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por un segundo quise estar entre sus brazos, golpearlo y volver a llorar.

─_Te pido de corazón que pienses lo que te digo, no soy el hombre perfecto, pero quiero serlo. Quiero serlo para ti bonita. Por favor te lo suplico, dame una chance de hablar contigo. Perdóname por el intento de hombre que te mostré, te quiero mi bonita. Te quiero._ ─ Susurró hacia el final Alice. Y me desplomé en el suelo entre el llanto y el odio, de descubrir por primera vez lo que era sentirse tan enamorada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola lectoras, me tome un poco más de tiempo para subir esta cap porque de a poco se van terminando las vacaciones y el tiempo libre empieza a escasear. No lloren por Bellita, ella se repondrá, es bien mujercita, suena raro cuando se dice de este lado. Es tan normal decir ES BIEN MACHITO ._. en fin, tengo sueño, espero disfruten este nuevo cap. Gracias a todos los que leen o comentan, me encanta leer sus conclusiones y los insultos que recibió el pobre de Edward jajajaja aunque se lo merece. Me fui a dormir, nos leemos pronto. <em>**

**_Mordiditas_**


	24. Esmeraldas Partidas

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Esmeraldas Partidas<strong>

─ ¿Mamá?

─Hija ¿cómo estás? ─dijo Renee─ ¿Qué pasó con tu celular? Hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo hace días, Charlie estuvo apunto de comprarse un boleto a Los Ángeles para buscarte.

─No exageren, solo se me rompió y estoy viendo de comprar otro. Justamente llamaba para avisarles que no tengo más el móvil.

─ ¡Dios Bella! De verdad que nos asustaste, no contestabas el teléfono de línea tampoco, pensamos lo peor.

─Tranquila Renee, no pasó nada.

─ Bella, ponte en nuestro lugar. Hace días que no contestas, sé que no mantenemos un contacto asiduo por semana, pero no puedes culparnos si desapareces por semanas y no eres capaz de avisarnos que el maldito celular se te rompió.

─De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón ¿esta bien? No se enojen, estoy bien.

─ ¿Al menos conservarás el mismo número?

─No, y perdí todo lo que estaba en el. Así que te pediría de favor que me envíes sus números a mi casilla de correo. Voy a tratar de recuperar algunos.

─Bien, ¿cómo estás? ¿La Universidad va bien, como te va en el trabajo? ¿Tu jefe sigue siendo insoportable?

─Mamá…─no sabía por dónde empezar, pero era mejor decírselo ahora que aguantar la mentira hasta tener el valor de confesar ─, renuncié a mi trabajo…ahm y deje la Universidad.

Renee no dijo nada por unos segundos, y temía que todo ese silencio tuviera de fondo una gran bronca a punto de estallar. No era como si tuviera cinco años, pero eran mis padres, y sabía que no iban a tomárselo de la mejor manera.

3...…2…1

─ ¡Isabella Marie! ─ ¡Oh mierda!─, ¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo vas a renunciar a tu trabajo? ¿Y ahora de qué vivirás? ¿Y la Universidad? ¿Qué vas a hacer de tu vida? ¿Serás una callejera?

Bueno, lo fui mamá.

─Calma, tengo trabajo nuevo ─ solté, intentando aliviar la tensión de la conversación─, es muy bueno de hecho, trabajo 12 horas por día, me pagan maso menos bien y queda a unas cuadras de mi apartamento.

La verdad es que estaba emocionada con mi nuevo trabajo, las cosas parecían encaminarse de a poco, y recibir ese llamado aceptando mi solicitud, me hizo el día.

─ ¿Y de qué es? ¿Maso menos bien? ¿Te alcanza para pagar el alquiler del departamento? ¿Qué hiciste con tu auto?

Mierda, demasiadas cosas para explicar.

─ ¿Puedes calmarte un segundo Renee? Te contaré todo, pero tranquilízate.

─ ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me tranquilice si tengo a una hija a la deriva en L.A?

─Mamá estoy bien, nadie murió de hambre por renunciar a su trabajo.

─ ¿Y la Universidad Isabella? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu vida?

─Pues lo veré más adelante ─ mala respuesta para Renee.

─ ¡¿Más adelante?! ¿Cuando tengas 50 años y no tengas la fuerza suficiente para estudiar o los problemas de salud te aquejen y ni siquiera te puedas levantar de la cama?

─ ¡Oye! Tú y Charlie están cerca de los 50 y no los veo tan mal, ¿por qué crees que seré una discapacitada a esa edad?

─Isabella…

─Renne, no contestaré más preguntas, no me estás entendiendo. Si llamé fue solo para que sepan que estoy bien y que mi celular se rompió, te cuento estas cosas porque eres mi madre, pero mis decisiones ya fueron tomadas. Tengo un trabajo nuevo y estoy feliz con ello, el auto lo devolví, sabías que me lo habían prestado en la compañía. Me mude a otro barrio, si te interesa saber dónde vivo ahora, te enviaré los datos por correo. La Universidad quedará postergada hasta que me asiente en el nuevo trabajo, no seré una callejera ─ nunca más al menos ─. Lamento que tomes tan mal mis cambios, pero no soy tan estúpida como crees.

─No dije eso Isabella, pero no estás jugando a la casita. Estás sola en una ciudad cosmopolita donde pasan millones de cosas terribles por día, no tienes suficiente dinero, Charlie y yo te enviamos muy poco y sentía tranquilidad al saber que al menos tu trabajo era lo suficientemente bien remunerado para no culparme todos los días por el poco dinero que podíamos enviarte para que vivas y estudies dignamente.

─Vivo dignamente ahora, solo que decidí hacer algunos cambios, no estoy a la deriva Renee. Quisiera que me hubieses preguntado si me sentía bien o si algo pasó para que haya hecho estos cambios ─ a pesar de que esperaba que intentara sacarme lo que me pasaba, sabía que no se lo iba a decir, pero se sentía bien cuando se interesaban por esa parte de uno.

─Bella ¿qué pasó cariño? Lo siento. Cuéntame qué sucedió.

─Nada Renee, saluda a papá por mí, tengo que entrar a trabajar. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y salí con un portazo de la cabina, no era idiota, esperaba algo así de ella, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de explicar cada detalle. Al menos las cosas estaban marchando ligeramente mejor.

En mi mochila llevaba mi precioso delantal, una botella de jugo y un bol cubierto con algo de la cena de anoche, almuerzo de este día. Caminé a prisa para llegar a tiempo a mi nuevo perfecto trabajo. Unos días después de cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Alice Masen, lanzarme a llorar por un par de horas y recoger las últimas porquerías que me quedaban, sucedió.

Mi hoja de vida había resultado en la pequeña boutique de antigüedades, días atrás mi rostro era la huella de una gran inundación que barrió con mi maquillaje, mi dignidad y glorificó mi dolor por cada poro. Entonces tomé todas las minúsculas fuerzas de aquel llamado, decidí que era LA señal para salir adelante de una seguidilla de malos pasos. Tenía la dichosa suerte de que Aro había decidido ocultarse, Alice no volvió a buscarme, y Edward era Voldemort, no se nombraba, no se recordaba, nunca existió.

Llegué a la puerta de la boutique y al entrar saludé a mis dos únicos compañeros de trabajo, Liam y Peter. Llevaba dos semanas conociéndolos, o intentando algo de eso, el trabajo parecía muy distendido en aquella primera entrevista, pero resulta que a la gente de L.A le encanta comprar baratijas antiguas y pagan sumas descomunales tan siquiera por poseer una linda lámpara vintage. Nuestro horario era un poco extendido pero de a ratos conseguíamos al menos preguntarnos cómo estábamos.

Peter era el encargado de la boutique, también administraba las páginas de la boutique recibiendo pedidos por correo electrónico o la página de Facebook de la tienda. El aspecto de un buen samaritano, ojos azules, cabello castaño y la buena vida de comida abundante, panzón. Se la pasaba detrás del monitor en la mesa de entrada, a veces me preguntaba si realmente tenía tanto trabajo detrás de esa computadora o solo consumía hentai. Nadie puede abrir los ojos tan grandes y cambiar expresiones tan discordantes al leer un puto mail pidiendo un pedazo de madera vieja. Liam también suponía algo parecido, y cuando lo veía sonreír o cambiar de expresión tan abruptamente por una que denotaba un orgasmo mental, nos hacíamos señas y reíamos por detrás. Supongo que no parecía tan mala persona, el tipo era un asqueroso, pero me trataba bien, y mi sueldo era lo suficientemente sustancioso para conseguir un buen contrato de alquiler.

Liam por otro lado, tenía cinco años más que yo, estaba terminando su carrera de Arquitectura, pero le estaba costando encontrar trabajo, la boutique lo tomó como empleado cuando tenía diecinueve años, y desde entonces ha sabido administrar su tiempo entre universidad y trabajo. Al principio creí que era un idiota por permanecer en un trabajo de este estilo siendo casi un arquitecto, pero luego entendí que el beneficio de pasar años en un mismo trabajo, no tan exhaustivo, le daba la flexibilidad para ausentarse si así lo quisiese cuando la suerte se asomaba y obtenía pequeños trabajos de AutoCad. El chico era divertido, pasábamos varias horas del día entre limpiadores de madera, plumeros, rejillas, limpia vidrios, y estanterías. Nuestro trabajo era sencillo pero agotador, las baratijas y antigüedades, necesitaban ser mantenidas día a día el suficiente tiempo posible para venderse el triple de lo que realmente costaban. En mi vida compraría antigüedades para decorar mi casa, estas porquerías adornarían una parrilla junto al carbón, una sabrosa parrillada Luis XV.

A pesar de sentirme melancólica y saberme dueña de una vida muy diferente a la que acostumbraba en la Compañía de Elite para Caballeros, no sabía si el limpiador estaba haciendo efecto en mi cerebro o el momento de madurar estaba empezando a azotar mi cabeza pero, sonreía. A todo, y a todos, ni siquiera el innombrable apareció en mi mente los siguientes días.

Jessica estaba a punto de conseguir su licencia de Profesora de Literatura y de Consejera sentimental y/o Psicóloga. En la noche de ese mismo día en el que Alice había irrumpido en mi antiguo departamento con la dichosa carta de Edward, llamé a Jess. Lloré y traté de explicarle entre mocos e hipidos lo que había sucedido, y ninguna de las palabras que me auto aconsejaba día tras día habían sido más saludables que la simple mención de una oración que mi amiga había dicho esa noche "Déjalo ir Bella, te estas haciendo mucho daño, déjalo ir."

Ni siquiera quise analizar la disculpa de esa carta o destacar que le diera una oportunidad a su explicación. Era más sencillo que todo eso, Edward estaba casado, su esposa me había golpeado y mi cabeza se debatía en entender si realmente estaba enamorada de un hombre o todo había sido una simple confusión por atracción. Aunque no podía mentirme mucho más, sentía mi lado lésbico cada vez más ensombrecido y apagado.

De mi cuello desenredé el delantal de la boutique, era azul francia con bordados dorados, el nombre de la tienda sellado en mi vientre y la dirección y teléfono a la altura de mi sexo. Que ironía, Isa Lady Love no se rendía. Lo hice un bolló dentro de mi mochila, Liam sonrío a mi lado y apretó su delantal dentro de su bolso también, era obvio que detestábamos usar esa porquería. Salimos por la puerta lateral de la tienda cuando la jornada terminó, saludé a mi nuevo compañero mientras veíamos a Peter terminar de cerrar el local. Caminé a prisa por la calle que me dejaba en mi nuevo departamento.

El condominio era bastante rústico y la zona estaba llena de prostitutas y drogadictos, era una buena zona, en serio lo es, aún no escuché ni un solo tiro, solo gemidos y uno que otro golpe, al menos me recordaba día a día lo que había sido. ¡Oigan pero yo tenía más gusto que estas chicas!

─Hola Isabella─ me dijo una de las tantas chicas que rodeaba la manzana en busca de su millonario que nunca aparecía, claro que no, los millonarios llamaban a Aro por sus chicas.

Faye era partidaria de cazar hombres por nudismo prácticamente, y le resultaba bien, porque cientos de veces la oía gritar como loca con sus clientes a unos departamentos del mío. A veces me daba envidia, joder, yo también quería una sacudida. Era bastante extravagante en su aspecto, el cabello lo recogía en una alta cola de caballo terminando en varios bucles, llenaba su pelo de brillos con spray, se ponía diminutas prendas de ropa interior, maquillaje extra cargado, uñas largas siempre rojas, tacos altísimos que me hacían sentir como un intento de mujer. Yo no usaba tacos tan altos cuando trabajaba y los más bajos me dejaban tirada en el suelo. Eso sí es ser una buena prostituta.

─Hola Faye ─solté alzando la mano, y entrando al callejón que daba la entrada al complejo de condominios en el que ahora habitaba ─, ¿no tienes frío? ─apunte con mi dedo a sus piernas que solo las cubría, bueno…nada las cubría, solo llevaba un tanga.

─Se me congelan los labios ─dijo entrecruzando las piernas y acomodando su pequeña cartera. Hice una mueca y negué volviendo a mi camino.

─Si se te congela, lleva vaselina al menos ─mencioné alejándome de su lugar. Escuche la risa por detrás y aferré mi bolso a mi hombro mientras apuraba el paso a mi apartamento.

─ _¿Tienes para prestarme? ─_oí gritar a mis espaldas. Me volví sobre mi costado y le sonreí de vuelta, negué mientras metía la llave en mi puerta.

Lo cierto es que sí tenía.

.

.

.

Algo empezaba a tornarse un tanto robótico. Los días tenían rutinas exactas que no podía evitar cumplir a raja tabla. El problema era que lo que no tenía que ser una rutina empezaba a serlo. Una taza de leche, dos tostadas con mermelada, noté que mis mañanas eran eso. Ese día me levanté furiosa al saber que estaba envolviendo en una rutina aquellas cosas que no lo ameritaban. La mañana siguiente me levanté sonriente y tomé una lata de cerveza, mi estómago gruñó un poco por el saludo del alcohol a las 7 de la mañana, pero lo cierto es que no tenía café, ni té, solo leche, y ni loca iba a tomar una taza de leche, hoy tenía que ser diferente, y vaya que lo iba a ser.

Cuando llegué a la noche a casa, en la puerta Alice Masen estaba con ojos saltones repasando todo el vecindario, tenía una caja en sus manos y parecía a punto de llorar. Me vio llegar apenas y el alma recuperó su cuerpo, con ojos suplicantes se acercó hasta mí.

─Hola, menos mal que llegas. Hace dos horas estoy esperando ¿cómo puedes vivir aquí, es seguro? ─ soltó a borbotones siguiéndome las pisadas. Cerré los ojos y me obligué a tranquilizarme, si traía otra noticia de Edward, la iba a tirar a los drogones de la esquina.

─Hola desconocida ─dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa, entré e inmediatamente la cerré dejando solo una rendija por la cual podía ver su rostro, Alice se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

─No soy desconocida, ya me viste una vez, ¿me dejas entrar? ─llorisqueó.

─No. Adiós ─ y cerré la puerta. Dejé mi mochila en el sofá de dos cuerpos que tenía a un lado de la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina por algo que tomar. Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar, resoplé, volví hacia ella y abrí de un tirón.

─Alice, te lo diré una sola vez. No se cómo mierda supiste mi nueva dirección, pero supongo que el enfermo de tu primo me investiga. Dile que me deje en paz, no quiero nada de ti, ni de él. No me interesa. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

─Por favor déjame entrar, prometo que me voy en un minuto pero no quiero estar aquí afuera me da miedo─ lancé un suspiro exasperado y abrí la puerta haciéndome a un lado para dejarla entrar.

─Empezó a correr tu minuto ─solté mirando el reloj de la cocina. Ella dejó una caja en el piso, miró a su alrededor alzando una ceja, y volvió a mi rostro.

─Bien. Edward me mandó a seguirte y es por eso que llegué a este lugar, perdóname. De verdad perdóname, todo esto me esta superando, y estoy pensando realmente en dejar de hacerle favores, pero se los debo y entiendo de alguna forma su postura en esta situación. Sé que no quieres saber nada de él Isabella pero…

─Bella─ solté ─, dime Bella, no me gusta cuando me dicen Isabella, siento que me están regañando.

─Oh, de acuerdo, Bella entonces ─camine a la cocina por un vaso de agua y le ofrecí uno a ella. Miro con recelo mi vaso de plástico pero lo aceptó al fin, hice una mueca y me tiré en el sofá observándola beber con delicadeza. Hice una seña con mi mano para que continuara.

─Edward esta arrepentido Bella. Sé que todo esto parece un poco psicótico, bueno es un poco psicótico, soy psicóloga. Estoy segura que me quitarían la matrícula por apoyar causas enfermas como la que Edward me esta obligando a hacer. Pero es mi primo y le debo mucho. Por favor solo quiero que lo escuches, él quiere disculparse, sin importar cuál sea el desenlace.

Rodé los ojos, y repasé mentalmente los muebles que me tocaban limpiar al otro día, no iba a gastar más tiempo de mi vida en escuchar excusas, esta pobre chica estaba siendo cuasi manipulada. Sentía pena por ella. ¿Psicóloga? Interesante, ahora entiendo por qué dicen que suelen ser más desquiciados que sus pacientes.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? Iba a pedir una pizza ─le dije levantándome de mi asiento.

─ ¿Qué? No gracias, ya me voy. Oye Bella sé que te importa una mierda todo lo que te digo, y que soy una estúpida por creer que estos ataques a tu privacidad van a hacer que perdones a Edward.

─Alice─ solté con un poco de fuerza. Me fui a sus ojos directo y mantuve la mirada por unos segundos que nos enlazaron en un solo mensaje─, tienes razón, me importa una mierda todo lo que tengas que decirme sobre él. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para que yo acceda a hablar con Edward. Para mi se terminó, se terminó lo que sea que teníamos. Solo nos acostamos un par de veces, ¿cuán fuerte pudo ser eso para él? Esta casado Alice, ¿no crees que esto es realmente bizarro?

─Bella lo sé, pero para él es importante por lo que ha hablado conmigo ─ninguna verdad podía ser más apabullante que la sinceridad con la que se sentía el tono en el que ella me hablaba, y de verdad quise apartar sus palabras pero no hubo caso, otra vez sentía que estaban excavando en mi interior ─, es realmente necesario para Edward tener aunque sea una conversación contigo. Él sabe que todo se fue a la mierda, y yo no podré entender qué es lo que hace que unas simples revolcadas generen tanto escándalo en ustedes pero es lo que produjo, no puedes negarlo y yo simplemente ayudo a mi primo en algo que sé que lo esta lastimando.

─Mira, soy lesbiana ¿okey? ─algo en mi interior golpeó mi pecho con esa confesión pero ya no quería seguir hablando con ella. Alice abrió los ojos como platos ─, ¿Edward te dijo eso? No, claro que no. Ya tienes tu respuesta, fueron unos revolcones, nada más. Deja de hacerle tantos favores estúpidos y veté de mi casa Alice.

La paciencia empezó a abandonar mi cuerpo y con rabia caminé hasta la puerta de entrada, con un gesto la invité a salir de mi casa y ella asintió. Lo cual me dejó mucho más tranquila, dio unos pasos hacia la salida y antes de irse se acercó a darme un abrazo. Me quedé de piedra y mis manos maniobraron en el aire un intento de respuesta. Ella era cálida y sincera, no podía identificar qué me hacía sentir en sintonía con ella, pero estaba segura que no tenía que ver con atracción sino con simple fraternidad.

─Discúlpame Bella ─dijo en un susurro─, esta sedada, llegó hoy de Nueva York por correo aéreo ─señaló hacia la caja de cartón ─No entiendo qué demonios quiere con esto Edward, pero si no la quieres tener, yo no puedo cuidarla, mi hija Nora es alérgica a los gatos. Supongo que es la forma que él tiene de asegurarse una reunión contigo pero ya no sé, estoy totalmente perdida con ustedes. Prometo no volverte a molestar. Adiós.

Me quedé helada, tan pronto como algo de sangre me llegó al cerebro, volteé con extrema velocidad a la caja en medio de mi sala. Me acerqué sigilosa, insultando en mi mente a Edward por esto. Pateé un poco el costado de la caja y me agaché a abrirla. Casi me da un infarto al ver al gatito allí dentro, estaba completamente dormido, o sedado como dijo Alice, tenía la lengua afuera y sus patitas envolvían su cuerpo. A un lado, estaba un pequeño sobre rosa que el animalito aplastaba con su espalda. Lo quité y lo abrí rápidamente.

"_Mi nombre es Flora, mi hermoso dueño es Edward se quedó en Nueva York cuidando a mi hermanita Fauna. Él me dijo que tú me cuidarías muy bien hasta que él viniera a recogerme, mi tía Alice me compró comida, solo tienes que darme agua y mucho amor. Edward me contó que eres preciosa, muy mimosa y que no tendrías problemas conmigo porque eres una persona bonita. Me dijo que te enviara muchos besos, y que lo esperaras por favor. Cuida bien de mi, soy indefensa y sé cagar afuera (lo siento, hacer mis necesidades me sonaba muy maricón bonita). Muchas gracias."_

─ ¡Hijo de puta Edward Masen!

.

.

.

─Creo que esa madera brilla mucho ¿estas bien? ─me pregunto Liam haciéndome perder la concentración de mi trabajo. Quité de un manotazo su mano de mi hombro y continué con mis tareas.

─Bueno, eso creo que significa que no estas bien ─volteé y le di la peor de las miradas mientras me ocupaba de empezar a lustrar el vidrio de una lámpara.

─ ¿Cuándo saldrá tu libro de predicciones? ─respondí sin perder la mirada de mi tarea.

─Ya, entonces ¿se trata de algo familiar, amigos, novio, trabajo, te hice algo? ─no contesté.

─Esta bien, te contaré algo. Ayer llegué tan casado de la Universidad que me olvidé de sacar al perro, cuando me levanté hoy en la mañana, mis pantuflas no estaban, pero mis pies se enterraron en algo lodoso y calentito, adivina ─levanté la mirada y al parecer la expresión que le di asustó a mi compañero porque se alejó unos pasos.

─No me hables de animales ─casi grite.

─Entonces es eso, un animal. ¿Qué pasó? ─dijo sumamente contento de acertar la molestia de mi día.

Resoplé y comencé a contarle mis últimos días en compañía de una gata caprichosa. Mi casa olía a mierda, el meo del gato sangraba mi nariz literalmente, "sé cagar afuera". JA, afuera de mi plato, esa maldita Flora arruinó las pocas pertenencias que tenía en mi humilde apartamento. Cada día que pasaba deseaba con más ganas matarla, pero esos ojitos verdes me derretían el corazón, de todas formas no se había salvado de varios escarmientos. No me siento para nada culpable de haberle dado un par de patadas a esa gata asquerosa. Odio los gatos, y odio la gata de Edward más que a cualquier gato en el mundo. No podía dejarla salir porque se escapaba, las piedras que Alice había traído no servían para nada, ella seguía defecando en mis cosas, y mi mochila parecía el mejor lugar de todos.

Alice había vuelto, para traerme la comida de la estúpida gata y para colaborar con las piedras y las pertenencias de la dichosa Flora. Estaba más cuidada que yo.

─Quiero matarla ─solté furiosa ─, pero más ganas tengo de matarlo a él.

─Esta usando las últimas balas ─alcé una ceja y apreté mi puño por el trapo de limpieza.

─No hay chance de que esa gata mugrosa sea el nexo para que se acerque a mi. Cuando venga a recogerla, voy a lanzarle la gata por la cabeza, lo juro ─me reí mentalmente de imaginarme la escena, Edward totalmente desconsolado viendo a su gata volar por los aires, mientras mi risa inundaba el condominio. No iba a ser tan mala de matar a la gata antes de que él viniera, pero sí iba a tirársela por la cabeza.

No estaba muy segura si sentía emoción de hacerle daño a él y a su gata o de saber que ahora había un motivo real por el cual iba a tener que verlo. Lamentablemente ese intento de prohibición de mi mente y corazón por apartarlo de mis días, empezaba a esfumarse desde la llegada de la estúpida gata. Imaginé cientos de momentos en los que ella estaba a su lado, y hasta cómo Edward se comportaría con sus mascotas, sentí ternura y luego quería meterme los dedos en la garganta.

─ ¿Estas enamorada de él? ─soltó Liam entre oraciones sin sentido de su parte con la historia de Flora.

─Solo follé un par de veces con él ─resoplé al final y le di una mirada de ¡DUH! Idiota.

─ ¡Que romántica! ─río él ─, al menos ¿era bueno? ─Liam se sujetó a una mesa victoriana por los bordes y abanicó su cadera contra ella un par de veces con una sonrisa enorme demostrando qué tan bien podía follar al mueble, las patas empezaron a golpear el suelo por el choque.

─Nunca la sentí, ¿eso responde tu pregunta? ─terminé perdiéndome entre los estantes de la tienda.

─ ¡Ouch!

.

.

.

Existían días en tu vida en los que el sol te sonríe, el cielo te saluda y la gente te venera. O estaban realmente drogados los chicos del barrio que su adoración por mi empezó a calentar mi corazón y hasta tuve un extraño pensamiento "¿Follarán bien?" Pero luego recordé que había más polvo blanco en su organismo que en un adicto a los carbohidratos.

Aun así, el sábado era hermoso, la estúpida rutina se detenía por un momento y…mi bolsillo estaba lleno. Salí de la tienda de celulares con una pequeña caja bajo el brazo, si, me había comprado un celular y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para abrirlo. Mientras viajaba en el bus de la ciudad a los alrededores donde vivía, empecé a toquetear el móvil divirtiéndome con las pobres aplicaciones que tenía, pero hace tanto tiempo que no tenía uno en la mano y hace mucho más tiempo que no me sentía tan orgullosa de sudar y obtener algo a cambio, que todo el camino lo hice con una enorme sonrisa.

El primer número que agregué fue el de mis padres, Rose, Jess, Lizzy, Liam y Peter. No tenía muchos más, todos mis contactos se habían ido en las manos de Anne Masen.

Flora dormía plácidamente sobre mi cama, le lancé una mirada de odio y me acerqué al cobertor para agitarlo y mandarla a volar de allí. Fue tan agudo su chillido que me asustó.

─No me veas así, esa es MI cama saco de pulgas.

Sentía que me estaba regañando con la mirada que me lanzaba desde el sofá, pero no me importaba. La anterior noche mi bolso fue víctima de sus regalos por enésima vez, entonces me harté de ella y recordé que la ventana de mi cuarto daba al patio trasero de la vecina y su precioso Dogo. Coloqué el sumidero de agua de Flora sobre la ventana con la vista a dicho Dogo. Cada vez que se asomaba a beber, un par de ladridos terminaban con su cometido. Si se estaba muriendo de sed, no lo sabía, pero al menos tenía mi venganza.

─Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Renee ─dije, Flora saltó a la cama nuevamente acompañando mis movimientos. Era sábado y luego de mi salida de compras no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, me quité la ropa y la remplacé por una sudadera negra y mis bragas blancas. La cama era amplia pero no quería compartirla, tan pronto como sentí los pelos de la gata rozar mis piernas, una pequeña patada terminó con ella al suelo y otro aullido desgarrador.

Me coloqué boca abajo y comencé a escribirle a Renee desde mi nueva adquisición. El jodido animal empezó a llorar y supe que tal vez tenía que ver con el agua, intenté ignorarla pero me cansé de agotar mis oídos, me acerqué a la ventana y bajé el sumidero hasta el suelo, ella corrió desesperada hasta mi mano y se lanzó a beber, hice una mueca y volví a mi celular. Antes de empezar un nuevo mensaje para Rose, contándole de mi nuevo apartamento y mi nuevo trabajo, un golpe en la puerta me quitó de mi tarea.

Me levanté molesta por tener que atender gente un sábado, esperaba que no fuera por algún asesinato o allanamiento al condominio. Me puse de puntas de pie y observé por la mirilla. Alice estaba ahí, con su carita de perro asustado viendo a cada lado. ¿Qué tanto la asustaba? Ya había venido varias veces. Destrabé la puerta y abrí cansada de verle la cara a la prima de Edward.

─Es sábado ¿qué no te da días de descanso tu primo? ─ella sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar, yo no iba a salir estaba en bragas.

─ ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Vas a pasar? ─solté hastiada volviendo al interior de mi casa, me metí a la cocina mientras oía la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

─Hola Bella ─dijo ella acercándose hasta la cocina, era confianzuda la chica.

─ ¿Leche? ─dije acercándole el envase después de servirme uno vaso para mí, ella negó y regresó a la sala, le seguí los pasos.

─Flora ¿dónde está? ─señalé hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras la gata boba se paraba en dos patas y arañaba la madera mientras aullaba. Alice siguió mi mano y encontró a Flora chillar en la puerta, sonrío de lado y se volvió hacia mí.

─ ¿Sabías que tengo una hija pequeña? ─alcé una ceja bebiendo mi leche sin entender a dónde iba con esa pregunta.

─Creo que lo mencionaste ¿por qué? ─ella se vio nerviosa y jugó con sus dedos.

─Su padre nos abandonó cuando ella nació, desde entonces lo odié, y cuando él se arrepintió y volvió por nosotras…─no entendía una mierda, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa los aullidos de la gata sobre la puerta y la actitud emo de Alice─, no lo dejé conocer a Nora. Todos los días me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si ellos se hubiesen conocido. Mi bebé me pregunta siempre por él.

─Alice, ¿a dónde mierda quieres llegar con todo esto? ─solté acercándome a la gata para patearla un poco y que calmara tanto aullido, pero ella me lanzó un manotazo y siguió chillando. Gata estúpida.

─Me equivoqué, y ahora Nora sufre por mi error, quiero remediarlo, quiero darle una oportunidad a James para que conozca a su hija, no importa si yo ya no lo amo, pero quiero que la conozca ─mmm okey, el silencio primo después de su confesión y yo empecé a mirar mi leche con más detenimiento ¿es que estaba vencida?

─Voy a darle una oportunidad ─dijo sonriendo. Alcé una ceja y le devolví la sonrisa, me sentía en el limbo, deje mi vaso de leche y me prometí lanzar a la basura lo que quedaba de ella en el refrigerador. Flora empezó a rasguñar con más fuerza la puerta. Alice se dio cuenta de eso y volteó al animal para alzarlo en sus brazos y darle pequeñas caricias tranquilizadoras.

─Me voy Bella, espero estén bien ─terminó. Me dio la gata a la cual lancé al suelo rápidamente. ¿Qué carajo había sido eso?

Alice se apresuró en salir por la puerta, me lanzó una tímida sonrisa, me acerqué a terminar de cerrar cuando se detuvo mi intento por una bota en la rendija. Todo mi cuerpo explotó de ira y emoción y una fuerza conocida abrió mi puerta de un golpe lanzándome unos pasos hacia atrás. Flora chillaba con fuerza y se escurría entre sus piernas y su mirada, ¡su mirada! completamente mortificada. Un misil atravesó mi cabeza mientras las piezas empezaban a encajar y la "oportunidad" de Alice dio sentido a la brutal realidad que tenía delante.

Repasé su cuerpo de arriba a abajo recordando cada una de las noches y los momentos en los que me encontré entre sus piernas, entre sus brazos, y la trampa de sus labios. Apreté mi mordida y llegué a su rostro. Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, cerró la puerta tras de él, y apartó a Flora de sus piernas delicadamente. Mi memoria era un puto fracaso, él era más hermoso que cualquier puto recuerdo que mi mente conservaba. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros con los primeros botones desabotonados, debajo asomaba una camiseta blanca, con jeans oscuros y unas botas negras para completar. Su rostro no era nada de lo que yo había visto antes, era inclusive más hermoso.

Edward se había dejado la barba y su cabello estaba demasiado largo, sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaban tras las perfectas pestañas. Con un pequeño movimiento hacia mi alertó a mi cabeza de todo lo sucedido anteriormente. No perdí el tiempo y me lancé sobre la mesa por mi vaso de leche, tan pronto como él siguió mis movimientos, captó mi cometido y la pared de mi sala recibió el vaso que con todas mis fuerzas le había lanzado a la cara.

─ ¡Largate! ─grité lanzándome sobre él para empujarlo fuera de mi casa.

─ ¡Isabella! ─respondió con tono de regaño, y mis piernas se vencieron cuando sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me elevaron unos centímetros, su voz estaba nuevamente aquí conmigo y despedazó una ira acumulada de semanas en mi pecho. Estúpidamente Edward no atinó a sostener mis brazos o manos, lo cual me permitió fácilmente llegar a su cuello, rostro, y empezar azotar su cara, pero nada de eso llegué a completar. Mis dedos se metieron con fuerza entre las hebras de su cabello y apreté con toda la energía que tenía vibrando por todo mi cuerpo. Tiré de él con tanta odio que sabía que le estaba haciendo daño porque Edward empezó a empequeñecer sus ojos. Ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro tiraron de su cabello, pero no jalé más de ellos. Solo me consumí en su mirada y repasé cada imperfección perfecta de su rostro. Sus manos apretaron mis costillas y me acercaron a él. Así fue como mi pecho no pudo retener más ninguna emoción, los hipidos empezaron a resonar, mi respiración se hizo discontinua y salpicada.

La vista se nubló entre el llanto y no pude evitar hacerle daño, tiré de su cabello y solté una de mis manos para lanzarle una bofetada que resonó por todo mi apartamento. Edward no me soltó, jamás, me abrazó y envolvió sus manos sobre mis muslos para levantarme a él. Decidí que era tiempo de que vea cuanto daño me había hecho, solo lloré.

Me aferré a sus caderas con mis piernas e hice la llave perfecta en su cuello donde un pequeño lugar debajo de su barbilla y su pecho fueron el cementerio de los gemidos y llantos más muertos, llenos de soledad y dolor que jamás había sentido.

─Perdón bonita, perdón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola lectoras, primero que todo LO SIENTO, este capítulo fue escrito y beteado por mi, siento mucho si encontraron errores, de verdad que traté de mejorarlo, pero mis ojos me pueden engañar. <em>**

**_Ahora, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Edward, Eddie, mi Eddie lo extrañaba tanto, aún con las ganas de matarlo que tenía, quería que volviera, muchos caps sin él. Lo extrañaba tanto, y realmente me debatí mucho en cómo hacer reaccionar a Bella, y no quería que fuera rosas y dulces pero tampoco iba a hacer que lo odie. Así que esto fue lo q se me ocurrió, y el siguiente capítulo espero sea más de su agrado, necesitaba agregar cosas de transición, es más, este cap iba a ser hasta la mitad porque se hizo más largo que los que acostumbro a subir, y en el siguiente es que iba a hacer aparecer a Edward pero en vista de que ya estaba dejé todo en un mismo cap y corté allí, si soy MALDITA como dice mi novio jejejejej_**

**_¿Cómo creen que tiene q comportarse Bella ahora? y ¿qué hará Edward? lo hacemos rogar ? ja!_**

**_PD: POR FAVOR, ESTE ES UN LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD, SI TU ERES LECTORA DE ILL, Y ERES BETA CON EXPERIENCIA Y PUEDES Y QUIERES SER MI BETA, POR FAVOR, ESCRÍBEME. Manden inbox a mi cuenta de FB q esta en mi perfil de FF. Por favor, realmente necesito una Beta :(_**  
><strong><em>Sin más, espero que les haya gustado este cap, me voy a cenar. <em>**

**_Mordiditas_**

**_Regina _**


	25. Hay que partir las esmeraldas

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas de violencia sexo y/o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

><p><strong>§§-§§ <strong>**Isa Lady Love****§§-§§**

El oficio más antiguo de la historia, la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Pagar por ella no era suficiente para tenerla, y luchar contra una elección sexual, lo era menos. Si Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado las palabras NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA PUTA, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay que partir las esmeraldas<strong>

Vi descender las pequeñas gotas negras de mi maquillaje por el tocador mientras elevaba mi rostro al espejo del baño. Me di un buen golpe de agua helada en el rostro para aminorar la hinchazón de mis ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía permanecer en el baño? Sumergí la cara en la toalla y me tiré sobre el retrete. Tal vez si esperaba unos minutos, él se cansaría, se marcharía con la estúpida gata y yo no tendría que lidiar con ellos. No sonaba muy adulto.

Me di otra hojeada en el espejo, seguía igual que un sapo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y salí del bañó como un perfecto vendaval, lleno de seguridad, con ira, pero seguridad al fin, como el castillo de naipes que se iba a derrumbar en cuanto Edward volara de mi apartamento.

—¿Quién es la más preciosa? ¿Tú?... ¿Tú?... ¿Tú? —Flora ronroneaba sobre su rostro, con un Edward embobado por la imagen del animal sentado sobre MI mesa. Cerré la puerta del baño de un portazo. Ambos vieron en mi dirección, esquivé rápidamente la vista para dirigirme a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Necesitaba tener algo en las manos.

—Sácala de la mesa sino quieres que sea alimento de Dogo —Dije dándoles la espalda. Cuando hube terminado de servir mi agua, me di otro pequeño empujón para encontrar a Edward ante mí, sentado en la mesa de mi pequeño comedor. Tomé asiento frente a él, con el vaso entre mis manos.

Me atoré mentalmente mientras repasaba su rostro, recordando algunas pequeñas líneas que dibujan el contorno de sus ojos, labios, nariz, mejillas. Flora se alborotó en su regazo y me obligó a seguirla con la mirada. Edward la dejó bajar y ella corrió desesperada al sumidero de alimento.

—Gracias —Sonrió viendo a la gata comer y volvió a mí. Con esas brillantes esmeraldas, honestas y gentiles que adornaban sus palabras y me incitaban a doblegarme.

—Vete a la mierda Edward, Me obligaste a cuidar de ella ¿Sabías que odio a los gatos? —Solté apretando demás mi vaso. Él medio sonrió, pero algo hizo que su mente se desconectara unos segundos y perdiera la mirada lejos de mí.

—Perdón —Respondió, demasiado lejos de la conversación en la que estábamos para entender que realmente estaba disculpándose —. Bella…

Tragué saliva. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien, pero parecían estar mucho peor después de escuchar ese tono de voz y mi nombre en él.

—Discúlpame… arriesgué a Flora para que realmente me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo. No sabía si iba a funcionar…

—Si no funcionaba, de todas formas ibas a seguir enviando a tu prima a mi casa. ¿Estás loco? —Solté, esta vez con una mesura inusitada para lo que realmente esperaba de mí.

—Necesitaba asegurarme —Respondió entre unas pequeñas risas confianzudas. Eso dio el pie para que la mesura pateara la mesa y saltara como una jodida perra de su lugar.

—Bien, seré breve y concisa —Respiré y me di el valor para continuar. Edward se alejó unos centímetros de la mesa focalizando en mis ojos —. Mira, me confundí ¿De acuerdo? Las cosas se liaron un poco, creo que no me debes ninguna explicación. No somos nada, no eres nadie para mí, y realmente no soy el tipo de mujer que disfrute destruyendo matrimonios…

Edward negó un par de veces, sus labios balbuceaban a punto de lanzar una oración que se atoraba entre mis palabras. Odie que rastrillara sus dedos por el cabello. Tenía necesidad de hacer ello, pero siempre podía meterme en rehabilitación.

—Espera…

—No. Ya termino, solo déjame decirte mi punto de vista. Edward…—Bueno, ¿Quién dijo que estas cosas del amor son fáciles? De algo estaba completamente segura, ninguna relación podía comenzar bien, destruyendo a otra. De ninguna manera unos pocos sentimientos, confusos, sobre todo, terminarían ponderando; yo iba a terminar con esto antes de que él lo hiciera —, verás, nosotros tuvimos sexo. Sexo, es solo sexo. No me interesa ir más allá de eso, porque no existe un más allá en eso. Tu fuiste una mierda de hombre que engañó a su esposa de una forma bastarda —Sonreí, y él volvió a intentar a hablar pero lo detuve con mi mano —. Yo era una prostituta _lesbiana —_Enfaticé —, que supo tener sus esporádicos momentos placenteros con un hombre, tú. Ahora bien, no me interesan ni tú, ni tu estúpida esposa, no voy a golpearte por los golpes que ella sí me dio a mi. Sé que el karma existe y te va a golpear duro el culo cuando menos lo creas.

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderlo, pero no me detuve, quería que se fuera ya mismo de mi casa.

—No quiero verte más en mi vida Edward —Solté, con la voz más temblorosa que mi seguridad pudo lanzar —. Vete, sé feliz con tu esposa, deja de joder la vida de las personas. No me interesan tus explicaciones, voy a escucharlas por respeto. Llévate a tu gata y desaparece de la vida de Isa Lady Love y de la de Isabella Swan, por favor —Terminé, aún de pie, con las puntas de los dedos de mis pies escarbando el suelo y mis manos hecha un puño a cada lado. Podía jactarme de que de verdad me veía poderosa, y ni una sola jodida lágrima se cayó de mi rostro. Edward permaneció mudo en los últimos segundos de mi perorata, pero nunca dejó de verme a la cara.

—Eso es todo de mi parte Edward —Respiré hondo casi por diez segundos, dejando que el aire relajara todas mis entrañas. Me desplomé en la silla frente a él y esperé por sus palabras, explicación, excusa, cualquier mierda que me dijera que todo esto había sido una broma y que una vez en la maldita vida el amor se daba de buena forma en mi vida.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, estrechando las mangas de la camisa en los bíceps, y mi cuerpo gritó voraz _¡Ve por él!_

—Flora puede escucharme también, pero no puede razonar lo que vaya a decirle. Vine por tu razón, mis presencia aquí no tiene sentido sin ello. Sé que estás enojada Bella, sé que no quieres saber de mí ahora, te aseguro que tengo una explicación para todo lo que quieras preguntarme —Mi garganta empezó escocer —, pero no voy a decírtelo si no te interesa. Yo también creo en el Karma —Sus manos se juntaron al centro de la mesa, por un momento temí que tuviera la intención de tomar las mías, pero su cabeza cayó entre sus hombros. Desde que había entrado a mi casa, el rostro más bello, ahora, se nubló de pesar y mi castillo de naipes se derrumbó por completo —, esto es el Karma —levantó su rostro, entre una sonrisa perdedora y la desazón en su mirada, encontré mi propio karma también. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida ¿Por qué tenía que mentir?

—Yo creí que a mis treinta cuatro años de edad, había vivido casi todo. Mi ámbito es bastante interesante y maligno, pero te enseña muchas cosas Bella —Dio una pequeña mueca que murió en su siguiente respuesta—. Excepto lidiar con el amor, y de verdad que la jodí mucho en ese aspecto. Lo siento de verdad, si yo hubiera sabido… —Un intento fallido de tomar mis manos, Edward desistió en el instante en el que mis manos se escondieron debajo de la mesa—, si hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera errado tanto —Terminó, levantándose de su lugar.

Estaba asombrada de que la catarata de lágrimas que le dieron la bienvenida se hubiese secado en estos instantes. Pero no estaba muy bien en mi interior. Me levanté para seguir sus movimientos, y me vi a menos de un metro de él. Era tan alto a mi lado. Edward dio un vistazo rápido por la sala en busca de Flora, le señalé el lugar donde solía recostarse y la encontró allí hecha un ovillo.

—¿Puedo dejarla esta noche? Le diré a Alice que venga por ella, no tengo su jaula para llevarla, temo que se me escape en el camino si la llevo en mi regazo.

Asentí y me acerqué a la puerta para darle la clara invitación de retirada. Tenía tiempo para pensar y digerir lo que había dicho, sabía que tenía razón, pero era evidente que no estaba del todo convencida con ello. De verdad quería escuchar su explicación a pesar de mi negativa.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y en lugar de salir por ella, recostó su espalda lanzando una mirada perpleja al techo.

—¿Sabes? Estoy completamente seguro que Anne es lesbiana, y estoy casi completamente seguro que tú no lo eres —Me lanzó una mirada divertida y negó con la cabeza, dejándola caer contra la madera de la puerta. Mi boca se abrió sorprendentemente rápido. Edward empezó a carcajearse.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Pregunté, sin intenciones de retrucar lo dicho. No podía seguir mintiendo tanto en un solo día.

—Que me casé con la lesbiana y me enamoré de la que cree que es lesbiana —Terminó. Repasé una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro, cinco y un millón más esa oración. Mi mente no quería analizarla, solo escucharla, recordar el sonido de _esa _palabra, solo recordarlo. Porque sabía que todo lo que Edward dijera ahora mismo, iba a ser una treta más para intentar coaccionarme.

—Edward es mejor que te vayas —Me acerqué a la puerta y lo obligué a moverse del lugar, no intenté respirar cerca de su cuerpo, me aparté tan pronto como logré abrirla y unos pasos hacia atrás terminaron con la tortura de saberme tan cerca de su esencia.

—Bella…—Lo escuché susurrar a mis espaldas.

—No Edward, por favor —Me volteé con rapidez y dejé que un sonido mucho más roto saliera de mi garganta.

—Quiero que me escuches —Tomó mis antebrazos y me acercó a él, esquivé mi rostro dándome algunos segundos para entender cómo sería mejor reaccionar ahora. Yo de verdad quería escuchar su explicación, incluso mucho más ahora después de la confesión sobre su esposa. Pero era terreno minado para mi seguridad.

—No quiero —Respondí entre forcejeos. Edward lanzó un sonoro bufido y cerró la puerta tras de mí de un golpe. Me acomodé a un lado y lo miré con incredulidad.

—¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Vete Edward! —Realmente había sonado como una súplica desesperada porque no se cumpliera.

Unos pasos de aquí a allá por la sala parecían terminar con la poca paciencia de Edward, me refugie entre mis brazos. No podía ser tan complicado sostener la situación un poco más.

—Voy a irme, si —Dijo, perdiendo sus manos entre su cabello, tirando de el tan fuerte que dejó su rostro despejado de cualquier mechón. Recorrí su rostro entendiendo que tal vez había hecho bien, pero que no era fácil asumir la decisión de que era mejor pisar el pasado.

Edward detuvo sus movimientos ante mí y un pequeño duelo de miradas sin respuesta fue el ambiente más pesado de procesar. Esta vez no lo detuve, simplemente dejé que se acercara a mi área, demasiado cerca para entender que iba a terminar cediendo. Aunque no fuera de la forma que él quisiera. Unos pequeños centímetros donde descrucé mis brazos y los abrí para él. Edward me tomó en brazos y hundió su rostro en mi cuello; había conocido ese lado divertido, casi estúpido para mí, viniendo de un hombre de más de treinta años. Que se encontraba quebrado en tus brazos, y no parecía fácil de manejar. No tenía que llorar, no podía llorar y para relegar los pesares, me deleité con el tacto y el recuerdo.

Cuando por fin se encontraron, descubrí en los rincones de su espalda, brazos y rostro, las imágenes grabadas que habían significado una etapa de grandes cambios para mi alma. Ni siquiera me entretuve en sus besos por mi cuello, clavícula y rostro. Evité que llegara a mis labios, ¡De verdad que lo evité! Edward lo intentó tantas veces que se rindió en mis pechos, y mis manos se regocijaron en su cabello. Tan pronto como iba tomando el calor de sus besos, mis labios liberaron la peor sentencia…

—Ayúdame a perdonarte —Solté con lágrimas en mi voz, que nunca se escucharon en mis ojos.

Edward enroscó sus brazos en mi pequeña cintura y me atrajo hasta su pecho. Dejé que mi rostro tuviera la suficiente distancia del suyo, era demasiado para mi por hoy. Él prefirió no responder, pero un parpadeo, dedos ansiosos y cabeza gacha, me dieron la oración que necesitaba escuchar. Él lo iba a hacer, y yo lo estaba creyendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Lectoras, mi nota de autor llega tarde porque alguien se olvidó de apretar SAVE cuando ya había terminado de escribir mi extensa nota ¬¬ Seeee, idiota es mi segundo nombre. Pero lo bueno es que pude ir leyendo algunos de sus reviews sobre este cap y les digo que TRANQUILAS! ¿Cuántas de ustedes perdonaron y siguieron igual que siempre? ¿ah? ;) Bueno, ahora me pondré a contestar rvws, muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes. Sí, este cap es más corto porque solo quería q la charla de Edward y Bella importara en este cap, pero el siguiente no sera como este. Y lo bueno es que ya esta terminado, solo falta el beteo. Gracias por leerme, me encantan todos sus mensajes y opiniones al respecto. Nos leemos en unos dias. Mordiditas<strong>_

_**Regina**_


End file.
